Witchblade: Collision
by DarkAngelus1
Summary: Top Cow's Ian Nottingham and Jackie Estacado get thrown together in a strange place. Enter some old friends from TNT. . .Rated T. Decided to take the parts and put them together properly.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Collision**

**Author: DarkAngelus1**

**Disclaimer: I own none of characters in the work below. Witchblade and The Darkness belong to Top Cow and Kenneth Irons (the one in the comic, not the wuss in the show), who is undoubtedly running everything. Bill Gates, eat your heart out!**

**Synopsis: The World of TNT and Top Tow come together as comic-Ian makes his first dramatic appearance in Sara Perini's life. Jackie Estacado, AKA The Darkness will be there. Kenneth Irons from the comic will also make an appearance, as he was too bad-ass to leave out. Everything after the first episode of TNT's second season will be used only sparingly as it pretty much sucked (never change writers mid-season). Long live the Witchblade, and all it's future movie and game counterparts!**

**Chapter One **

**Ian Nottingham stood in the shadows, a dark marionette overlooked in the chaos which currently reigned in this waterfront warehouse. He stood silent, his blue-gray eyes trained on the woman at the center of this confusion. Her long dark hair flowed around her body like a living thing, her sensuous features alight with righteous wrath. Her bottomless brown eyes were narrowed in concentration, just a hint of cruelty showing in their chocolate depths. **

**The sentient weapon she wielded so effortlessly encased her body in a nearly impregnable organic armor. The red stone on the back of her sheathed hand shone with unearthly light as tendrils shot forth to skewer one man unfortunate enough to get close. She drew her arm back and threw him across the room, not waiting to watch him slam into the wall as she turned to face another opponent.**

**Sara Pezzini is a goddess, Ian thought with considerable heat. His right flexed around the katana he held, the only outward sign of his feelings. He had wanted this woman from the first moment he saw her, and over the years that hadn't changed. He had personally overseen the auction that had brought the Witchblade into its first contact with this fated Wielder. He had watched her partner die, held his breath as the Witchblade both chose and healed her in mere seconds.**

**Detective Pezzini's grief over Michael Yee's death had transformed her, and the new Wielder had been birthed in blood. An avenging angel, unmatched in beauty, unrivaled in spirit. The old Rialto Theater had been bathed in the blood of all who stood against her, and the circle had been made complete.**

**How he had longed to join her, Ian remembered with a slight smile. He had wanted to jump down from that balcony and combine his skills with hers. To share in the unequaled carnage that was the Witchblade's wrath. But events had conspired to keep them apart. Indeed, even when he had gone to her, she had not understood.**

**To this day, she spurned him. She would accept his help when there were lives at stake, but she wanted nothing more from him. From the start, he had seen the reluctant attraction in her eyes. It had drawn him back to her time and again. The few kisses he had managed to steal from her had left them both breathless and wanting more. Yet at the end of each, her scathing words were only to quick to come, and he was left to wonder why he could not fight this--this bloody _need_.**

**Then, he had confessed his love for her. Her response had been to point out that he had just given her all the power she would ever need over him, then kiss him senseless.**

**Ian shook his head, scattering his waist-length sable hair, and readied for action. His sensed warned him of the arrival of an enemy he understood but could barely defend against. He had briefly held the dark power, as well as the Witchblade's delicious essence. He had found himself unable to hold the first, and incapable of controlling the second. The Witchblade had driven him to the brink of madness, until its mistress had thrust her reluctance aside and accepted her destiny once more.**

**The ring on the fourth finger of his right hand pulsed with a life of its own, further proof of the dark power that crept closer. Ian sighed as the ring began to change, bluish tendrils of organic matter slithering silently over the tattoo on his hand, covering the signs that marked him as one who had once worn the Witchblade. The organic strands crept quickly up his forearm, stopping just past his elbow. The creeping threads stole down his hand to cover the katana, turning it from deadly to supernatural in the blink of an eye. The ring's stone was deep blue in color, a companion--of sorts--to that on the Witchblade.**

**Ian ignored the pain that came with the ring's transformation, as well as the voice that whispered insidiously in his mind. He had struggled to control Excalibur since the moment he had donned it, fighting for control of his own body with the sentient weapon. He now had both the mental and physical discipline necessary to restrain its call for violence. He had suffered much, much worse, and the Darkness was upon them.**

**Too fast to track with the naked eye, he rushed to the warehouse door just as it opened. "Estacado," he greeted menacingly, holding the sword before him in an unmistakable warning.**

**Jackie Estacado just sighed at the sight before him. "Nottingham," he greeted in return, his voice holding a combination of disgust and resignation. "Is the Witchblade here, too?"**

**"Of course." Ian lowered his sword slowly, the threat he continued to sense not emanating from the man before him. He kept the katana unsheathed at his side, as he stepped aside. "Sara fights even now."**

**Jackie, gifted--or cursed, depending on how you looked at it--with the power of the Darkness, looked at the scene before him with a bored brown eyes. "Whatever," he said with a shrug. "Are we gonna kill some people, or what? The boys are getting a little anxious here."**

**The very shadows around them twisted and writhed, and Ian was torn between disgust at the man's casual attitude, as well as admiration for the same. Estacado was Italian Mafia, a hitman before acquiring the power of the Darkness on his twenty-fist birthday. Already vicious by the moral standards of most, he had taken to his awesome calling with astonishing ease.**

**Estacado no longer killed indiscriminately for others. No, he now killed to consolidate his own power base. He had single-handedly united every mafia family in New York under his rule, and had managed to put an end to hundreds of years of gang warfare. **

**That he was an uncouth, foul-mouthed child was another matter entirely.**

**Ian glanced over his shoulder, noting with hidden concern that Sara was starting to tire. "Shall we?" he asked, his upper-crust British accent at odds with the low growl that was his voice. **

**The shorter man grinned in feral anticipation. "Yeah. Kill the lights and bring 'em on."**

**One corner of his thin lips quirked up in return as he drew a gun and shot out the few lights illuminating the warehouse. He returned the gun to its holster even as he ran to the left. His extraordinary vision was already adjusting to the near total darkness, and he could see Estacado as his power manifested itself. He was cloaked in his own organic armor, muted shades of gray and green blending with the night he had called. A small army of demons appeared, gathering around their master and making lewd comments on Sara's more. . .attractive assets.**

**Ian shook his head as he threw himself into the fight, wondering at the mind that would choose these darklings--as Estacado called them--as the manifestation of his gift. As he whirled and sliced and ended lives, he could hear the sounds of the dark army literally chewing their way through the opposition. They made tongue-in-cheek comments the whole time, and Ian could tell that Estacado watched _way_ too much television.**

**"What the hell are you doing here, Estacado?"**

**Ah, the lovely Sara had spotted the bearer of the Witchblade's ancient nemesis.**

**"Saving your ass, Pezzini, so shut the fuck up and fight."**

**Ian had to swallow a laugh at that. Estacado might be an uncouth youth, but he had a certain rough charm about him. The fact that Sara didn't welcome him either certainly helped. Sara could be a shrew when she was brought to anger, and right now she was certainly angry! When she saw _him_ there, that anger would turn into something. . .explosive.**

**The fight ended much too soon, leaving the three facing one another uneasily. Estacado managed to look bored even with the Darkness armor covering his face up to just below his eyes. Sara was breathing hard, her slender, toned body swaying with obvious exhaustion. The Witchblade still surrounded her, unable to withdraw completely in the presence of the Darkness.**

**Ian willed the Excalibur back into its ring form and sheathed his sword. He stepped forward, drawn to Sara through the bond they shared. "Are you hurt?" he asked, bringing one hand up to steady her.**

**"Back off, Nottingham." She jerked away and stumbled backwards to avoid his touch. "What are _you_ doing here, anyway? I thought you were still in Japan, or England, or wherever it was you disappeared to."**

**He let his hand drop back to his side, his chiseled features expressionless. "I could not ignore the Witchblade's call, Sara. Surely, you know that."**

**She merely glared at him in return, the desire in her brown eyes as evident as her anger at his absence. "And demon boy here?" she asked, jerking a thumb in Estacado's direction.**

**"Bite me, tentacle girl." Jackie's brown eyes narrowed on her in return. Pezzini might hot, but she was a complete bitch. "What can I say, Pezzini? I felt a disturbance in the force, and since you're in my territory, I thought I'd see what was up. You got a problem with that?" **

**"I've got a problem with anyone who kills people for a living, Estacado," she snapped in return. "I should arrest you for what you've done here."**

**Jackie snorted. He hated hypocrites. "Then, arrest yourself, babe. You were killing the same people I was."**

**She tossed her dark hair in a universal gesture of feminine ire. "I was attacked, Estacado. I was only defending myself."**

**"And we were defending you, Pezzini. So, stow it."**

**Ian sighed heavily, the sound breaking through darkness. "Leave it be, Estacado. Sara is not one to listen to reason."**

**"And you are?!" Sara asked, incredulous. "How's Kenneth Irons doing, Nottingham? Did your master let you out for this little jaunt, or are you just trying to rebel? Oh, I forgot, he's dead now, isn't he?"**

**He stiffened at the barb, sable lashes dropping to conceal silvery eyes. **

"**Obviously, you are well enough to make it home on your own, Sara. We will talk more when you have calmed. I bid you good night."**

**Ian turned on his heel and took a few steps before Estacado's voice stopped him. "Hey, Brit, you wanna go out for a beer or something?"**

**He turned and raised one black brow in an unconsciously arrogant gesture. "A beer. . ." he mused aloud, trying not to laugh. "I believe I would like that, Estacado."**

**Jackie was as surprised by the invitation as Nottingham was, but what the hell? It was better than going home and thinking about his non-existent sex life. "Cool. I've got this great little place down in Queens. It's private, and there are no chicks."**

**Ian did laugh at that. "Yes, I have reached my 'chick' limit for the evening, as well."**

**"Wait a minute. I still want to know what you're both doing here." **

**Sara stepped forward, completely forgetting Estacado's proximity. The **

**Witchblade came to life, several tendrils forming a vine that shot towards the Darkness. Ian was suddenly between them, and she gasped as the Witchblade sank into his chest. She pulled it out immediately, but the damage was already done.**

**"Ian, I'm sorry--"**

**"Damn it, woman, what did you do _that_ for?" **

**Estacado put his hands on the taller man's shoulders just before the Witchblade retracted. Bright light emanated from the three as they touched, and Jackie cursed as it sent the Darkness back to night that had spawned it.**

**Before he say anything else, the power building between reached a flashpoint. All three were thrown back, his grip on Nottingham's shoulders keeping them together as they landed.**

**"What the fuck was that?!" Jackie shoved Nottingham off of him and jumped to his feet, ready to hurt Pezzini for pulling this. "Damn bloodthirsty broad. I'm gonna kick your. . .Uh, Nottingham, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."**

**Ian pushed himself into a sitting position, one hand coming up to cover the wound in his torso. His icy eyes swept over their surroundings, taking in the details of their environs with a wary eye. "Indeed," he rasped coughingly, "we seem to be in a different part of the city."**

**"No shit." Jackie whirled around, snapping his mouth shut as he saw the other man's condition. One hand held a fistful of black shirt to the gaping wound in his chest, blood seeping through to run down his fingers even as he watched. He coughed again, and a pale froth of blood appeared between his lips. "Damn, you're hurt, man."**

**"I believe the lovely Detective Pezzini punctured a lung this time," Ian murmured faintly, amusement tingeing his voice. "At least, she missed my spleen."**

**Jackie watched the taller man sway slightly and scowled to cover his concern. "Will it heal on its own?" **

**"Not likely," Ian said almost absently, a slight gurgle accompanying his words. "The wound is too severe. I must find a place to rest, and a doctor. Time will tell whether I heal properly or not."**

**"Okay, then." Jackie hesitated before putting an arm around him. "Don't get any ideas, Brit. I'm just helping you stay upright."**

**An unwilling smile curved Ian's lips. "You are not my type either, Estacado."**

**Jackie grunted as he pulled Nottingham's arm over his shoulders. "Just don't bleed to death before we reach--Where the hell are we going, anyway?"**

**Ian leaned on him heavily, hating that he was forced to accept anyone's help. "The penthouse is too far from here to reach on foot, and taxi's avoid this area at night. Do you have any. . .associates in the area that could help?"**

**"Well, that depends on where we are." Jackie spied the street signs and groaned. "Figures. We would have to be in the ghetto."**

**Ian growled warningly. "Estacado. . ."**

**"What about the Yakuza?" he asked. "I thought you were in tight with them. Them considering you family, and all."**

**Ian saw an image of Setsuke, her head tilted back, her eyes closed to the inevitable, and shook his head. "I would rather not, if you don't mind." **

**Jackie just lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "Yeah, whatever. Long Nose Vinnie runs a strip joint a few miles from here. We'll head there, then."**

**"So much for the 'chick' free evening," Ian said with genuine regret.**

**"Tell me about it," Jackie commiserated. "At least, you can still _have_ **

**sex. Me, I gotta abstain or I run the risk of dying."**

**Blue-gray eyes widened in surprise. "Why?" **

**Jackie shrugged. "The Darkness is passed on once each generation. If I **

**get a woman pregnant, and she has a kid, the power leaves me and goes to him. Poof, no more Jackie Estacado."**

**"That is. . .regrettable," Ian said at length.**

**"Yeah, it sucks." Jackie fell silent for a few minutes, trying to ignore **

**the wheeze that accompanied Nottingham's breathing. "I really do miss it, though."**

**"Yes, I can certainly understand that." Ian was only grateful that Excalibur hadn't demanded so great a sacrifice from _him_. As the fluid built up in his lungs and forced him to cough, he wondered if being bound to Sara Pezzini wasn't somehow as bad.**

**"Have I apologized for trying to draw the Darkness from you?" he asked abruptly.**

**Jackie glanced up at him briefly, his brown eyes dark as he remembered that day in the museum. "Hey, it wasn't your fault that Sontaine manipulated you like that. No apology needed."**

**"It was my fault that I was susceptible to his magic," he said simply.**

**"Yeah?" Jackie's voice was laced with skepticism. "I'd have thought that prick Irons had something to do with that."**

**Ian paused, surprised by the depth of understanding that came from this uncivilized young cub. "Still, I had been free of Kenneth's influence for some time when I met with Sontaine. I should have been able to fight his hypnotic mesmerization."**

**"I worked for Frankie 'kill the children, too' Franchetti. I can only imagine how much worse it was to be Ken Irons' right-hand man." At Ian's questioning look, he said, "Rumor has it that he was a sadistic son of a bitch."**

**"It was a question of honor, Estacado."**

**"Yours, not his, right?" The weak growl he got in response was all the answer he needed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So, what finally broke the camel's back?"**

**"Sara," Ian murmured, smiling faintly at his own memories. His smile died a quick death as he thought again of Setsuke, yet another victim of his loyalty to Kenneth Irons.**

**Well, that explained a lot, Jackie thought. Aloud, he only said, "Figures."**

**"And you?" Ian asked weakly, well aware that the younger man was only talking to keep him conscious. "What made you break away from your 'family'?"**

**"You want a list?"**

**"That would help, yes."**

**Jackie laughed, but the sound was bitter. "I found out that I had a sister, and that Uncle Frankie had purposely left her behind in the orphanage. She didn't turn out so well."**

**"And?"**

**"What makes you think there's more?" he demanded aggressively. Nottingham merely looked down at him, his expression eloquent, and he uttered an oath. "There was a girl. . ."**

**"Ah."**

**Jackie's amber eyes narrowed as he continued. "Her name was Jenny, and she left because she couldn't handle what I did for Uncle Frankie."**

**"A problem I have had, as well," Ian offered.**

**"Yeah, friggin' chicks." Estacado shook his head, the softening of his tone at odds with the sentiment behind his words.**

**"You turned state's evidence against Franchetti. That must have been difficult," Ian commented.**

**"You have no idea, Nottingham."**

**A long silence ensued before Ian asked, "And what happened to your Jenny?"**

**"The son of a bitch killed her." Rage and grief were evident in the cub's voice as he spoke. "He sent me a tape and there was my Jenny, tied to a chair, crying 'cause she was so scared. There I was, pissed and planning on how I'm gonna get her back, when puts a gun to her head and blows her brains out."**

**"Estacado--"**

**"I never even had a chance to save her," he spat. "My Uncle Frankie, the man who had raised me and treated me like a son, killed the only good thing I'd ever had in my life."**

**"I am sorry," Ian said uncomfortably.**

**"Don't be." Jackie's grin could only be described as evil. "Uncle Frankie **

**followed her quick enough."**

**Ian smiled in return. "Yes, I remember hearing something about that. A warehouse explosion, I believe."**

**"Yeah, it was fucking beautiful." Jackie spied a familiar building and sighed with relief. "We're here. I'll take you around back, and we'll get you patched up."**

**He dragged Nottingham into the alley beside the building, coming up short when a group of kids blocked the end alley. Ignoring a stream of rude comments, Jackie sighed dramatically and propped Nottingham against the wall. "You gonna be okay if there's trouble?"**

**The other man merely straightened and pulled the katana from its sheath in answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought." **

**The shadows seemed to come alive once more, even though the younger man had not called on his gift, and Ian stepped into the faint light with caution. In his weakened condition, it would be foolish to take any chances.**

**A blond kid detached himself from the group, hitching up his sagging jeans with one hand, holding a .9 millimeter with the other. "Give us all your money, and we won't kill you."**

**"Ignorant cub." Ian moved to Estacado's side, adrenaline blocking out the pain in his chest. **

**Jackie smiled hugely. The Brit definitely had a fancy way with words.**

"**Dumb-ass kid is what I'd call him," he offered with shrug.**

**Ian merely slanted him a glance. "Your eloquence astounds, Estacado."**

**"Would you rather I just cut to the chase and called him a dead man, Brit?" **

**"It would certainly be apropos."**

**The kid sauntered closer, trying to look tough as he heard the ex-change, only half of which he understood. "There are ten of us, two of you, and we got the guns. How're you gonna take us all?" he demanded.**

**"With style," Ian replied simply.**

**"Gimme a break, Nottingham." He turned to kid, who was already backing away. "Where you going, road kill?"**

**"You said his name was Nottingham?" the kid asked, his tough-guy**

**routine vanishing as he looked at Ian with horror. "Ian Nottingham?"**

**Jackie took a step forward, his amber eyes narrowed. "Yeah, so what?"**

**The kid shook his head as he continued to put distance between them. "I don't want no trouble with him, dog. We're outta here."**

**"Hey!" Jackie growled as the whole group of them fled into the night. "Get back here! We haven't even started to kick your asses yet!"**

**Ian struggled not to laugh at Estacado's obvious disappointment. "My reputation precedes me, apparently."**

**"Screw you, Nottingham." Jackie let out a frustrated shout before turning back to him. "People aren't even that scared of _me_, and I'm the friggin' Darkness!"**

**"Had they known who you are," he intoned with mock solemnity, "I am sure they would have wet themselves with terror."**

**Those light brown eyes narrowed on him angrily. "So, you feeling well enough to give me a good fight, then?"**

**Ian smiled with surprise. "I am most certainly willing to try," he said graciously.**

**Jackie hesitated as he realized that the wet gurgle accompanying those words had worsened. "Nah, I think I'll wait till you're a hundred percent. For now, let's just get you fixed, okay?"**

**"As you wish." Ian sheathed the katana once more, his head coming up as he sensed something. . .familiar. He whirled around, his long black hair swirling around him. His light eyes searched the shadows, but he was unable to locate who--or what--he was suddenly sure was watching them.**

**"What?" Jackie demanded, pulling the Darkness around him in response to Nottingham's actions.**

**"We are not alone." Ian didn't even bother to reach for the katana. As much as he loved his favorite sword, he had another weapon instantly at hand.**

**Jackie watched his ring as it transformed, covering his hand to the elbow, and the sword that sprang from it. "Not bad, Brit. What do you call that thing?"**

**"Excalibur," Ian responded absently, his mind processing information almost faster than he could interpret it. He realized that he couldn't hone in on his target because it wasn't stationary. Intriguing, he thought. It was a tactic he himself had used on many occasions. **

**"Like the sword, huh?"**

**"Mmmm. . ." Nottingham caught a glimpse of movement in his peripheral vision, up and to the right. Someone was using the rooftops to their advantage, and using them well. "A professional, then," he murmured to himself.**

**Jackie heard the anticipation behind those slightly slurred words and smiled. He and the Brit weren't _that_ different. "So, you want me to send out a search party or what?"**

**Ian looked finally looked down at him, those bluish eyes focusing on his words. "A search party?" he echoed politely, raising one dark brow.**

**_"Yeah, a search party, Mr. Can't-pull-the-stick-out-of-my-ass."_**

**He looked at the little demon that was currently flipping him off from Estacado's shoulder and sighed heavily. Several more appeared around the younger man, all of them glaring at him with glowing yellowish eyes, saying things like, "_I could remove it_," or "_I can remove something else_."**

**Light eyes narrowed dangerously. "Estacado. . ."**

**Jackie just laughed and said, "Cool it, guys. He's on our side."**

**"_Are you _sure_ I can't eat him?_"**

_**"I could make a fine whip out his hair."**_

**_"I could make a baton out of his--"_**

**"SHUT UP!" Jackie hissed. "Or I'll make darkling stew tonight."**

**_"Shutting up, boss."_**

_**"Sorry, boss."**_

**"****_Love ya, boss."_**

**The kissing sound that accompanied the last remark caused Ian to burst out laughing. The laughter was quickly followed by coughing, the force of which brought him to his knees. He spat blood on the pavement, praying that the cub was up to the fight that was probably coming. He was fairly certain that ****_he_ was not.**

**"Hey, Nottingham, you okay?" Jackie knelt on the ground beside him, grabbing his shoulders to keep him from falling on his face. "You look like shit, man."**

**"I believe that the damage is worse than I had thought," he managed tightly. "You may have to take this one."**

**"Yeah, sure, Nottingham," Jackie said quickly, shocked by the assassin's admission, but more than ready to feed the Darkness. "I've got your back."**

**"Thank you," Ian ground out, hating that he was indebted to the other man. A dark shape landed soundlessly on the ground before them, and he prayed that the cub was indeed able to handle what was to come.**

**Jackie was on his feet in an instant, positioning himself between Nottingham and the shadow before him. "Who the fuck are you?"**

**"I believe that is a question that _I _should be asking."**

**The newcomer's voice was deep but soft, his pronunciation excellent. Ian struggled to his feet, Excalibur still extended to full length. "The man asked you a question," he growled as he stepped forward, "albeit rudely. Please answer."**

**"I am the man who's identity you have claimed." The man took on step forward, and a beam of moonlight illuminated one side of his face. "I am Ian Nottingham."**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Collision**

**Author: DarkAngelus1**

**Disclaimer: I own none of characters in the work below. Witchblade and The Darkness belong to Top Cow and Kenneth Irons (the one in the comic, not the wuss in the show), who is undoubtedly running everything. Bill Gates, eat your heart out!**

**Synopsis: The World of TNT and Top Tow come together as comic-Ian makes his first dramatic appearance in Sara Perini's life. Jackie Estacado, AKA The Darkness will be there. Kenneth Irons from the comic will also make an appearance, as he was too bad-ass to leave out. Everything after the first episode of TNT's second season will be used only sparingly as it pretty much sucked (never change writers mid-season). Long live the Witchblade, and all it's future movie and game counterparts!**

**Chapter Two **

**"What the--?"**

**Ian placed one hand on the cub's shoulder, silencing him with a small squeeze. He took a step forward, Excalibur whispering to him of impossible things. Images flashed through his mind, a different face in the mirror, a Wielder not his own, events he had never witnessed, and some that he had--though with different players. He felt his body sway and forced himself to stillness, all his concentration centering on the man who had caused these visions. **

**The man wore all black, of course. Military-style fatigues tucked into lace-up boots, black shirt and black trench coat. Better to blend into the shadows, Ian thought practically. A large silver ring in the form of a dragon flashed from the fourth finger of his gloved right hand, its small black stone gleaming in the moonlight, and Ian suspected that it was only a different form of the one he sported.**

**He was shorter than Ian but taller than Estacado, six-two, perhaps. Dark brown hair secured at the back of his head in a warrior's knot, a close-cropped beard hiding the lower portion of his face. His features were more Mediterranean than his own patrician ones, his eyes large and dark and surprisingly easy to read. **

**The man seemed to realize it too, dropping his head to watch them from beneath his lashes. Ian took a step backwards, watching with hidden amusement as the man did the same. Now that they were both in shadow, that head came up once more.**

**Dark forms began to take shape in those shadows, and Jackie used every bit of self control he possessed to restrain the Darkness. Something weird was going on here, and he didn't want either man dying before he figured out what it was.**

**"Who are you?" the stranger asked, the words laced with something resembling uncertainty.**

**"Someone who, apparently, shares your name," Nottingham answered cautiously. He gestured to the fully armored man beside him. "This is Jackie Estacado."**

**"Jackie Estacado has been dead for two years," that soft voice replied. The sound of metal-on-metal sounded as the man drew a broadsword from a sheath seemingly hidden under the trench coat. "I repeat, who are you?"**

**"He just told you, moron." Jackie moved to his left carefully, keeping his gaze trained on the stranger. The darklings formed out around him, whispering amongst themselves as they made plans to eat the guy, and he hoped that he could control them. They didn't always listen when there was killing to be done. "Guys, please, you're screwing with my concentration here."**

**He got a full three seconds of silence before the whispers started again. This time, he just ignored them. "Nottingham? How do you want to play this?"**

**Ian kept his gaze trained on the stranger's. "Don't kill him unless he forces you to."**

**The stranger paid no heed to the armored man attempting to flank him, nor the shadows that seemed to come to life, his attention focused entirely on the tall Englishman before him. "Tell him to stop where he is or _I_ will kill _him_."**

**It was said flatly, without any inflection at all, and Ian knew that he meant it. Whether he could do it or not was another matter entirely. "Halt, Estacado."**

**The words were accompanied by a dribble of blood, and Jackie stopped for fear the other man would simply get himself killed trying to defend him again. "Damn it, Brit. This guy is not messing around, _and we can take him_."**

**"I know." Ian spat to one side and wiped the blood from his chin. He forced Excalibur back into its ring shape and raised his hands. "I am unarmed now, and am unfortunately not in the proper state of health to engage you. Perhaps, this is best left for another time."**

**"No," the stranger said forcefully. His head lowered fractionally, dark brows meeting over narrowed russet eyes, his bold features taking on a sinister cast. "I want to know why you are impersonating me, and I want to know now."**

**Dangerous or not, Ian simply lost patience with the man. "My name is Ian Nottingham. How I came to share that name with you, I do not know. At this moment, my lungs are filling with blood due to a puncture wound. My friend and I are trying to reach someone who can help me. I have no intention of dying tonight," he added through clenched teeth. "If you do not get out of my way right now, I will let Estacado's demons devour you."**

**The stranger who claimed his name stared at him steadily before inclining his head once. For the first time, he let his gaze stray to the other man. Roughly six-feet tall, with black hair well past his shoulders, he was covered from his toes to just above his eyes by what appeared to be some kind of soft, perhaps organic, armor. The eyes were blazing yellow pits, rimmed in a red that bespoke of demonic origins. Not truly well versed in the satanic, he none-the-less recognized the accompanying odor of brimstone.**

**Not to mention, the small army of demons currently chattering away at his feet. A dead giveaway, he thought with a rare flash of humor. He sheathed his sword with quick, economical movements, and assumed the 'at ease' stance: legs braced apart, arms clasped behind his back, head lowered. "Where were you taking him?" he asked, slanting a sidelong glance at the one who called himself Estacado as he spoke.**

**Jackie glared at him, pissed that he had been denied yet another chance to take someone's head off, especially with the darklings chafing at their tether. "I'm taking him to Long Nose Vinnie's," he snarled, jerking a thumb in the general direction of the bar. **

**"Ah, I will accompany you, then."**

**"Oh, hell no, goth boy. I--"**

**"It's all right," Ian broke in, very carefully putting one foot in front of **

**the other as he made his way to Estacado's side. "I have a feeling that we are farther from home than we realized. He will likely know the people here better than us--"**

**Jackie scowled. "This is _not_ a good idea."**

**"--and I am about to collapse. So, if you could help me as you did before. . .?"  
**

**"Well, why the hell didn't you say so?" Jackie exclaimed, forcing the **

**armor away. He pulled his arm across his shoulder and supported him.**

**"I believe that I just did," Ian murmured as he passed out.**

**"Shit!" Jackie looked at the stranger impatiently. "Well, don't just stand there. Help me. This guy weighs a ton."**

**The other man called Ian Nottingham came forward and quickly took the Englishman's free arm. Shouldering him with grunt, he quickly agreed. "Yes, he is quite heavy."**

**Great, Jackie thought, another one that talked fancy like the Brit. Just what he needed. The unconscious man's breathing became more labored, the wheezing louder, and Jackie swore viciously. "Don't you die on me, you cryptic son of a bitch. I don't want to get my ass kicked by your psycho girlfriend."**

**Nottingham frowned slightly at the images filling his mind, triggered by contact with the unconscious man. A very beautiful Latino woman with enormous brown eyes, a muscular man of indeterminable age with silver-blond hair, a young Japanese girl with eyes full of dreams and tears. Another Japanese girl, more sophisticated this time, in bed with a man he didn't know. The three women he didn't recognize. As for the man. . .**

**He pushed his suspicions away and helped Estacado drag the dead weight between them to the back of the strip club. He tried the knob and found it locked. "Can you hold him on your own?"**

**"Yeah." Jackie shifted awkwardly and held on to the Brit, wishing he weren't so damned tall. "What've you got in mind?"**

**The other man flashed him a surprisingly childlike smile before simply grasping the doorknob and turning it sharply. The lock broke and he slipped inside, leaving Jackie to laugh as he kicked back to watch the show. With nothing more than his hands, the stranger took down all eight men in the club's back room. Some were alive, some were dead, all were incapacitated. But, hey, they had a safe place to take the Brit. That's what counted.**

**Nottingham came back and they took Ian into the back office. They set the Brit down on the sofa, and Jackie winced at the sheer amount of pinkish froth bubbling up between his lips. "Nottingham!" he shook the man's shoulders and cursed violently when he didn't get a response.**

**He looked up at the stranger and said, "Is Vinnie lying around here somewhere dead?"**

**"No, he is absent tonight." Nottingham pulled a cell phone from inside his coat and swiftly dialed a number. "Mr. Carletti, this is Ian Nottingham. I am in your office and require your presence." A pause, and then, "Yes, I mean now. And bring a doctor who will be discreet."**

**He closed the phone and settled back in a plush chair to wait. He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, studying the two men over his tented fingers. "Now, tell me how he came to have my name."**

**Jackie rolled his now-brown eyes. "I don't know, man. It's just his name." He glanced at the Brit, who's skin was beginning to look a little gray around the edges, and sighed. "Why don't you tell me why you think I'm dead?" he said, searching the Brit for the gun he always carried on him. He found it and shoved it in the waistband of his jeans.**

**Nottingham crossed one leg over the other as he continued to study them. "Jackie Estacado was an enforcer for Frankie Franchetti. Two years ago he was gunned down outside of his home, an obvious gang hit."**

**"No way!" Jackie paused in the act of pulling off his leather jacket. "Somebody actually had the balls to take me out?"**

**That earned him a small smile from the solemn man. "Rumor has it that it was an inside job, that someone within the organization authorized the hit."**

**"Who?" he demanded, thinking of the heads that would shortly be rolling.**

**"Frankie Franchetti," came the calm answer.**

**"Son of a bitch!" Jackie slumped back in his seat, surprised at the hurt that spread through him. Similar to what he'd felt as he'd watched his 'uncle' kill his beloved Jenny. "Why?" he asked in a much quieter, more controlled tone.**

**This time it was Nottingham who shrugged. "I'm not sure. It had nothing to do with Vorshlag Industries, so I paid little attention."**

**If he was trying to distract him, it was working, Jackie thought with irritation. "Vor what?" **

**"Vorshlag Industries." The dark head tipped to one side consideringly. "Kenneth Irons' company."**

**Jackie snorted. "Him, I know. Where I'm from, it's called Irons International." He realized what he'd just said and groaned. "God, not again." This had better not be Hell. He drew a deep breath and asked, "We're still in New York, right?"**

**"Yes." **

**"Thank God," he muttered with a relief that he knew was bogus. "The towers still gone?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Okay." Jackie frowned as he tried to get his bearings. "Is Batman still running around Gotham, fighting the good fight?"**

**Nottingham matched his frown. "Who?"**

**"Damn," Jackie muttered, not liking this at all. "How about Superman up in Metropolis?"**

**"No." **

**Jackie swore roughly, raking his hair back out of his face. "I don't suppose you've heard of the Darkness, either?"**

**"Yes, I have." Nottingham sat straight up in his chair, his amber eyes narrowing on the other man. "In the alley, I heard you claim that title for yourself, which is impossible. Jackie Estacado was the last of the bloodline, and he never came into the gift."**

**Jackie stared at him, floored. "How old was he when he died?" he ask-ed quickly.**

**"Nineteen," came the soft answer.**

**"So, the timelines or whatever, they're running parallel," he murmured, half to himself.**

**Nottingham drew a deep breath and thought, I have to warn him. If he is truly who he claims to be, and Father finds out that he exists. . .He shuddered at the thought of what Kenneth Irons would do to get the power of the Darkness for himself.**

**He opened his mouth to speak when he heard a commotion in the hall-way. Carletti, he thought, drawing his Glock and aiming for the door. The short, balding, overweight Italian came through the door slowly. His fear was obvious as he saw Nottingham with the gun. He swallowed hard and forced himself to enter the room, followed by yet another stereotypical Italian.**

**Vinnie glanced at the couch and did a double-take. "You're dead," he stated, blinking to assure himself that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.**

**"Yeah," Jackie snapped, "I keep hearing that."**

**Nottingham hid a smile as he observed the gangster's reaction. He suspected that having Estacado around was going to prove to quite entertaining. Provided he could keep Father ignorant of his identity, of course. **

**He cleared his throat, watching with satisfaction as Carletti jumped. "As you can see," he gestured towards the sofa, "I have a problem. I'd like it fixed."**

**"You want me to kill him?" **

**"No, I want you to fix him." Nottingham felt like slapping the idiot. "My. . .cousin is visiting from England, and he had a little accident tonight. So, If you would be so kind. . ."**

**"Oh, of-of course." Vinnie waved the doctor forward, and went behind his desk. He dropped in his chair gratefully, not wanting to give Irons' head of security a reason to kill him. **

**Jackie scooted to the end of the couch and watched suspiciously as the 'doctor' examined the Brit. The man, who Jackie actually didn't know, muttered to himself the whole time. While he didn't understand all of it, he caught enough to know that Nottingham needed to be in the damn hospital, not the back room of a strip club.**

**He looked at the stranger and said, "You got a place where we can take him? Hole up for a while, maybe?"**

**Nottingham merely nodded and watched the doctor work. "Mr. Carletti, we will need to borrow your man for a few days, until my cousin's condition stabilizes. Is that going to be a problem?"**

**"No, no problem," Vinnie said quickly, just wanting them to get the hell out of his club. "Keep him as long you want."**

**"Thank you." To Jackie, he said, "I have a car nearby. If you will give me a few minutes, I will go retrieve it."**

**"Go for it. Vinnie ain't going to try nothing, are you, Vinnie?"**

**It might have been the menacing tone of voice Estacado used, or the **

**truly evil smile that spread across his face, that convinced Carletti not to call Don Franchetti with the news that the boy was still alive.**

**Nottingham smiled as the gangster stuttered a suitable reply. Holstering his weapon, he tugged at the ever-present gloves on his hands and stood. He turned on his heel and left the club, realizing that he would have to kill Carletti to keep this little meeting a secret. Once his name-bearer was healed, the doctor would have to be eliminated as well. No witnesses to carry tales--to either Don Franchetti or Kenneth Irons. **

**He walked the three blocks to his car swiftly and drove the Jaguar back to the club. He left it unlocked as he went back inside, knowing that no one would be stupid enough to steal _his_ car.**

**Jackie waited in the Jag while Nottingham went back inside. He had a feeling that he knew what the other man was doing, and he had no intention of stopping him. Vinnie's eyes had slid to the phone on his desk so many times that Jackie was amazed he hadn't had to off him himself. The Brit in the back seat couldn't defend himself, so the other man was doing it for him. Weird, but it seemed to be true. Maybe it was that honor thing the Brit had been going on about.**

**He glanced turned sideways in the seat, keeping an eye on the two men behind him. The Brit was still out, his breath still rattling in his chest. The doctor had used the cellophane from Jackie's pack of cigarettes, a straw, and some tape to give him more air, but his lungs were still filling with blood. The sooner they got him to wherever they were going, the better Jackie was going to feel about this whole thing.**

**For the first time, he wondered where Pezzini had ended up. He hoped that she ended up on Trick Street. He chuckled at the thought. Considering how the Witchblade always managed to shred her clothes while protecting her she'd fit right in. It served her right. If she'd just grown a set and learned how to control that damned gauntlet, none of this would've happened. **

**Personally, he thought that the Brit was crazy for putting up with her crap. Any woman treated him like that and he'd toss her to the curb, bonded by fate or not. The last thing any self-respecting guy needed was a bitchy, holier-than-thou hypocrite treating him like shit. God, maybe _he_ was better off without the sex he missed so much. After all, it always came attached to a person.**

**Or maybe he'd just work harder at creating a woman out of the Darkness to take care of him. The first few attempts hadn't turned out so well, but he had a looong time to practice, so. . .**

**His thoughts were cut short as the car door opened and Nottingham climbed in. The other man shot him a meaningful look and he nodded in return. Vinnie wouldn't be carrying any tales of dead men and non-existent cousins to anyone.**

**"I have a loft in SoHo," Nottingham said softly as he pulled out of the alley. "I've arranged for all the necessary equipment to be delivered there tomorrow. Romano here," the man in the back seat looked up upon hearing his name, then remembered to mind his own business, "will care for our friend until he has recovered enough to move around on his own. I won't be able to spend much time there, but I'll make sure that you have everything that you need."**

**"Uh, thanks." Jackie ran an agitated hand through his blue-black hair. "No offense, but do you mind if I ask why you're helping us?"**

**"Everything is connected," Nottingham said, remembering what he had seen when he touched the other man. "I'm not sure how yet, but I know that it's true. When your friend wakes up, I hope to find out more."**

**"Good luck," Jackie said with a snort. "That man is cryptic as hell, and he doesn't talk much."**

**"No, I'm sure he that doesn't." Nottingham allowed himself a small smile. "I am curious about both of you, and why you ended up here. Can we not leave it at that?"**

**Jackie leveled cold, flat brown eyes on him. "If you screw us over, I'll kill you," he said finally.**

**The smile grew. "I believe you would try, Mr. Estacado."**

**"Try hell!" Jackie matched his smile, pushing the intensity away. "I'd wipe the floor with you, if there was enough left to do it with."**

**Nottingham laughs, and he is startled at the sound. He'd thought that he had forgotten how. "Threat duly noted." **

**He pulled into an underground garage and pulled into an open spot. They dragged the unconscious man into the elevator, and Nottingham punched the button for the top floor. They took the big man into the apartment silently, and Nottingham led them to the largest room in the loft. They laid him on the bed, and stepped back, watching the doctor work for a few minutes.**

**He gestured to Estacado, who followed him into the small kitchen. "I must go," he said abruptly. "Mr. Irons will wonder at my tardiness if I do not. There is plenty of food, and a television should you desire something to alleviate your boredom."**

**"Yeah, thanks," Jackie mumbled uncomfortably.**

**The other man nodded and handed him a piece of paper. "This is the code for the security system. If you don't remember to use it, it_ will _go off. It's quite loud. Also," he added, "the number of my cell phone should you need it. Please, don't call unless it's an emergency. I would have to lie to Father about your identity, and he would know it."**

**"Knows you too well, huh?"**

**Nottingham shrugged. "I simply do not lie well."**

**"Okay," Jackie responded slowly. Somehow, he was surprised. The Ian Nottingham he knew could lie like a rug--an expensive one, of course. And what was with this guy calling Irons 'Father'? He'd have to ask the Brit about it when he woke up. If he woke up, Jackie thought with a sigh.**

**Nottingham misinterpreted that sigh. "You should be safe here, Estacado. To my knowledge, Father hasn't discovered this place, yet."**

**Yeah, _that_ was reassuring, Jackie thought sourly. "And if he does?"**

**"You'll have to kill him," came the unexpected response.**

**"Why?" he asked, only mildly curious. **

**"Because he will do anything to acquire power, and yours is. . .special."**

**"That's one way of putting it," he muttered. "And you'd just let me do him, if it came down to it?"**

**Nottingham's expression darkened. "No, you would have to kill me, as well."**

**"Fuck."**

**"Exactly." He managed another small smile. "Take care of. . .me."**

**Jackie gave an unwilling laugh and nodded. "You got it, goth boy. Watch your back."**

**"You as well." Nottingham did something then that shocked him; he ex-tended his hand and let the other man shake it. "Good night, Mr. Estacado, and good luck."**

**Jackie studied him for a long moment before nodding. "Jackie, man. Call me Jackie."**

**"Jackie, then."**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Collision**

**Author: DarkAngelus1**

**Disclaimer: I own none of characters in the work below. Witchblade and The Darkness belong to Top Cow and Kenneth Irons (the one in the comic, not the wuss in the show), who is undoubtedly running everything. Bill Gates, eat your heart out!**

**Synopsis: The World of TNT and Top Tow come together as comic-Ian makes his first dramatic appearance in Sara Perini's life. Jackie Estacado, AKA The Darkness will be there. Kenneth Irons from the comic will also make an appearance, as he was too bad-ass to leave out. Everything after the first episode of TNT's second season will be used only sparingly as it pretty much sucked (never change writers mid-season). Long live the Witchblade, and all it's future movie and game counterparts!**

**Chapter Three**

**Jackie kicked back on the floor, clad in only his jeans, bored out of his mind. He channel-surfed for a while before settling on an old-school cartoon. The Darklings were running through the apartment, hunting bugs and dust bunnies and god knew what else. They were just as bored as he was, and they were driving him crazy. He'd been having a hell of time keeping them indoors. They wanted to hunt, and they wanted to kill, and they weren't too happy that he'd denied them.**

**He sighed heavily, hating the changes that Jenny's death had wrought in his life. His attitude had become darker, harder, and the darklings not only reflected that, but constantly tried to rebel against their master. His death had only given them more power, and he regretted the hell out it. If he'd known what the consequences would be, he might of thought twice about. . .**

**No, he wouldn't, Jackie thought with brutal honesty. Losing Jenny had killed something inside of him, and all he'd wanted was to take Uncle Frankie with him when he died. Well, he'd gotten his wish. He'd just have to deal with the consequences.**

**He wished that the Brit would wake up. He'd had been out for six days, leaving him with no one to talk to. The darklings didn't count. Jackie had stayed here almost the whole time, keeping an eye on the quack he knew he couldn't trust. He'd disconnected every phone in the place except the cordless in his bedroom, wanting to make sure that Romero didn't try to double-cross them. **

**Nottingham came by every night to check on the Brit's progress. While Romero was surprised by the rate his body was healing, neither of them were. Nottingham had told him that he healed at an accelerated rate, and he suspected that the other man was capable of doing the same. Which was good, because if he spent much more time by himself, he was liable to do something stupid.**

**Like go out to the bar down the street and start another fight. He grinned at the memory. He'd snuck out the fourth night, just intending to buy a twelve-pack of beer, maybe some soda, and a carton of smokes. Instead, he'd walked into a bar and beat the hell out of six guys. It had been great, until the darklings had began hissing from the shadows, trying to force him into his armor for a night of blood.**

**Jackie put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, inhaling deeply, and thought of better things. Nottingham had had a fit the first time he'd caught him smoking. After an entertaining lecture, Jackie had flipped him off and opened some windows. He'd also found some air freshener under the bathroom sink and actually started to use it. Hey, who said that he wasn't a nice guy?**

**Poor Nottingham. He was strung so tight that it didn't take much to raz him. Jackie knew that he had a sense of humor, he just seemed to have a hard time finding it. The guy was too damn serious. He needed to learn to loosen up and have some fun. Maybe, Jackie could talk him into a night on the town. It was definitely something he needed, and it would be fun, so long as Jackie could keep the more aggressive darklings from trying to eat him.**

**The sound of the front door opening brought the darklings running from every room in the house. "_Nottingham, Nottingham_" they screamed, like children with a favorite uncle. Jackie was torn between annoyance and amusement. He knew how much the guy hated it when they did that, and they did it every night. They were loud and demanding, and it was friggin' hilarious.**

**Jackie pushed himself up onto the couch, twisting around and crossing his arms over the back of it. He divided his attention between Nottingham and the shadowy portions of the room, where even now the Darkness gathered in feral anticipation. **

**"Keep to the light," he warned the other man, as he did every night. **

**Nottingham just nodded as the darklings bounced up and down at Nottingham's feet, each asking for the gift they knew he would bring. The man merely sighed and dropped a bag into their midst. They tore into it with glee, yelling and fighting over its contents.**

**"Take into the other room, guys."**

**_"Sure, boss."_**

**_"Gotcha, boss--hey, that's _my _liver!"_**

**Lenny, the one that always seemed to die the most, looked up and saw his master's expression. "_We're outta here, boss. Sorry_." That said, he grabbed the bag and raced out of the room, followed by an angry mob of small demons. **

**Jackie just laughed before he turned back to Nottingham. "You're spoiling them, man."**

**Nottingham shrugged and made his way to the sofa, his movements showing none of his usual grace. He eased himself down carefully, a slight sigh escaping him as he did so. "I thought that they were merely manifestations of your power."**

**"They are."**

**He set a duffel bag on the sofa between them. "Then, it must be you who are spoiled."**

**"Most definitely," Jackie said as he pulled the bag into his lap. He unzipped bag and his mouth dropped open. Inside were several bundles of hundred-dollar bills. "How much is in here, man?"**

**"Two million," Nottingham told him quietly. "Used, non-sequential, untraceable."**

**"And you're just _giving_ it to us?" he asked, his distrust obvious.**

**"I have no use for it," Nottingham said honestly, "and it brings back memories I'd rather not dwell upon."**

**Jackie watched his eyes flicker and looked down at the bag. "I don't know what to say, man."**

**"'Thank you' is usually a good place to start."**

**"Well, _that_ goeswithout saying!" Jackie's smile died as he spied a large bruise on the other man's left cheek. "Christ, what the hell happened to you?"**

**Nottingham just shook his head, his loose hair swinging forward to cover his face. Jackie realized that he had never seen Nottingham when his hair wasn't pulled back. He raised a hand to move all that hair out his way and found his hand blocked by Nottingham's forearm.**

**Jackie couldn't control the growl that rumbled through him. "I was just checking the damage," he told him, pulling back slowly.**

**"It is nothing that will not heal," Nottingham said in a tone that brooked no argument.**

**Jackie grunted, setting the duffel bag on the floor and retrieving his beer. "Irons do that to you?" he asked, his casual tone not masking the cold anger in his eyes.**

**Nottingham stiffened. "Leave it alone, Jackie."**

**"What is it with the two of you?" he literally growled with exasperation. "The Brit seemed to have the same problem with his Irons. Why the hell do you guys put up with that shit?"**

**"We don't have a choice," came the barely audible answer.**

**Bullshit. Jackie just looked at him and changed the subject. "Romero says that the Brit is doing good. He woke up today for a couple minutes. He should be up and around any time now."**

**Nottingham flashed him a grateful glance. "That is good to hear."**

**Jackie stretched an arm across the back of the sofa. "Looking forward to talking to yourself, huh?"**

**"Yes, I am," Nottingham answered honestly. "I have so many questions to ask him about his life."**

**Jackie nodded, his straight black hair sliding over his shoulders. "Sorry, I don't know much. The Brit and I don't exactly move in the same circles. I could tell you some stories I've heard, but that's about it."**

**Large brown eyes met his briefly before skittering away. "Perhaps, you could tell me one, now?"**

**He had to grin at the hesitant, hopeful tone of voice the other man used. Nottingham might be just as deadly as the Brit, but he definitely wasn't as sophisticated. He was more like a kid with a license to kill. **

**"Nottingham," he said in overly-dramatic, truly horrible English accent, "Ian Nottingham."**

**At the other man's wide-eyed look, Jackie just laughed. "All right, here goes: Irons is sitting in some restaurant, having dinner with some smuck who turned up in the Hudson later. The Brit is there, and everything's normal. The Triad is pissed at Irons for something, and they send one of their best men to take care of him."**

**"This guy just walks up to the table, aims at Irons, and pulls the trigger. The Brit _catches_ the bullet in his bare hand, and Irons waits a minute before telling him that he can retaliate. Then, the Brit goes outside and takes the guy down--with a sword. Not just that, but he takes out the guy's partner, who tries to run him over with his car."**

**"But this is the best part: he kills the guy in the car by _jumping_ on top of it and ramming his sword through the windshield and cutting through the _roof_ of the car--and his head--then jumps off before it crashes. Then, he goes back inside and sits down to eat his dinner, like nothing ever happened. The Triad doesn't bother Irons anymore," he added with a grin.**

**Nottingham blinked. Even with all of his training, all of the Black Dragon programming and psychotropic drugs, that was something he didn't think he could do. He was good, but he wasn't that good.**

**Jackie observed his dazed expression and said, "Yeah, I know how you feel. If I wasn't the Darkness, I wouldn't go anywhere near him."**

**"I can catch bullets, but the car. . ." Nottingham's voice trailed off.**

**"Really?" Jackie asked. "You can catch bullets with your bare hands?"**

**Nottingham smiled almost shyly. "It took me a long time to perfect that particular trick, but yes, I can do it."**

**"Damn." Jackie sat back for a moment as he thought that over. "Where'd you learn that? Assassins 101?"**

**That struck Nottingham as funny. He burst out laughing, then clapped a hand over his mouth, shocked at the outburst. His gaze moved to Estacado, who merely saluted him with his beer bottle before taking a drink. He lowered his hands, unable to contain the smile curving his lips. He liked the boy, as rude and uncivilized as he was, and Ian had never had a friend before. Brothers in arms, yes, but no friends.**

**Jackie matched his smile. "So, can you teach me that little trick?"**

**"He could, but then he would have to kill you."**

**They looked up the accented words to see the Brit standing in the doorway. "You're awake!" Jackie exclaimed, covering up his relief with a rude, "It's about damn time, man."**

**He and Nottingham both rose and helped the other man to the sofa. Ian wedged himself into the corner so that he could see both of them as he spoke. "How long was I out?" he asked simply.**

**"Six days," Jackie said promptly, adding, "God, I'm glad you're awake. The darklings have been driving me crazy!"**

**As if on cue, the group of demons ran into the living room, screeching like banshees. One look from Ian brought them up short. Lenny said, _"Mr.-Stick-up-his-ass is awake. Run!"_, which sent them all careening from the room.**

**"How do you do that?" Nottingham asked curiously. "They act like a group of spoiled children around me."**

**Ian shrugged, stopped in mid-motion, and carefully rotated his shoulders. "They know that I won't hesitate to kill them." He flashed Estacado a meaningful look. "In fact, I'm looking forward to it."**

**"Bite me, Brit." Jackie looked at Nottingham and frowned, not liking the looked on his face. "And don't even think it, man. They love you."**

**"But they regenerate each night, yes?" the other man enquired silkily.**

**Jackie scowled. "Yeah, but I'd have to listen to them whine about it for the rest of my friggin' life, and the more aggressive ones would eat you for it. So do me a favor and leave them alone, all right?"**

**Nottingham merely shrugged, flipping the hair out his face in annoyance. "I'll think about it," was all he said.**

**Ian sat forward abruptly, ignoring the small twinge of pain he felt with the movement. "What happened to your face?" he asked abruptly.**

**The other man's features went blank as he shrugged again, his brown eyes emptying. "Nothing important," he said flatly.**

**Ian knew better. "How old are you," he questioned in a too-quiet voice.**

**"Thirty-six," came the rigid answer.**

**Ian nodded slowly, his own hair hiding his features for a moment. They were the same age, as he'd suspected. "How old were you when Nottingham adopted you?" **

**"Nottingham?" The other man looked surprised by the question. "Kenneth Irons raised me, but I wasn't adopted. Father created me to serve him."**

**"Father?" Ian growled, anger lashing through him. He reigned in his temper quickly, knowing he wasn't well enough to find this world's Kenneth Irons and kill him. He didn't even know if it was possible. "He encouraged you to call him 'Father'?"**

**The other man nodded, his battered body tensing as he sensed the violence emanating from his other self. "Why does that upset you?" he asked warily.**

**"Because I know what he did to you," Ian forced out from behind gritted teeth.**

**Nottingham sighed heavily. "It only happens when I make a mistake."**

**Ian was furious. This world's Irons was much worse than his own. "So, **

**you try not to make mistakes, and he tries to force you to make them."**

**The way it was said, not like a question but a statement of fact, sent a shiver up Jackie's spine. He might be the Darkness, but Ian Nottingham wasn't a man to fuck with. "So, what did you mean by he 'created' you?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.**

**"I was cloned," Nottingham said simply.**

**"Yeah, riiiiggghhtttt," Jackie drawled disbelievingly. "Nobody can do that, man. We haven't got past sheep, yet."**

**"Father can," he returned softly. "He had to use brainstem cells from Elizabeth Bronte to stabilize me, but he did it."**

**Ian frowned briefly, letting himself be distracted for the moment. "The same Elizabeth Bronte that spied for the allies during the second World War?" **

**Nottingham looked up in surprise. "She was the last Wielder of the Witchblade. Lady Sara is of the same bloodline," he said, as though it should be obvious.**

**"You mean, Sara Pezzini?" Jackie asked sharply, hoping he was wrong.**

**"Yes," Nottingham with a soft smile.**

**"Figures," Jackie muttered. "So much for Kansas." **

**Ian ignored the comment and settled back, folding his arms over his stomach. He would save the rest of his talk for later, when they could be alone. "She wields the gauntlet our world too, as did Elizabeth Bronte. But in our world, the Witchblade chooses its Wielder. Bloodlines have nothing to do with it."**

**This was such an alien concept that Nottingham had to think on it for a few moments. "Your Wielder, she was not adopted by James Pezzini?"**

**Ian shook his head negatively. "No, she was born to he and his wife."**

**"Amazing," Nottingham said, half to himself. "And your position as Protector?"**

**"Is likely the same as yours," Ian replied, brief visions of past lives dancing through his head. The other man's eyes took on an inward slant, and Ian suspected that similar images appeared to him. "Were you and your Wielder ever. . .intimate in those lives?"**

**Nottingham lowered his head as he felt the blush creep into his cheeks. "In some," he mumbled embarrassedly. **

**Ian's gray-blue eyes sharpened on him, but he didn't comment. If what he was beginning to suspect were true, then he would have to kill this Kenneth Irons on general principle. "I have found it to be the same," was all he said, sparing his other self almost certain humiliation.**

**Nottingham tucked his chin to his chest, looking at his other self through his lashes. The other man had a self-assurance about him that spoke of experience, and not just at killing. Obviously, _his_ master hadn't forced him to be celibate. **

**Ian watched as the other man looked at him from under surprisingly long lashes. With his dark curls and large brown eyes, he reminded Ian of a puppy--a large, dangerous puppy that had been kicked into submission. Yes, as soon as he fully recovered from his injury, he and Kenneth Irons were going to come to an understanding.**

**As for the cloning, a little computer search would provide him with the answers he suddenly had to have. "Do you have a computer here?" he asked politely.**

**Nottingham nodded. "In the den."**

**"Good." Ian smiled suddenly, hoping to set the puppy at ease. "I would like to discover just how different this world of yours really is."**

**Jackie, who had been watching the byplay between with interest, snorted. "I just want to know how to get home. You know, where I'm not dead."**

**"We will have to find Sara first," Ian told evenly. "We cannot be sure that she was thrown into the same reality as us, but it is likely that we will need the same three sources of power that were present when this happened to trigger it again. We will have to look for her soon."**

**"Perhaps," a small smile played on Nottingham's lips, "_my _Wielder can help with that."**

**"She still a cop?" Jackie asked fatalistically.**

**"Yes, a homicide detective." It was said with pride.**

**"Figures," he mumbled, melting into the sofa. "I hope this one doesn't try to skewer me, too."**

**"She might." His head jerked up, and Nottingham made an elegant gesture with one hand. "Sara is. . .formidable, as well as strong-willed, and your power is the ancient enemy of hers."**

**"Just freakin' great," he groused.**

**Ian uttered a low laugh. "Some things do not change, Estacado. It would seem that Sara Pezzini is one of them."**

**Jackie took a swig off his beer. "So, does your Wielder hate you, too?"**

**Ian stiffened. "Estacado. . ."**

**"Yes," Nottingham surprised him by answering, "she does."**

**"Because of Irons?" Ian questioned slowly.**

**"In part." The puppy sighed, his expressive eyes showing regret and just a hint of puzzlement. "There was the day I tried to kill McCartey. She did _not_ appreciate that."**

**Ian snorted inelegantly. "McCartey is not a threat. He is only there to infiltrate the White Bulls and--"**

**Nottingham sat up straighter. "Which agency is he with?" he demanded.**

**"F.B.I." Ian looked at him with amusement. "You did not know that?"**

**"I have been unable to access their mainframe since the last firewall was installed."**

**"I will help you with that."**

**The two men looked at one another with twin smiles.**

**Jackie just rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to meet up with Pezzini, again. "What else did you do to piss her off?"**

**"When I refused to help her partner at the Rialto, she. . ." his voice trailed off in confusion. **

**"The Rialto?" Ian prompted gently, remembering how Michael Yee died.**

**"She hates me for events that never occurred," Nottingham said finally, his eyes echoing the bewilderment in his voice.**

**"What do you mean?" Ian asked sharply.**

**Nottingham recognized the authority in the deep voice and dropped his head instinctively. "Father said that she pierced the veil of time," he replied carefully, adding, "I have all these memories of events that never occurred, and yet, _I lived and died through them!_"**

**Ian drew a deep breath at the puppy's reaction. It was one he remembered all too well. "Your Wielder turned back time, then?" he said in a softer voice.**

**"I-I don't know." The Nottingham lifted fearful brown eyes to his own. "That never happened, either."**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Collision**

**Author: DarkAngelus1**

**Disclaimer: I own none of characters in the work below. Witchblade and The Darkness belong to Top Cow and Kenneth Irons (the one in the comic, not the wuss in the show), who is undoubtedly running everything. Bill Gates, eat your heart out!**

**Synopsis: The World of TNT and Top Tow come together as comic-Ian makes his first dramatic appearance in Sara Perini's life. Jackie Estacado, AKA The Darkness will be there. Kenneth Irons from the comic will also make an appearance, as he was too bad-ass to leave out. Everything after the first episode of TNT's second season will be used only sparingly as it pretty much sucked (never change writers mid-season). Long live the Witchblade, and all it's future movie and game counterparts!**

**Chapter Four**

**Ian played with the computer once the puppy had left, carefully hacking past all of Vorshlag Industries's defenses. What he found didn't surprise him. Kenneth Irons' interests were no different here, although the genetic experimentation had apparently gone further. Then, he invaded Irons' personal system and retrieved all of Nottingham's records. A quick perusal showed that Irons had lied to the pup about his origins, as Ian had suspected.**

**After backing them onto disk, he loaded an extremely virulent virus into all of Irons's systems and shut down the computer. It would take Irons' experts weeks to find and treat the virus, and by then it would already be too late. It would appear as though Ian Nottingham, as well as half of Iron's domestic and corporate staff, had never existed. **

**The puppy would probably not appreciate his efforts at first, but when Ian explained everything to him, he would understand. Freedom would be a foreign concept at first, but he would come to appreciate it. Especially, once Ian ran interference with his Wielder for him.**

**To think, he mused, that in this world, he was not responsible for her partner's death. Though the man had meant nothing to him personally, Michael Yee had meant a great deal to Sara Pezzini. To this day, Ian wasn't sure if she had been in love with him, or if they had merely been friends. Yee had been married with a child, but what did that matter? His death had shattered Sara, and set her up to be victimized by Ken Irons--and himself.**

**Ian would always regret the way he had entered Sara's life. Had he known her before that damnedable auction, he would have kept her away from Irons, and the incident at the Rialto would never have taken place. She might not have become the Witchblade's next Wielder, but she would have been happy.**

**As it was, he had nearly died for her that night in the penthouse, when he had defied Kenneth and tried to kill him. Kenneth had beaten him soundly for his loyalty to Sara Pezzini, and had thrown him from the penthouse balcony. Had he not landed in the Hudson River, he would not have survived. **

**Of course, had he died, his beloved Setsuke might still be among the living. The scope of his grief, the very depth of his rage, would always be overshadowed by the by a crippling sense of guilt. There was nothing he could do to bring her back, nor had he been able to avenge her. When Ken Irons wanted someone dead, it was impossible to thwart him.**

**Ian turned his thoughts away from the young Japanese girl he had loved like a daughter. She was gone, and he couldn't bring her back. The puppy, however, he could help. He would arrange a meeting with this world's Sara Pezzini, and he would find a way to make her accept the man's place in her life. **

**His spiritual doppelganger had been trained slightly differently than Ian had himself. Irons had used not only chronic abuse and an instilled sense of honor, but familial bonds to tie the boy to him. He was willing to bet that the boy had no memories of his past at all. Irons had likely used the drug therapies to erase his memory when he was young. **

**Ian himself had been orphaned at the age of six. He had been a hellion as a child, unpopular with the other children at the orphanage, as he protected both himself and his younger brother. Two years later, he had been dragged away by the man who had adopted him. Nottingham had trained him to be the perfect weapon, an assassin unrivaled, who's loyalty would be only to him. After a lengthy sojourn in Japan, his 'father' had sent him to kill Kenneth Irons. He had joined with Irons instead, killing his father for his new master.**

**As to the Witchblade's previous Wielder, Elizabeth Bronte, Ian had no doubt that the pup had been injected with her stem cells to enhance his tie to the Witchblade. He wondered briefly if Nottingham had ever worn it, then dismissed the notion. Had the boy been capable of wearing the Witchblade, Irons would have turned him into the first male Wielder in this world's history, as his own benefactor had attempted to do. As it was, Ian was determined to thwart this reality's Irons and give the pup a chance at a better life.**

**He kept the disc with him as he went back to the living room. Estacado had gone out after Nottingham had left, saying he'd be back in a couple of hours. The pup had left them a bag filled with money, two million dollars to be exact. Estacado had been thrilled, and decided to go shopping. He'd only taken two thousand with him, but Ian had to wonder just what he thought to purchase with that small amount of money.**

**Ian truly hoped that the cub was smart enough to stay out of trouble. If this reality's version of himself was dead, Jackie would have a hard time explaining his existence to the police. And the last thing Ian wanted to do was take on a station full of armed policemen just to break him out.**

**He sat on the living room floor in the lotus position and closed his eyes. Meditation was something he needed desperately to balance the chaos of recent events. He also hoped that it would give him some clue to Sara's whereabouts. Not knowing her fate was going to slowly drive him insane. He felt as though the descent had already begun.**

**Ian reached out through the bond they shared, ignoring the images of past encounters, instead focusing on the unknown aspects of both Excalibur and the Witchblade. More images shimmered past his closed lids, but the woman shown to him was _not_ his Wielder. Long brown hair, startling green eyes, a vulnerability that belied her inner strength. The red-stoned bracelet forming a metal gauntlet, medieval in design. The gauntlet deflected bullets, as did Sara's own, but what surprised Ian was the full set of dark age armor that it morphed into. That was something new.**

**Intense emotions assaulted him, and he had no defense against them. Feelings of lust, awe, a love so powerful it bordered on worship. More feelings, a complete lack of ego, doubts of self-worth, anguish at that love not being returned, suffering always because the object of his desire spurned him. Humiliation when as her many verbal darts found his heart. Indeed, she did not even bother to censor her contempt when they met, only confirming his father's assessment that he was not worthy of love.**

**Ian's eyes snapped open as he realized that he had tapped into the puppy's emotions. Nottingham had met with his Sara briefly, and she hadn't even taken the time to listen to him. She had cut him down with a few well chosen words and walked away.**

**_'Freak.'_**

**The word echoed through Ian's mind, so laced with derision that the puppy was likely to never stop bleeding. Rage flowed through Ian as he felt the other's pain, and he was suddenly filled with the urge to kill this other Wielder. **

**_'No, you cannot!'_**

**Ian's silvery eyes widened at the deep, panicked words. _'Nottingham?' _he thought tentatively.**

**_'She does not understand our bond. I will not allow you to hurt her.'_**

**_'She treats you with a contempt that even _I_ do not receive from my Wielder_, he returned. **

**_'You lie,'_ came the abrupt response. _'I see your memories as you see mine. Your Wielder has said, and done, much worse to you.'_**

**_'Then, you know that Sara's disdain does not affect me nearly as much.'_**

_**'Why not?'**_** that voice whispered. ****_'I can feel that you love your Wielder as much as I love mine. Why does it not pierce your heart when she speaks to you so?'_**

**_'Because I know that she desires me,' _Ian responded silently. _'Can you not see that in the eyes of yours?'_**

**Flashes of those green eyes, shimmering with tears, narrowed in anger, heavy-lidded with passion for another man. _'Is that answer enough?'_**

**_'Yes,' _Ian thought heavily,_ 'it is.'_**

_**'Promise me that you will do nothing to harm her.'**_

_**'You have my word,'**_** Ian swore solemnly.**

**_'Thank you.'_**

**Ian felt the presence in his mind withdraw and exhaled harshly. The puppy might not have practical experience when it came to women, but he knew his Wielder well. Sara Pezzini truly seemed to hate him.**

**Perhaps, he should take Nottingham with him when he returned to his own world. He would be able to live a life completely free of Irons, who would never guess his true identity should he inconveniently return from the dead. He would have to change his name, but he would have the total autonomy that he so desperately needed. And he would no longer be so completely alone.**

**Nottingham would have him as a friend, as family, if he wished it. Ian was sure that Estacado would be there for him, as well. The byplay he had witnessed earlier this night confirmed that. **

**The only question would be whether or not the puppy could live without his beloved, verbally abusive Wielder.**

**First, he would go with his original plan and talk to Detective Pezzini. If he could make her see reason, force her to acknowledge the man's devotion, then perhaps Nottingham would survive his 'father's' death. Only time would tell.**

**Nottingham huddled on the fire escape outside of Sara's bedroom window, his dark gaze fastened on her slender figure as she moved about her kitchen. Her movements were as brisk and economical as always, yet they in no way detracted from her femininity. She raked a hand through her luscious brown hair and carried a cup of coffee to the sofa. She palmed the remote and turned on the television, sipping her coffee with obvious contentment.**

**He smiled slightly as he watched her relax. She was never this way around _him_. Had he not spend a great deal of his nights here on her fire escape, he might never have seen her this way. As it was, he was grateful that he was allowed this small respite from the anger he always seemed to invoke in her. Her beautiful emerald eyes were not flashing angrily, her sensual lips not twisted into a sneer. And as much as he loved the sound her husky voice, he was thankful that he did not have to hear her say such cruel things to him right now.**

**He sighed in the shadows, his loneliness a living thing. He couldn't risk going back to the loft tonight. Though Irons gave him a small amount of freedom, he would get suspicious if he spent too much time in one place. And the last he wanted was to be around Father right now. He found that he missed Jackie's foul mouth and warped sense of humor. He missed the darklings, as well, no matter that they drove him crazy with their childish behavior. He even missed the enigmatic Englishman who's temper was truly a frightening thing.**

**His other self had shown no reluctance to end Sara's life, and for so small a reason. Her treatment of him was normal, even kind compared to Father's. Nottingham thought that the Kenneth Irons he hadn't met must be much worse than his own to make Ian face killing with such cold rage. Even _he_ did not hold so much buried anger, and it worried him. If the Englishman were to go back on his word and harm Sara, his life would end. Nottingham didn't think he would be able to stop himself from killing the man. He truly hoped that it would not come to that.**

**The phone in his pocket vibrated and he sighed. Flipping it open, he said, "Sir?"**

**"Where are you?" came the cultured, impatient demand.**

**"Watching over Sara Pezzini, as you ordered."**

**"And is your lovely Sara well tonight?"**

**Nottingham clenched his teeth so tight that his jaw ached at the cruel taunt. "Yes, sir."**

**"Then, come home, Ian. I have need of you."**

**"I'll be right there, Sir."**

**Nottingham closed the phone and took one last look at his lady before retreating into the night.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Collision**

**Author: DarkAngelus1**

**Disclaimer: I own none of characters in the work below. Witchblade and The Darkness belong to Top Cow and Kenneth Irons (the one in the comic, not the wuss in the show), who is undoubtedly running everything. Bill Gates, eat your heart out!**

**Synopsis: The World of TNT and Top Tow come together as comic-Ian makes his first dramatic appearance in Sara Perini's life. Jackie Estacado, AKA The Darkness will be there. Kenneth Irons from the comic will also make an appearance, as he was too bad-ass to leave out. Everything after the first episode of TNT's second season will be used only sparingly as it pretty much sucked (never change writers mid-season). Long live the Witchblade, and all it's future movie and game counterparts!**

**Chapter Five**

**"Hey, Brit, I'm back."**

**Ian suppressed an irritated curse at the interruption. He was clearly not meant to meditate tonight. "How was you foray into society?"**

**"It was freakin' great." Jackie juggled am armful of bags and punched in the alarm code. He took the bags into the living room and dumped them in the middle of the floor. "I got us some stuff so we won't be so bored."**

**"I have not been bored, Estacado," he felt obliged to point out.**

**"That's only because you've been unconscious for a week." Jackie dropped to the floor and began pulling things out of the bag. "I bought a PS2 and an X-box, and a shitload of games. I also grabbed some more ammo for the arsenal Nottingham's got set up in his bedroom. I figured we could go target-practicing or something."**

**Ian raised one eyebrow at the purchases. "I don't suppose you thought to get us some clothes that fit, did you?"**

**"Yeah, I grabbed some stuff." Two bags were tossed into his lap. "Those are yours. I hope they fit. All I could do was describe you to the salesgirl and hope she knew what she was doing."**

**"Wonderful." Ian stared at the bags for a moment before working up the courage to look inside the first bag. He was not surprised to find several pairs of denim jeans, which he never wore, and several tshirts. Estacado did seem to favor them. What did surprise him were the black button-up shirts with the round collars, which_ he_ had always favored. And the sizes even seemed to be correct.**

**He looked up to find Estacado watching him with an expectant expression. "Thank you," he ground out stiffly. **

**Jackie's amber eyes glinted as he smiled. "There, that didn't hurt too much, did it?"**

**"Not as much as it will if you ever make me do it, again," Ian growled threateningly. **

**The cub just laughed and pointed to the second bag. "Check that one. I picked it out myself."**

**Ian's eyes widened in alarm. He pulled a large box out of the bag and opened it slowly. The smell of leather wafted up to him, and he raised a brow. He unfolded the garment and couldn't contain a smile. He had a fondness for trench coats, though he wouldn't have chosen one in leather. He stood and carefully eased into it, pulling his hair out of the collar and settling it comfortably around him.**

**Jackie glanced over his shoulder, grinning at the Brit's smile. It was obvious that he liked it. No surprise there. Every assassin had to love basic black. Nottingham seemed to, too. Must be something they taught at assassin school.**

**"You're looking good, Brit. We should go out on the town and pick up some chicks tonight. What do you say?"**

**That dark eyebrow climbed even higher. "I thought that you couldn't... **

**engage in that sort of activity?"**

**"Well, straight sex, no. But I'm learning to love foreplay."**

**Ian couldn't suppress a rumble of laughter at his words. The cub was incorrigible. "Perhaps another night, Estacado. I don't feel quite up to a marathon, yet."**

**Jackie nodded and said, "Cool," and continued to connect one of the gaming systems to the television. **

**Ian took the coat back off and folded over the back of the sofa. As exasperating as Estacado was, he was proving to be an entertaining companion. Even with the annoyance of his constant demon companions, and the more serious threat from the cub's difficulty in controlling them, he was not bad. It was not his fault that he was so totally uncivilized. That was obviously a product of his upbringing.**

**Speaking of the darklings, Ian took a quick look around the room, surprised that they had so completely disappeared. He couldn't even sense any in the shadowy portion of the room, where the Darkness always gathered at night. He knew that the smaller ones' fear of him was real; after all, it was only a reflection of their master's. Still, Estacado hid it well enough to banter with him and treat him like a friend. Why the demons could not do the same without their master's protection was what he didn't quite understand.**

**Ian returned his seat and watched the younger man for a few minutes.**

"**Estacado?"**

**He looked up briefly. "Yeah?"**

**"Why are you so afraid of me?" he asked in a quiet voice.**

**Jackie went still for a moment before turning to face him. "You're kidding, right?"**

**"No, I am not," he said with a frown.**

**Jackie saw that he was serious and sighed. Casting a longing-filled glance at the Playstation, he folded his legs under him and surrendered to the inevitable. "What makes you ask me that, Brit?"**

**"The Darklings," Ian explained. "I gave them one menacing look more three hours ago, and they still haven't come back into the room."**

**"So?" Jackie asked, shrugging his broad shoulders. "I didn't think you'd mind the quiet."**

**"I don't, but. . ." Ian paused for moment to collect his thoughts. "They are truly afraid of me."**

**"Well, duh," Jackie said with a laugh. "You _do_ threaten to kill them on a regular basis."**

**Ian did not share his amusement. "They are a reflection of you, Esta-cado. I do not like knowing that you fear me so greatly."**

**_Oh_. Jackie was surprised by the Brit's reaction. After all, _everyone_ was terrified of Ian Nottingham, ninja assassin supreme. "Look, it's nothing personal, man. You're just a very scary guy."**

**By the scowl on Ian's face, Jackie guessed that he hadn't liked that answer, either. "What do you want me to say? If I wasn't the Darkness, you'd have killed me that day in the museum. I'm not stupid, you know. I know that without my power, I wouldn't stand a chance against you. Hell, even _with_ my power, you're fast enough to kill me before the Darkness reached you. You were right earlier, Nottingham. Your reputation _does_ precede you, and I'm smart enough to be scared."**

**"I would not hurt you," Ian said in a low voice. "I am a man of honor, Estacado. I owe you my life, and I am fully aware of it."**

**"Yeah, and what happens once that debt's paid?" Jackie asked quietly. "What if Irons comes back and one day decides that he wants the Darkness _and_ the Witchblade? What are you gonna do then?"**

**"Irons is dead," Ian reminded swiftly. "Joe Siry did the honors, as I recall."**

**"Dead like the last time?" Jackie said with sarcasm. "Dead like I am?"**

**Ian slumped back on the sofa, realizing why the cub feared him. "I would do my best to make sure that Kenneth never bothered of you."**

**"Yeah, right." Jackie shook his head. "I like you, Brit, but your boss is fucking crazy. As long as you're honoring whatever debt you owe him, you're a threat. That doesn't mean that we can't hang together," he added quickly. "It just means--"**

**"That you will never truly trust me." Ian rose to his feet, surprised that he was actually _hurt_ by the cub's fear. "I think that I will go out for a while tonight, as well."**

**"_Dammitt._" Jackie was torn between feeling guilty, and just plain pissed off. "Don't take it that way, Nottingham. Like I said, it's nothing personal."**

**Ian ignored him and stalked into the room he had recovered in. He settled the katana across his back, grabbed some money from the duffel bag, and pulled on his new coat. "I will return later."**

**"Damn it, Brit, just wait a minute!"**

**Jackie watched him slam front door with a wince. Well shit, he thought**

**caustically, that could've gone a little better.He didn't realized that the Brit had forgotten to reset the alarm until after it went off. Damn, that thing _was_ loud!**

**He finally turned it off and was amazed to find that his ears weren't bleeding. He stomped back into the living and threw himself down on the sofa. Damn, but hadn't meant to hurt the Brit's feelings. Hell, he hadn't realized that the guy _had_ feelings!**

**Okay, Estacado, that was stupid, even for you, he chastised himself. Of course, the Brit had feelings. It was just that he was so good at hiding them that you tended to forget they existed. And it's not like I'm the most sensitive guy in the world, either, he thought, trying to make himself feel better.**

**Not that it worked. Jackie scowled. Damn, he really hated feeling guilty.**

**_"Is he gone, boss?"_**

**He looked up to find the darklings crowded in the room's entryway, their little demonic faces hopeful. "Yeah, he's gone. Come here."**

**They skipped into the room and happily arranged themselves around their master. He listened to them chatter for a minutes before telling them to shut up. "We gotta talk, guys."**

**They all stared at him with wide yellow eyes, uncharacteristically subdued as they sensed his mood. "Look, you guys have to go easier on the Brit. Be a little nicer to him, you know what I mean?"**

**_"But boss, he's always threatening to skewer us with that big sword of his."_**

**One of the larger demons nodded enthusiastically. _"I don't want to be skewered, boss. It sounds really, really painful."_**

**"He's not going to skewer you," Jackie said with exasperation. "He just says that to shut you up."**

**_"Oh, no, he'd do it."_**

_**"Yeah, we all remember what it was like to bound to him."**_

**Jackie snorted. "You were with him for less than five minutes."**

**_"Yeah, but it was a looong five minutes."_**

**"Okay, let me put this another way," Jackie muttered, his anger increasing at their continued defiance. "Be nice to him or I'll watch the sunrise every day for rest of my life."**

**_"No, boss. Anything but that!"_**

_**"Yeah, boss. I think that'd be worse than being skewered."**_

**Jackie smiled slowly, evilly. "Really?"**

**_"We'll be good, boss."_**

_**"We promise, boss."**_

_**"Just don't make us go 'poof', okay?"**_

**"So, you'll be nice to him then?" Jackie asked, just to be sure.**

**_"Yes, sir!"_ they all cried in unison, a couple of the bolder ones giving him their version of a military salute. **

**He returned the one-finger gesture with a laugh and said, "Okay, guys, who wants to play Tekken with me?"**

**_"Me!"_**

_**"Me, too."**_

**_"No, me first."_**

**_"Forget it, Darkus, you suck."_**

**_"I do not! _**

_**"Do too."**_

_**"Do not. Boss!"**_

**Jackie settled back with his small demon army, ignoring the shadows, and their whispered demands for carnage.**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Collision**

**Author: DarkAngelus1**

**Disclaimer: I own none of characters in the work below. Witchblade and The Darkness belong to Top Cow and Kenneth Irons (the one in the comic, not the wuss in the show), who is undoubtedly running everything. Bill Gates, eat your heart out!**

**Synopsis: The World of TNT and Top Tow come together as comic-Ian makes his first dramatic appearance in Sara Perini's life. Jackie Estacado, AKA The Darkness will be there. Kenneth Irons from the comic will also make an appearance, as he was too bad-ass to leave out. Everything after the first episode of TNT's second season will be used only sparingly as it pretty much sucked (never change writers mid-season). Long live the Witchblade, and all it's future movie and game counterparts!**

**Chapter Six**

**Ian surveyed the Irons mansion with a critical eye. He had stopped at an internet café earlier and hacked into the mansion's security system, disabling all of the cameras. It would be easy for Irons to have his people fix them--if they knew the full names of every current Yakuza member in his world. As it was, Irons would probably have to have the system replaced.**

**He smiled grimly at the thought. He wanted to talk to the puppy privately and he'd discovered that his personal quarters were included in the house's surveillance. He had not been surprised, though he had wanted to be.**

**But the fact that this Irons had gone so far to assure the puppy's loyalty had shown Ian just how paranoid the man was. He was actually worse than the Irons that had employed _him_, and that was simply astonishing.**

**And not to be tolerated.**

**Ian eased himself over the high brick wall and dropped soundlessly into the shadows. He made his way to the main house, stealthily dodging the guards and their dogs alike. He had perused the blueprints for this place online, so he knew exactly where Nottingham's quarters were. Even with an adjoining bath-room, it was one of the smallest rooms in the house.**

**Another way to keep the boy in his place, Ian thought with cold anger.**

**Well, those days were nearly over, and Ian looked forward to the moment when his sword slid home in what passed for Irons' heart.**

**He used his sword to slice through the lock on one window and entered the mansion. He crept silently through the house, his extraordinary vision making it amazingly easy to navigate the various rooms. He found Nottingham's room and entered cautiously, not wanting to alarm the boy. He found his other self sitting on a small cot, his expression showing his lack of surprise.**

**"You are crazy to come here," Nottingham said in lieu of greeting.**

**Ian shrugged. "I have disabled the cameras. No one will be the wiser."**

**The puppy sighed. "If Father asks me about it, I will not be able to lie to him."**

**"I know," Ian responded. "I don't expect you to."**

**Nottingham just looked at him, his brown eyes steady. "You are amazingly confident," he said.**

**"Part of my charm, I believe." Ian sat carefully on the end of the bed, not wanting to startle him. "How are you feeling?"**

**"I am fine."**

**Ian just raised a brow, and Nottingham looked away. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been."**

**"It was bad enough to interrupt your sleep," Ian pointed out.**

**"It usually is," he said simply. **

**Nottingham felt the flash of fury that was immediately controlled and shivered slightly. He took a moment to sturdy his other self, still surprised by **

**the differences he saw. The man was very tall, around six-five, with the shoulders of a linebacker. He was a little on the slim side, but well muscled for all of that. Thick black hair flowed to his waist, and he truly seemed to prefer it down. His features were fine, betraying a bloodline of good breeding. His eyes were a light grayish-blue, and very penetrating. Nottingham suspected that they missed very little. A scar bisected the left side of his thin lips, so fine that he nearly hadn't noticed it. He wondered where it had come from, then pushed the thought away. He had own scars, and he certainly didn't want to trade tales.**

**Ian forced his anger down, knowing the other man was sensitive to his moods, and had probably felt it. He let Nottingham study him, knowing that they were both curious about one another. The man who was in some ways a boy relaxed his posture, and Ian changed his to match.**

**"What did you do to earn this punishment?" he asked as evenly as he could.**

**Nottingham dropped his gaze. "I disagreed with him about his plans for my Wielder."**

**Ian merely nodded. "And what are those plans?"**

**"He has decided to find another to wear the Witchblade. A woman who is more tractable. A peasant," he all but snarled, his anger evident.**

**Nottingham drew a deep breath and continued, "He says that I am a simple, lying, infatuated child for protesting. He no longer wants me to watch over Lady Sara."**

**Ian went still at the words. "I thought that only one of the bloodline could wield the blade," he said carefully.**

**"There have been pretenders in the past. The Witchblade led them all on a bloody trail to their deaths before finding it's true Wielder."**

**"And Irons is willing to do this, knowing the probable outcome?" he asked with surprise.**

**"Father has _decreed _it."**

**The bitterness in the puppy's voice made Ian wince. "And how does he plan on separating the Witchblade from its chosen Wielder?"**

**The tears that sprang into the puppy's eyes said it all. Irons planned to kill Sara Pezzini to acquire the Witchblade, knowing full well it would destroy his 'son' when he did so.**

**Ian kept all traces of anger out his voice as he spoke. "Does he expect you to do it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.**

**"Yes," came the nearly inaudible reply.**

**"How much time do we have?" he asked abruptly.**

**Nottingham's eyes widened slightly at the word 'we'. "He is currently courting Sara's replacement. She has not yet agreed."**

**Ian nodded. "We have time, then."**

**Nottingham tilted his head to one side, his expression curious. "What did you have in mind?" he asked cautiously.**

**Ian answer was a smile that was no smile at all, and it alarmed him. "I could not allow you to harm him. You would have to go through me."**

**"No," Ian said swiftly. "That I will not do."**

**"Then, there is nothing you _can_ do," Nottingham said, his voice filled with sorrow.**

**"There are other ways," Ian said cryptically.**

**Nottingham sat silently, his mind unable to come up with alternatives. "What other ways?" he asked finally, knowing that the question itself was a betrayal of the man who had raised him.**

**Thin lips tipped up in a small smile. "Come to the loft tomorrow, and I will explain."**

**His other self hesitated. "I won't have much free time now that I am forbidden to protect Lady Sara."**

**"We will find a way to work that out," Ian told him gently. "Tomorrow morning, I will procure identification for myself and Estacado. I will purchase two cellular phones, and give you the numbers. You will be able to contact either of us whenever you need to." **

**Ian paused before saying, "I thought that I would use my middle name while I am here. It will less confusing for all concerned. Can you accustom yourself to calling me Christian?"**

**Surprise and delight lit up the other man's face. "That is my middle name, too," he said with mild amusement. "Yes, I am sure I will remember _that_."**

**"Good," Ian said, making sure he showed his approval. The first step in helping the puppy develop self-confidence. "If you cannot come tomorrow, call me, and I will return during the night. We will talk more then."**

**"All right." Nottingham was suddenly determined to get out of the house the next day, no matter what punishment might follow his rebellion. He still had many questions for this foreign version of himself. "I will call Sara tomorrow, as well. If I can persuade her to listen to me--"**

**"Let's decide what we are going to do first," Ian cut in, wanting to talk to Detective Pezzini before she simply dismissed the other man again. "Then, we will approach your lady, and ask for her assistance. Is that acceptable?"**

**He watched his other man struggle with his obvious need to not only protect, but to simply _be_ with his Wielder. Ian understood his desire--after all, his was the same--but the woman must be persuaded into to help them. Or else he would simply force her compliance, which would necessitate breaking the bond between them. That was something Ian knew couldn't be done, and he wanted to avoid the consequences that would follow such a rendering.**

**No, it would be better to simply talk with her. If she were as smart as Ian suspected, she would not simply leave the boy to die. And die he would, if he did not have at least one of the two constants in his life available. The isolation Irons had forced on the puppy had left him incapable of living life as a normal person. Ian was going to change that, as well.**

**"Christian?"**

**The tentative tone of Nottingham's voice brought him out of his reverie. Ian focused on the puppy with a warm smile. He would have to wear his emotions more openly if he was to help this man believe in himself. **

**"Forgive me, I was merely thinking ahead." Ian paused, remembering the disk of information he had so foolishly left unhidden at the loft. "Remind me that I have something to show you tomorrow."**

**Nottingham nodded slowly, his unbound hair swaying in tumble of brown curls. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked, his expression grave.**

**"Of course," Ian said instantly.**

**"Do you think that my-my interest in Sara Pezzini could have drawn the Witchblade to her?"**

**Ian shook his head immediately. "No, I don't. I didn't meet my Wielder until the day that the Witchblade itself called to her."**

**Nottingham sighed. "I can remember two lifetimes with women who were not true Wielders. In the second one, I helped my lady find the true Wielder and then stayed with her until the Romans finally killed her. Then, I went to Cathain and offered her my services."**

**He hid his surprise. He hadn't known such a thing was possible. "These dreams you have, are they all of the same woman then?"**

**Nottingham nodded slowly, his unbound hair swaying in tumble of brown curls. "Physically, yes."**

**"Even this lady you speak of and this Cathain?" he asked.**

**Nottingham smiled beatifically. "There have been slight differences, but basically they all resembled Lady Sara."**

**You never stood a chance, Ian thought with sympathy. "From what I have felt of your bond, Sara Pezzini _is_ the true Wielder, my friend. You need have no worries on that account."**

**Nottingham closed his eyes, trying to hide his pleasure at being called someone's friend. "I will wait until we have decided on a plan of action to ap-proach Sara, again," he said in a somber voice. "But I cannot stay away from her completely. I-I _need_ to be near her."**

**"She is your destiny," Ian murmured. "It is the same for me."**

**"Yes, our beautiful, difficult warrior goddesses," Nottingham said with a hint of laughter.**

**His other, more sophisticated self smiled again, and he returned it freely. The approval he felt from 'Christian' was something he rarely received from Irons, and it felt good. "Do you or Jackie need anything when I return?" he asked, his eagerness to please something he could not control.**

**Ian kept the smile in place as he shook his head, then verbally corrected himself. "Some smoke grenades, perhaps."**

**Nottingham grinned unexpectedly. "Jackie will able to use his powers during the day if can create his own night. He will like that."**

**"Yes, he will." Ian's smile slowly faded as he thought of the conversation he had shared with Estacado earlier. "The cub is afraid of me, and I would like to change that."**

**"Yes, he said as much tonight," Nottingham commented. "Does that bother you?"**

**"Very much. Though I could not tell you why," Ian added under his breath.**

**"You like him," the puppy stated, as though it were obvious.**

**"Yes, I do," he admitted, adding, "His manners could use some work, though."**

**Nottingham laughed, the sound low and infectious. "His rather simple way of speaking is something I like about him. Lady Sara speaks similarly, though with less profanity."**

**Ian nodded. "My Wielder is the same, though the profanity is nearly always there."**

**"The real world is a different place," Nottingham said with a shrug.**

**"So it would seem." Ian rose to his feet and set a hand on the boy's shoulder. He ignored the subtle flinch that came from a lack of familiarity with positive physical contact and squeezed gently. "I must return to the loft, now. We will see you tomorrow?"**

**Nottingham looked up at the tall man with a smile. "I will come as soon as I am able, though it is likely to be late."**

**"We will be waiting for you, then." **

**Ian stepped away from his other self, pleased with the progress he had already made. "Try to sleep tonight, Ian," he said softly, reinforcing the bond between them with his use of their shared first name.**

**"I will," the other man replied, adding, "Good night, Christian."**

**A smile he could not control formed as Ian slipped quietly out of the room. **

**Ian entered the loft and calmly entered the alarm code. He had heard it go off after he'd left, he just hadn't cared. After hearing how loud it truly was, he'd decided to spare Estacado another heart attack. He saw that the darklings were all in the living room, fighting over the game system's controllers, light pooling around but not on them. Estacado was nowhere in sight, but if his alter egos were there, he couldn't be too far away.**

**The room was darker than it had been when he'd left, and the shadows writhed as though alive. Ian watched them carefully, wondering why Estacado was having such a hard time controlling his power. He hadn't seemed to the first few times they had met, and Ian was left to wonder exactly what had happened to wrest control from the cub's grasp.**

**Ian walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of much-needed wine, bypassing the remnants of Estacado's twelve-pack of beer. He shed the trench coat and took a seat on the sofa, trying to look friendly as one by one the demons noticed him. One of the smaller ones swallowed hard and attempted a smile, his pointy teeth ruining the effect somewhat.**

**_"Hi, Mr. Nottingham. Are we being too loud?"_**

**His jaw dropped in astonishment at the polite query. He blinked and looked around, hoping he hadn't somehow crossed into yet another reality. But no, everything around him looked the same as it had two hours ago. He looked back to the darklings to discover that they were all staring him, waiting quiet-ly for his answer.**

**"No," he said finally, "the noise level is tolerable. Thank you."**

**When they only nodded and went back to their game, Ian went looking for their master. He certainly hadn't expected the demons to be so polite, and he found himself hoping that their attitude did _not_ reflect Estacado's. **

**Turning lights on as he went, he wandered through the loft. He found the cub in Nottingham's bedroom. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched as the younger man played with a Japanese katana similar to his own. It was not as ornate as the Celtic broadsword the puppy had pulled on them in the alley, but the blade had been forged very well. Estacado was waving it around with two hands like a child playing barbarian, and Ian had to smile. The sword was all wrong for the cub. It was too subtle a weapon for a man that lacked the quality.**

**"Try the broadsword," Ian called out, smiling slightly as Estacado jumped and dropped the sword.**

**"You scared me, Brit. Don't _do_ that." Jackie picked up the sword and hastily put it back on its stand, hoping he hadn't hurt it by dropping it. He turned back to the other man and assumed a casual stance, folding his arms over his chest. "So, you still pissed at me, or what?"**

**Ian shook his head negatively. "I should apologize for walking out on our earlier conversation," he began, only to be cut off.**

**"Look, it's no big deal," Jackie said swiftly. "I'm sorry I told you the truth. So, let's just forget about it. Okay?"**

**His brows came together in a faint frown. "No, it is not 'okay', Estacado."**

**Jackie straightened and dropped his hands to his sides. "What? Are we enemies now or something?" he demanded angrily.**

**Ian put a hand up to stop the flow of words. "No, we are not enemies. I consider you an ally, perhaps even a friend."**

**"Really?" Jackie stared at him for a moment, taken aback at the unexpected answer. "I didn't think you liked me too much, Brit."**

**"You are an acquired taste," Ian said with a wry smile, "but I am becoming accustomed to your rather unique personality."**

**"Uh-huh." The cub stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "What brought this on, Brit? Something happen that I don't know about?"**

**"No," Ian answered, striving to be honest, "I merely realized that if someone with your abilities is afraid of me, then I must appear very scary, indeed. I am attempting to change that."**

**Jackie grunted as he thought that over. "So, you're cool with me?" he asked, just to be sure.**

**Ian laughed aloud. "Yes, Estacado, I am 'cool' with you."**

**"Good," came the gruff and heartfelt response. "You don't want to see what happens when I feel threatened."**

**Ian nodded slowly. "Why are you having such a hard time controlling it?" he asked at length.**

**Jackie shrugged habitually. "You remember the fire that took out Uncle Frankie?"**

**"Of course."**

**Jackie sat on the edge of the bed, taking refuge behind his hair. "Jenny was dead, and I was so. . .I just didn't care anymore," he said flatly. "I didn't want to live without her. I hurt too damn much. So, I poured gasoline all around me and waited for Uncle Frankie to come for me."**

**Ian closed his eyes briefly. "You don't have to finish, Estacado."**

**"Yeah, I do." Jackie sighed, his gaze trained on the floor. "When he finally showed, he brought a small army with him, like I knew he would. I didn't freak out, I didn't lose it. All I did was ask for a last request."**

**"A cigarette," Ian murmured sadly.**

**Jackie flashed him a grim smile. "It hurt like hell, but I thought it was worth it. All the people that were responsible for Jenny's death died that night, and I thought it was fitting. The Darkness, though, had other plans for me."**

**Blue-gray eyes widened fractionally. "It brought you back," he said with comprehension.**

**"It brought me back." Jackie looked up finally, his expression harder than Ian had ever seen it. "The Darkness demands blood, violence for its own sake. The harder I fight it, the harder it punishes me. If I don't find a way to feed it at least every other night, it refuses to let me sleep. It just whispers, in my ear, in my head, all night long."**

**"And how long has it been since it's fed," Ian asked quietly.**

**"Tonight was seventh night, but I just couldn't fight it anymore." Jackie stood slowly. "I'm glad you woke up, Brit. Damn glad."**

**"So am I." Ian cleared his throat. "Do you need to. . .go out again?"**

**Jackie shook his head negatively. "I should be good for a couple of days." He paused before adding, "Romero didn't make it, though. I hope you're healed up."**

**Ian cleared this throat, the dead Italian the least of his concerns. "Are the darklings separate from the rest of the Darkness?" he asked. **

**"Kind of, but not really. They're just. . ." he shrugged again. "They're more _me_, if you know what I mean."**

**"I think I understand." Ian remained silent, hoping the cub could deal with what was to come. And to that end, it was time to teach him to fight without guns, and without the Darkness. "I have a couple of questions I would like to ask you, Estacado."**

**Jackie nodded. "Shoot," he responded, a small smile shaping his lips at the joke. "Hitman humor, man."**

**Hitman humor, indeed, Ian thought as he smiled in return. "Your darklings were. . .well, they were _polite_ to me when I came in. What did you do to make them behave that way?"**

**"I threatened to watch the sunrise every morning for the rest of my life," Jackie said with a grin. "They'll be good from now on. Well, as good as they can be, anyway."**

**Ian blinked with surprise. "Not a pleasant death, I take it?  
**

**"Nah, they say it hurts like hell."**

**As creatures of night, he would imagine so, Ian thought. Aloud, he said, "My second question is: If I offered to train you in swordplay, would you be interested in learning?"**

**Although excited by the idea, Jackie eyed him warily. "You wouldn't cut off something I needed, would you?"**

**"No, of course not," he growled in exasperation, adding, "I will not even sever things that you _don't_ need."**

**"Ha, ha, very funny," Jackie snapped sarcastically. "Well, if you're serious about this, I'm game. Show me what you got."**

**Ian nodded and came into the room. He approached the display of weapons on the wall and picked up a two-handed medieval broadsword. _This_ was the weapon the cub needed--strong, well-balanced, and completely lacking in subtlety. **

**"Try this," he said, laying the blade across his forearm hilt-first.**

**Jackie put his hands on the hilt tentatively and lifted the enormous sword. "It's a lot heavier than the Japanese one," he said, walking a few feet away and giving it an experimental slice.**

**"It is better suited to you than the katana," Ian told him, drawing the sword from his back. "This is strong but light. With you're physical strength, you want a blade that will compliment you and your attributes."**

**Jackie nodded at the katana the Brit held before him. "You're strong, and you seem to do okay with it."**

**"Ah, but I am a faster than you." Ian went through a series of motions so quickly he almost seemed to blur. He stopped as abruptly as he had begun, sheathing the katana once more. "Let's go into the other room, where we will have enough space to spar, and I will teach you what I can."**

**Jackie followed him into the living room. He set the sword on the sofa and helped the Brit move the furniture out of the way. The darklings watched with unconcealed curiosity, each doing their best to keep their voices low. Lenny finally worked up the guts to ask, _"What ya doing, boss?"_**

**"The Brit here is going to teach me how to use a sword," Jackie answered. "We need room to spar."**

_**"Um, you sure that's a good idea, boss?"**_

**"He's not going to hurt me, guys. But stay out the way, okay. I don't want any of you getting hurt."**

**The darklings all looked at each other and headed for the kitchen. They all gathered on the breakfast bar and began to make bets on the outcome of the fight.**

**_"I've got five on the boss."_**

_**"Are you kidding? Ten on the Brit."**_

_**"Traitor. . .I'll go twenty."**_

**Jackie was insulted as he listened to the odds rise steadily in Ian's favor. "Thanks a lot, guys. It's always nice to know you have confidence in me."**

**_"Sorry, boss, but we gotta be realistic here."_**

_**"Yeah, we want to **_**win****_."_**

**Ian watched the byplay between them with genuine amusement. "Don't worry, Estacado. There will be no winner as this is no contest."**

**_"Ah, man, I'll never get rich now."_**

**"That doesn't make me feel any better, Brit." Jackie picked up the broadsword and just stood there for a moment. "So, what do we do now?"**

**"The first thing you need to learn is defense," Ian replied, bowing with respect before showing him the proper beginning stance. "If you are overly aggressive, you will give a more patient opponent a potentially lethal opening. You must reign in your impatience and wait for your opponent to initiate the attack.**

**Jackie returned the bow and thought, Boy, this was a lot more boring than I thought it would be. "And if he doesn't attack, what do you do?" he asked, hoping it got better.**

**"Then, you feint to provoke him into attack. Like this." **

**The Brit lunged forward and pulled back quickly, and damned if Jackie hadn't felt the urge to leap forward himself. "Okay, that made sense. Can I try it without getting my head cut off?"**

**Ian fought the laughter that crept through him. "Yes, you can try it in safety, Estacado."**

**"It's Jackie, man." Jackie charged forward and pulled himself back abruptly, keeping the broadsword before him. "Like that?"**

**"Yes, Jackie, just like that." The cub grinned at hearing his first name, and Ian returned it. "Now, while you don't want to make any sudden movements without careful deliberation, neither do you want to remain stationary. A calm, careful dance will throw an opponent off balance. It will make him nervous as he tries to anticipate your actions."**

**Jackie nodded once as he mirrored the other man's movements, learning how to circle an opponent without the darklings there to cover his flank. They faced one another, and Jackie noticed how intense the Brit looked once the smile had faded. This kind of stuff was important to the other man, probably mixed up with that honor thing he and Nottingham shared. Jackie didn't understand it, sure as hell didn't believe in it, but he could respect it. It was part of what made the Brit so damn good at what he did.**

**Ian waited until the boy began to look bored before shifting subtly and thrusting the katana towards him. Estacado parried clumsily and leapt back, his expression one of shock. **

**"Damn, but you _are_ fast, man."**

**Ian inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Part of your advantage will lie in your ability to defend from attacks such as those. You are strong enough to push your opponent and/or his weapon away from you, depending on what attack he uses against you."**

**"And what's the rest of my advantage?" Jackie asked curiously.**

**"Your mouth," Ian replied seriously. "You have an astonishing ability to make people angry with very little effort. Words can be used as weapons, as well."**

**Jackie laughed at that. "So, you mean pissing someone off enough to make them take the first swing."**

**"Not just the first, Jackie, but all others as well." Ian raised his sword and the cub did the same. "Once a man allows his emotions to get the better of him, he falls into error. I nearly died learning that lesson once, and it is something I have never forgotten. Neither will any opponent you face, assuming that you allow them to survive the encounter."**

**As the Brit showed him the right way to. . .well, swordfight, Jackie wondered who it was that had nearly killed him. It was hard to imagine Ian Nottingham losing his temper enough to screw up, but he'd seemed serious a-bout it, so it must have happened. Maybe when he was really young, Jackie told himself. Otherwise, he just couldn't see the cool assassin losing it like that.**

**An hour later, Jackie was done. He held up his free hand and said, "That's it, man. I'm too fucking tired to do this anymore."**

**Ian, who had barely broken a sweat, nodded in sympathy. He remembered a time when he had tired as easily, when he had been young and still learning his trade. Though he was a trifle tired, he was nowhere near the end of his endurance. **

**"You did well, Jackie. I am impressed," he stated matter-of-factly.**

**Jackie, who was bent over with his hands on his knees, looked up and said, "Thanks, Brit," with obvious surprise.**

**Ian sheathed his sword and set it next to the television. He looked to the askew placement of the furniture and sighed. He began to move it, waving away the boy's offer to help. He put everything back precisely as they had found it before flopping gracefully to the sofa. He looked at the virtually untouched glass of wine he had left beside the television and groaned aloud. Although he would never admit it, he was not completely healed yet, and he was simply feeling to lazy to get up and get it right now.**

**Jackie had noticed the longing glance, not to mention the groan, and willed the darklings to came and got the glass. Ian's gaze went back and forth between them and their master as they emptied the glass and refilled it without breaking either that or the bottle. The small demon who had been so polite earlier brought the glass to him with a horrific smile.**

**"Ah. . .thank you."**

**_"S'all right,"_ the demon replied before wandering away.**

**He looked at the cub, who was retrieving a bottle of beer from another and said, "And thank you."**

**"No problem, man." Jackie sprawled on the floor in what seemed to his favorite position and took a long draught from the bottle. "Oh, yeah, this is just what I needed."**

**Ian silently agreed as he took a drink, loving how the subtle flavor exploded on his tongue. "I went to see Nottingham while I was gone," he announced suddenly. **

**Jackie's head came up. "Is he okay?" he asked with concern.**

**"For now," Ian said, "though I don't think that is going to be the case for much longer."**

**"Why not?" the cub demand, his light brown showing signs of temper. "That bastard Irons hasn't hurt him again, has he?"**

**"Not physically." Ian sighed and slid down the sofa to join him on the floor. "Irons has decided to find another woman to wear the Witchblade, and he expects the puppy to kill his Lady Sara once he does."**

**"Puppy?" Jackie questioned, then thought of the way Nottingham always dropped his head and looked through his lashes with those big brown eyes of his. "Okay, that fits, but why does Irons want Pezzini dead? Is she as big a bitch as yours?"**

**Ian slid him a warning glance but let the last question slide. "He cannot control her, so he thinks to find another that he can."**

**Jackie snorted. "No way. I saw the look on Nottingham's face when he talked about his 'Lady Sara'. He's crazy about her. It'll never happen."**

**"If he doesn't, Irons will kill him," Ian said simply. "We cannot allow that to happen."**

**"No, we can't," the cub said with lethal calm. "You got a plan?"**

**Ian nodded soberly. "I am going to talk to this world's Sara Pezzini tomorrow and enlist her aid."**

**"And if she won't help?" Jackie asked with a frown.**

**"Then, I will force her compliance."**

**Jackie blinked. "And just how are you gonna do that, Brit?"**

**"I am going to introduce myself to her as Nottingham's cousin, Christian," Ian explained. "I'll tell her that I recently discovered his existence and that I want to help him escape from Irons. As one bound to the puppy, she should understand exactly what that will entail."**

**"You didn't answer my question," Jackie pointed out irritably.**

**Ian sighed deeply. "If she refuses to help, then I will simply drag her to Irons and force a confrontation between them."**

**Jackie thought that over and shook his head negatively. "Nottingham will be caught in the middle. You can't do that to him. He sees Irons as a father."**

**"A perversion that will shortly be remedied," Ian snarled before he could stop himself. He drew a deep breath and said more calmly, "I found Nottingham's birth records online. He was born in England, just as I was, to parents who are both deceased."**

**"So, he's not a clone, huh?" At Ian's nod, Jackie grunted. "Yeah, I didn't think so. I was just surprised that Nottingham believed it."**

**"Oh, Irons has the technology to do it here," Ian told him, "but he is keeping clones of _Nottingham_ in cold storage as a contingency plan."**

**Jackie's light brown eyes narrowed in anger. "So, if this one dies, he just, what? Replaces him?!"**

**"Apparently," Ian answered, hiding his own fury. "We will have to destroy these travesties ourselves once we have freed him."**

**"Oh, hell ya, we will." Jackie stared down at his bottle for a long moment. "Are you going to tell Nottingham the truth about where he comes from?"**

**Ian observed his bent head, unable to see his face because of the hair concealing it. "I had planned to," he said. "Do you have any objections to my doing so?"**

**Jackie thought of all he had learned about his past since becoming the Darkness and shook his head quickly. "The guy deserves to know where he came from. He should've been told the truth a long time ago."**

**"I agree." Ian decided not to ask the obvious question and took another sip of his wine. If the cub wanted to talk, he would. "Nottingham is going to start calling me Christian, so I was going to ask you to do the same when we are around him."**

**"Uh, okay," Jackie said, not sure he understood. "Why Christian?"**

**"It is our middle name," Ian informed him with a slight smile. "It is a way to show the puppy that he is not alone, no matter what happens with Irons and Sara Pezzini."**

**Jackie just looked at him. "You're good at manipulating people, aren't you?"**

**Ian tensed at the unexpected question. "Yes," he admitted with regret, "I am."**

**Jackie figured the fact that he didn't sound too happy about it made a difference. Why, he didn't know. It just did. "Okay, best case scenario: We get Nottingham and his Sara together, kill his Ken Irons, destroy a lab full of assassin clones, and they live happily ever after. Did I miss anything?"**

**"No," he said a small smile.**

**"Good," Jackie said, "cause I want you to tell me what the worst case scenario is. Well, besides Nottingham hating us for killing his old man, I mean."**

**Ian lowered his eyes for a moment, wishing that the cub weren't quite so perceptive. "There a few possibilities," he muttered, stalling for time.**

**Jackie looked at him with a knowing expression. "I want to hear them all, _Christian_." **

**Uttering a soundless oath, Ian gave in. "Nottingham refuses to kill Sara, and Irons kills him for it. He is replaced with a clone, who has no such compunctions about killing the rightful Wielder, and another wields the Witchblade for evil."**

**"That's one," Jackie said quietly.**

**"Indeed," Ian responded tonelessly, "Sara agrees to help free him, and the puppy is torn between two masters. Irons dies, Sara rejects him, and it results in his suicide."**

**Jackie winced. "That's two."**

**Ian closed his eyes for a moment. "Sara refuses to help him, I kill Irons, and talk Nottingham into returning to our world with us."**

**"What?!" Jackie jumped to his feet, looking at the other man with disbelief. "You can't be fucking serious!"**

**"I believe your line is, 'That's three'."**

**"My line. . .?" he sputtered, his brown eyes narrowing dangerously. "I can't believe you just said that. Why didn't you just tell me that you were planning on taking this guy back with us? Why go through this all this bullshit if--"**

**"It is not bullshit!" Ian roared as he lost his temper. He surged to his feet, his silvery eyes snapping with blue flame. "I refuse to leave him here if I cannot secure his future. He deserves the chance to have a real life, and I am going to give it to him, one way or another!"**

**Jackie glared up at him, knowing he should be terrified to find _this_ man towering over him with murder in his eyes. And suddenly, Jackie didn't give a damn. "What gives you the right to make these kind of decisions for him? Huh?" he demanded aggressively, the shadows hissing as they sensed a weakening in their master's restraint. "It's _his_ life, Nottingham, not yours. You can't play god with it, no matter how much you want to, and I won't have any part of it."**

**Ian's hands clenched into fists at his sides as he fought the urge to strike the younger man. He was shocked at how difficult it was to contain his rage, yet he couldn't push it away. "You don't understand," he forced through clenched teeth.**

**"No, I don't," Jackie snapped. "So, calm the fuck down and explain it to me like I'm an adult and not a two-year-old."**

**Ian drew several deep breaths and forced himself to sit back down. He couldn't believe how close he had come to striking the cub, and for no other reason than he had spoken his mind. He ran a hand over his face and was astonished to see that it was shaking. What was happening to him?**

**"Nottingham?" Jackie watched him tremble and realized just how close to he had come to death. And he hadn't even thought to call the Darkness to him for protection. It might have gotten a piece of Nottingham before he died, but Jackie doubted it. "Holy shit, you almost killed me, didn't you?"**

**Ian watched as the cub sank to the floor, his expression dazed, his words causing him to flinch. "I am sorry," he offered shakily, still not sure what had triggered his temper in such a way.**

**Jackie just looked at him, almost too afraid to speak. Almost, but not quite. "What the hell _was_ that, Nottingham?"**

**"I-I do not know." **

**Ian ran his fingers over Excalibur and felt it flare to life. He touched the puppy, and found him sound asleep, smiling as he dreamed of his Wielder. He touched the Wielder's mind, and found her dreaming a similar dream of her dark knight. He reached out for his own Wielder, and found nothing but blank space. _No._ His agitation increased tenfold as he realized that she was no longer there.**

**"I cannot feel Sara," he whispered, lost in a way that defined explanation. **

**Great, Jackie thought with a sigh, no wonder he was going crazy. "Is that what caused your little meltdown there?"**

**Ian ignored him and searched harder, trying to push down a nearly forgotten sense of panic. "We are bound, Jackie. I should be able to sense her presence, touch her emotions, _and she is not there_."**

**"So, she's like an emotional anchor or something?" he asked quietly.**

**"Since acquiring Excalibur, yes." Ian leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. If Sara were dead. . .He suddenly understood the puppy's willingness to lay down and die without his Wielder.**

**Jackie watched the deadliest man in his world crumble with a sense of dread. Up until now, Ian had been a rock. He'd known what he was and embraced it. He'd shown no hesitation in doing what had to be done. If losing contact with Pezzini could do this to him, Jackie could understand why he was worried about Nottingham. The other man didn't have half of this guy's emotional stability.**

**Although, he could probably give the guy a run for his money about now, Jackie thought with dark humor.**

**"Okay, Christian," Jackie said calmly, "tell me where I fit into this grand scheme of yours."**

**Ian's head came up sharply, his eyes wide with surprise. "I thought you wanted no part of this, Estacado."**

**Jackie rolled his eyes expressively. "It's Jackie, and I changed my mind. So, friggin' talk already."**

**"I just want to make his life better, Jackie."**

**"Why?" he asked bluntly. "Why do you care so much?"**

**Ian hesitated before answering. "You cannot repeat what I am about to tell you, Jackie, You cannot tell anyone. _Anyone_," he repeated emphatically.**

**"You've got my word on it, Brit. Start talkin'."**

**Ian told him all he suspected about Nottingham's upbringing. He told him about the constant punishments, the cameras in his room, and the celibacy the puppy had been forced to endure. He spoke of tutors instead of schools, books instead of toys, household staff instead of friends. The complete lack of freedom Nottingham had endured as a child, and still endured today.**

**Jackie looked poleaxed by the time he was done, and Ian couldn't blame him. "Do you understand now?" he asked quietly. "Can you see why I have to free him from Irons' control?"**

**"Yeah, I think I can." Jackie cleared his throat before asking, "How much of that did you have to live through, Brit?"**

**Ian laughed, but it was bitter. "There were no cameras in my home, though I was never left alone as a child. No, Irons is not the man that raised me, but he was just as bad. I have _never_ been celibate. I had more freedom in Irons' employ than Nottingham enjoys, but not complete autonomy. Irons did not require my constant presence until five years ago, though he kept in contact with me, no matter what country I was sent to. Is there anything else you would like to know?"**

**Jackie shook his head. "No, that was enough."**

**"I still plan on talking to Detective Pezzini tomorrow," Ian said, changing the subject. "I'm going to get us identification and cellular phones, as well. Is there anything I can get you while I am out?"**

**"No, but--" Jackie broke off, a little embarrassed by what he wanted to ask. "I've been thinking about making myself a-a companion. Out of the Darkness, I mean. I know that it can be done, but I don't know how to _do_ it, if you know what I mean." **

**"The boys tried to help me once, but it didn't turn out so well," he continued, his speech rushed as he tried to explain. "I thought that since you know how to meditate and all, you might be able to help me. What do ya say?"**

**Ian blinked at the barrage of words, not quite sure how to respond. "You are going to create a woman with your power?" he asked, just to be sure he had heard him correctly.**

**"Yeah." The cub flushed with embarrassment. "I wanted to try again, and I thought that if I found somebody who was good at arranging their thoughts to help me. . ."**

**"Mmmm. . .Yes," Ian rubbed the side of his nose, trying to hide a sudden smile, "I can see why you might need some assistance. I will certainly try to assist you, though I cannot promise you satisfactory results."**

**"That'd be cool." Jackie studiously avoided his gaze. "Thanks, Brit. I owe you for this one."**

**"Call me Ian--Jackie." Ian suppressed a laugh at the cub's surprised expression and rose to his feet. "We can start on that tomorrow night, after Nottingham's visit, if you like. For now, I am going to turn in. Goodnight, Jackie."**

**"Goodnight, Ian."**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter Seven**

**Ian arose the next morning after a disturbingly dreamless night. Normally, he shared the most beautiful dreams with his Sara. He lived past lives where he fought at her side, sometimes as a friend, sometimes as more, though she had always looked different. And when he relived the moments spent in her arms, his body sheathed in hers, he was at his happiest. No matter that he had yet to join his body to hers in this life, so long as he had those memories burning within him. **

**Now that they were gone, it was as though a part himself had fled with them. Before acquiring Excalibur, they had shared dreams in this lifetime. At times they were given glimpses of the future. Other moments were for them alone, a place where he could touch her briefly before her will could assert itself. **

**In this life, they had never been intimate. He had stolen kisses from her by simply overpowering her and taking them, but she had never gone into his embrace willingly. He still had hope that she would someday acknowledge more than just desire for him, and the love he could no longer hide from her. There were times when he considered Excalibur a curse, because it gave her such complete access to his heart. His declaration of love hadn't even done that.**

**Ian took a quick shower and dried his hair with a towel. He brushed it out and threw it over his shoulders. It immediately slid back in his face, and he ignored it. He'd grown it long because his 'father' had allowed him to, and it had seemed right. After obtaining the ring, he had understood why. His hair had been over-long through all of his lifetimes, even the ones where it marked him as an outcast, because his lady had preferred it that way. **

**He pulled on a pair of the denim jeans with a grimace. He buttoned them up quickly pulled on one of the long-sleeved shirts. He donned his shoes and pulled the katana over his head. Once it was secure against his back, he pocketed several thousand dollars and slid into the trench coat. Checking under the mattress of his bed, he palmed the disk with Nottingham's information and tucked it into a jacket pocket.**

**He went into the den and booted up the computer, spending the next hour creating new identities for he and the cub. He smiled to himself as he hacked into the NYPD's and found a picture of one Jackie Estacado. He printed the picture up and checked the computer's clock. It read six a.m. The DMV would be empty for another hour, long enough for him to sneak inside and create their new id's.**

**He made a sandwich and quickly wolfed it down with a glass of milk. He knew that Estacado--Jackie, he reminded himself--would still be sleeping, so he made sure to set the alarm before leaving the house.**

**He hailed a taxi and got out a block away from the DMV. He broke inside easily, circumvented the alarm and went to work. Forty-one minutes later, he was the proud owner of a legitimate Japanese passport.**

**He went to the nearest shopping mall next, procuring two cellular phones, and some decent slacks. He passed a small shop with a suit of armor in the window and couldn't resist stepping inside. He left with three swords, all replicas, but finely made. One was another katana for him, with a flat black hilt this time. There was a Roman gladius for the puppy, and an exact copy of the sword in the Conan movies for Jackie.**

**He took another cab to the 11th precinct, where Sara Pezzini would always work no matter what reality she was in. He gave the driver a hundred dollar bill and told him to wait, tucking the disk and Jackie's id in the clothing bag. He left it with the weapons in the back seat, knowing they would be secure. The cabbie _would_ wait him, for there was another hundred in it for him if he did so.**

**Ian stood outside for a long moment, using Excalibur to see Sara Pezzini's whereabouts. She was in her office, sipping a cup of coffee and smiling at an Asian who bore very little resemblance to Michael Yee. He watched as a tanned man with spiky blond hair walked in and sighed at _that_ consistency. He shared the puppy's antipathy for Jake McCartey, though possibly for different reasons.**

**He walked inside, made it through the metal detector, and was directed to Detective Pezzini's office. He rapped his knuckles on the door even as he pushed it open, his gaze going straight to the woman his other self loved so much. "Excuse me," he said smoothly, "I am looking for Sara Pezzini?"**

**"Well, you've found her," the lovely green-eyed woman said shortly. "What can I do for you?"**

**"My name is Christian Nottingham," he began, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.**

**"Nottingham?" Jake McCartey looked at the tall, dangerous-looking man standing in the doorway with instant dislike. "You related to that psycho that works for Irons?"**

**"Jake," Sara protested. "Just because he had the same last name, it doesn't mean that he knows the man."**

**Ian pinned him with an icy stare. "Pardon me, but do I know you?" he asked with polite disdain.**

**The blond stood up, his hands loose at his sides. "Jake McCartey. And you didn't answer my question."**

**"Perhaps," he murmured, "that is because it was so rude and wholly in-appropriate for a first meeting."**

**Danny Woo felt his lips twitch and hid behind the rim of his coffee mug. "Are you related to Ian Nottingham?" he asked casually.**

**Ian managed an anxious smile. "As a matter of fact, I am." He leaned past McCartey to shake the man's hand. "Might I ask your name, as well?"**

**Danny noticed the circular tattoos on his hand as he shook it. He was impressed by the firm but non-threatening grip. "Danny Woo. A pleasure to meet you."**

**"You as well, Mr. Woo."**

**"That's Detective Woo to you." McCartey glared at him. "So, what do you want here?"**

**He ignored the man and turned back to this world's Sara Pezzini. "I have come to ask you about the. . .situation that my cousin finds himself in."**

**Sara eyed him coolly, noting that he looked nothing like Nottingham. "What situation would that be, Mr. Nottingham?"**

**"Christian, please." He extended his hands, palms-up, in a helpless gesture. "I have only been able to speak to him once since I arrived in this country. He says that his employer is. . .well to be quite frank, he says that Kenneth Irons is a very dangerous man, and that I should stay away."**

**"He's right," Sara told him briskly. "Stay away from Irons, Mr. Nottingham. You don't want to get mixed up with him."**

**Ian frowned with confusion. "If he is only my cousin's employer, I do not understand--"**

**"I thought he was your cousin," Jake cut in. "How is it you don't know his situation?"**

**"Ah. Allow me to explain." His brow cleared briefly. "I thought I was the last of my line, until I came across a birth certificate in my late father's possessions. When I discovered that I had a cousin, I tracked him down, and came to the United States to meet him."**

**Danny watched him a little more closely than before. "My condolences on your loss, Mr. Nottingham."**

**"Thank you, but it is not necessary," Ian said stiffly. "He and I were not close."**

**Touchy subject, Sara thought. Must run in the family. "Why did you come to see me?" she asked bluntly. "I barely know your cousin."**

**Ian affected a surprised expression. "My cousin spoke very highly of you, Detective Pezzini. I believe the term 'goddess' was used at one point during our conversation. Naturally, I assumed that he knew you quite well. If I am wrong, I apologize now."**

**"Goddess?" Jake asked with disbelief.**

**Sara glared at him. "Yeah, no big deal," she muttered to cover her embarrassment.**

**"My I be blunt, Detective?" At cautious her nod, Ian said, "Is my cousin a prisoner in that bloody mansion? And if so, why is no one doing anything about it?"**

**Sara blinked. That was the last thing she'd expected. "I wouldn't know, Mr. Nottingham. He seems to have enough freedom to stalk me, so I don't believe he's being held against his will."**

**She watched as the big man blinked several times, as though trying to process her words."Stalk you?" he echoed incredulously.**

**"Yeah, so if you do see him again, tell him to stay the hell away from me."**

**Ian looked down for a moment, not wanting her to see the anger in his eyes. "Do you have a pen, Detective?" he asked in an aloof voice.**

**"Sure," Sara said with a shrug. She grabbed one off her desk and gave it to him.**

**Ian scribbled his new cellular phone number, as well as the number to the loft, both of which he had already memorized. "I am sorry that my cousin is not on better terms with his local law enforcement," he said formally. "But, if you by chance hear anything, these are numbers where I can be contacted. Please, do call if you hear anything, Detective. And good day."**

**He didn't wait for a response, turning on his heel and leaving the same way he had entered. He climbed into the cab, feeling the eyes on him as he did so. He knew that Sara Pezzini watched him from her office window, and he forced his shoulders to slump in a dejected manner. He wanted her to see his very real concern for the puppy's well being, in hopes of precipitating that phone call.**

**He gave the driver the loft's address and settled back to wait. He would have to go online again to create a background for Christian Nottingham for Detective Pezzini to access when she made inquiries into his background. And he knew that she would, if for no other reason than she would be curious about her guardian's long–lost relative.**

**Stalker, she had called him, Ian thought with a flash of disgust. Not Protector, not knight, not companion, nor even eternal nemesis. She thought of the puppy's sacred responsibility as something dark and twisted. He had seen her dreams briefly the night before, and he _knew_ that she had seen them as they were meant to be, yet she still fought it. **

**It had been the same with his Wielder, yet that was because Sara had witnessed his men pulling Michael Yee out of the shadows, and him causing the man's death personally. This Sara had only scattered memories from a reality she herself had altered when she had used the Witchblade to turn back time. Still she persisted in rejecting Nottingham's role in her life, and she was damaging him with every scathing rebuff.**

**Did she truly not care? Ian asked himself, unable to imagine treating the puppy with such disdain. He could never knowingly do that, knowing how the other man had suffered in Irons' care. _He_ had barely survived his childhood, and only because of the hatred he'd held for the man who had raised him. That this more sensitive version of himself had been able to, after being raised by Kenneth Irons himself, was simply astounding. A true testament to the man's strength of will.**

**And Sara Pezzini was unwilling to what was necessary to set him free. Perhaps, she did not realize that once he died, she lost her only protection from Kenneth Irons. Obviously, she did not see that her memories of Nottingham, and the more recent past, showed the billionaire's absolute ruthlessness. Yet, she didn't seem to be a stupid woman, so he was left to wonder why she refused to accept her knight's place in her life.**

**And selfishly, he was glad to have found the changes wrought by fate in this world. Michael Yee had become Daniel Woo, and he was not responsible for the man's death. After turning back time, she had her beloved partner, as well as the lovesick rookie, at her side. There was always superfluous number of men surrounding Sara Pezzini, no matter what world he met her in.**

**They pulled to a stop in front of the loft, and he gave the driver a second hundred-dollar bill, as promised. He gathered his parcels and entered the building, taking the elevator to the top floor. He let himself into the loft, secured the alarm, and set the bags on the breakfast bar. He plugged in both cell phones so that they would charge and went back to the computer. **

**He set up a background for his new persona, giving himself a childhood spent in an expensive boarding school after the death of his mother. He chronicled a career in idleness, wandering the globe as a young man, which was not too far from the truth. He set himself up in a small electronics company in an obscure section of Japan. He hinted at his martial arts training, though no details would be available due to private lessons.**

**He gave his father a truly appropriate death; his head sliced off during a fencing tournament six months ago, with an unnamed opponent. He created false obituaries in the British newspapers, and left signs of his inquiry into the search of his cousin's whereabouts.**

**Ian smiled slowly and decided to add Jackie to his profile. Jackie Black, whom he had met three years ago, during a business trip to Germany. They had stayed at the same hotel, Jackie having been a roadie for a certain hard rock band. He looked forward to showing this to Estacado and seeing the cub's reaction. It would be highly entertaining, to say the least.**

**He shut down and went back into the living room, turning the television on and watching the local news. He saw a report on a local murder, paying little attention until a woman's face came onto the screen. Pitch-black hair, wide, rather sensual features, dark green eyes fringed by dark lashes. He saw an image of her in his mind, telling Detective Pezzini that she had beautiful eyes. **

**This is the one, Excalibur whispered to him. This woman—_Christina--_was the pretender currently being courted by Kenneth Irons. The murder had just been a way to draw the Wielder into contact with a possible successor. He could see this world's Kenneth Irons, surprisingly slender, though just as debauched as his own. He watched as they spoke of anger and power, all the while cementing their possible alliance with sex.**

**Ian broke off contact, a bad taste lingering in his mouth. This Christina Wales had at least two trials ahead of her before being granted the Witch-blade, so there was still time to stop it. **

**He reached out to the puppy briefly, only to withdraw before he was noticed. Nottingham was with Irons now, and he had no wish to trigger another round of 'punishment' for the younger man. He would wait until Nottingham came tonight, and ask him about the woman then. He could only wait to hear from Detective Pezzini in the meantime. He had a feeling that she would call; she was too good a detective to do otherwise.**

-------------------------------------

**Sara Pezzini sat her desk, her green eyes glued to the piece of paper in her hand. She had gone online and used her police clearance to run a background check on the man claiming to be Ian Nottingham's cousin. To her surprise, his story had checked out. A Englishman who lived in Japan, he had recently buried his estranged father and searched for his cousin for nearly six months before coming here to find him.**

**She wondered how someone with his connections could be ignorant of Kenneth Irons. Even if they had never done business, they had to run in the same circles. Of course, Japan was a long ways away. Still, she had to question a seemingly smart man's ignorance on one the richest men in the world.**

**He had looked nothing like Nottingham, except for a shared penchant for basic black. A nocturnal, self-destructive bad-boy, she thought with a smile, remembering the day Danny had said that to her. Yes, she had found him attractive, but he was related to _Nottingham_. He probably had the same psycho-stalker gene that his freak cousin did.**

**Her dark brows came together as she frowned. What bothered her was his seemingly genuine worry for Nottingham. He really seemed to believe that his cousin was a prisoner in the Irons mansion. And his reaction to her stalker comment had been what she'd expect from someone who didn't know Nottingham well. She had watched him as he left, and once in the taxi his body language had screamed his concern.**

**"Hey, Pez?"**

**She looked up to find her partner watching her. "Yeah, Danny, what's up?"**

**"You've been staring at that paper for fifteen minutes, Pez. I thought the guy checked out?"**

**"He did," she said with a shrug. "I don't know, there's just something about him. . ."**

**Danny raised both brows, trying not to smile. "Well, if he had piercings to go with the tattoo, I'd say he was just your type," he told her teasingly.**

**She just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, he's not Ricky Martin or Tommy Lee, but he wasn't bad."**

**Her partner laughed with her, shaking his head. "You think something's really wrong with his cousin?" he asked seriously.**

**"What, you mean besides his cryptic, mysteriouso, stalker routine?"**

**Danny just looked at her. "Yeah, besides that."**

**"I don't know." Sara rubbed the bracelet on her wrist absently, her mind on Christian Nottingham's worried gray eyes. The Witchblade flared to life, filling her mind with visions of this man in Japanese-style armor, facing off against a gorgeous Latino woman on a dock. Liberty Island, she realized with surprise.**

**She shook her head to clear it, but the Witchblade wouldn't be denied. The next image was of the two men sitting on a bed, talking in quiet voices. One was Ian Nottingham, and he was sporting a huge bruise on the left side of his face. His hair was loose—she'd never seen it that way except in dreams—and his eyes were full of. . .Ian Nottingham was _crying_?!**

**The other man was his cousin, who smiled with concern and genuine affection.**

**Sara blinked, and the vision disappeared. She looked up to see Danny gazing at her, his black eyes full of concern. "I'm okay," she muttered, wishing the Witchblade would give her some warning before it did that.**

"**Whatever you say, Pez." Danny flashed her one last look before turning back to the file in his hands.**

**She looked back down at the piece of paper in her hands and made a decision. She reached for the phone and punched in the first number Christian Nottingham had given her.**

"**Nottingham."**

"**Mr. Nottingham, this is Detective Pezzini. You came by my office this morning?"**

"**Of course, Detective. Have you heard any news of my cousin?"**

"**Not exactly, but I would like to talk to you about that. If you have the time," she added politely.**

"**Yes, Detective, I have the time," came the cultured response. "Where shall we meet?"**

"**There's this little internet coffee shop uptown near SoHo, it's got a French name—"**

"**I know it," the man said abruptly. "When would you like me to meet you?"**

**Sara was instantly suspicious. "I thought this was your first visit to New York?" she questioned, ignoring Danny's startled look.**

**A sigh, and then, "I am staying in SoHo, Detective Pezzini. I discovered the place on my first walk around your fair city."**

"**Oh. Uh, sorry," she said with a wince.**

"**Yes, well, what time?" he merely asked again.**

**She glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "Half an hour?"**

"**Thank you, Detective. I will be there."**

"**Good. See you then." Sara hung up with a sigh of her own. Good going, Pezzini. You jump down the guy's throat because the Witchblade and Ian Nottingham have you freaked out.**

**She looked at Danny and said, "I know, I know. I apologized."**

"**Yeah," he said with a snort. "You'll be lucky if he shows up, Pez. You might as well have accused the guy of being a liar with that comment. What's up with you?"**

"**What can I say, Danny?" she asked with another shrug. "Ian Nottingham creeps me out. This guy's related to him, you know?"**

"**I'll admit that the 'man in black' is strange, but you don't even know his cousin," Danny pointed out reasonably. "He might be perfectly normal, Pez."**

"**With all that hair, Danny? Come on."**

**Danny smiled and ran a hand through his own collar-length hair. "What? Are you gonna nag him about being too pretty, too?"**

**Pez rose to her feet. "What's wrong, Woo? It bother you that you're not the prettiest man in New York anymore?"**

"**Yeah, I'm crushed," he joked, holding one hand over his heart dramatically. **

**She pulled on her leather jacket. "You'll live. I'll see you in a couple of hours. The Rookie's all yours."**

**Danny gave her a droll look. "Gee, thanks, Pez. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."**

"**Don't worry," she threw over her shoulder, "you'll think of something."**

"**Yeah, I will," he muttered disgruntledly.**

**Sara stepped got out the department sedan twenty minutes later. She entered the café that she liked despite the fancy French name. She spotted him immediately, sitting at a table in the back of the room, a steaming cup in his hands. He was easily the tallest man here, even sitting he was head-and-shoulders above everyone else. The trench coat was folded over the back of his chair, this morning's blue jeans replaced by black slacks.**

**He saw her and waved her forward. He stood as she approached, waiting until she was seated to return to his own. "Detective Pezzini, thank you for meeting with me."**

**Sara just nodded, her gaze going to the cup he gave her. "What's this?"**

"**I realize that as a homicide Detective, you may be called away at any moment," Ian replied as he studied her. "I wanted to talk to you for as long as possible before that happened. If I have overstepped my bounds by ordering for you, you have my apology."**

"**You're very presumptuous, Mr. Nottingham."**

"**Yes, I am." He smiled suddenly. This Sara was not so different from his own.**

**Sara returned that smile involuntarily. "You're honest, at least."**

"**As often as possible, Detective," he answered sincerely. "And please, do call me Christian."**

"**Christian, then." Sara took a drink of the coffee. It was a little sweeter than she liked, but it was good. "Thank you—Christian."**

**Ian's smile faded as he inclined his head. "What can you tell me about Kenneth Irons, Detective?"**

**She shrugged. "He owns the half of New York that Trump doesn't want."**

"**I was able to discover _that _on my own, Detective." Ian sat back in his chair, silently urging her to be more forthcoming. "What I want to know is why my cousin is so bloody scared of the man that raised him. He begged me not to come by the mansion again, because Irons might catch me there. He won't even allow me to call, and frankly, I am worried sick."**

**Sara paused before responding. "Christian, do you know what Ian Nottingham does for a living?" she asked carefully.**

**Ian's lips thinned with a very real anger. "I have done my homework, Detective. I'm well aware of what Ian has been forced to do for Kenneth Irons."**

"**Then, why the hell didn't you say so this morning?" she demanded.**

"**I was in the middle of a police station," Ian said calmly. "Confessing that I knew of my cousin's. . .unlawful activities didn't seem to be a good idea."**

"**Okay." Sara could understand that. She leaned forward and folded her arms on the table before her. The Witchblade swirled madly, and she pulled her cuff over it with a frown. "Then, you know that Ken Irons was a gunrunner before he became a billionaire."**

**Ian looked at her with feigned surprise, ignoring the gauntlet's reaction to him. "No, I was not aware of that," he said. Irons' past was much the same here. "I only know that he adopted Ian when he was eight, after the death of his parents in an automobile accident. After that he disappears from the system until joining a military organization called the Black Dragons five years ago."**

"**The Black Dragons were responsible for several bank robberies in the area this year," Sara informed him.**

"**Was Ian involved?" he asked in a low, intense voice.**

"**No, not as far as we can tell," she admitted. "But every single one of them turned up dead, Christian. Ian is the only survivor of the Black Dragons, and he is still a suspect in their deaths."**

**Ian processed this silently. The puppy was much more dangerous than he had thought. Something to remember, in case it ever came down to a battle between them. "Do you have any proof of this, Detective?" he asked finally.**

**Sara leaned back in her chair. "Not yet," she said defiantly, "but it's only a matter of time until he makes a mistake. I'll be waiting when he does."**

**Had she no tender feelings for Nottingham at all? Ian cried silently. He felt his anger rise again and tried to shove it away. He was only partially successful, and he knew that it showed in his eyes. **

"**I cannot see why I thought you would help me, Detective Pezzini." He injected a proper amount of outrage into his voice. "What I can see is that your law enforcement agencies are as corrupt as I have heard. Thank you, for your time."**

**Ian rose swiftly, grabbed his coat, and left her sitting there. He ignored her calls to wait and stalked outside. His long legs moved him quickly up the sidewalk, and he had to wonder about the puppy's fate. His Sara might hate him and everything he stood for, but she would never use her badge to harass him into jail! Well, she had threatened to, but she wouldn't truly have done so. No, she would simply pound on him until he tired of trying not to hurt her and allow him to slip away into the shadows.**

**Without his Wielder's support, Nottingham might very well die once Irons was dead. He would have no emotional lodestone to anchor him to this world. Now was the time to try and persuade the other man to make the journey to _his_ reality with him. It was a last resort, and yet he didn't see what choice he had if he was to save him. He couldn't just leave the boy to die. He had to at least try.**

**He made it to the loft in record time, his anger giving him even more speed than usual. He was too agitated to notice that the garage door was caught behind him before it closed. A hand on his arm had him spinning around, his body tensed for battle.**

**He forced himself to relax when he saw Sara Pezzini. "What," he growled angrily, "do you want?"**

**Sara's green eyes narrowed in response. "We weren't finished talking," she informed him coldly.**

"**No?" Ian questioned, his voice becoming dangerously soft. "I think that we were, _Detective_."**

"**No," she repeated stubbornly.**

**She was flushed, whether from anger or embarrassment he couldn't quite tell. "My cousin is not stalking you," he said as though she hadn't spoken, "he is protecting you. If you cannot see the difference, then you do not deserve him."**

"**Protecting me from what?" she demanded. "Irons? I can handle him."**

"**No, you cannot." Ian's had shot out and captured her wrist, just below the Witchblade, which slid down to touch the top of hand. "_This_ is what the man wants, whether it is attached to you or not. Ian is trying to save your life, yet you spurn both he and his aid."**

**She staggered as his touch triggered more visions. She saw this man attacking a well-muscled, silver-haired man he called Kenneth. She saw that he was protecting the woman from the previous vision, and paying for it with his life. **

_**Are you watching, Sara? Because this is your fault. With every blow I bestow upon him, he is paying for your sins, and his sickening sympathy for you!**_

**She saw Ian Nottingham in a warehouse, unarmed as he sought to save her from the White Bulls. She watched with horror and disbelief as he crossed his arms over his chest, as though reaching for non-existent guns. His coat flares out instead, like the wings of some dark angel. She watches as bullet after bullet strikes him, driving him to his knees. His gaze meets hers, and she hears his voice in her mind as he dies for her.**

_**If you ever see me again, Sara. . .Run.**_

**She watched as another man who looked exactly like Ian Nottingham dropped Jake's motionless body to the floor, watched as this man snapped Gabriel's neck and came for her. She saw herself kill him, the Witchblade sinking into his stomach. Then Kenneth Irons was begging her to save him, stabbing _her_ in the back after she refused to do so. She screams with grief and rage and thrusts the blade into the air. A flash of bright white light, zigzags of electricity. . .**

**Christian Nottingham, in the arms of the Latino women, his expression completely vulnerable as he tells her that he loves her. The woman doesn't make a similar confession, only kisses him into silence. She can feel his despair as he deepens the embrace, her name reverberating through the bond they share.**

_**Sara.**_

**Sara dropped to her knees, unaware of the man who caught her as she fell. She could _see_ Ian Nottingham as he defied Irons, refusing to take her life. His punishment was a gruesome beating the hands of his 'father'.**

**Christian Nottingham again, this time in the sewers, again with the Latino woman he calls Sara. They are combining their powers, their weapons merging to form a huge fire-breathing dragon. Awe fills him as the sight, and his believe that they are soul mates is overwhelming. Then, the woman pulls away, frightened by what they have wrought, and his disappointment mixes with the despair that is never far away.**

**Ian is in her office, sitting on her filing cabinet, scaring the hell out of her as she came in. His brown eyes were golden as he gazed at her from the shadows.**

_**Relax, Sara. I would do anything to please you.**_

_**Then quit with the psycho vampire bullshit.**_

_**I love you. . .In unguarded moments.**_

**She saw a man with a rifle trained on her from a rooftop. She saw his swift and brutal death at the hands of the man who was torn between his love for_ her_, and his loyalty to his master. He watched her through the rifle's scope, a tear tracking down his cheek, as his finger caressed the trigger-guard. He whispered one word, a wealth of emotion thickening his voice.**

_**Sara.**_

**He was in the precinct's holding area, that strange half-smile curving his lips, the look in his intense brown eyes almost teasing. **

_**If you want to stay close to me, just ask. . .Sara. We can be inseparable.**_

_**Freak.**_

**He is on his knees, his arms spread wide as she holds the Witchblade to his throat. His beautiful brown eyes are locked on hers, the longest he has ever held eye contact between them. Death is in his eyes, as well as acceptance.**

_**Please, it would be a favor I'd love never to return.**_

**He is kneeling in a field of green, his hair partially loose, blowing into his face. With one hand he grasps the front of Jake's sweatshirt, which is dotted with blood. His right hand is drawn back, the heavy silver ring glinting in the bright sunlight, as he prepares to deal the rookie a killing blow. Her shout stops him, and his expression reveals his rage as his gaze finds hers. He makes a strange little half-bow, admiration and passion mixing with the anger.**

_**Hey, Nottingham! Why don't you pick a fair fight?**_

_**I've never met a worthy opponent until I met you. My life is yours for the taking.**_

**He is in the interrogation room at the station, watching as she paces back and forth before him in obvious agitation. His dark eyes nearly devour her, his hunger all too obvious.**

_**For the promise of another tryst like this one. . .You can keep me here forever.**_

**He is standing before her, his brown eyes amber as he fights tears, his powerful frame shaking. His expression pleads for her understanding, and she heard herself scorning him.**

_**Have you ever desired someone so intensely that it became overwhelming, maddening. . .made you lose your mind, your reason, your very self?**_

_**Are you trying to tell me that you got a **_**crush ****_on me?_**

_**I'm telling you that I'm **_**being ****_crushed. . ._**

**He is kneeling once again. A heavy feeling invades her chest as she gazes down at him, near tears, while flashes of people she'd never met died at _her_ hands. The Witchblade's voice is a savage song that resonates through her, filling her with a dark joy, even as the rational part of her shrinks from its violence. **

_**Look into your heart and tell me that you understand. . .**_

_**Yes. . .Yes!**_

_**Thank you. . .Goodbye.**_

**She watches as he kisses her hand just below the Witchblade and walks away, throwing one last anguished look at her over his shoulder. She saw the old man with the wild blond hair and bulging blue eyes, nodding at her as if in approval.**

**Another warehouse, this time she is protecting him. She turns in time to see him jump before her, ever her protector. The crossbow bolt hits him in the chest and, already weakened by battle, he drops like a stone into her arms. He is dead, and the Witchblade is burning her wrist as if in protest. The old man appears above her, his gaze going from one to the other, and suddenly she knows what to do. She pulls the bolt from Ian's chest and he gasps loudly. His eyes slowly open, large and golden-brown, and filled with awe. His smile is shy, and she returns it, knowing that this has changed. . . everything.**

**Sara came back to herself abruptly. She was kneeling on the cold cement floor of the garage, and Ian Nottingham's cousin was holding her, his deep voice with its British accent rumbling in her ear. She blinked up at him, unable to speak. He brought a hand up to her face, and she realized that she was crying, and he was wiping away her tears.**

"**Are you all right?" he was asking, his blue-gray eyes showing profound sympathy.**

"**Who are you?" Sara asked. She could hear her own voice, husky with tears and a touch of fear.**

**Ian merely tilted his head as he gazed at her. "I am the man that you saw," he answered enigmatically.**

"**Who was beating you?'" she said shakily. "Who was it you were pro-tecting with your life?"**

"**I think you know the answer to that, Sara." His tone chided her, as did his words. "The question you must ask yourself is: Who was Ian protecting with _his_ life?"**

**Her green eyes were enormous as she blinked back fresh tears. "I--I don't know."**

**Ian sighed. "Yes, you do, Sara. You just refuse to accept it."**

**He helped her to her feet, releasing her once she steadied. "He needs you, Sara, more than you will ever know. If you can bring yourself to accept him, return here. If you cannot, stay away us. You will do more harm than good if you do not."**

**Sara watched him turn on his heel and walk away, and she hugged herself against a cold that seemed to permeate her very bones. She wished that she had someone, anyone to talk to about this. Maybe, it was time she stopped dodging Danny's questions and asked for his help. If he could trust her when she continually shut him out, then she should be able to trust him with the secret of the Witchblade.**

**She walked back to the Buell and rode to the precinct. She went straight to her office and found Jake and Danny both there. They looked up as she closed the door behind her, and she figured that she must look like shit, judging by their expressions.**

"**Can I talk to you two for a minute?" **

"**Yeah, shoot," Jake said with a smile that quickly died.**

**Danny met her gaze with sharp black eyes. "What is it, Pez?"**

**Sara gathered her courage and prayed that her partners would understand. She pushed the sleeve of her jacket up, exposing the silver bracelet with its swirling red stone and said, "I have something to tell you."**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Ian lay sprawled on the sofa, his expression bleak as he stared at the ceiling. For the first time since childhood, he was afraid. He still could not sense Sara, and he feared that she was dead. Usually, her very existence thrummed through Excalibur, her life force part of what fueled its magic. The stone only came alive for the puppy and his Wielder now, and Ian feared that his own end was near.**

**Without Sara's stabilizing influence, he was slowly losing his hold on his emotions. Indeed, he was becoming increasingly unstable, and he could hide it no longer. Eight days without her--and he had only been conscious two!--and he was already losing it. What would happen once his tenuous hold on reality finally gave way? Would he harm those he cared for, as he nearly had last night with Jackie? Would this world's Protector suffer because of what _he_ had set in motion? What if he could not keep control of himself long enough to finish what he had begun here?**

**Ian squeezed his eyes shut. He had lost his ironclad control only four times before. That night on the docks, when he had first began to draw the power of the Witchblade from Sara Pezzini, and found his personality sub-verted by the gauntlet's demand for violence. He had been well on his way to beating her to death, and he hadn't realized it until Irons had materialized from the shadows and beat _him_ into unconsciousness.**

**Then there was the first time that Kenneth had brought the three of them together. He had insisted on sadistically drawing out the ceremony that would transfer the Witchblade to himself from an achingly vulnerable Sara. Ian had turned on his benefactor that night, enraged by his cruelty, and nearly paid for it with his life.**

**The first time he had donned Excalibur, it had taken over his body, much as the Witchblade once had. It had demanded blood, and tried to drive him to murder to appease it. It had bonded him to him on a cellular level, a part of him that only death could change—his death, of course.**

**Then, there was Sontaine, a member of an ancient brotherhood that worshipped the Darkness. He had decided to find another vessel to wield the dark power. Bruce Wilder, Kenneth Irons' natural son, had also drawn Sara there under the pretext of a police raid, apparently deciding to make Ian take the Witchblade as well, if he could. Petty revenge against the man that his father had held in such high esteem.**

**Sontaine had used his magic to mesmerize Ian. After all, Kenneth Irons already had the perfect supernatural cipher in his young protégé; a man who had been trained from a young age in the deadly arts, taught to suppress his own desires in the favor of another's by the sadist who had raised him. He had astounding mental control, and Sontaine had gambled that that would not waver while under his magical inducements.**

**He had siphoned the Darkness from Jackie Estacado, and the Witchblade had followed its dark nemesis. As if from a distance, he had watched himself become a vessel for two of the three ultimate powers in creation. The two opposing forces had curled through and around his body, the armor they each created fighting each other for dominance over his body. **

**Jackie had called the Darkness back to himself with ease, the dark power wanting only its hereditary wielder. Sara Pezzini had been at odds with the Witchblade from the first, wanting nothing to do with its constant desire for violence. When, for just a moment, she mentally rejected the Witchblade, it had chosen him.**

**It had freed him from Sontaine's control, and he had spent weeks trying to control the ancient gauntlet. It had wanted only two things--violence and Sara Pezzini. While Sara would have nothing to do with either he or it, the gauntlet had nearly driven him insane in its need for her.**

**Unforeseen, had been its desire for _him_. The Witchblade was an es-sentially masculine force, but combined with his own desire for Sara Pezzini, it had taken control of him and gone after Jake McCartey in an effort to bring Sara back to _them_. The gauntlet had wanted to join the three of them together, and the part of him that was obsessed with Sara Pezzini had only fueled that.**

**In the end, Sara had defeated them both, taking the Witchblade back into her body and beating him senseless. As much as he hated the breach that had only deepened between them, he had been grateful to be rid of the bloody thing. It had taken all semblance of control from him in a way that even Kenneth Irons and Excalibur had not. **

**Ian sighed and ran his fingertips over Excalibur, a part of him wishing that he could remove it and be done. But too many people would be hurt if he did, and he truly didn't believe that it could be removed. It would take nothing less than his death to be parted from it, and he could not chance the consequences such a break would surely produce. Unfortunately, you could not fight destiny.**

**He thought of this world's Sara Pezzinni. Just like his own Wielder, she had not been prepared for wielding the Witchblade. She struggled with it for control, not knowing how to balance its needs with her own. In both realities, Kenneth had refused to help her when she refused to join with him. Perhaps, that was something _he_ could do. A way to redeem himself, and to protect those around him when he finally slipped into madness.**

**Sleep called to him, and Ian wondered if a nap would help him regain some measure of control. He was not fully healed, and a part of him hoped that that was tipping the scales in insanity's favor. He would sleep, and search for _his_ lady, that fiery goddess that had captivated him so thoroughly. And he would pray to whatever deity might be listening that slumber would return Sara to him**

_**Sara.**_

**Ian pulled her image to him, ignoring the emptiness that mocked him. If nothing else, he could dream a normal man's dreams of the woman he loved. He let himself go and drifted off to sleep, a faint smile lingering on his lips.**

**Jackie hopped out of the shower with a surplus of energy. It would be dark soon, and the night always recharged him. He got dressed and shaved, winking at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he was a good-looking guy. He'd never had any problem getting chicks, back when he could still get laid. It had been a different woman every night, and he loved every minute of it.**

**The night of his twenty-first birthday everything had changed. He had been attacked in his apartment by agents of the Angelus, and the Darkness had been born in blood—theirs. The dumb-asses hadn't realized just who they were fucking with. He was Jackie Estacado, right-hand man of Frankie 'Kill the children, too' Franchetti. He had left his apartment scattered with their winged remains, pissed at the mess, ready to take someone's head off for it.**

**He'd met that psycho Sontaine that night and blown him off. He didn't need a bunch of crazy sycophants worshipping him as the Darkness. He'd gone to the club to get laid—a blond named Bambi with an I.Q. lower than her bust size—and Sontaine had burst in on him, screaming that he could not have sex. He'd told the quack to kill him then, until Sontaine had hinted at alternatives.**

**He'd argued with them, fought with that ancient Angelus bitch, and rescued Jenny from the Brotherhood. Not _too_ bad a start to his new life. **

**His life had always been a combination of violence and sex. After becoming the Darkness, violence had been all he had left. He'd had a lot of fun with it, using his newfound power for Uncle Frankie, kicking ass and taking names.**

**Then, he'd discovered that Uncle Frankie had left his twin sister to rot in the orphanage, and his feelings had changed. The loyalty he'd felt for the old man had been gone, and he'd turned state's evidence against him.**

**He'd lost his best friend when Uncle Frankie retaliated. He'd loved Jenny and that bastard had taken her way. He'd killed Uncle Frankie and about twenty of his men, and he had died with them. The Darkness, though, had had other ideas.**

**And here he was now, number one mob boss on the east coast, transported to another freakin' reality with the world's deadliest assassin, who just might be going crazy because a woman who hated him might be dead.**

**Shit, Jackie thought, I gotta start hangin' with a better class of people.**

"**Nah," he said to his reflection. He liked the Brit, who was usually so stiff he could pass for a corpse. Nottingham was even more uptight, but he was okay. He might be older in years, but acted like a teenage kid. Jackie thought that it was what he liked most about him. He could probably talk him into doing just about anything, and he planned to. That guy was going to learn how to have fun even if it killed him. Jackie planned on getting him laid.**

**Jackie swiped at his hair with a brush and went to find the Brit. He opened the bathroom door and the darklings fell in. They all looked up at him with sheepish expressions, because they knew better than to bother him in the john. He just shook his head and walked past them, knowing they would follow. They always did.**

**He found the Brit asleep on the couch, his six-foot-five frame barely fitting. His legs dangled over one end, one arm brushing the floor. The other was thrown over his head, and he looked innocent as hell. Jackie wasn't fooled, though. He knew that if he tried to wake him, Ian would probably disable him before he was fully awake. The man was seriously lethal.**

**He spied the bags on the counter and grinned. Ah, the Brit had gone shopping. How sweet. Jackie tried to imagine tall, dark, and scary in the mall and nearly burst out laughing at the image that popped into his mind. He just couldn't do it. The guy was _not_ mall material.**

**He pulled out a short sword that was only sharpened on the pointed end and snorted. He recognized that from the old Hollywood movies about Romans that he'd always hated. That definitely wasn't for him. He unwrapped the next one, and rolled his eyes. Another freakin' katana. That had to be the Brit's.**

**Well, third time's the charm, Jackie thought as he opened the last weapon. Oh, hell ya! This was the one. He pulled the huge broadsword out with an evil grin. He stepped away from the counter and sliced through the air. _Swoosh._ **

"**There can be only one!"**

**He played with it for a few minutes before setting it on the counter. He kept it in reach though. It was too damn cool to let out his sight just yet. He dug into a regular-sized bag with disappointment. So much for getting the Brit to look more normal with jeans. He'd bought more slacks, in black, of course.**

**Jackie shook his head when his hand brushed something hard. He pulled a New York driver's license under the name Jackie Black. He did laugh then. The Brit couldn't know it, but Jack Black was one of his favorite actors. The guy was hilarious, and whenever he had a break, he'd watch Orange County or School of Rock again. Well, maybe there was something to all that Fate crap Ian was always babbling about.**

**Ian watched from the sofa as Jackie played with his new sword, smiling at the sound effects the cub produced to accompany every swing. He had _known_ that the cub would like it, though he personally hated the movies. Jackie was one of the most _real_ people Ian had ever known. You got what you saw, and no apologies were offered. The force of the cub's personality couldn't be denied, and the easy-going demeanor he frequently donned hid a core of steel. Jackie Estacado was no immature child, no matter how young he might be.**

**It was the cub's laughter, free of artifice and wholly infectious, that had wakened him. It was a sound seldom heard in his world of schemers and shadows. Ian could not remember the last time he himself had laughed so freely, and he had to admit that he was slightly envious. That kind of freedom would never be his. He was forever marked by the life his 'father' and Kenneth Irons had dragged him into, and he could never go back.**

**Jackie noticed his perusal and held up the id. "Jackie Black, huh?"**

"**I thought it was appropriate," he said simply.**

"**Well, you thought right." Jackie stuck it in his back pocket and dragged his new sword to the sofa. He sat down and held out before him, whistling with appreciation. "This thing is great, man. I love it. Thanks."**

"**You're welcome, Jackie." Ian put his arms over his head and stretched. "I went online and gave us both backgrounds this morning. Would you like to hear yours?"**

**Jackie's expression became wary. "I don't know. Would I?"**

"**Probably not, but you are going to anyway." He chuckled, further shocking the other man. "We met in Germany three years ago. I was on a business trip, and you were a roadie touring with Toxic Bane. We hit it off, became friends, and now you work for me."**

"**Uh-huh." Jackie looked at the sword, then at him. It was tempting--damn tempting--but he knew better. "The least you could have done was picked a decent band, man. There was nothing toxic about Toxic Bane. I still haven't figured out how they got laid while lookin' like chicks. I mean, damn man, you could've given me a little dignity there."**

"**I could have," Ian agreed, "but there would have been no fun in that."**

**Jackie dropped his head into one hand. "I think I liked you better before you got a sense of humor," he muttered, half under his breath.**

**Ian clapped a hand on his shoulder, laughing as he jumped at the touch. "You will survive, Estacado. After all," he added pointedly, "you were the one who wanted me to 'pull the stick out of my ass'."**

"**Yeah, yeah, hold a grudge why don't you." Jackie slid him a sidelong glance, fighting a smile at the Brit's newfound attitude. "Well, you're obviously feeling better. What happened while I was sleeping?"**

**His smile dimmed slightly. "I met with Sara Pezzini today."**

**Jackie straightened immediately. "How bad was it?" he asked immediately.**

"**Bad enough," Ian replied. "But, I think she will come to us, regardless."**

"**Okay. . ." Jackie just looked at him before saying, "Explain that, Brit."**

"**I grabbed her wrist in anger, and the Witchblade reacted." Ian's grayish eyes narrowed at the memory. "What she saw just might influence her enough to give us her aid."**

**Jackie grunted. "Quit being cryptic and tell me what you mean?"**

"**I do not know if I can explain it properly, Jackie."**

"**Try," came the blunt response.**

**Ian sighed heavily. "The Witchblade and Excalibur give their wielders visions," he began. "When we touched, it intensified the bond she shares with Nottingham. Remember that bruise that made us both so angry?"**

"**Oh yeah," Jackie growled instantly.**

"**Well, she saw the beating that gave it to him, and more."**

**When he said no more, Jackie made a frustrated sound. "Talkin' to you is like pulling teeth, Ian. Tell me all of it."**

**Ian nodded slowly. "Sara Pezzini did use the Witchblade to turn back time. We both saw Ian die to protect her, more than once. Some of it may have been the future, some the past before time was changed. I am simply not sure."**

"**And that was enough to make her consider helping us?" he questioned skeptically.**

"**In part." Ian got up and walked over to the window, his eyes on the alley below. "The Witchblade forced her to see how much he loves her. Before, she had thought of him as a stalker, Irons's psychotic lapdog. At best, she saw him as dangerous, at worse, as an annoyance. Now, she has been forced to confront the depth of his devotion to her, and she was not left unmoved."**

"**Mmmm." Jackie thought that over for a minute. "That was enough to get her to help, huh?"**

"**I think so," Ian said with total honesty. "She was crying when she came out of the vision, so I can only hope that she realizes just how dire the puppy's situation is."**

"**What about you?" Jackie asked suddenly. "Have you been able to feel your Pezzini since we talked last night?"**

"**No," Ian murmured, "she still eludes me. I believe that her absence is what is triggering my rages. After Nottingham has his freedom, you may need to kill me."**

"**What?!" Jackie stared him with a mixture of horror and shock. "No fucking way, man. I can't kill you!"**

**Ian pinned him with an icy stare. "If I truly go insane, I will go after the people who mean the most to me. You and Nottingham will be in extreme danger if that happens. I need you to promise me that you will stop me if that happens."**

"**How?" Jackie said bewilderedly. "I don't know enough of that martial arts crap to damage _you_. I couldn't beat a ten-year-old in a sword fight right now. I couldn't just shoot you, 'cause you can catch the damn bullets. How the hell do you expect me to kill the most skilled assassin in the world?!"**

"**By using the Darkness against me," Ian answered flatly.**

**Jackie dropped the sword and surged to his feet. It clanged dully against the hardwood floor, but neither noticed. They were too intent on a conversation that should never have begun at all. **

"**You don't know what you're asking," he told the other man intensely. "It would be slow and painful. They would pull you apart piece by piece, and laugh while you screamed."**

"**I know," Ian said quietly, "but at least I would not take any innocents with me."**

"**You took the Darkness from me once," Jackie reminded him hotly, ignoring his words. "What's to stop you from doing it, again?"**

"**I am not its true master," Ian told him simply. "The Darkness would not accept me, again. You have seen how the darklings react to me. They obviously remember the short time I held them, and they didn't like it. They would not permit it to happen again."**

**Jackie cursed a blue streak. "I like you, Brit. I don't want to hurt you."**

**His expression softened fractionally. "And I consider you a friend. But I must still have your promise."**

"**Oh, man. . ." Jackie looked down at his feet. Ian Nottingham had just told him that they were friends, and asked him to kill him in the same breath.**

**What was up with that? "This is screwed up, Brit. Really screwed up."**

**"I know." Ian gazed at his bowed head with regret. "I wish this were not necessary, Jackie, but I can not risk hurting either you or the puppy if I lose my mind. Please," he entreated in a quiet voice, "do not let me."**

"**All right." Jackie's head came up, his light brown eyes hardening. "If it comes down to it, I'll do you. And I'll make it as quick and painless as I can. I promise."**

**Relief swept through Ian at the reluctant vow. "Thank you, Jackie. You cannot know how much this means to me."**

**Jackie nodded abruptly. "Can we talk about something else, now?"**

"**Of course." Ian strode to the breakfast bar and unplugged the two cellular phones. "This is for you."**

**The cub accepted it, his expression still grim. "How come you get the black one?" he asked without his usual spark.**

"**Because black is my color."**

**Jackie made a rude noise, trying ease the tension. "I'm the Darkness, man. I should have the black one."**

**Ian stepped back and shoved the phone in his pocket. "Forget it, Estacado. It's mine," he said with mock severity.**

"**The fact that you can kick my ass doesn't make you king of the world, Brit."**

**He just raised one sable brow arrogantly, and Jackie said, "Oh, it's so on. Grab a sword and defend yourself."**

**Ian matched his smile and grabbed the katana from the counter. He traced figure-eights in the air before him, smile widening as the cub gulped. "I believe the proper response is: Bring it on."**

**Jackie retrieved the broadsword from the floor and began to circle him. "Just remember that I asked for this, Brit."**

**He burst out laughing, dodging as the other man feinted. He tried to taunt the boy into losing his temper, but Jackie refused to take the bait. Instead, he did his best to make Ian take the first strike. They cut and thrust and parried, all the while trading insults.**

**This was how Nottingham found them. He stayed just inside the door, setting the case of grenades on the floor, and watched as each man tried to outwit the other. Jackie clearly wasn't as good, but he learning very quickly, and that mouth of his was working overtime. A normal opponent would have lost his temper by now and been struck down. His other self was very calm, and even faster than he. He was a blur in motion when he moved, yet he was controlled enough to avoid hurting the younger man.**

**Nottingham saw the darklings in the opposite entryway, whispering amongst themselves. They jumped up and down, occasionally shouting encouragement to their master, then quickly switching their support to Christian's side. He looked down at the bag still in his hands and wondered if he would need the butcher's leavings tonight. They hadn't even noticed him.**

**He watched for a few more moments before stepping into the room. The darklings came rushing towards him, yelling his name, and nearly tripped the sparring men. Nottingham smiled at the little demons and tossed them the bag. Unlike the previous night, they all merely thanked him and ran from the room.**

"**What did you do to them?" he asked with surprise.**

**Jackie grinned in welcome. "I'm trying to teach them some manners."**

"**Well, it appears to be working," he said as he smiled in return.**

**Ian approached him, his gaze inspecting the puppy for fresh damage. He relaxed his perusal when he saw none. "How are you feeling tonight, Ian?"**

"**I am well, Christian. Thank you." He drew his sword, a red-banded katana instead of the usual broadsword. "Would you mind if I tested myself against you, as well?"**

**Blue-gray eyes widened. "No, I would consider it an honor."**

**Nottingham smiled at Jackie as he shed his coat. "Do you mind if I cut in?"**

"**Nah, man, he's all yours," Jackie said with a wave of his hand.**

**Nottingham nodded and pointed to the case by the door. "That is for you, Jackie."**

"**Yeah?" Jackie grabbed it and set it on the breakfast bar. He popped it open and yelled, "Hell, yes!"**

**Ian traded smiles with his other self and said, "Shall we?"**

**A slow, deadly smile crept across Nottingham's face in answer.**

**Jackie closed the case and hopped up on the counter to watch, knowing this was going to be entertaining.**

**Nottingham took faced of against his other self with a low bow, his eyes fastened to his opponent's. Ian returned it and dropped into his battle stance. They circled one another, each searching for an opening that neither was willing to give. For all of the physical differences between them, their moves mirrored each other's perfectly.**

**Jackie rested his chin on the palm of his hand and watched as they finally came to blows. The clang of metal echoed through the house, their swords sparking whenever they met. They moved so fast that he didn't dare blink, or he was going to miss something good. Ian was the larger of the two, yet Nottingham seemed to match him in strength. There was a lot spinning and kicking and even a few punches. **

**As he watched, Jackie realized just how easy the Brit had been going on him. This was better than any movie, even Highlander. This was probably what it had been like back in the day, when all the guys wore armor and tried like hell to kill each other. This is so cool, he thought with awe. These guys weren't just bad-ass assassins, they were freakin' warriors. **

**Jackie frowned as he sensed something that was familiar, but all wrong. He glanced towards the front door and the feeling grew stronger. Cautiously, he approached the door and pulled it open a crack. Three people were stepping off the elevator, two guys and a really gorgeous chick. He saw a flash of red from the stone on her bracelet and groaned silently. Sara freakin' Pezzini, he thought caustically. Just what he needed.**

**She looked up and saw him, her dark brows coming together in a faint frown. She was probably feeling the same weird feeling that he was, and she probably didn't like it either.**

**He stepped out in the hall and eased the door closed behind him. "Can I help you?" he asked, tacking on a leer just to be a dick.**

**She stopped before him, her pretty green eyes narrowing. "My name's Detective Sara Pezzini," she said, then gestured to her companion's. "This is Detective Danny Woo and Jake McCartey. We're looking for Christian Nottingham. Does he live here?"**

**He crossed his arms over his chest. "He's staying here, yeah."**

**Sara waited for him to move or at least say something. When he didn't, she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."**

"**Probably because I didn't throw it." He stared at them for a moment before nodding his head once. "Jackie Black. Chris is inside. Come on in."**

**This ought to be interesting, he thought, perked up by the thought. He opened the door and closed it behind them, grinning at their shocked expressions. "They're just letting off some steam. You guys want something to drink?"**

**Sara just watched as Ian Nottingham and his cousin matched swords. "So, does the poet warrior thing run in the family, or what?"**

"**Yeah," Jake inserted, "they seem pretty intense."**

**Jackie shrugged, then patted the broadsword lying in clear view on the counter. "Seems to," was all he said.**

**Danny looked at the sword, then at the kid's grin, and shook his head. "Do you give everyone this much crap?" **

"**I try." Jackie turned to the two Nottinghams and yelled, "Yo, Chris! You got company!"**

**The two Ians sprang apart, the Brit giving him a dirty look when he saw who the 'company' was. Nottingham was slower to respond, staring at Pezzini as though stunned to find her there. He went to his jacket and very carefully slid the sword into its sheath. He turned to the Brit, and he looked pretty pissed off. **

"**You did not tell me that you were going to talk to Sara," he said in a low voice.**

**Ian recognized the jealousy for what it was. "I though that I could persuade her to help us," he said carefully.**

**Nottingham flipped his long curls out of his face, the gesture one of challenge. "And here she is."**

**The words sounded like an accusation, and Ian sighed. "She would not listen to you, Ian. I only did what I felt was necessary."**

"**Did you?" the puppy asked, his jaw set.**

"**Yes," Ian assured him quietly. "I talked to her and nothing more."**

**Nottingham stared at him with vulnerable brown eyes, struggling with a feeling of betrayal. "She is _my _Wielder, Christian."**

"**Hey," Sara broke in. "I don't belong to anybody. Least of all you, Nottingham."**

**Ian whirled around, furious at her words. "Why did you come here, Detective?"**

**She looked as vulnerable as the puppy as she snapped, "You know why, Mr. Nottingham."**

"**Then, please remember that you are a guest in my cousin's home."**

**Jackie watched her open her mouth and cut in. "Don't say a damn thing, Pezzini. I am not going to let you fuck this up."**

**She turned on him, surprised by the dramatic change in his expression. Gone was the handsome, smart-mouthed kid. Now, he just looked. . .mean. "Just what did that mean by that?" she demanded angrily.**

"**What, did I stutter?" Jackie retorted. "Keep your mouth shut and let them work this out for themselves."**

"**Now, wait just a minute, Mr. Black. What give you the right to tell me what to--"**

"**Uh, Pez," Danny interrupted.**

"**What, Danny?" she snapped.**

"**They're gone."**

**Jackie looked over to see the living room empty, the sound of breaking glass coming from the back of the loft. "Shit," he muttered, glaring at the gorgeous cop who seemed to be a bitch in both words. "Stay here."**

**He followed the sounds of battle and found the two men going at it in Nottingham's bedroom. "Hey, knock it off, guys. We've got three cops out in the living room," he reminded them.**

**Nottingham stopped in mid-swing, his chest heaving with the force of his anger. The Brit went completely still, his gaze fastened on his other self.**

**They glared at one another, and Jackie fully expected them to come to blows again. Instead, they jerked away from one another and went opposite sides of the room.**

**"God, you're like a couple of kids," he said with exasperation.**

**Nottingham shoved his hands in pockets as he half turned around. "He went behind my back to see Sara," he said in a deep growl.**

**Ian mirrored his movements. "I only wanted to discover how she truly felt about you," he returned in a rumble.**

**"I told you that she hated me." Nottingham's voice was muffled as he tucked his chin against his chest. "Why did you not take my word for it?"**

**"Because I honestly could not see anyone hating you, Ian."**

**He turned to face his other self slowly. "Now, you know differently. I am a freak," he reminded them both bleakly.**

**"No, you are not a freak." The words came out sharper than he intended, and the puppy's response was to hunch his shoulders. "Why have you never told her what you have endured for her? Did you truly think she would not care?"**

**"Yes," came the miserable response.**

**Ian sighed deeply. "I believe you are wrong, Ian. Come into the other room and let me prove it."**

**Nottingham raised pained brown eyes to his. "I don't know that I could face another rejection," he said in a quiet voice.**

**"Then, we will speak of other things," Ian said simply. "Please, trust me, Ian."**

**The younger man hesitated before inclining his head. "All right."**

**Jackie let out a breath of relief and left the room. He went straight to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He popped the cap and downed half the bottle at once. It was going to be a long night.**

**"Hey, dude. Everything okay back there?" Jake asked.**

**"Yeah, I think it's cool. You guys want a beer?"**

**Sara just looked at him. "Sure, thanks," she muttered ungraciously.**

**Danny shook his head. "No, thank you."**

**He looked to the guy with the spiky blond hair. "How about you?"**

**"Yeah, that'd be great." Jake accepted his with a smile. "So, what's up with the stalker and his cousin?"**

**He shrugged and just looked at Pezzini. "Hey, it's not like that," she protested. "We're not even friends or anything."**

**"Maybe not this time around," he said, taking a swig.**

**"What do you know about it?" she asked suspiciously.**

**"Just what the Brit's told me." He grinned at her suddenly, maliciously. "Had any visions lately, babe?"**

**"Who the hell are you?" she asked aggressively, taking a step towards him.**

**"Pez." Danny put a restraining hand on her arm. "What are you doing?"**

**"Jackie, enough."**

**He looked up to find the two Nottingham's standing in the middle of the room. "What?" he said innocently.**

**Ian just shook his head, trying not to smile. "Why don't you all have a seat so that we can talk comfortably."**

**Nottingham still looked off balance as he walked over to the window. His hands were still crammed into his pockets, his shoulders still hunched. Jackie rolled his eyes and sauntered to the love seat, dropping to the floor and settling back against it. The cops all sat on the couch, all wearing expressions of discomfort. **

**The Brit poured two glasses of white wine and handed one to Nottingham. "Thank you," the other man murmured politely as he accepted it.**

**Ian set a hand on his shoulder briefly before taking a seat on the love seat. "Do have an aversion to sitting properly?" he asked Jackie mildly.**

**Jackie tipped his head back to look up at him. "Blow me, Brit."**

**Ian frowned down at him. "Your mouth is not an advantage right now," he said with menace.**

**A snort and, "Yeah, I'm shakin' in my Nikes, _Chris_."**

**"Now is not the time to provoke me, cub," Ian said in a low voice.**

**Jackie's brown eyes widened at the reminder. "Shit. Sorry, man. Force of habit."**

**Ian merely nodded and inhaled deeply. He looked to Sara Pezzini, who by this time looked thoroughly confused. "How much did you tell them?" he said abruptly, gesturing to her partners.**

**Sara traded glances with Danny and Jake before answering. "I told them about this—" she lifted her right wrist, the silver bracelet clearly in sight—"and showed them what it could do."**

**"Yeah." Jake jerked his chin towards it. "The damn thing turns into a sword."**

**"The Witchblade is capable of changing forms," Nottingham said quietly, his gaze still on the window.**

**"Is that why Irons wants it so badly?" Danny asked.**

**Nottingham slid him a sidelong glance, hiding behind his hair. "Irons cannot wield the Witchblade himself, so he seeks to control the woman that does."**

**Jake laughed a little nervously. "Control Pez? Like _that's_ going to happen."**

**"No," he responded, turning to face them fully. "Irons has decided that Sara is too intractable. He has found another to wield the blade."**

**Sara's haunting emerald eyes widened at his words. "He can have the damn thing. I just want him to leave me alone."**

**Nottingham gazed at Sara with mournful brown eyes. "The Witchblade is not yours to give away, Sara. You cannot bargain with it or for it. It chose you," he added intensely. "You, and no other, are the rightful Wielder."**

**"I never wanted this," she returned defiantly, ignoring the sense of déjà vu that swept over her with his words. "I'm a cop. I can catch criminals without a freakin' mystical gauntlet."**

**She looked close to tears and he averted his gaze, unable to handle the sight of her pain and not offer comfort. Ian cleared his throat, drawing all eyes to him. "The Witchblade was forged in different times. It is an ancient weapon in a deplorably modern world."**

**At their blank looks, he sighed. "The Witchblade whispers to you," he said, irritation at her stubbornness lacing his words. "It urges you to violence in the name of justice. You fight it constantly, unable to balance your modern sensibilities with the gauntlet's demand for blood. You must find a balance, a way to give the Witchblade what it must have, while controlling its need for bloodshed."**

**"And how do you know so much about it?" Sara asked angrily.**

**He looked to Nottingham, who's gaze sharpened at the remorse in his own. "Because," Ian unbuttoned his right sleeve and pushed it up arm, "I have worn it."**

**Everyone looked at the tattoo that traveled up his forearm, like a jagged blaze of blue lightening. It began with two concentric circles on the back of his hand, two smaller circles under it, a symbol that resembled a check mark running through it. Just above his wrist, the similar line-like symbol ran from the back of his wrist to just below his elbow.**

**"I was always taught that a man could not successfully wield the Witchblade," Nottingham said with shock. "How is that you—"**

**"I never said that I was successful," Ian broke in. He covered the mark once more, hating all that it reminded him of.**

**"I wore it once," Nottingham offered haltingly. "When I was a child, it would whisper to me. It would _call_ me to it. Once day, I picked it up and it wrapped itself around my hand."**

**Ian merely nodded, not surprised by the revelation. "Is that why you wear the gloves?" he asked.**

**"No." Nottingham removed his right glove, showing the smooth skin. **

"**Father had the mark surgically removed. He was most displeased."**

**"I'll bet," Jackie muttered under his breath. "So, what did it feel like?"**

**Nottingham lowered himself gracefully to the floor beside him. "It burned," he answered, rubbing his hand at the memory. "It would not come off, and its voice—its visions--overwhelmed me. I don't remember screaming, but I must have, because Father came running into the room. The gauntlet fell of my arm, but it was too late. He had seen me wearing it."**

**Ian looked down for a moment. He could only imagine Irons' reaction after his own rejection by the relic he had so passionately devoted his life to.**

**"What about you?" Danny asked quietly. "How long did you wear. . .it."**

**His head came up at what shouldn't have been an unexpected question. As the cub would say, he was off his game. "I only wore the Witchblade for a handful of weeks, but it was long enough to convince me that that I never wanted to wear it again."**

**Sara gazed at the enigmatic Englishman for who knew so much more than she. She took the bracelet off her wrist, drawing blood as she did so, and held it out to him in a silent entreaty. His reaction was instant and disturbing. He jerked away from it, his back slamming into the cushions of the love seat. His eyes never left the gauntlet as he strained to keep as much distance as possible between he and it.**

**Nottingham's eyes were wide as he watched his other self withdraw in obvious fear. "Christian—"**

**"Never again," Ian said hoarsely, tearing his gaze away. "The Witchblade nearly consumed me, drove me to do things that even I could not stomach. I will never willingly wield the gauntlet. I would rather be dead."**

**"And this is what you expect _me_ to control?" she asked with disbelief.**

**"You are the only one who can, Ms. Pezzini." His icy gaze pinned her in place. "You are the only one who can withstand the Witchblade's bloodlust. If Irons puts the Witchblade on the wrist of another, this world will be devastated by carnage on a scale unequaled in all of history. You must protect it from his ambition."**

**Jackie watched as she reluctantly put it back on her wrist. He looked up at the Brit, who's normally controlled features were drawn taut. He'd never thought of what the Witchblade would do to Ian Nottingham. He'd just been glad to get the Darkness back and get the hell out of dodge. Now, he could see that the Brit had been really screwed up by Sontaine's manipulations, and it pissed him off.**

**"You think Sontaine exists here, too?" he asked idly, his voice very soft.**

**Ian looked down him, startled, before a small smile formed. "Without his god to worship, I sincerely doubt it."**

**"Screw you, man." Jackie's grin belied his words as he flipped him off.**

**Jake laughed at their byplay, even though he didn't exactly know what they were talking about. "Who's Sontaine?" he asked curiously.**

**"Just some asshole who wasn't smart enough to stay dead," Jackie said with his habitual shrug. "He's the reason the Brit here ended up with the Witchblade in first place."**

**"What do you mean?" Nottingham asked with surprise. "I thought that Irons—"**

**"Ian."**

**Nottingham realized what he had almost let slip and lowered his eyes. "Forgive me, Christian."**

**Sara latched onto that immediately. "I thought that you hadn't met Kenneth Irons?" The words were an accusation.**

**"I have never met the man you know as Kenneth Irons," Ian answered with complete honesty. **

**Oh, shit, Jackie thought, they needed a distraction, and they needed it quick. He willed the darklings into the room, directing them to him with no more than a thought. They ran into the room like eager children, swarming around him like a demonic cloak. **

**The three cops had drawn their guns, wearing nearly identical looks of horrified disbelief. He hid a grin as Lenny peeked at them from his perch atop his master's shoulder. Yep, distraction accomplished, he thought with satisfaction. **

**"Yo Coppers, chill. The boys are with me." He reached up to scratch Lenny under his chin as the darklings backed him up.**

**_"Yeah, we're with him."_**

_**"You tell 'em, boss."**_

_**"Who's the babe?"**_

_**"Yeah, she's a hot one."**_

**Darkus, the unofficial darkling leader, was the boldest one. He looked Sara up and down before saying, "****_You like short men, baby?"_**

**Sara blinked, trying to dispel the hallucination before her. It didn't work. "What are they?" she asked, unwilling to holster her gun as the Witchblade went crazy on her wrist.**

**"They're my darklings." Jackie watched the red stone swirl madly on her wrist and sighed. "They're a—what'd you guys call them?"**

**Ian was torn between anger and admiration at the cub's inventiveness. "A manifestation of your power," he replied with fatalism.**

**"Yeah, what he said." Jackie jerked a thumb at the Brit as he spoke. "They're a part of me. Just not the best part."**

**_"Hey, I resent that remark."_**

_**"No, you **_**resemble****_ it, Marvin. There's a difference."_**

_**"Don't make me hurt you, Len."**_

_**"Boss!"**_

**"Yeah, I hear ya. You're right next to my freaking ear," he said with irritation. "Marvin, leave Lenny alone. If you guys can't behave yourself, I'll take you up to the roof later. Got it?"**

**_"Got it, boss."_**

**Lenny just looked at him with big, pathetic yellow eyes. ****_"Can I go see Nottingham?"_**

**Jackie just raised his eyebrows and looked to Nottingham, who sighed and shouldered the burden. "Come here, Lenny," he said, holding out his hand. The little demon hopped onto it and raced up his arm to his shoulder, grinning with obvious triumph.**

**Nottingham just sat there, perfectly at ease with a demon riding him. Lenny's fiendish little features poked out through his dark curls, those blazing yellow pits trained on Sara. _"So, who's the babe, Uncle Nottingham?"_**

**"Uncle?" Sara questioned archly. **

**Nottingham actually blushed. "This is Lady Sara, Lenny. She wields the Witchblade here."**

**_"Whoa."_**

**"You can put the gun away, Sara," he told her calmly. "They won't harm you."**

**Sara holstered the gun reluctantly. "Yeah, well tell it to this thing."**

**She gave the Witchblade a thump, and he smiled a little. "It is only reacting to the presence of the Darkness, Sara. So long as Jackie doesn't attack you, it will remain as it is."**

**"And what is the Darkness?" Danny asked, his gun already gone, his features surprisingly calm.**

**Jake just watched them all with a stunned expression. "You're all crazy, you know that."**

**Everyone ignored him except the Nottingham cousins, who looked at him with identically hostile expressions. "Do your partners know who you truly are, McCartey?" the Englishman practically purred.**

**"Yeah, he's F.B.I. and he's trying to find something on the White Bulls," Sara snapped. "We know that. How do you?"**

**Danny swung towards the other man. "_I _didn't know that," he said with a frown.**

**McCartey stared at Pezzini. "How did _you_ know?" he demanded. "Is my cover blown?"**

**"Your cover is safe," Nottingham told him, his voice low and angry.**

**Jake looked at him, swallowing hard at the hate he could feel just rolling off the guy. "What is it with you?" he asked finally. "Why do I get the feeling that you hate my guts."**

**"Probably because I do," Nottingham fairly growled.**

**"Why?"**

**"Enough of this!" Ian stood and walked to the center of the room. "We are running out of time, and we have other things to discuss."**

**_"Uh-oh. The Brit's pissed."_**

_**"Run!"**_

**Ian rubbed a hand over his face as they raced from the room. Only the small demon who had latched on to Nottingham remained, his expression fearful. If he couldn't maintain control of this of situation, there would be problems. **

"**We have to work together," he told them, "if we are to stop Kenneth Irons from killing Sara and wreaking havoc with the Witchblade. So, if you could all focus on the task at hand, we might actually be able to come up with a solution."**

**Jackie watched him with concern. "You okay, Brit?"**

**"I am fine." He knew what the cub's concern was, but he wasn't in a rage—yet. "Sara, have you decided to accept what the Witchblade is telling you about yourself and your Protector?"**

**Sara looked at Nottingham, who's gaze was fastened to the glove he still held in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" she asked finally. "Why did I have to hear it from _him?_"**

**He shrugged, his dark curls obscuring his expression. "Irons forbid it," he said tonelessly, adding, "Would you have listened, Sara? You didn't appreciate what little information I _could_ give you. Would you have truly believed it, coming from me?"**

**She fiddled with the bracelet as she looked away. "No," she admitted, "I wouldn't have."**

**"So who is he?" Jake asked with confusion.**

**Sara didn't answer, her gaze on Nottingham's partially concealed features. She willed him to look at her. She knew that he felt it by the way his hands tightened on the glove, but he refused to look at her. Coward, she thought angrily.**

**Nottingham stiffened and lifted his head, but his brown eyes went to his cousin's, not hers. "What did you say to convince her to come here today?"**

**Ian exhaled harshly and approached him, seating himself on the floor beside him. "I didn't, Ian. I touched the Witchblade, and it threw us both into a vision."**

**Those big russet eyes widened on his. "I felt that," he said in a slowly, "but I couldn't see everything, only small pieces. I saw only you there," he added.**

**"Yes," Ian muttered, "not my finest moments."**

**"You were incredible, Christian. He was simply more powerful than you."**

**Nottingham hesitated, not wanting to mention the scenes with Christian's wielder.**

**Ian remained silent as he swirled the liquid in his wine glass, knowing just what he would not speak of. "You have an idea of what I have planned, then," he said at length.**

**Nottingham reached up to absently rub Lenny's head. "Father is not a warrior," he said in lieu of answer.**

**"Nor is he your father," Ian told him bluntly, relieved to hear it. **

**"I know that, Christian."**

**"No, you do not." Ian stood and retrieved the disk from his coat. He gave it to Nottingham, who took it hesitantly, and sat back down. "You are not some construct born out of Irons' genius. You had parents once, Ian, a family. It's all there, on that disk. I want you to read it before you leave tonight."**

**Nottingham's gaze went from him to the disk. "But everything Father told me. . ."**

**"He lied to you, man." Jackie leaned forward as he spoke. "It was all bullshit designed to keep you in line, to keep you loyal. Right, Brit?"**

**"Unfortunately, yes," Ian concurred sympathetically.**

**"So, you're not Ken Irons' son?" Sara asked.**

**The three looked up; they'd forgotten the others in the concern for the puppy. Nottingham met her gaze for a long moment, his love as obvious as her fear. Finally, he ripped his eyes from hers, picked up Lenny by the collar of his little jacket, and handed him to Jackie. He jumped to his feet, the disk clutched in his hands like a lifeline. **

"**I will read it now, Christian. If you'll excuse me?"**

**He didn't wait for answer but strode from the room. Ian didn't need Excalibur to know that Nottingham was in pain. He rubbed his forehead; a headache was beginning to form behind his eyes. He truly didn't need this. All he wanted was to find Sara and go home.**

**He drew several deep breaths, hoping to gain some control. That hope was shattered when Sara Pezzini opened her mouth. "You're planning to kill Irons, aren't you?"**

"**Well, duh," Jackie said facetiously. **

"**You can't just kill him," she said in protest. "My job is to serve and protect; even scumbags like Kenneth Irons."**

**Ian's eyes narrowed to slits as he fought his dislike of this woman. "You are trapped in the mundane, Detective. Until you open your eyes to the true nature of the world around you, you will be a danger to those around you. I will not see Ian sacrificed on the altar of your stupidity. If you are not here to help, then go."**

**He surged to his feet and left the room, leaving them all looking after him. Jackie laughed, but the sound was hollow. "Sorry, babe, but it looks like they're done talking. Shit."**

**He rested his head on his knees, just wanting this over with. He wanted to go home, get himself a woman, and do everything but have sex. Then he was going to sleep for a week, at the very least, before going back to the 'office'. **

**_"Boss?"_**

**"Yeah, Len?"**

**_"Can we go home, now?"_**

**Jackie just sighed. "Soon, Len. Okay?"**

**_"Okay. . .Can I go find Nottingham?"_**

**"Yeah, just don't piss the Brit off, Len. His temper's on a tight leash tonight."**

**_"Gotcha, boss."_**

**Jackie raised his head as the darkling scampered from the room. He wanted to go home so bad that even his demons were feeling it. Not good, Estacado. He drained the rest of his beer and went to get another one, ignoring the three sets of eyes boring into his back. He popped the cap and took a long swig before going back into the other room.**

**He sat on the love seat, elbows on his knees, the bottle dangling from his hands. "Look, there's a lot of supernatural stuff going on here. I don't pretend to understand it all, but I know it's true. Hell, I'm a part of it," he joked badly.**

**"Who is he?" Pezzini asked, and he knew that she was talking about the Brit.**

**He glanced up at her through his veil of black hair. "You sure you wanna know, babe?"**

**Sara hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. I think I need to."**

**"What the hell," Jackie said recklessly, "he can only kill me once--I think."**

**"You're kidding, right?" Danny asked hopefully.**

**"Nope. Serious as a heart attack." He took a long drink and settled back to tell the story. "I'll start with me, then I'll get to the Brit." **

**"Why you?" Jake said.**

**"Because everything is friggin' connected," he said with real bitterness. "My name isn't Jackie Black. It's Jackie Estacado. I'm--"**

**"A dead mob enforcer," Sara said. At his dirty look, she explained, "I worked the Estacado case. A mob hit, even though we couldn't prove it."**

**"Yeah, well, rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Jackie snapped. **

**"No rumor," Danny told him. "We worked that case together. Jackie Estacado is dead."**

**Jackie just snorted. "In your world, maybe."**

**"Whoa, dude, what do you mean, 'our world'?"**

**He just gave McCartey his best tough-guy look. "Just what I said, surfer boy. The Brit and I are from a-a. . .alternate reality, or some shit."**

**"Yeah," Sara drawled with disbelief, "right. And I'm Jerry O'Connell."**

**"Christ, Pezzini, do have to be a bitch in every world, or just the ones I land in?"**

**"What do you mean?" Danny asked with more patience.**

**Jackie made a frustrated sound. "I've got a chick named Sara Pezzini in my world, too. She wields the Witchblade, thinks she's hot shit, and hates my guts."**

**"I can't imagine why," Sara muttered, adding, "Probably because you call her 'babe'."**

**"Heh, probably," Jackie smiled. "That babe's got a set of brass balls that would make any man jealous. I'd be impressed, if she wasn't always trying to take me out."**

**"Can't see why she'd want to do that," Jake drawled with a smile.**

**"Yeah, me neither." Jackie's smile faded slowly. "Eight nights ago, I get this weird feeling that drags me to the docks. I find Nottingham and Pezzini there. We kick a little ass, kill a few smucks, and we're just standing there looking at each other."**

**"So, it's business as usual. We trade insults, she hurts the Brit's feelings, and he starts to walk off. Now, I didn't know him well at the time," Jackie continued, "but I felt sorry for him, having to put up with a woman like that. So, I ask him if he wants to hang and grab a beer. He agrees, and we're ready to go."**

**"Pezzini gets pissed, gets too close to me, and the Witchblade decides to take a bite out of me. Next thing I know, the Brit's in front of me, with that damned gauntlet sticking out of his chest. I catch him, yell at psycho girl, and this big flash of light sends us flying. Me and the Brit get up, and we're here."**

**"Uh-huh," Jake said skeptically.**

**"The gauntlet worked against him?" Sara asked, incredulous.**

**"Yeah, always has. Why?" Jackie said curiously.**

**She glared down at the bracelet. "Because it almost never works when I want to use it against Nottingham."**

**Jackie blinked, then frowned. "Nottingham's a sweet kid. Why would you _want_ to use it on him?"**

**"Because he's always popping out of nowhere when I least expect it," she hissed, "scaring the hell out me."**

**"So, just stick a freakin' bell on him," Jackie said. "It's better than killing the guy, and he'd probably let you do it. Guy's crazy about you, Pezzini. I don't see how you could miss it. Hell, I figured it out before I even met you."**

**She ignored that comment, concentrating on everything else. "Tell me why the Witchblade is going nuts around you."**

**He really wished he could sock her one, just for being so dense, but he didn't think Nottingham would like it. "There are three of us, Pezzini. Your Witchblade is a masculine power that needs a chick to control it. I'm a masculine power, too: The Darkness. The third is some crazy chick with horns sticking out of her head whose main goal for last few thousand years has been to kill each bearer of the Darkness." He put the bottle up to his lips, then paused. "She's called the Angelus, by the way, and she and the original **

**Darkness guy created your little gauntlet there to balance their own powers."**

**Jake just starting laughing. He fell off the couch, holding his stomach with his hands. Jackie shook his head, smiling as he realized just how ridiculous that had sounded. He looked at Woo, who was having a hard time containing his own smile. Pezzini just frowned at them all, as stuck-up as ever.**

**"So, have you guessed who the Brit is, yet?" he asked with a smirk.**

**"Nottingham," Danny stated, getting up to pace. "He's a different version of the man that we know as Ian Nottingham."**

**Jackie saluted him with his bottle. "Give the man a cigar."**

**"That's just not possible, Danny. You can't believe him," Sara said. When he didn't answer, she just looked at him. "Come on. Danny?"**

**He stopped before her. "It makes sense, Pez. You said the Withblade showed this guy to you twice today. Why would you be seeing him if he didn't have something to do with you, and the Witchblade?"**

**"He's right, Pez," Jake said, his tone serious. "You saw them fighting with those swords. They were matching each other move for move, almost like a distorted mirror."**

**"Yeah," Jackie said with enthusiasm. "It was cool as hell, wasn't it?"**

**"Yeah," Jake grinned, "it was. Any idea why they hate me?"**

**"Sorry, man. No clue."**

**"Damn."**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Collision**

**Author: DarkAngelus1**

**Disclaimer: I own none of characters in the work below. Witchblade and The Darkness belong to Top Cow and Kenneth Irons (the one in the comic, not the wuss in the show), who is undoubtedly running everything. Bill Gates, eat your heart out!**

**Synopsis: The World of TNT and Top Tow come together as comic-Ian makes his first dramatic appearance in Sara Perini's life. Jackie Estacado, AKA The Darkness will be there. Kenneth Irons from the comic will also make an appearance, as he was too bad-ass to leave out. Everything after the first episode of TNT's second season will be used only sparingly as it pretty much sucked (never change writers mid-season). Long live the Witchblade, and all it's future movie and game counterparts!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Nottingham stared at the computer screen blankly, unable to believe what Irons had done to him. He had followed the Nottingham family bloodline for years, until the one he believed to be the Protector had been born. Eight years later, his parents had been killed by an intruder, their only child stolen.**

**He reached out and touched the screen with his ungloved hand, fighting the bitter sting of tears. The man he had called 'Father' hadn't created him in a laboratory like a genetically perfect Frankenstein, as he had always been led to believe. He didn't owe his Irons for his very existence, as the old man had always insisted. He was a real person, one whose life had been stolen, and he wanted it back.**

**He printed out the file on himself, trying to stay as calm as he could. It was hard with the rage at his 'father's' betrayal roaring through him. It was matched by the anger of the man who had been standing silently behind him. Neither noticed the darkling that scuttled past them and hid under the bed.**

**"Was it the same for you?" Nottingham asked finally, turning to face his other half.**

**Ian met his gaze unflinchingly. "Yes, though Irons was not the one who took me from my parents."**

**"Who, then?" he said in a low voice.**

**"I was sent to an orphanage after the death of my parents," Ian told him. "A man named Nottingham adopted me. I lived with he and his wife, who never suspected what he did to their adopted son." Ian sighed heavily. "I was trained as you were in the art of killing, though without the drugs. When I was twenty-five, he sent me to Japan. My mark was a young woman named Nomi. I failed to eliminate her, and he never forgave me. When I returned to England five years later, he sent me to kill Kenneth Irons, not expecting me to survive. Instead, I joined with Kenneth. My first assignment was the man I called Father."**

**A cruel smile curved his thin lips at the memory. "He was terrified. I was only disappointed that I lacked the fortitude to torture him as he so richly deserved before I took his life."**

**Nottingham only nodded. "I understand. I am filled with the same. . . desire."**

**"Can you do it?" Ian asked in a deadly voice. "Can you truly kill the man you love as much as you hate?"**

**"No." Nottingham's hand's clenched into fists at his sides. "But I can desert him."**

**"He will kill you before he lets that happen, Ian." **

**"Then, so be it."**

**"_No_." Ian shifted subtly in the doorway, prepared to use force if necessary, to stop him. "When you confront him, I will be at your side. If you cannot bring yourself to take his life, then I will do it for you."**

**"Christian. . ." Nottingham recognized his stance. He was fully prepared to use his lethal skills to stop what he considered to be a rash decision. "Will _you_ kill me to stop me?"**

**Ian closed his eyes briefly. "No, but I _will_ stop you," he said flatly.**

**"I do not want to fight with you," Nottingham told him, his voice tone-less. **

**"Then, do not confront Irons without my assistance." **

**Nottingham sighed. "Christian—"**

**_"Please."_**

**He paused, shocked by the impassioned entreaty. "Why is this so important to you?"**

**Ian looked down at his feet for a moment. "Because Jackie might need your help shortly."**

**"Help with what?" he asked, concerned by the lack of eye contact. It was something that he would do, not the confident man he had come to know.**

**"I have lost contact with my wielder," Ian said, hoping that he would not have to reveal more.**

**Nottingham's eyes widened slightly. He could not imagine what would happen if the bond between he and Sara were ever severed. To live a life without her. . .It was something he could never do. He would find a way to end his miserable life.**

**"Are you saying that you're suicidal?" he asked bluntly.**

**"No, I only wish that were the case." Ian lifted his eyes, letting his turmoil bubble to the surface. "Every moment I spend away from her sends me closer to the brink of madness. Whenever we were apart before, I could call her, watch her from the shadows, or feel her through this."**

**He tapped the ring with one finger, and it went dull. "It only reacts to you and your Wielder, now. I fear that Sara is dead, Ian. I am losing control of myself more and more, my temper coming to the surface despite my best attempts to restrain it."**

**"Christian—"**

**"I do not want to hurt anyone," he continued, astonished to hear his voice tremble. "I fear that Jackie will hesitate, and I will kill him before he does what he has promised. Or that I will kill you," he added helplessly. "He must not shrink from taking my life if it becomes necessary. I only ask that you help him prepare for it."**

**Nottingham bowed his head, blinking back tears. "I will do as you have asked, Christian. It is a matter of honor."**

**Ian slumped against the doorframe as relief stole his balance. "Thank you, my friend," he whispered hoarsely. "You cannot know what this means to me. I may have lived as a monster, but I have no wish to die as one."**

**"You won't." Nottingham reached out hesitantly, breaking the habit of a lifetime, and set his hand on the other man's shoulder. "No matter what happens, Christian, I am honored to have a friend such as you."**

**Ian looked up slowly, shocked as he felt that comforting touch. He smiled slowly, something within him easing at the contact. "Shall we rejoin the others, then?" he asked simply.**

**Nottingham nodded once. "It is time to decide my future, and find your Wielder."**

**"Yes, it is."**

**----------------------------**

**"So, what'd you find out?" **

**Lenny settled on Jackie's lap and chattered so quickly that only Jackie understood him. He didn't like knowing that Ian had talked Nottingham into helping if he had to kill him. At least, he had stopped the guy from going after Irons before they were ready.**

**Jackie looked up as they entered the room, studying them closely. Nottingham had a bunch of papers in his hand, the gloves were nowhere in sight, and he was smiling. The Brit was calmer than he'd seen him in two days, also wearing an uncharacteristic grin. They both went to their weapons and pulled them over their heads and at an angle on their backs. They did it at the same time, and used the exact same movements.**

**Too cool, Jackie thought. Aloud, he said, "So, Ians, Jake here wants to know why you hate him."**

**"Jackie!"**

**He grinned at the spiky-haired guy. "Well, you wanted to know," he pointed out, "and I'm curious, too."**

**Ian traded glances with Nottingham, who only shrugged his broad shoulders. "You get the wine, Ian. I'll take care of McCartey."**

**Jake swallowed hard. "Look, I'd rather not die tonight, if it's all the same to you."**

**"I am not going to kill you," Ian muttered, slanting an unreadable glance at Estacado as he realized just what had transpired during his short absence. "I tried that once and it did not turn out well."**

**McCartey looked like he was going to have a stroke as he asked, "Why not?"**

**"Because Sara is inordinately fond of you," came the forlorn response.**

**"We're just friends," Pezzini said, unconsciously glancing over her **

**shoulder at Nottingham as she said it.**

**Ian hid a smile at that. "My Dear, Agent McCartey was at one time in love with you in my world," he informed her. "I dare say it is true here, as well."**

**Jake felt his face burn as everyone in the room turned to look at him. He glared at the Englishman, who merely raised a taunting eyebrow. Jackie just grinned at him from his place on the floor, no help there. Danny was studiously avoiding his gaze, and Sara was just staring at him in mute appeal, waiting for him to deny it.**

**Ian Nottingham came into the room, handing the Englishman a glass of wine, and proceeded to stare holes through him. He didn't move, he didn't twitch, he just gazed at him with those cold dark eyes. **

**Jake returned his gaze with defiant blue eyes. "Yeah, what of it?"**

**Nottingham was on him in an instant, picking him up by the front of his shirt and throwing him across the room. Jake picked himself up and managed to land a punch. It was returned and doubled, and he struggled to keep the other man from landing any more.**

**"Nottingham! Stop it." Sara grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from Jake. "Stop. You'll kill him. Dammitt, Ian, leave him alone!"**

**Upon hearing his first name from her lips, Nottingham pushed McCartey away from him and turned to her. She shrunk back from the anger in his dark eyes, and it disappeared immediately, his face going blank. He turned on his heel and strode to a corner, one where the shadows would hide his pain.**

**"No!" Jackie shouted as he jumped to his feet. "Get back into the light!"**

**Nottingham jumped out of the corner, stumbling as he did so, something shiny and dark grabbing at his leg. A clawed hand disintegrated as the light hit it, and the Darkness murmured angrily in protest.**

**Jackie glared at into the shadowed corner, where dozens of shining eyes could be seen. "Touch him again, and I'll find a woman--any woman--and you'll have another lifetime to wait."**

**The hissing chorus receded and Jackie knelt at his side. "Are you hurt?"**

**Nottingham shook his head slowly, his gaze swinging from Jackie to the corner and back again. "Are you?" he asked the younger man.**

**Jackie stared at him and smiled faintly. "It's nothing that death won't cure, kid."**

**"What _was_ that?" Danny asked, his black eyes wide with disbelief.**

**"That was me, man," Jackie told him heavily. "That was me."**

**Nottingham stayed where he was, his amber gaze fastening on Sara. He watched as she knelt at McCartey's side, murmuring comforting nonsense as she helped him to his feet. She shot _him_ a venomous glance, even as she spoke gently to the other man. He lowered his gaze, unwilling to watch as yet another rival walked away with his Wielder, his heart in tatters once again.**

**Ian watched him withdraw with a surge of raw fury. His eyes slitted angrily on McCartey, and it was all he could do not to finish what the puppy had started. "I believe you should leave, Ms. Pezzini. We will not need your assistance, after all."**

**Sara looked up from Jake's split lip with anger of her own. "Why didn't you try to stop him?" she demanded. "Nottingham could have killed him!"**

**"Because it was his right. I would have done the same," Ian informed her coldly. "You, foolish girl, have done more damage this night than you will ever know. Be gone, Detective, we have no need of one such as you."**

**"Whoa, Brit! Ease up here." Jackie jumped to his feet, placing himself between Ian and the bitch. "Think, Ian! She's a cop. We don't have any of our own contacts here. We're gonna need her to find Pezzini. So, just chill for a few and use your head for something besides hair support."**

**Ian blinked. "Hair support?" he echoed incredulously.**

**Jackie flushed but stood his ground. "It was the best I could come up with on short notice, okay?" he said uncomfortably. "I'm nervous as hell here, man. I'm having trouble controlling my power more here than I ever did at home. I just want to do whatever it is we're here to do and get the fuck out. So, work with me here, Mr. Ninja Assassin Supreme."**

**A short laugh, quickly smothered, came from his other self. "Et tu?" Ian questioned wryly.**

**Nottingham raised his gaze, his eyes gleaming gold through his mass of dark curls. "It _was_ funny."**

**"Yes," Ian replied with mock reluctantance, "I suppose it was."**

**"You are all a bunch of crazy Caucasians," Danny commented from the relative safety of the kitchen.**

**Jackie smiled tightly over his shoulder. "You don't know the half of it, man. Just stay in the light, and you'll do okay."**

**"So," he said as he ambled back into the dubious safety of the living room, "why don't you tell us all what it is you have planned?"**

**Ian managed a faint smile as he realized that he would have liked Michael Yee. "I am not sure that my plan is feasible any longer, Detective Woo."**

**"It's Danny." Danny looked at Jake and just shook his head. "You should have kept your mouth shut, Jake. Never challenge a dragon and expect to walk away."**

**Jake ran a hand through his already spiky hair. "What, you wanted me to lie?"**

**"It would have better, yes." **

**"Danny!" Sara stared at him with shocked green eyes. "How can you say that?"**

**Danny sighed and sat next to them on the sofa. "Look, Sara, you know that Nottingham's crazy about you. We all do. What Jake did was just plain stupid."**

**"Oh, yeah?" she questioned rhetorically. "I disagree. Nottingham's got no claim on me, not after everything's he's done."**

**"And what have I done, Sara?" The man in question took a step forward, still using his hair to hide his expression. "I have done my best to help you, going against my master to do so. I have given you as much as I could with the restrictions placed upon me. How much more do you expect me to give?"**

**Her eyes dropped from his as the vision she'd shared with Christian flashed through her mind. "I didn't ask for your help, Nottingham. I sure as hell never asked for your heart."**

**Nottingham laughed, but the sound was bitter. "No, you certainly have not," he agreed raggedly. "I had hoped that, if nothing else, you would allow us to become friends one day. My fate is bound to yours, Sara. I have no choice in this. I had hoped for mercy from one such as yourself."**

**"Mercy?" Sara hissed. "How much mercy did you show Conchobar when you let Irons set him up to be killed?"**

**He looked at her with stricken brown eyes. "That never happened," he whispered unconvincingly.**

**She jumped to her feet, her green eyes filling with tears. "Yeah, then why do I remember holding him as he died? Why do I see _you_ in that warehouse, shooting at Fiona, having your bullets deflected by the very gauntlet that I wear now?"**

**Danny just looked confused. "Uh, Pez?"**

**Nottingham squeezed his eyes shut. "I tried to intervene, Sara. Please," he pleaded desperately. "I tried to warn you. I supplied the ransom money. Do you know how hard it was to go against Irons and steal that two million for you? Do you have any idea what he did to me for that little rebellion?"**

**"Two million?" Jackie echoed. Holy shit, no wonder the guy had been so eager to get rid of the money!**

**"Do you know how hard it was to watch John die?" she screamed in return. "And what about Daniel?"**

**Nottingham looked away briefly as he searched his scattered memories. "You mean Cartathulus?" he asked, his gaze swinging back to hers. "He was evil, Sara. He would have destroyed you, destroyed your friends. I saved you from him."**

**Sara advanced on him, tears falling freely now. "You slit his throat, _Ian_. You looked up at me, and you _slit his fucking throat!"_**

**The Witchblade sprang to life, the gauntlet actually letting her turn it into a sword. She held it to _his_ throat, the threat unmistakable. Ian moved to disarm her and found his way blocked as Nottingham cut him off.**

**"No, Christian. This is my fight."**

**He turned back to Sara, using his fingertips to bring the blade to his throat. "Is this what you want?" he asked steadily. "My life for theirs? It is yours, my love."**

**He dropped to his knees, keeping the blade with him, his gaze never leaving hers. "Do it, Sara. I cannot think of any other way I would rather die than at your hands."**

**She stared down at him with obvious disbelief. "You'd let me do it?" she asked, incredulous. "You would just sit there and let me kill you?"**

**"Yes," he said, utterly calm. "You would be doing me a favor, Sara, by saving me from this savage longing. My love for you is consuming me, so much so that Father thinks I have outlived my uselessness. Please, bring me peace, my lady, so that I will no longer be torn between my two masters."**

**The Witchblade retracted on its own, unwilling to hurt the man it considered its own. They both looked at it, and then at each other. "No," Sara said finally, "I do not murder."**

**Nottingham just shut his eyes, his shoulders slumping. "As you wish," he returned, his normally rich voice dull and devoid of life.**

**He pushed himself to his feet and turned to Ian. "I should go," he said. "Irons will wonder why I am late."**

**Ian nodded jerkily. "I'll walk you out."**

**They both pulled their coats on, their movements unintentionally mirroring each other's. They only paused long enough for Nottingham to retrieve his papers from the breakfast bar and exited the room. Jackie just stared after them, stunned by what he had witnessed. Nottingham had been willing—even happy—to let his Wielder kill him. God, he thought sadly, what the fuck had Irons done to him!?**

**Jackie searched until he found his cigarette pack and lit one. Exhaling shakily, he looked at Pezzini through a cloud of smoke. "The Brit was right, babe. You can't help us. You should just go."**

**"Yeah," she agreed shakily, "maybe we should."**

**"What just happened here, exactly?" Jake asked in a low voice.**

**"Leave it alone, Jake." Danny only shook his head, his black eyes meeting Pezzini's. "You can't just walk away from this, Sara. You know that."**

**"Yeah, Danny, I can."**


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Collision**

**Author: DarkAngelus1**

**Disclaimer: I own none of characters in the work below. Witchblade and The Darkness belong to Top Cow and Kenneth Irons (the one in the comic, not the wuss in the show), who is undoubtedly running everything. Bill Gates, eat your heart out!**

**Synopsis: The World of TNT and Top Tow come together as comic-Ian makes his first dramatic appearance in Sara Perini's life. Jackie Estacado, AKA The Darkness will be there. Kenneth Irons from the comic will also make an appearance, as he was too bad-ass to leave out. Everything after the first episode of TNT's second season will be used only sparingly as it pretty much sucked (never change writers mid-season). Long live the Witchblade, and all it's future movie and game counterparts!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Irons looked over his handiwork with a combination of regret and absolute conviction. Nottingham was suspended between to pillars, his arms drawn nearly taught by the tension in the ropes. His back was a mass of red pulp from the cat-o-nine tails, which had been preceded by another beating. The boy had returned home with a handful of papers; he had somehow gotten ahold of his personal records, and he confronted his benefactor about his past.**

**Kenneth sighed silently. He hated that the boy had forced him to do this, but he had rebelled one time too many. He had defied him and refused to help Christina kill Sara Pezzini. Digging for the truth of his past had earned him the beating. Defying Irons had earned him the sting of the whip.**

**He knew that Ian was alive, because he could hear the boy's ragged breathing. Ian hadn't uttered a sound, not even a single inarticulate groan of pain, throughout the whole process. He had merely taken his punishment with a stoic acceptance that still stunned Irons. He hadn't truly expected Ian to rebel as he had. Now, he knew that he would have to replace him as soon as possible.**

**Another was being prepared even now, but Kenneth wouldn't make the same mistakes with this one. He wouldn't treat him as a favored child, or even as a confidant. Ian's replacement would know his place, and he _would_ keep it.**

**His plans to transfer the Witchblade to Christina Wales would have to be postponed, but only briefly, while he dealt with the traitor in his service.**

**"You brought this on yourself, son." Kenneth untied the ropes that bound him as he spoke. "I want you to go to Dr. Immo and do as he instructs you. You will _not_ try to rebel, again. Is that understood?"**

**Nottingham dropped to his knees, his head bowed, as he struggled to stay conscious. "Yes, sir."**

**Irons paused, surprised by the complete lack of emotion in his voice. "I mean it, Ian. I will tolerate no further insubordination."**

**"I understand, sir."**

**He eyed the boy for a minute before nodding once. "You are dismissed, Ian."**

**Kenneth watched him leave with a heavy heart. In his own way, he had loved the boy he had raised. But nothing would stop him from gaining control of the Witchblade, and though it would not be the same, Ian would with him again soon enough.**

**---------------------------**

**Nottingham forced himself to his feet. He gathered his shirts and coat from the sofa and slowly made his way out the door. He pulled it closed behind him, struggled into his coat, and headed for the front door. He knew that Father expected him to obey and go to the laboratory, but he had no intention of giving his memories--or his life--to his successor. Irons would have to replace him without a full download. **

**He did his best to ignore the pain that seemed to be everywhere, his only thought to see Sara just once before he died. He would have her tell Christian to move as a precaution, and he would warn her about the replicant Irons would soon be sending after her. Then, he would gladly leave this world and his pain behind.**

**He grieved that he would be leaving Sara without his protection, but she did not want it, and Christian was here. He and Jackie would guard Lady Sara until they could eliminate Irons. Then, Sara could live the life she had always wanted—the life where he no longer existed to pester her with his childish infatuation.**

**He kept to the shadows as he made his way to her apartment, his movements sluggish and uncoordinated. His back was wet and he knew that the coat was aggravating his wounds, but he was beyond caring. He didn't know how many lashes he had received; he'd stopped counting at fifty. He no longer cared what happened to him, so long as he saw Sara one last time.**

**Nottingham climbed up the fire escape, falling several times before finally gaining hold, and pulled himself up. He made to her window, and looked inside. Her apartment was dark, but the moon allowed him to see that she was in bed, sound asleep. He let himself in and fell to the floor. He couldn't make his body obey his commands to rise, so he just dragged himself across the floor to her bed.**

**The light came on, and he closed his eyes against its brightness. "Jesus, Nottingham," he heard distantly, "what the hell are you doing in my apartment in the middle of the night?"**

**"Sara," he murmured, smiling at the sound of her voice. He willed his eyes to open, but they wouldn't respond. "Call Christian. Tell him it's time. I love you, Sara. Don't let Father kill you. . ."**

**Sara saw him curled up on the floor beside her bed, smiling through bloody lips. "Nottingham?" **

**He didn't respond and she quickly crouched down beside him. She touched his back and he jerked away from her. She looked down at her hand, saw the blood, and was filled with dread. **

"**Nottingham?" She grabbed his shoulder and shook him, but got no response. He didn't even move away from her this time, he just lay there, the rise and fall of his chest the only sign that he still lived. "Ian?"**

**She got up and grabbed the phone, dialing the number to the loft. She sat back down beside him, her hand trembling as she hesitantly touched his unbound hair. She fought back a feeling of panic as she waited for someone to answer. Nottingham couldn't die, she told herself quickly. Who else would stalk her and spout cryptic nonsense at her when she least expected it?**

"**Nottingham."**

"**It's Sara Pezzini. I've got your-your cousin here, and he's in bad shape. You need to come get him."**

"**What happened?" the cultured British voice demanded. "If you have hurt him—"**

"**I didn't do anything," she snapped. "He just showed up at my apartment, told me to call you, and passed out. He's covered in blood, and he's not moving. So, get your ass over here. Now!"**

"**I do not have a car, Detective. You must bring him to me."**

"**I don't have a car, either."**

**A harsh sound, and then, "Fine. I will steal a vehicle and meet you there. Where do you live?"**

"**Nevermind. I'll call a friend and have him drive us there."**

"**Who?" the Englishman demanded suspiciously.**

"**Someone I know I can trust. We'll be there as soon as we can."**

"**Detective Pezzini—"**

**Sara pushed the end button and swiftly dialed Gabriel's number. She stroked Nottingham's hair as she waited for Gabriel to answer. Gabe tended to have his music up loud when he couldn't sleep, so it might take him a little time to hear the phone. **

"**Talismaniac."**

"**Gabe, it's Sara. I need your help."**

"**Sure, chief. What do you need?"**

"**I need you to drive over here as soon as possible."**

"**Sara, it's three in the morning. Couldn't this wait a few hours?"**

"**No." She looked down at Nottingham and the hand that touched him trembled. "This is an emergency, Gabe. Please, I-I need you help."**

**There was a long silence before he said, "Okay. I'll be right there."**

**Relief made her light-headed. "Thanks, Gabe."**

"**Sure thing, chief. See you in a few."**

**Sara hung up and dropped the phone, scooting closer to the unconscious man. "Come on, Nottingham. Snap out of it." **

**He remained silent, his large form deathly still, and Sara felt close to tears. "You can't do this to me," she told him in a whisper. "You're supposed to protect me, damn it. How can you do that if you're dead?"**

**Nottingham heard her and tried to stir, but the pain was just too great. He sank back into it, his last moment of awareness centered on the hand running through his hair. **

_**Sara.**_

**Sara's eyes jerked to his face, frantically searching for some sign of life. Those beautiful, expressive eyes were closed, none of the pain or longing she was used to seeing visible. "I'm here," she said, ignoring the Witchblade as it swirled madly. "Gabriel's coming, and he's going to take us to Christian. You'll be safe. . .Ian."**

**She gathered up her courage and carefully lifted the coat away from his side. She couldn't see much of his back, but what she did see was enough to make her gasp. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just the coat, and his back was covered with long, deep wounds. They were badly swollen, and completely covered with blood.**

"**What the hell did he do to you?" she moaned, knowing without a doubt that Irons had done this. **

**She shifted and gingerly pulled his head into her lap. She stroked his caramel-streaked curls back from his face, wincing as she saw the multitude of bruises scattered across his normally swarthy features. His face was so swollen that he was nearly unrecognizable, and fresh rage tore through her, followed quickly by guilt.**

**She knew that Irons hurt him a regular basis; The Witchblade had shown her that on numerous occasions. She also knew that she could have prevented this. If she had just pushed her fear aside and accepted him as he'd begged her to do, this would never have happened.**

**Sara fought tears as she whispered nonsense to him. He had done everything he could do to help her. She realized that now. His cryptic statements had been his way of warning her about Irons, the most he could do while still tied to the man he called 'Father'. **

**He had stolen two million dollars to ransom a man he had to have hated, a man that she had loved instead of him. He had died for her when the White Bulls had set her up, giving her and Gabe time to get away. He had died again after the Black Dragons had refused to be called off the hunt for her, sacrificing himself so that she might live. And none of it had ever happened.**

**Sara didn't know where all these memories came from. Danny dying at the hands of Gallo in the old Rialto Theater, Jake and Gabriel both dying at the hands of a man who resembled Ian Nottingham, minus the beard. She saw Dominique Boucher taking the Witchblade from her, then losing it to its true Wielder. Ian, shooting two automatic weapons, taking down the Irish terrorists that had kidnapped Conchobar, trying to help her save his rival.**

**Daniel Germaine, the man who had so quickly swept her off her feet, her biker-poet, blowing her a kiss from the street below her loft. She saw the black shape that materialized out of the darkness behind him, his sword held at her lover's throat for an endless moment, those golden brown eyes locked on hers. Even with the distance between them, she had seen his hatred and rage at her choice of lovers. **

**When Daniel's body had disappeared from the hospital, she had gone looking for Nottingham. She had found Daniel instead, and he had confessed all.**

**Daniel had in truth been Cartathulus, a Roman who had been cursed by Jesus Christ to wander the earth eternally on the day of his crucifixion. He had come to New York to force this generation's Wielder to end his immortal existence. He had fallen in love with her instead, even as he'd killed a priest to bring her to him. **

**He'd considered Nottingham's actions a blessing in disguise, and begged her to kill him. He'd grasped the gauntlet and it had known what to do. Daniel had died in her arms, and she had never forgiven Ian Nottingham for showing her what he truly was.**

**Yet, none of this had happened, either. Somehow, something had changed the reality she now remembered only in visions and dreams. Danny was alive, Gabriel was alive, and she knew without a doubt that she could trust Jake.**

**And Ian Nottingham had somehow remembered these events with her.**

**She had seen him during the Periculum, waiting at the end of the long corridor, lifting the visor of his helmet as she stopped before him. She saw him again, standing next to the now empty suit of armor, his head bowed. Even as she watched, he lifted his head, impaling her with those intense brown eyes. His hair was even thicker and more curly than it was now, secured at the back of his head, falling over his right shoulder in a stream of dark waves.**

**She could feel him as he embraced her, her own gasp sounding as his hands moved over her with increasing urgency. His mouth on hers, his oh-so-familiar eyes never leaving hers. He worshipped her with savage reverence, his love evident in his touch and tenor of his deep voice as he whispered her name. He had been with her for hundreds of years, not always as an intimate, but forever at her side, his loyalty unquestionable.**

**And she had fought him, Sara thought with shame. She had scorned him when he came to her, calling him a freak and worse. She had ignored his pain and treated him like shit, terrified of a man who would rather die than hurt her.**

**Sara hung her head, her eyes on his battered face. "I'm sorry, Ian. I never wanted this," she told him, praying that some part of him could hear her. "You scared me. The Witchblade scared me. I couldn't handle it, and I couldn't handle you. Please, don't die before I can tell you that."**

**The knob on her front door rattled, and she eased his head to the floor. She flew to the door, cursing as Gabriel pounded on it. She turned the lock and threw it open. "He's here," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the bed.**

"**Hey, chief. Ease up. I got here as fast as—" Gabriel stopped cold at the sight of Ian Nottingham lying on Sara's bedroom floor. "Pez, what's tall, dark, and scary doing here?"**

"**Dying," Sara snapped, "so help me get him down to the car."**

**Gabriel eyed the unconscious man uneasily. "I don't think that's a good idea, chief."**

**She glared at him, her green eyes narrowed, and he held up his hands. "Of course, I'll help," he said quickly. "I just don't want your stalker killing me if he wakes up."**

"**He won't hurt you, Gabriel," she assured him tersely. "Now, shut up and grab his feet."**

"**No, you get his feet, I'll take his shoulders." Gabriel moved to his head and turned him onto his back.**

"**Be careful, Gabe!" At his look, she said, "His back is messed up. It looks bad."**

"**Okay. If you've got a better idea, I'm listening."**

**Sara gazed down at Ian and realized that they didn't have a choice. "No, just help me get him to the car. I've got people waiting for us."**

**Gabriel just nodded and lifted the insensate man. "God, he weighs a ton."**

"**Yeah, he does," Sara panted, lifting him by the legs. "Hurry, Gabe."**

"**Yeah, I'm on it."**

**They dragged him down the stairs and out of the building. Gabriel's classic Mustang waited at the curb, and they managed to get in the back seat. Sara sat with him, his head on her lap. Gabriel got behind and wheel and started the engine. "So, where to, chief?"**

**She gave the loft's address and settled back against the seat. Nottingham still hadn't stirred, or made a sound, since that first fragmented sentence. She wished he would wake up long enough to look at her, or whisper her name in that sing-song voice he sometimes used. But he remained as still as death, and she was afraid that he would die before she could tell him how sorry she was.**

**Gabriel looked over his shoulder as he drove. Sara's attention was focused on the assassin lying insensate in her lap. It was obvious that she had been crying, just as it was obvious that Nottingham probably wouldn't make it. He'd always wondered about the exact nature their relationship. Nottingham had never hidden his feelings for Sara, even though she'd acted like he meant nothing to her. Gabriel had silently questioned Sara's denials, settling for skeptical looks. It looked as though it _had_ been a case of the lady protesting too much.**

"**So, what happened to him?" he said into the quiet.**

**Sara's gaze met his briefly before going back to Nottingham. "Irons tried to kill him," she answered, knowing without a doubt that it was the truth.**

**Gabriel made a rude noise. "I've seen Irons, Sara. There's no way he's capable of taking on a guy like Nottingham."**

**She just shook her head. "Not if he didn't fight back, Gabe."**

**Shock ran through Gabriel at her words. "Why would he let his boss do _that_ to him?" he asked with confusion.**

"**Because he didn't have a choice." Sara sniffed and continued to stroke his hair. "Irons adopted him when he was kid, Gabe. He sees the man as his father, and this has been going on his whole life."**

**Well, chronic abuse explained part of it, Gabriel thought with a shudder. "But he's not a kid anymore, chief. He could've fought back."**

"**No, he couldn't," she murmured, her voice nearly inaudible. "I don't know how to explain it to you, Gabe. I don't even know that I understand it myself, but it's the truth. If Ian could have fought back, he would have. He's just isn't capable of hurting the man he considers his father."**

"**Uh-huh. And why aren't we taking him to a hospital?" Gabe asked.**

"**Because Irons would be able to get to him there," Sara said simply.**

**Gabriel accepted that with shrug. "So, where are we taking him, then?"**

**Sara thought of the enigmatic Englishman and the resurrected mobster, and the camaraderie she'd witnessed between them, and said quietly, "I'm taking him home."**

**------------------------------**

**Jackie watched Ian pace back and forth in the parking garage, his long hair trailing behind him dramatically. Jackie just lit another cigarette, his third since Pezzini's call twenty minutes ago. They were both worried about Nottingham, and she hadn't given them any details. The guy had probably gone straight home and confronted Irons about his past. Jackie was willing to bet that he'd half-hoped that Irons would just kill him and get it over with, since Pezzini hadn't had the balls to do it herself.**

**He took another drag and blew smoke at the Brit, hoping for a reaction. He scowled when Ian just continued to ignore him. Ian had clammed up after telling him that the puppy was coming to them hurt. He hadn't said another damn word, and the silence was driving Jackie nuts. He was a talker, always had been, and he hated it when the Brit went all silent and mysterious on him. It meant that he was thinking deep thoughts, and that somebody was about to buy the big one.**

**Not that he minded the thought of killing Irons. Jackie didn't. He wouldn't mind offing the asshole himself. But he and Ian were a team right now, and he didn't like being left out of the loop.**

"**So, when are you gonna remember that I exist and quit with the silent treatment?" he threw out carelessly.**

**Ian came to a halt and very slowly turned to the other man. "What would you like me to say?" he enunciated with clear menace.**

"**Say that you're pissed, or that you want to take Ken Irons' head off. Hell, that you want to take my head off. Just talk," Jackie told him with exasperation. "I'm here, too, Ian. I don't like being left out in the cold, so friggin' talk to me, already."**

**He closed his eyes and drew several deep breaths, desperately trying to reign in his temper. It worked no better than the ones before. He was trying to stave off madness, and the cub want to _talk_. Truly priceless, Ian thought caustically.**

"**I am worried about Nottingham. That is all."**

**The clipped quality of his words said it all. Jackie sighed and said, "Yeah, me too, Brit. Me, too."**

**Ian went back to pacing, and Jackie let him. So long as the Brit was controlling himself, he could keep his damn mouth shut. Probably, he thought with a silent laugh. He would certainly give it his best shot.**

**An old car crawled into the garage, and their heads shot up. It pulled to stop right in front of them, not bothering to find a space. Ian went to the back door and opened it, finding Sara Pezzini gazing at him with tear-reddened green eyes.**

"**Help him," she said, her hands still tangled in his hair.**

"**I will," Ian told her, not dwelling on anything but the puppy's well-being. She slid out of the seat and he gingerly checked Nottingham for injuries. He swore as he saw the damage wrought to the man's back. Frankly, he was surprised that the puppy still lived. This kind of damage might have killed a lesser man. Ian wasn't certain he would have survived it.**

**He carefully maneuvered Nottingham over his shoulder and they headed for the elevator. Once upstairs, Ian put him in his own bed and began to peel the clothes from his body. He worked silently, ignoring the others as he surveyed the damaged. Even Jackie was quiet, a testament to how serious the situation was.**

"**Jackie?"**

"**Yeah, man?"**

"**I need hot water, clean towels, and the first-aid kit," he said evenly.**

**Jackie ran a hand through his black hair and nodded. "I'm on it."**

**Ian pulled a small section of the sheet across Nottingham's backside for modesty's sake and turned to Sara Pezzini. "I need you to tell me exactly what Ian said to you before he lost consciousness."**

"**Uh, yeah. . ." Sara stared at Nottingham and took a step forward. "He told me to tell you that it's time, and not to let Irons kill me, and—"**

**She broke off and flushed, and Ian smiled grimly. "He told you that he loved you, did he?"**

"**Yes," she whispered, kneeling beside the bed. She reached out and brushed his hair back from his face, hating this feeling of helplessness. "Is he going to die?"**

"**Not if I can help it." Ian slanted a look over his shoulder at the stranger in their midst. "And you are?"**

"**Gabriel Bowman," the young man with the cherubic face answered quietly. **

**There were a thousand questions in his dark eyes, all unvoiced. Ian nodded once in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to Nottingham. He sat on the side of the bed, took a deep, bracing breath, and touched his other self. Excalibur flared to life, the blue stone shimmering at the contact. Ian closed his eyes and blocked out everything else, doing his best to sort the images that came to him so randomly.**

**Irons was denying the truth of Nottingham's past, verbally blasting him for even daring to question his maker. In his anger, the puppy forgot to be cautious and Irons simply lost control. He batted the boy to the ground, and proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life.**

**He could see Ian refusing to help the pretender kill Sara Pezzini, or bury Danny Woo alive to torment her. Irons looked at the boy with a glimmer of regret before forcing Ian to allow himself to be strung up between two ornate pillars for a lashing. Nottingham counted fifty lashes before the pain became too great to ignore. Ian winced as he felt the whip bite into the puppy's flesh. Irons had rambled the whole time, his grip on reality obviously tenuous.**

**Then, it was over. Nottingham had gone straight to Sara, his only thought to see her one last time before death claimed him.**

_**Karma**_

**The word whispered through his mind as Ian pulled his hand back. He watched without surprise as Excalibur went dormant again. He scrubbed his face with his hands, as though that could wipe away the memory of the puppy's pain. "Irons is planning to move against you, Sara. Your partner is also in danger."**

**Sara swallowed hard. "Danny?"**

"**Yes," Ian told her. "You must warn him, bring him here for protection."**

"**But why?" she asked. "Danny has nothing to do with this."**

**Ian frowned faintly. "Karma," he murmured, afraid he knew all too well what it meant.**

**Sara waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't, she glared at him. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"**

**He was saved having to answer by Jackie, returning with the requested items. They cleared off the nightstand and set the pan of water there. Ian began the painstaking process of cleaning the other man's wounds. **

**Jackie watched in silence, unable to speak as he saw the damage wrought by this world's Ken Irons. God, no wonder Nottingham had begged Pezzini to kill him. At least, it would have been a quick death.**

**He cleared his throat and said, "Give me something to do, man. I'm going nuts here."**

**Ian smiled to himself, his hair obscuring the inappropriate response. "You can go procure a doctor for him, Jackie. How is that?"**

**Jackie Estacado just smiled wickedly. "Oh yeah, Brit, I like the way you think. Any particular flavor?"**

**He did laugh then. "No, cub. Just bring back one who is sober enough to take care of him."**

"**Gotcha."**

**Gabriel just stared at them. "You _are_ kidding, right?" he asked hopefully. **

**Ian merely turned to look at him. "My friend here will tell you that I am singularly lacking in the humor department," he said gravely.**

"**You don't have do that," Sara told him huskily. "I know someone who can help us."**

**He turned back to her, appraising her coolly. "We cannot afford to report this," he reminded her.**

"**I know." Her gaze went back to Nottingham as she pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed a number and waited. "Hey, Vick, it's Sara."**

"**Hey, Pez. What can I do for you?"**

"**I need a doctor," she said, reaching out to Nottingham's hair once more. **

**A pause, and then, "Are you in trouble?"**

"**No," Sara replied, "a friend is."**

"**I'll have to get someone to cover for me. That'll take some time."**

**Sara nodded, then realized that the other woman couldn't see her. "That'll be fine, Vick. Just hurry. And. . .don't tell anyone about this."**

"**All right, Pezzini, but you owe me for this. Where are you?"**

**Sara gave her the address and disconnected. "Vicky Po works in the M.E.'s office down at the precinct. We can trust her to keep her mouth shut. She'll be here as soon as she finds someone to take over her shift."**

**Ian nodded, hoping that they could truly trust this woman. If not, he was perfectly capable of killing her, though women had never been his preferred targets. "Thank you," he murmured sincerely.**

"**Yeah, well, I'm not doing this for you," she said, her eyes never leaving the man in the bed.**

"**I still need something to do," Jackie said obnoxiously. "You want me to go down to the store or something?"**

**Ian just sighed. "Go play a game, Jackie. Take Mr. Bowman with you. I need to speak to Detective Pezzini."**

**Gabriel straightened at that. "Sara?" he threw out questioningly.**

"**It's fine, Gabe." She managed a shaky smile. "Give us a few minutes, okay?"**

**Jackie just sighed, loudly and dramatically. "Come on, kid. You any good at Tekken?"**

"**Actually," Gabriel said with the beginnings of a smile, "I prefer DOA."**

"**Cool, I got that, too."**

**Ian waited until they were gone before turning to Sara. "Irons has enlisted Christina Wales in his crusade to regain possession of the Witchblade," he told her urgently. "They are trying to recreate the past that you yourself changed by burying your partner alive in the grave he was once laid to rest in."**

**Sara saw flashes of the funeral, snow falling all around them, red roses that looked like blood against it. A snow-covered American flag, a cherubic stone angel whose eye opened as she talked to her partner's ghost.**

**Then, recently, a woman telling her that she had very pretty eyes be-fore walking away.**

"**Karma," she whispered, her eyes flying to his as the images receded.**

"**Yes, Sara." His voice gentled dramatically as he continued his ministrations. "Ian refused to participate, and Irons punished him for it. That is why he offered you his life tonight. He wanted to die at your hands, instead of his father's."**

**Sara closed her eyes, resting her forehead on the edge of the bed. "I didn't know," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "He was always appearing out of nowhere, spouting this cryptic bullshit, and looking at me with that damn puppy-dog expression."**

"**God, I thought he was crazy." Sara lifted her head, wrapping one dark curl around her finger. "I mean, take away Irons and his obsession with the Witchblade, and I'm just me. Sara Pezzini, a cop with an attitude. I really didn't understand, and it scared me."**

**Ian watched her with steady blue-gray eyes. "He fell in love with you the moment he saw you, Sara. He asked me if, as Protector, he could have drawn the Witchblade to you with his interest."**

**Wide green eyes met his as her breath caught. "And what did you tell him?" **

"**That it wasn't possible," Ian answered. "Truthfully, I don't know enough about your world to be sure, but he needed to hear that his feelings for you were not wrong. Irons has done his best to make Ian feel unlovable, so that the bond between the two of you would not interfere with his plans."**

"**That bastard," she whispered, inching closer to the prone man. She stroked the back of his head, and the Witchblade reacted.**

_**Sara. You wouldn't lift the blade against your own**_**_flesh and blood, would you?_**

**She raised stricken eyes to his. "We're not related, are we?"**

**Ian frowned at the question and touched Nottingham briefly. "No," he answered with relief. "Irons used Elizabeth Bronte's stem cells to magnify the bond between you and Ian, but you are not related."**

"**Thank God." Sara closed her eyes for a moment. "Would you leave us alone for a few minutes? I-I need to tell him something."**

**Ian merely nodded, relieved that she was coming to see things as they were meant to be. "I will be in the living room if you need anything."**

**Sara waited until the door closed behind him to lay out carefully beside Ian. He probably didn't know she was there, but she wanted to be close to him. "Hey, bright eyes," she said softly, burying her face in his hair. "Don't you dare die on me, Ian Nottingham. I need you. You'll never know how much. If you love me as much as you say, you'll live for me. Okay?"**

**He didn't respond, and she began to cry. Damn him, she hadn't been this scared since the day that Conchobar died. A day that had never even occurred.**

**Sara cried harder at the thought. He couldn't leave her, now. He just couldn't. He'd been at her side from the beginning, protecting her--loving her--for thousands of years. Her dark night, the one person in the whole stinking world she could trust without question. And she had pushed him away.**

"**Forgive me, Ian. I didn't understand," she told him sobbingly. "But I do now. I swear, I do. Just come back to me. Please. . ."**

**She didn't feel the Witchblade as it began to change forms, didn't see it reach out in a multitude of vine-like strands to man she held so tenderly. She was lost to her grief, exhaustion setting in even as the Witchblade began to surround them both. She fell asleep almost instantly, drawn in by the gauntlet and its desire for her to join with man in her arms.**

**------------------------------------  
**

**Ian walked into the living room feeling strangely calm. The rage at Irons' treatment of his other self was still there, but it was no longer as strong as it had been. He wondered if this feeling of peace was coming from Nottingham, and a glance at Excalibur confirmed it. He could not tell if it was from his acceptance of death, or the presence of his Wielder in his most dire hour.**

**Not that it mattered, Ian told himself. If the boy died, Irons _would_ suffer a similar fate. Ian would force himself to overcome his abhorrence for torture in favor of vengeance on the puppy's behalf. He was sure that Jackie would help him. The younger man was not exactly sadistic, but he was meaner than Ian would ever be. He lacked Ian's coldness, but more than compensated with his capacity for cruelty.**

**The cub looked up from his position in front of the television as he came in, Gabriel Bowman sitting at his side. "Pezzini still back there?" **

"**Yes. She wished to be alone with him."**

**Jackie grunted at that but didn't comment. "Do you think he'll be okay?" he asked in a quiet voice.**

"**I don't know," Ian answered with a sigh. "If the puppy survives, it will be because he wishes to. At this point, I would not be surprised if he simply gives up."**

"**Shit." Jackie looked down at the controller in his hands. "If he dies, I'll kill her."**

"**Whoa!" Gabriel looked at him with disbelief. "I know you're not talking about killing Sara!"**

"**Yeah, why not?" Jackie demanded. "This is her fault. Nottingham's dying because she was too chickenshit to do what she was supposed to do. If she had just--"**

"**Jackie, enough." Ian crouched beside him, a hand on his shoulder. "It was his choice to confront Irons, his decision to remove himself from his father's machinations. He knew what the consequences of his rebellion would be, and he welcomed them."**

"**What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked bravely, his gaze going back and forth between the two men. "None of this is Sara's fault. This guy's been stalking her for weeks. I don't even know why she's helping him."**

"**He is her guardian," Ian said stiffly. "His task is to protect her. As they are bound, he could nothing else."**

"**Bound by what?" Gabriel asked, his tone changing. "The Witchblade?"**

**Ian's glance sharpened on him. "In part, yes."**

"**Oh, give me a break." Jackie rolled his eyes. "How come everybody's heard of that freakin' gauntlet, but nobody here but Nottingham knows anything about the Darkness?"**

**Gabriel's angelic features lit up. "I do," he said excitedly. "It's supposed to be this intangible force with an incredible capacity for evil, and it's the Witchblade's ancient nemesis. There are legends of the two forces meeting. Big, apocalyptic battles supposedly took place. They were said to herald the end of the world. How do _you_ know about it?"**

**Jackie grinned and looked up at the Brit, who merely sighed and inclined his head. He looked back at the new guy, his grin spreading. "Because _I_ am the Darkness," he said dramatically.**

"**Oh, really?" Gabriel said with a smirk, obviously disbelieving. "Prove it."**

**Jackie called the Darkness to him, and it instantly surrounded him in its power. The darklings formed out of it, peeking out around him, looking as threatening as they could. They sensed their master's need to impress, and they were always game.**

**He heard the Brit sigh again as Gabriel scrambled away from him. He laughed, the sound as demonic as he could make it. _This_ was something he'd missed since coming to this world. He might not be a badass ninja assassin, but he was fucking scary, and it was time people starting acknowledging it.**

**Ian merely shook his head at the cub's antics. "I did not realize that you were feeling unappreciated, Estacado."**

"**Yeah, so now you know." Jackie looked at Gabriel with yellowish eyes. The kid looked terrified, and he knew that he'd gone over the top. He forced his power away, going back to safe and apparently harmless-looking Jackie Estacado. "Sorry, kid. I got a little carried away there."**

**Gabriel just stared at him, his mind still trying to process what he'd just seen. The guy's eyes were normal now, and weird organic stuff was gone, but the little demons still hovered around him, looking more like favored pets than kick-ass demons. They chattered away a mile a minute, insulting each other the way most siblings did. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen.**

**He lifted his gaze to the other man's, light brown eyes to light brown eyes, and said, "That was incredible. Can you do it, again?"**

**Jackie just laughed, glad to have something to distract him from the situation. "Nah, I wouldn't want to give ya a heart attack, or something."**

**Gabriel smiled back as he realized that, for all of his power, Jackie was still just a guy like him. "This so cool, man. So, tell me," he said, his expression animated, "is the Angelus real, too?"**

**Jackie scowled. "Yeah, and she's a real bitch."**

"_**Hey, boss, can we eat the pretty boy?"**_

"_**Yeah, he looks tasty."**_

"**Nope, I like him." Jackie looked down at the nearest darkling and said, "Go downstairs and wait for the lady doc, but don't let her see you."**

"_**But boss--"**_

"**Now, Marvin. Darkus, go with him."**

"_**Okay."**_

**Lenny stayed right in his lap while his nemesis scurried away. _"Is Nottingham gonna be okay, boss?"_**

"**I don't know yet, Len." Jackie looked down at the little demon. If asked, he'd have said Lenny was his favorite. He was the best behaved of the bunch. It wasn't saying much, but the fact that he had practically attached himself to Nottingham showed that Jenny's death hadn't completely killed Jackie's ability to give a damn about people. **

**Always nice to know that, Darkness or not, he was still human, Jackie thought as he gave Lenny a little nudge. "Go hang with Nottingham for a while, Len. Let me know if he gets worse or anything. And don't scare Pezzini," he added sternly.**

**The little demon's face lit up as he nodded. _"I'm on it, boss."_**

**The rest of the brood started to protest, and Jackie narrowed his eyes on them. "Go hunting or something. _Now_."**

**They all ran for the nearest window and swarmed through it, pushing and shoving each other in their haste to get away. Gabriel watched them with horrified fascination. "They don't, uh, hunt people, do they?" he asked hesitantly.**

"**Not unless they want to answer to me," Jackie said simply.**

"**Huh." Gabriel looked at the two men and said, "Who are you guys, anyway?"**

"**Christian Nottingham," Ian replied shortly. "I am Ian's cousin."**

"**Jackie Black."**

**Gabriel just looked at the supposedly dead Italian mobster knowingly. "I thought the Darkness ran through the bloodline of a family named Estacado?"**

"**It does." Jackie shrugged his wide shoulders and looked at Ian. "If you want to explain it, you can. I'm gonna get something to eat."**

**Ian watched him go into the kitchen silently. He looked at the angelic young man across from him impassively. "I do not know you," was all he said, but it was enough.**

**Gabriel swallowed hard at the menace behind the accented words. The guy didn't look a thing like Nottingham, but he wasn't going to argue with him. He cast a glance towards the hallway, wishing Sara would come back. He just wasn't comfortable with the dangerous-looking Englishman crouched only a few feet away. **

**Ian observed the boy's expression with irritation. He was not trying to be intimidating, yet this child looked terrified to be in his presence. First Jackie, now this, he thought with another sigh. Apparently, he _was_ a truly scary person.**

**For the first time, Ian wondered if perhaps Sara felt this way about him. He could not help how they had first met, nor their continued clashes when he had been in Kenneth Irons' employ, but he had truly thought that she had moved past all that. He knew that the attraction between them didn't hold the same meaning for her, but he had hoped that his honestly had banished her fear of him. Now he had to wonder if, for all that she was attracted to him, she was still afraid of him.**

**He looked down at Excalibur and rubbed the blue stone. It was dark and still, dead without the woman to whom his soul was bound. He shut his eyes, his head bowing, as he tried in vain to reach her. All he received were more images from the puppy and his Wielder, and Ian quickly stopped searching. His pain was his own, and it would remain that way.**

"**Here." He looked up to find Jackie standing over him, a plate in his hands. **

"**I am not hungry, cub, but thank you."**

"**Tough," Jackie told him as he pressed the plate into his hands. "You're not crazy yet, Brit, but you will be if you don't take care of yourself. So shut up and eat."**

**Ian took it with no further argument. It simply was not worth it. He ate the sandwich quickly, forcing each bite down, knowing that the other man was right. He couldn't afford to let his physical state reflect his mental state. He had too much to do before he let go.**

**He paused, surprised at the directions of his thoughts. He had never before considered taking his own life. Self-preservation was one of his strongest primal instincts. He had studied extensively in nearly all forms of martial arts, his desire to never again be a victim driving him mercilessly. Even when his honor had forced him to play the part for Irons, he had never even entertained the notion of suicide. **

**So, why now?**

**Ian swore violently and surged to his feet, the plate falling unnoticed to the floor. It was _Nottingham_, he realized in a flash. His bond with Sara was not gone because she was dead, it was being suppressed by the bond that _this world's _Protector shared with his Wielder. He did not belong here, so his connection to Sara was being. . interfered with, for lack of a better word. **

**Relief poured through him in a dizzying rush. The desolation, the utter despair he had felt since awakening were not his own feelings, but his other self's. Nottingham was torn between his love for his father and his love for his Wielder. Ian knew that he saw death as his only escape from the opposing forces in his life. That these feelings were overwhelming _him_ was simply a consequence of sharing the same space as his alternate self.**

**Then, there was Excalibur. Arthur's tears had created both the blade and the stone, those tears shed for his unrequited love for his unfaithful wife. Since Nottingham's ring was only different in appearance, it was essentially the same as his own. But because this was his world, all of its power was going to he and his Sara.**

"**Thank God," he muttered to himself, raking both hands through his hair. He was not going insane, he was merely dealing with two sets of emotions, and one was not his own. Now that he knew what was causing his instability, he knew how to correct it. He would be able to center himself again, and he would start by teaching himself how to recognize and separate Nottingham's feelings from his own.**

**He would have to start thinking happier thoughts, as well. That way, Nottingham's despair might be lessened. It stood to reason that if he was feeling Nottingham's emotions, then Nottingham could feel his. He would have to force himself to keep the dark side of himself at bay, and practice on being more. . .cheerful. Perhaps, the puppy would be able to fight his depression, once he survived his injuries.**

**Jackie took a step back as the Brit jumped to his feet. Ian looked nearly wild as his light eyes focused on something only he could see. He didn't _look _crazy or anything, but Jackie wasn't taking any chances. He watched the other man plunge his fingers into his long hair and mutter, "Thank God," and he hoped to hell that meant that he had found Pezzini. **

**He looked at the kid the other Pezzini had brought with her and tried not to grin. The poor guy looked scared shitless, those almond-shaped eyes trained on Ian as he began to pace back and forth. Well, if being a friend of Sara Pezzini's hadn't toughened him up, then nothing would.**

**He took another stepped back and called out, "Yo, Brit?"**

**Ian stopped in mid-stride, his grayish gaze focusing on the other man. "I am not going insane, Jackie."**

"**Ah, well that's good," Jackie said carefully. "You find your--"**

"**No," Ian cut in swiftly, his gaze slicing to Gabriel and back. "But I believe that the puppy's bond with his Wielder is interfering with mine. This is his world, so all the energy here belongs to him. I think that is the reason I cannot feel--"**

**He broke off again, frustrated by the boy's presence. The doorbell rang, and the moment was lost. "I will explain more later," he said abruptly, striding to the front door.**

**He opened it to find a dark-haired woman with wire-rimmed glasses standing in the doorway. "I'm Vicki Po," she said as she brushed past him. "Where's Sara?"**

"**This way." Ian led her to Nottingham's bedroom, knocking once before he opened the door. He was surprised to see Sara curled around Nottingham, her face buried in his hair, the bracelet on her wrist weaving tendrils around them both.**

**He turned back to the woman behind him and said, "Just a moment," before closing the door in her face. He turned the lock and approached the bed cautiously, not wanting to antagonize this world's Witchblade. He reached out slowly, jerking his hand back as one of the vines snapped at him in warning.**

"**Are you healing them?" he asked in a whisper, unable to keep the awe out of his voice. "Allow me to touch him once, and I will leave them to your care."**

**The Witchblade granted him his request, baring one of Nottingham's feet and nothing more. Ian uttered a low laugh and rested his fingers lightly on the exposed skin. He saw the flesh of Nottingham's back re-knitting itself, and the barest glimpse of a shared dream. **

**He withdrew as promised, hope filling him as he moved away. "Thank you," he murmured. "They deserve this lifetime together."**

**The Witchblade's only response was to cover the puppy's foot once more. "Magnificent," Ian said softly, laughing again. **

**He unlocked the door and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. He looked at the angry woman before him with a stunning smile. "Thank you for coming, Ms. Po, but I don't believe your services will be required, after all."**

**Vicki just stared at the tall Englishman, thunderstruck by the sheer beauty of that smile. She didn't protest as Ian cupped her elbow with his hand and steered her back to the living room. He urged her onto the sofa and asked, "Would you like a glass of wine, my dear?"**

"**Sure," she replied, her voice breathless.**

"**I shall return shortly." Ian inclined his head politely. "Jackie, if you will come with me?"**

"**Yeah, sure." Jackie followed him into the kitchen, leaning against the counter and folding his arms over his chest. "Why isn't the doc in there with Nottingham?"**

"**Because the Witchblade is healing him," Ian told him, his voice low as he poured a glass of wine. "You have seen how it surrounds Sara in battle. It is doing the same to the puppy right now, and I do not wish to even attempt to explain it to someone who is ignorant of the blade."**

"**Oh. I can see how that would be bad," Jackie said, then, "Shit, I better get Lenny out of there then."**

"**That might be a good idea," he agreed.**

"**Done." Jackie met the Ian's gaze. "So, he's gonna live, then?"**

**Ian smiled again, completely unaware of its brilliance. "Yes, he will be healed by morning."**

"**Fucking-A, Brit." Jackie returned his smile and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "That is the best news I've heard since being dumped in this place."**

**They went back into the living room, smiling like crazy men and scaring the hell out of everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Chapter Eleven**

**Sara found herself stood in the main hall of Kenneth Irons' mansion, unsure of how she had came to be here. The hall was dark, the only light coming from a room just up ahead. The library, she knew. The place where Irons had once offered her the world, if only she would bring the Witchblade into his service. **

**She shivered and hugged herself as she slowly made her way towards the light. She remembered Ian that night, standing in the shadows, waiting for his master's command. His head had been down in that subservient pose she would soon come to hate, but his eyes had followed her at every opportunity.**

**It was that damn stance, head down, legs braced wide apart, hands clasped behind his back, that had haunted her. As Irons had talked about power and wealth and destiny, it was his servant who had captured her attention. A dark, silent sentinel with the eyes of a poet. **

**She hadn't realized until later that those beautiful brown eyes truly had revealed his soul. He had rarely made eye contact with her, and now she knew why. He could control his expression, to the extent that he looked completely emotionless, but he couldn't stop his intense gaze from reflecting his feelings.**

**She could remember everything now, in this dream state produced by the Witchblade. She caught him beating Jake nearly to death, because he believed her to be betrayed. At the end of the hallway at the television station, begging her to come with him, to trust him to keep her safe, just before Jake lifted his gun and shot him. Jake _had_ been in love her, and he would have done anything to keep her away from Ian Nottingham.**

**She could see Ian on his knees before Irons, his hands holding his katana out as he begged his father for a merciful end to his life. Irons bats the sword away and grasps the back of his head, forcing it against his legs, speaking of betrayal and darkness. She has never Ian so scared, a look of pure terror on his bold features, as his father casts him out of his life.**

**He'd come to her then, speaking of duty and honor and sacrifice. She had watched as he gave his life for hers, his stunned brown eyes meeting hers before he fell to the floor. She and Gabriel had gotten away from Dante and the White Bulls, and she had been left to wonder why.**

**To this day, whenever those pieces of the past came to her, she pushed them away, scared by what they might mean. She had never trusted him because of his ties to Kenneth Irons, and he had known it. He had never rebuked her, only gave whatever he could until it had culminated in his death.**

**She stopped before the library, raising one hand to the polished wooden doors. She could feel him in there, but she couldn't tell _what_ he was feeling. He had closed himself off from her, Sara realized with a jolt. She had hurt him one time too many, and he had withdrawn completely.**

**She opened the library doors cautiously, her green eyes sweeping over the room with its huge fireplace and priceless works of art. Ian sat before the fire, not in one of the gilt-edged leather chairs, but on the rug before the hearth. His face was turned away from her, the fire outlining his broad shoulders and powerful chest. He didn't turn as she approached, even though he had to be aware of her presence. He merely sat there, as still as one of his father's statues, and it annoyed her.**

**"Nottingham." She called his name impatiently, watching as his shoulders tensed, but he didn't respond. "Look at me, Nottingham."**

**His shoulders hunched, his head dropping, as though he were folding in on himself, and the silence began to grate on her nerves. She crouched behind him, silently willing him to turn around. It didn't work, and her eyes narrowed angrily. "Damn it, look at me!"**

**He flinched, the reaction so subtle that she would have missed it if she hadn't been looking for it. Sara drew a deep breath and forced herself to stay calm. "Ian," she said as soothingly as she could, "please, turn around and look at me."**

**That was all it took. He shifted slightly, his upper body twisting, as he slowly turned to face her. The fire at his back threw his face into shadow, making it impossible to read his expression. His hair fell to his shoulders in a soft cascade of untamable curls that framed his bold features, his eyes downcast as he waited for her to speak. He had the most beautiful lashes in the world, long and dark and thick enough to completely conceal his eyes, Sara thought with frustration.**

**When it became clear that he had no intention of speaking, she took matters into her own hands. She slid her hand into the surprisingly soft hair of his beard and lifted his head herself. He only fought her for a moment before giving in and allowing her to do it. Those beautiful, haunting brown eyes met hers, and she nearly cried out at the look in their golden depths.**

**It was the same look he had given Irons before being cast out of his life. It was sheer terror, Sara realized with surprise and her own hurt. A heartrending mix of fear, pain, and anguish stared back at her, underlied by a resignation that shocked her. He was waiting for her to hurt him, _expecting_ it, and it hurt like hell.**

**"Ian, no," she groaned, bringing both hands up to his face. He jerked away from her, still silent, his gaze dropping to the floor once more.**

**Sara hesitated before finally lowering her hands. He had never avoided her touch before, had in fact been willing to beg for it. That he scorned physical contact with her now showed just how much she had hurt him. As she searched for a way to reach him, he finally spoke, and she almost wished he hadn't.**

**"Why are you here?" His voice was low and flat as he spoke, with none of its usual richness. "Why have you come to torment me? I have given you what you asked for. I have removed myself from your life. Why have you come to me now, when I am weak and unable to fight you?"**

**"Ian. . ." her voice trailed as she stared at him uncertainly. This wasn't a reaction she had ever expected from him, and she didn't know how to respond.**

**"I have watched over you, protected you, _loved_ you." The first faint trace of emotion entered his voice, and it was anger. "I have watched you take lover after lover, remaining loyal despite your continued cruelty, and yet you have refused to let me into your life. I have _died_ for you, yet you continue to scorn me. You would not even deign to take my life when I begged you to, as though I were wholly unworthy of your mercy."**

**Sara gazed at him, unable to refute his words. "Ian, I--"**

**He cut through her protest quickly, wanting only to left alone with his dreams before death finally claimed him. "You have given your affection to others, reserving all of your contempt for me, your most loyal adherent. You have relegated me to the shadows, not even allowing me to retain my honor. My duty has always been to protect you, and you have dismissed both it and me. Death is all you have left me. "**

**"And now that I have finally come to the end, you would deny me even that." Nottingham's voice was bitter as he raised his gaze once more. "I would have given anything to be a part of your life, done anything you asked, if only to receive a kind word from you. But even that was denied me. Release me, Sara. Let me find the peace I have sought so desperately, for so long. Let me die, my lady, please."**

**"No!" Sara cried, tears blurring her vision. "I need you, Ian. You can't do this to me. You can't leave me like this. Who but you could just appear out of nowhere and spout all that cryptic stuff without looking ridiculous? Who would bother to sit on my fire escape every night and watch over me if not you? Who else will stock my refrigerator when I'm at work, or make me coffee before I wake up in the morning? Who else would bother to take care of me when I'm too tired to take care of myself?"**

**Nottingham closed his eyes, trying desperately to block out the image of her pain. "You don't need me for any of that," he said hoarsely. "Your next lover will--"**

**"Don't you even go there." Sara wiped her face with her hands and glared at him. "Not one of my boyfriends has ever done any of that. You are the only man who has ever put my needs before his. You're different from anyone I've ever known, and I've never known how to-to--"**

**She broke off, unable to find the words to express herself. "Damn it, Nottingham, help me out here," she growled finally.**

**He just gazed at her with those big, emotion-filled brown eyes. "What do you want me to say, Sara? I did those things because I love you, and I wanted to make your life easier. You know that," he added in quiet rebuke.**

**Yes, she did, Sara acknowledged silently. He had done whatever he could to make her life better, asking for nothing in return, even though she treated him like shit. She would never find another man like him, and she knew it.**

**She scooted closer to him, raising her hands to his face once again. He shuddered as her hands touched his face, his eyes fluttering closed, a ragged sigh of surrender escaping his sculpted lips. She slid her hands into his hair, resting her forehead against his, and knew that he had reached the end of his endurance. He would do anything she asked now, because he couldn't fight his feelings for her any longer. He belonged to her in a way scared the hell out of her, but she would find a way to deal with that. So long as he stayed with her, she could deal with anything.**

**"Will you do something for me?" she asked, her thumbs stroking his face tenderly.**

**"Anything," he breathed, shivering at the sensations her touch roused in him.**

**"Will you live for me?" she said quietly. "Will you come back to me and let me love you like I should have from the start?"**

**Nottingham froze at her words, his big body completely motionless. It seemed like an eternity passed before his eyes opened to hers. Hope and fear battled for possession of in their dark depths, and for once, his expression reflected his turmoil. "My lady?" he whispered hesitantly, certain he had heard her wrong.**

**"You're not going to make me repeat that, are you?'" Sara muttered.**

**"Sara. . ." He brought his hands up to cover hers, pulling them away from his face and clasping them tightly. He was terrified, but he had to be sure. He studied her beloved features, searching his memories of her for an expression similar to the one she now wore. **

**There was confusion and fear, uncertainty. He saw grief in the depth of her eyes, and perhaps even a touch of arrogance. And why not? Nottingham asked himself. Hadn't he made his feelings for her perfectly clear? He belonged to her, body, heart, and soul, and she had always known it. Had the time truly come when his beautiful lady had chosen to bring him into the warmth of her life?**

**"Are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked finally, his voice grave. "I would give anything to be with you, unworthy though I am, but I don't want you to come to me out of pity. I think. . ." he paused and corrected himself. "I know that it would not be enough for me. I must have all of you, my love, or none at all."**

**Sara's smile wobbled around the edges. "I think I can manage that, Ian."**

**Nottingham stared at her for a long moment before carefully drawing her to him. Her arms encircled his waist, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, and his world was complete. **

**He lowered his face to her hair and was shocked to realize that he was crying. His arms tightened around her, his breath catching in his throat. "I love you," he told her unevenly. "You will never know how much."**

**Sara held him to her, rocking him as he cried silently in her arms. For the first time in her own life, she felt complete. Here, in Ian Nottingham's arms, she had found home. "Will you return with me?" she asked him huskily. "You were brave enough to die for me, Ian. Are you brave enough to live for me, too?"**

**Nottingham pulled back just enough to gaze into her extraordinary emerald eyes. "Will you allow me to walk beside you, my lady, instead of behind?"**

**She raised one haughty brow at question. "Do you think you can keep up with me?" she countered, ruining the effect with a smile.**

**He nodded very seriously, the back of his gloved fingers brushing her cheek. "For you, I can do anything, my heart."**

**Sara's expression softened as she caught his hand in her own. "Then, come home, Ian. Come home."**

**Nottingham woke to the feel of a soft, feminine body pressed against his own. He reached behind him slowly, his breath halving as a hand touched his own. Slender fingers laced through his, and he bought them into view with excruciating slowness. Small, delicate hands, unpolished nails, a trim wrist that flashed red and silver.**

**The Witchblade winked at him, flashing and swirling, as that hand released him and came towards his face. He just lay there, unable to move, terrified that this was just another dream. That hand touched his chin, those fingers twining through his beard, before urging his face towards. . .**

**"_Sara,"_ he breathed, his eyes going wide. He gazed at her for a long, endless moment, convinced that this was either a dream, or that he was dead. Her beautiful features were soft, her own eyes wide, her lips parted in wonder. He watched as those lips curved into a smile, and knew that he was dead. His lady would never smile at him like that, as though he were the most important thing in the world. Only in his dreams did she even look at him kindly, though she certainly never smiled.**

**Her lustrous brown hair fell around her face in honeyed waves, and he reached up to capture it between his gloveless fingers. "You are so beautiful," he whispered with awe. "If I had known what awaited me here, I would have killed myself long ago."**

**The smile faded and those eyes he had always died for filled with tears. "Sara?" he said, dread creeping in to squeeze his heart. "I'm not dead, am I?"**

**"No, damn you, you're not." Sara dropped her head to his shoulder and began to cry again. "How could you say something like that?" she sobbed. "How could you even consider taking your own life?'**

**Nottingham blinked in confusion. "Sara, why are you crying?"**

**She just sobbed harder at his words, her hands clutching at his neck, her tears wetting his shoulder. Very slowly, he put his arms around her, and she responded by burrowing closer. He laid there just holding her, his hands sweeping over her leather-clad back as he strove to comfort her. He didn't know what had upset her, but he hated to see her unhappy.**

**Why hadn't she gone to her partner, or McCartey, for comfort? Why was she here, with him, when it wasn't necessary? And where was here?**

**His dark brows came together as his gaze swept over his surroundings. It was his bedroom in the loft. How did he get here? he wondered silently. The last thing he remembered was--**

**He stiffened as he remembered Irons punishing him, the beating, the strike of the lash, struggling to get to Sara before he died. It all came back to him at once, and he knew that he had to get Sara away from here before his replacement came for her.**

**"We have to go," he told her urgently, cursing soundlessly as she raised tear-drenched eyes to his own. "Irons will find us if we don't--"**

**"It's all right, Ian." Sara smiled mistily and brushed her thumb over his lush bottom lip. "Your other half and the mobster are here. We're safe, for the moment."**

**Nottingham froze at the touch, his heartbeat doubling as heat spiraled through him. "Sara?" he questioned, his voice hoarse with emotion.**

**The Witchblade vibrated on her wrist, drawing his gaze to it. Sara smiled as it flashed at him, silently inviting him to touch it. He reached out hesitantly, his eyes seeking hers for permission. She nodded and he slowly brushed his hand across the luminous gem. **

**It pulled him into a vision immediately, showing him what had happened after his arrival at her apartment. He heard her words, the emotions in her husky voice, felt her hands as they caressed his hair. She had begged him not to die, and for the first time he had tried to deny her something she wanted.**

**But she had refused to let him go, following him into the Witchblade's dream, fighting for him when he himself had given up.**

**His lips parted on a gasp as he saw the Witchblade surround them in its greenish tendrils, just as it had her during the Periculum. He had crouched on her fire escape and watched as she struggled through the blade's test, her dead partner comforting her as she herself neared death. Daniel Woo had looked up and saw him, and nodded his acknowledgement. He had understood even then how Ian felt about her, and he had approved of the dark man's vigilance.**

**"It healed me," Nottingham said in a hushed voice, his eyes jerking back to hers. "I didn't misinterpret its message that night or any other. The Witchblade _did_ want me to protect you!"**

**She nodded solemnly. "Yes, Ian, it loves you as much as I do."**

**He gazed at her with such wide, disbelieving eyes that her heart broke. "Thank you," she told him quietly, "for coming home to me."**

**She remembered! he thought with exaltation. She had _shared _the dream with him, and awake she still wanted him at her side!**

**Nottingham clasped her to him, trembling as a new world full of possibilities opened up for him. "Thank you, Sara." His voice quivered as he buried his face in her hair. "You will never regret this, my love. I swear it!"**

**Sara smiled against his hair. "I know I won't, Ian."**

**He shuddered and lifted his head, his deep brown eyes shimmering with emotion. "Are you sure, my lady? I know that I am not what you would have chosen without--"**

**"Shut up and kiss me, Nottingham."**

**He smiled at her with sudden shyness. "I have never kissed a woman before," he confessed with embarrassment.**

**"I know," Sara replied simply. "You were waiting for me."**

**Nottingham nodded, his dark curls tumbling into his face. "I have never desired another woman, Sara. Only you."**

**Sara smiled and dropped back on the bed, her hands coming up to push those curls away from his face. "You have no idea how good it is to hear that, Ian. Now, come here."**

**He curled his body protectively around hers, trying not to blush at his own nakedness. Her gaze dropped to his lips and he forgot his embarrassment. He lowered his head and gently touched his lips to hers, stifling a groan at their satin smoothness. He raised his head just enough to check her reaction, and he thought that if he died tomorrow, he would take this vision with him to the grave.**

**Her skin was flushed, her eyes half-closed, the desire he had seen for so many others now shining only for _him_. He murmured her name and kissed her once more, daring to run his tongue along the seam of her lips. She moaned and opened her mouth, her tongue coming up to tangle with his, and he was lost.**

**The Witchblade flashed madly, casting strobes of bright red light through the room, as Wielder and Protector became one.**

**-------------------------**

**"Arrrgghh!" Kenneth Irons bolted upright in bed, his pale blue eyes wide, the scar on his right hand throbbing. He looked down at the intertwined circles, watching with disbelief as they began to darken to an angry red. The mark pulsed under his skin as though it had a life of his own. Pain traveled up his arm, the likes of which he hadn't felt since donning the Witchblade, and he knew.**

**The gauntlet had made its choice.**

**An inarticulate sound of rage escaped him as he fell back, his back arching as pain drew his body taut. Through the sheer agony engulfing his fragile human form, Irons felt the passion that rose between the Wielder and his own personal Judas. Fury roared through him as he felt the Witchblade's utter delight, its complete and total acceptance of Ian Nottingham as its only worldly Protector.**

**He had known, Kenneth thought in a frenzy of hate, what would happen if he ever truly lost control of Ian. It was the one thing he had always feared, that Ian's devotion to Sara Pezzini would overcome the loyalty he had worked so hard to ingrain in the boy. He had spent millions of dollars and twenty-eight years of his life ensuring that it would not happen, manipulating the Protector's mind--his very essence--into a tool that would serve only _him_.**

**Now, it was all wasted. Ian's replacement wouldn't be ready for another day, and it wouldn't have any of its predecessor's memories to draw upon. It would be a risk, unleashing this new tool without the download, but it had to be done. He would not be thwarted in this. The Witchblade _would_ be his again, and the boy would pay for his insubordination with his life--and Sara Pezzini's.**

**But Sara would die first, Irons thought with malicious anticipation. She would die slowly, in a torrent of pain and blood, and he would force Ian to watch. Perhaps, he would allow the boy's replacement to ravage the Wielder before he tortured her. That would kill any resistance Ian had left, and the Witchblade would fall to another—a Wielder of _his_ choosing.**

**Kenneth Irons was smiling as the Witchblade forced him into the darkness of oblivion.**

-------------------------------------

**Ian glanced around the living room with tired, gritty eyes. Bowman was asleep on the love seat, having refused to leave without seeing Sara. Vicki Po had left hours ago, leaving a message for Sara to call her, practically asleep on her feet. Jackie was parked in front of the television, barely awake as he watched a science-fiction movie. Neither was willing to go to bed, though dawn had not long passed. They were waiting for Nottingham to emerge, both wanting to assure themselves that the puppy was alive and well and happy.**

**He smiled at the thought. They had all heard the groans coming from his room, and yet, they still worried that he might not be well. He would likely be exhausted when he finished completing his bond with his wielder, but there would be no permanent damage.**

**Ian had spent more than an hour blocking the visions that Excalibur had repeatedly thrust upon him. It was further assurance that his hypothesis had been correct, and that his own bond with Sara had merely been overpowered by theirs. God knew, he had no desire to interrupt what was a truly sacred moment in his other self's life. **

**He had felt much the same the first time he had kissed Sara. It hadn't mattered that she didn't love him, or that she was unwilling to stay with him. To finally taste her had eased something inside of him, given him a sense of peace that he had never before known. Even the pain of knowing that she would never let herself love him had paled in comparison to the culmination of the desire to kiss her that had been slowly eating him alive.**

**Unlike the puppy, he knew that he could live his life without Sara Pezzini. His heart would never stop longing for her, but he could move on. He would be able to bed other women, had in fact done so, though none would ever again touch his heart. He would survive if not flourish, and he could accept that. After all, he had known happiness briefly. It was more than most could say.**

**Ian's head came up as a door opened in the back of the house. He heard a low, husky feminine laugh, quickly smothered, and smiled to himself. Even without Excalibur's voice practically purring in his mind, he could well imagine just how happy the newly joined couple were.**

**Nottingham padded silently into the room, his bear feet making no sound on the hardwood floor. His hair was a tangled jumble of curls around his face and shoulders, a small smile curving his lips. He wore a pair of black sweat pants and nothing more, more confident in himself than even Ian had imagined he could be, and not a lash mark in sight. **

**His brown eyes were clear and bright, all traces of conflict banished from their dark depths, as he smiled at Ian. "Thank you, Christian."**

**Ian blinked with surprise. "For what do you thank me?' he asked. **

**Nottingham leveled a knowing look at him. "I would not be with my lady now were it not for your intervention. For that, I thank you."**

**He merely shook his head negatively. "The Witchblade chose you, Ian. I was merely its tool."**

**"None-the-less. . ." Nottingham stepped forward and extended his hand, clasping his forearm in a warrior's handshake, "I thank you, my friend."**

**"I am honored, Ian," Ian told him in return. "Thank_ you."_**

**"Are you guys done with the male bonding thing, now?"**

**They looked Jackie to find him watching them from the floor. "Yes, I believe so," Ian replied as he stepped back.**

**"Good. 'Cause it's my turn." Jackie hopped up and gave Nottingham a bone-popping hug. He stepped back, wearing his usual grin. "Glad to see you among the living, man. Damn glad."**

**"Thank you." Nottingham looked both pleased and embarrassed as he smiled at the younger man. **

**"Just do me favor," Jackie said, his light brown eyes twinkling.**

**"Of course," Nottingham responded, his expression questioning.**

**His teeth flashed in a wicked smile. "Next time, lower the volume while you're doing your girl, okay?"**

**The puppy's eyes widened dramatically as rich color crept into his cheeks. Ian stifled a laugh and clapped him on the shoulder. "Ignore the cub, my friend. He is simply jealous because he is currently doing without."**

**"Yep," Jackie agreed even as he flipped the Brit off, "damn jealous."**

**Nottingham lowered his gaze shyly, not able to hide his smile. He was not used to being teased in such a fashion, but despite his embarrassment, he found that he liked it. This was probably as close as he would ever come to normalcy.**

**"And now, I'm going to bed. See you later, guys."**

**Ian looked after him with a small smile, his gray-blue eyes dark with concern. Nottingham thought of what had happened earlier and shared it. "You are worried about him, aren't you?"**

**"Yes, I am." Ian followed him as he made his way to the kitchen. "Much like you, he had problems with the father figure in his life."**

**Nottingham nodded as he began to make sandwiches. "Franchetti had him killed here," he offered.**

**Ian sighed, not surprised. "In our world, Jackie turned state's evidence against Franchetti. In retaliation, the Don killed the girl that he loved. Jackie set Franchetti up, and he died as well."**

**Dark curls bounced as Nottingham's head came up. "The Darkness," he guessed in a soft voice. "The Darkness brought him back."**

**"Yes, and he has struggled with it ever since." Ian frowned briefly. "From what I understand, the darklings are--for the most part--manifestations of his personality. What tried to drag you into the shadows tonight was the result of his rage at his Jenny's death. Large parts of the Darkness bonded with his darker emotions, and they are the more aggressive elements of his power. Harder to control, and going so far as to rob him of sleep when he denies their desire for death."**

**"You called her Jenny?" Nottingham asked in a quiet voice.**

**"That is what Jackie called her, yes."**

**"Jackie Estacado died two months after his wedding," he told Ian. "His wife's name was Jennifer."**

**"Oh, God." Ian pinched the bridge of his nose, his heart plummeting, at the ramifications of those words. "If I tell him, and he goes to her, he may not want to leave."**

**Deep brown eyes turned to him. "And if you don't tell him. . .?"**

**Ian met his dark gaze evenly. "If I were to withhold this information, and he were to find out, the Darkness would take me. Jackie would not be able to stop that part of himself from retaliating. He loved her," Ian finished helplessly.**

**Nottingham poured two glasses of milk as he spoke. "A feeling we can both understand, I believe." **

**"Yes," Ian said simply, his gaze going to the ring on his finger.**

**"Then, tell him and be done with it," the other man said calmly. "If it comes down to it, we will find another way to get you home. But do not rob him of this chance to be with her one last time."**

**Ian was silent for a long moment. "You are not upset that I had considered doing otherwise?" he asked at length.**

**Nottingham merely shook his head. "You are used to being in control, as I suspect he is. It is something I wish that I were capable of," he added with a shrug.**

**"Give it time," Ian murmured with a smile. "You will be."**

**The puppy looked away. "After we kill Father," he said in a whisper.**

**Ian inclined his head. "Just so."**

**Nottingham swallowed hard as he grabbed the plate of sandwiches and both glasses of milk. "I will not try to stop you, Christian, but I cannot be a part of it."**

**"I understand, Ian." And he did. A lifetime of abuse had conditioned the pup to the point where he simply was not capable of harming his abuser. "Do not fear, my friend. I will deal the killing blow. It will be clean and swift. He will not suffer, I promise you."**

**"Thank you." The other man paused as he observed Gabriel sprawled out on the sofa. "You know, I believe I may have threatened to kill him once, as well."**

**Ian smothered a laugh, not wanting to wake the young man. "He _is_ pretty, but I believe you have your lady's attentions firmly in hand."**

**Nottingham flashed him a winsome smile. "I believe you may be right," was all he said as he strolled from the room.**

**Ian dragged an extra blanket from the linen closet and draped over the sleeping boy. He went into his own room and closed the door, exhausted beyond belief. Tomorrow, before night fell, he would begin Jackie's lessons in meditation. Once the cub was calm enough, he would tell him about his other's wife, and hope that Jackie was smart enough to do what was right. They could not stay here, but he would not deny the younger man what he so desperately needed--the chance to see his heart one last time.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Ian awoke from a deep sleep, one rife with dreams, his heart hammering in his chest. He laid there for several moments, a slow smile spreading across his handsome features. He had seen Sara there in slumber, unforgettable in her beauty, magnificent in her anger. He didn't know where she was, but she was certainly not happy to be there.**

**He laughed to himself, the low sound echoing through the room. That was his Sara, Ian thought to himself contentedly. She had never been one to accept what she could not change. She would fight to the last, until fate finally forced her to yield. He loved her fire, that spark that was unique to Sara's personality, and that he himself lacked. God, but he had missed her!**

**Ian resisted the urge to go back to sleep, knowing that there was too much to do. Sara was alive and well and ready to beat someone senseless. All was at it should be. All that was left was to free Nottingham from Kenneth Irons and then he would find her. No force in any reality would ever keep him from her; not even death itself would be capable of doing _that_.**

**He threw the covers back and lowered his feet to the floor. Absently cataloging the feel of the cold wood floor beneath his feet, he padded into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He dressed and went into the living room, stopping as the buzz of conversation came to a grinding halt.**

**He frowned faintly as Jackie began laughing, his eyes sweeping the room. Nottingham and his Sara were curled up together on the love seat, looking for all the world like a normal couple. McCartey sat on the sofa, looking none too pleased to be there, trying very hard to avoid looking at them. Danny Woo sat beside him, his expression guarded. Young Bowman was there as well, looking bright and alert in obviously fresh clothing. And Estacado was grinning somewhat malevolently from his usual place on the floor.**

**Ian covered a yawn with his hand and casually lowered himself to the floor next to him. He folded his legs Indian-style and raked his hair back out of his face. He aimed a droll look at the cub, who laughed and handed him a small white carton.**

**"Breakfast is served," Jackie said with a flourish.**

**He glanced down, sure that his distaste showed. "This is not very nutritional, cub."**

**Jackie grunted. "Just be grateful I didn't cook it, Brit. You might not have survived."**

**Ian shook his head, scattering his damp sable hair. "In that case, thank you very much." He grasped the chopsticks and began to eat, wondering just what he had interrupted. **

**"I suppose you're a gourmet or something?" Jackie asked around his food.**

**He nodded seriously. "I spent a great deal of time teaching myself to cook, Jackie. I prefer not to rely on others for such a basic thing."**

**Jackie rolled his light brown eyes expressively. "Yeah, and I'm in tight with the guy who runs the golden arches down the street from me."**

**Ian dropped his head and began to laugh, unable to help himself. "You are a true philistine, my friend."**

**"Screw you and your fancy shit, too, Nottingham." Jackie flipped him off, smiling to take the sting out of it. He liked it when the Brit loosened up. God knew, it didn't happen often. "So, you gonna teach me how to meditate, or what?"**

**Nottingham smothered a laugh at that, his amber eyes dancing with mirth. He and Ian shared a meaning-filled glance before they both laughed again. The image they shared was _not_ something they wanted to impart to the younger man.**

**Jackie didn't have to be a psychic to know why they were laughing. He tried to make himself look angry, but it just didn't work. Patience was not his strong suit, to say the least, and he knew it. "Okay, guys, you can quit laughing now."**

**Ian looked him straight in the eye and said, "No, we can't," and they were both carried away by fresh peals of laughter.**

**Sara watched Nottingham laugh with something akin to wonder. She had never seen him like this, so open and free. She smiled softly as she watched him, thrilled to see him simply laughing like a normal person. He was a completely different man away from Ken Irons, and she liked it--a lot. **

**She reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, those gorgeous lips still curved in a smile, his soul-deep brown eyes sparkling with amusement. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, his touch reverent, and she brushed her thumb over his bearded chin. The love and devotion that she was so used to seeing was still there, but the permanence it implied no longer scared her. She knew that he would die for her, had always known it. More importantly, he was not afraid to live for her any longer, and they had a whole lifetime to spend loving each other.**

**Nottingham reached up and took her hand in his, loving the feel of her soft skin against his own. Now, he knew why Father had insisted that he cover himself at all times. This kind of tactile sensation was heady, and he was only holding Sara's hand. Had he discovered the simple pleasure of physical contact when he was younger, he may very well have gorged himself on it, discipline be damned.**

**Ian traded an approving glance with Jackie before surging to his feet. He threw the empty carton away and poured himself a cup of coffee. He carried it back into the other room and resumed his seat. They had a great deal of ground to cover tonight.**

**His icy gaze went to Danny Woo. "You have sent your family to safety?"**

**"Yeah." The Asian man looked uncomfortable. "Was it really necessary to--"**

**"Yes," both Nottingham's answered at once, and Danny nodded.**

**"Mr. Bowman?" Ian inquired politely.**

**Gabriel looked nervous as he nodded. "My friend Sly headed to his cousin's place in Brooklyn. He should be okay there, right?"**

**"Most likely." Ian looked at McCartey without expression. "Are your superiors aware of the situation, Agent McCartey?"**

**Jake looked angry as he replied, "Yeah, but they won't do anything to help. They don't want to jeopardize their investigation."**

**"Fucking Feds," Jackie mumbled, fumbling with his pack of cigarettes and lighting one. He'd had his own experiences with the federal governments that had left him a tad bitter.**

**Ian glanced at him with irritation. "Must you?"**

**"Yeah, I must." Jackie went over to a window and opened it. He leaned against it with a stubborn expression, silently waiting for the Brit's reaction.**

**A slight smile graced Ian's thing lips. "Thank you."**

**Jackie returned it with a wide grin. "I'm glad the stick's been partially removed, at least."**

**Ian uttered a low laugh, shaking his head at the younger man. "You are quite incorrigible, cub."**

**"I've got my moments," Jackie quipped. He took a long drag and blew the smoke out the window. "So, are we just gonna wait for the, uh, new guy to come to us, or do we take the party to him?"**

**"We let him come to us," Ian answered immediately. "It would be a mistake to fight this man on in his own territory, when we are unfamiliar with it. His lack of practical experience will be to our advantage, and this is the closest thing that we have to home territory. Let him come to us, and we will dispose of this nuisance properly."**

**Jackie smiled, and it wasn't pretty. "And then we take out Irons," he said with obvious relish.**

**"Oh, yes," Ian agreed in a growl of anticipation, "let us not forget Kenneth."**

**Sara watched as their gazes met and shivered involuntarily. Nottingham put his arm around her, understanding her discomfort. She looked up at him and smiled, running hand through his unbound hair. He took her hand in his and pressed a reverent kiss to the palm. The Witchblade swirled its approval, and he brushed his lips across it, as well.**

**Ian watched them with a sense of longing. His Sara had never looked at him with such tenderness. He sighed and glanced at Excalibur, grunting as the stone shimmered in time with the Witchblade's. It was as close as he was going to get to _his_ lady for some time, he thought mournfully.**

**He brought a knee up, wrapping his arms around it, and rested his chin there. He missed her madly, and seeing Nottingham with his Wielder had only intensified the feeling. These past months without her had been difficult, particularly once his disappointment over her rejection had lessened. He had left New York in a vain attempt to find peace, only to be drawn back once again. **

**He thought of the people he had angered, who even now were undoubtedly tearing his reality apart searching for him. He had intended to approach Sara and ask her for her help, and to renew his offer of a lifetime shared together. He had little hope of his lady's acceptance, but he had to try. He had not been able to walk away from her completely, and as much as it chafed, he was compelled to ask for her heart one last time before he bowed out of her life.**

**"Hey, Brit?"**

**The cub's voice pulled him out of his reverie. Ian tilted his head enough to meet his eyes. "Yes?"**

**"You okay?" Jackie asked quietly, his amber eyes somber.**

**Ian smiled faintly. "I am fine, Jackie."**

**Jackie tossed his cigarette out the window and ambled towards him. "We'll find her, Ian."**

**He merely nodded as the cub sat beside him. "I know we will."**

**Jackie sprawled out, leaning back on his hands. "That fate thing again, huh?" **

**"The adage is true," Ian replied. "You truly cannot fight fate."**

**"Yeah, she's a real bitch." Jackie grinned suddenly. "Just like your Pezzini." **

**Ian hand shot out in a light, friendly punch. "Watch your mouth, cub. She is _my_ bitch."**

**Jackie burst out laughing. "You're learning, Brit. You're learning."**

**Gabriel's eyes widened at he listened. He shot a quick look at Sara, who was currently frowning at the Englishman. He swallowed hard and said, "Why did he call you Ian? I thought you said your name was Christian."**

**"Christian is my middle name," Ian told him evenly. "I am using it while I am here."**

_**"**_**Okay." Gabriel took a deep breath and tried again. "What did he mean by 'your' Pezzini?" ******

**Ian shrugged elegantly and looked at Sara. "Can he be trusted?" he asked bluntly.**

**Sara nodded immediately, flashing the boy a fond smile. "I would trust Gabriel with my life."**

**"Let us hope it does not come to that," Ian murmured. "To answer your question, Mr. Bowman, I have a Wielder of my own. I have currently lost contact with her, but I hope to remedy that shortly."**

**Gabriel just stared at him as wild ideas flew through his head. "Can I ask you another question?"**

**The big Englishman merely sighed and said, "Yes."**

**He leaned forward intently. "Exactly who are you?"**

**"He is me," Nottingham inserted quietly, trading smiles with his other self.**

**Gabriel's russet eyes lit up. "No way!" he exclaimed excitedly. "How is that even possible? I mean, you don't even look alike or anything."**

**Jackie snorted at that. "Hell, kid, we don't know. We're not even sure how we got here."**

**"It happened when the Darkness, the Witchblade, and I came into physical contact with one another," Ian attempted to explain. "I am the bearer of Excalibur, and that may have been the catalyst. One two many supernatural entities occupying the same space, perhaps. As Jackie said, we are not entirely sure."**

**Danny frowned faintly. "You said Excalibur. Like King Arthur's sword?"**

**"Yeah," Jackie said suddenly, "you never did explain that to me."**

**Ian held up his hand, displaying the Celtic ring. "I cannot remove it to show you, but this is Excalibur. It was forged from Arthur's tears at his wife's betrayal. It binds the wearer with their. . .true love, if you will pardon the overly-sentimental term."**

**"In my world, it is completely separate from the Witchblade," he continued, "yet also a companion to it. It bonded me to Sara Pezzini in a way that even the gauntlet was unable to do. It is to be used in defense of her, which coincided with my preordained role as her protector."**

**"Karma," Sara said, her gaze on the ring.**

**Jake frowned as he stared it. "How is a ring going to defend your girlfriend?" he asked with confusion.**

**"It gives me visions, both past and present, as well as brief glimpses of future as I need them. It warns me when Sara is danger, guides me to her. Also. . ."**

**Jackie laughed evilly in anticipation. "Oh, you guys are gonna love this part."**

**With no more than a thought, Ian willed the ring into sword-form. He ignored the collective gasp as he watched the tendrils climb up his arm, and down his hand. Gold gleamed through the organics, teasing them with glimpses of a broadsword that was eerily similar to Nottingham's.**

**Excalibur's will tried to force itself on him and he shoved it aside. In retaliation, it thrust him into a jumble of images so confusing that it would take days to sort through them all. The only one Ian truly cared about was the images of Sara, wearing the same jeans and Knicks tshirt she had been wearing last time he had seen her. Her dark hair streamed out behind her, her big brown eyes were narrowed in anger, her expression dark. She was angry again, but she was alive. Now, _where_ was she? **

**Ian concentrated harder, tuning everything out but Sara. "Manhattan," he mumbled, recognizing the island as it veered away.**

**He came out of the vision to find Excalibur dormant, and himself flat on his back. He blinked at the concerned faces above him, finally focusing on Jackie. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely.**

**"Excalibur knocked you on ass," Jackie replied, helping him up. "What the fuck _was_ that, Brit?"**

**Ian glared at the ring before answering. "Excalibur is sentient, much like the Witchblade. It attempted to take control of me and I fought it. It retaliated by thrusting a vision upon me."**

**Nottingham remained beside him as everyone else backed away. "You said 'Manhattan' before you lost consciousness, Christian. What did that mean?"**

**"Sara." Ian looked at him with a slow smile. "It means that Sara is in Manhattan."**

**Nottingham returned his smile, his dark eyes brightening. "You have found her, then."**

**"Yes," Ian responded with feeling.**

**"Thank fucking God," Jackie exclaimed with relief. "You wanna pull a GTA and go get her now, Brit?"**

**"No!" Ian took a deep breath and tempered his response. "I don't want her anywhere near this world's Irons. Once we have dealt with both he and his replicant, we can retrieve her, but not until then."**

** "Why is everyone so scared of Kenneth Irons?" Jake asked with exasperation. "He's rich and all, but he's not so hot without his bodyguard here." **

**He gestured towards Nottingham, who merely gazed at him silently. "You don't know what he is capable of," he said at length. "If you did, you would not treat him so lightly."**

**"So, tell me then," Jake threw out challengingly. "What makes this old man so damn scary?"**

**"Kenneth Irons is utterly ruthless," Ian told him flatly. "He was rejected by the Witchblade once, and has been obsessed with it ever since. He has money, power, immortality, and no conscience to speak of. He will do anything, kill whomever he has to, to gain control of the gauntlet."**

**Icy blue-gray eyes met Jake's. "Does that answer your question, Agent McCartey?"**

**Jake stared at him for a long moment before running a hand through his spiky hair. "Yeah, that answers it."**

**"I think a more important question is," Danny looked at Nottingham as he spoke, "what replicant?"**

**"A clone," Nottingham said in a low voice. "Of me."**

**"No way," Jake said flatly. "Sorry, but that's strictly science-fiction."**

**"Not necessarily," Gabriel said, running an absent hand through his tousled brown hair. "Vorshlag is affiliated with several companies who are on the forefront of bio-research. We can already clone animals. With Irons' millions, he'd be more than capable of funding a project like that."**

**Ian's eyes sharpened on the boy as his role in all of this clicked into place. In his own world, Sara had received help from the curator of the Midtown Museum. They might not look anything alike, but Gabriel Bowman played the some role in this reality, though with slight differences.**

**Karma again, he thought calmly. Sara would never be left alone in any world, unless she herself chose it. Ian looked to Nottingham, his expression somber. "You said that Irons is not a warrior. Does he have any fighting skills to speak of?"**

**"None that I have ever seen," Nottingham said, his tone subdued. "That is what I was there for."**

**"That will make it easier, then." Ian sipped at his coffee, not really tasting it. "In my world, Kenneth's experience with the Witchblade left him bonded to it on an intuitive level. Does any such bond exist here?"**

**The other man hesitated before sighing heavily. "Yes, it does."**

**"What?" Sara straightened, her green eyes narrowing slightly on her lover. "You never told me that!"**

**Nottingham winced at the accusation lacing her husky voice. "Sara—"**

**"It is of no consequence," Ian cut in, determined to keep control of the conversation. "Will he know of the change in your relationship with Sara?"**

**"Oh, yes," Nottingham told him heavily, "I'm sure he knows already."**

**"Good." Ian's smile was cold. "He will be angry, then. The angrier a man becomes, the less logical his thinking. He will make errors, and we will be able to take advantage of them."**

**Jackie laughed at that. "Learned your lesson pretty well, didn't you, Brit?"**

**Ian slanted him a glance, the smile warming. "Indeed, cub. Contrary to how it may have appeared the past few days, I have excellent self-control. I have Kenneth to thank for that lesson," he added wryly.**

**"No shit?" Jackie thought about that for a minute before whistling. "And to think, I was always worried about Irons sending _you_ for me."**

**Ian chuckled. "Don't worry, Estacado. Retrieving _you_ would ever be beneath the great Kenneth Irons."**

**"Yeah?" Jackie snorted. "Well, I think I'm scary enough to keep him from messing with me. Know what I mean?"**

**"Your confidence wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he is dead, now would it?"**

**"Of course, it would," Jackie replied with a big smile. "Stupid, I'm not."**

**That caught Gabriel's interest. "Ken Irons is dead where you're from?" he asked.**

**Ian nodded, his black hair sliding over his shoulders. "A bullet to head does tend to do that, Mr. Bowman."**

**"Compliments of you?" Danny asked with small smile.**

**"Unfortunately, no," he said with regret. "Another had that honor."**

**"I thought you said he was immortal," Danny frowned.**

**Ian raised his shoulders in a shrug. He had no intension of explaining just how he had returned Kenneth Irons' mortality to him. "He always claimed to be, and he _did_ return from the dead, once."**

**Jackie rolled his eyes. "What he's saying is that he doesn't know."**

**"No, I don't. And I don't want to," Ian added. "As far as I am concerned, my debt to Kenneth has been paid in full. He, of course, would see it differently, and I have no intention of returning to my role as his confidant. He _would_ have to kill me, because I will never again put myself in his service."**

**"Shit." Jackie just shook his head. "Irons has the got to be only guy in the world who could take you then, Brit. Why is that?"**

**Ian raised a sable brow arrogantly. "Kenneth is nearly a century old, Jackie. He has a great deal more experience than I, and he is not bound by such concepts as honor or loyalty. He is a supremely narcissistic man, and he is utterly ruthless."**

**"And you're not?" Danny asked quietly.**

**Jackie shot him a dark look. "It's that stupid ninja thing, isn't it?" he asked finally.**

**"Ronin," Ian corrected gently.**

**"What the hell's a ronin?" he asked with a scowl.**

**"A masterless samurai," Danny answered for him. **

**"Just so." Ian smiled at the cub's frustrated expression. "My time spent in Japan was not wasted, my friend. I learned more about the nature of man there than I have from a lifetime of simple observation. I learned to see honor as it was meant to be, not merely as an abstract modern concept."**

**"Uh-huh." Jackie wasn't impressed. "There's no such thing as honor, Brit. We've both seen enough to know that."**

**"You are too young to be so cynical, my friend."**

**"Bite me." Jackie wandered back to the window, leaning against the wall as he lit another cigarette. "So, we're just gonna sit here, twiddling our thumbs, while we wait for Irons to send his guy after us?"**

**Ian accepted the change of subject with a sense of relief. Discussing himself in a room full of strangers was as alien a concept as the life he planned to live without Sara Pezzini. "We will continue your training, Jackie. Whether you believe in bushido or not, you must learn to fight without weapons. To rely only on your power for protection is foolish, and we will correct this."**

**Jackie made a rude noise. "I'm a fucking hitman, Ian. I know how to take care of myself."**

**"And I could catchany bullet you attempted to fire at me before I beat you senseless," Ian pointed out calmly.**

**The cub's expression darkened at the reminder. "You gonna teach me how to do _that_?"**

**Ian was momentarily surprised. "That would take years to learn, Jackie."**

**"So?" Jackie glared at him through a cloud of smoke. "We got plenty of time, once we get home."**

**He tilted his head to one side as he studied the younger man. Jackie Estacado continued to surprise him. He hadn't expected Jackie to want to continue their strange friendship once they returned. They were very different people, after all.**

**"If you wish to continue your training," he said carefully, "I would be honored to teach you."**

**"Cool." Jackie smiled suddenly. "I'm gonna be a badass ninja assassin."**

**Ian stifled a laugh and shook his head, not bothering to correct him. "I have seen the security at Irons' estate," he said in an abrupt change of subject. "He will likely increase it now, having lost Nottingham, but it should not be too difficult to slip past it. I will—"**

**"Wait a damn minute," Jackie interrupted, "I know you're not thinking of going in there alone."**

**"I will need someone here to protect them," Ian said, nodding his head towards Danny, Jake, and Gabriel. "We don't know how long this place will be safe. I want you here to—"**

**"Fuck that!" Jackie exclaimed angrily. "Nottingham can protect them. I'm going with you, Brit. You are not facing this guy alone."**

**Ian merely gazed up at him, his expression eloquent. "You could not stop me, Jackie."**

**Tawny golden eyes narrowed on his dangerously. "Maybe not now," Jackie acknowledged in low voice, "but in a few hours. . ."**

**The rest remained unspoken. In a few hours, night would fall, and Jackie Estacado would be at his strongest. "You may be good at manipulating people, Ian, but that shit's not going to work with me. So unless you want to go at it with that boy-version Bitchblade you got there, you're taking me to Irons' place with you. You got that?"**

**Ian's fine features remained impassive while he studied the man he **

**wasn't quite sure he could take. After a moment, he inclined his head and explained himself, something he did not like to do. "In our world, the Witchblade was not capable of ending Kenneth's life because he had bonded with it when he attempted to wear it. I am not sure just how this Irons' body would react to the Darkness, or vise-versa."**

**Jackie's body tensed fractionally. "You think he could take it from me, too?"**

**"I don't know, Jackie. Were Irons to siphon even a portion of your power, he would be nearly impossible to stop. I was more worried over that than anything else."**

**The cub sighed around more foul language. "So, I leave the boys in the dark and we take a damn arsenal with us. I'm still going."**

**"Fine," Ian growled. "If you insist on pursuing this course of action, you will endeavor to keep yourself alive. I have no wish to be further indebted to you."**

**Jackie flashed a sudden, charming grin. "Ah, come on, Brit. I _like_ having the world's deadliest assassin owing me his life. Could come in handy someday."**

**"Or get you killed," Jake inserted with a smile.**

**"That too," Jackie agreed with a chuckle.**

**"Excuse me?" Gabriel interrupted, looking at Jackie. "Did you just call the Witchblade, the Bitchblade?"**

**He laughed evilly. "Oh yeah, kid. Wait until you meet his Pezzini. Bitchblade fits her perfectly."**

**"Estacado. . ."**

**"Yeah, yeah, she's your bitch. I know. That still doesn't mean I gotta like her, Nottingham."**

**Ian only grunted. "There are days when I do not like her, either. It changes nothing."**

**"Nah, it just makes you a smuck."**

**"Fuck you, Estacado."**

**Jackie's jaw dropped in shock. He gaped at the Ian for a whole five seconds before he began to laugh his ass off. "Oh, it's about damn time, Brit. I've been waiting for that," he gasped as he doubled over.**

**Ian was torn between anger and his own twisted sense of mirth as he watched the younger man laugh. He hated it when anyone spoke badly of Sara, but he had realized a long time ago that she was not the nicest person in the world. Nothing like being in love with a woman who hated you as much as she desired you, he thought with a sigh.**

**He was suddenly grateful for his ability to control his emotions to such extreme extents. It would be the only thing that would keep him sane once he removed himself from Sara's life. The bond would always be there, and Excalibur would never let him forget the duty he was going to renounce, but at least he would no longer put himself in a position to be rejected by the woman he loved. He could only hope that living in Japan would help him regain the part of himself he had allowed Sara Pezzini to take from him. Peace, while not expected, _would_ be nice. Once he pacified the Yakuza, of course.**

**He still worried over Sara's safety, and he always would. But unless her life truly depended on him, she could fight her own battles. Simply put, he was done.**

**"Jackie, we will meditate after I have prepared for it, if you still wish to," he said abruptly. "Is that acceptable?"**

**"More than," Jackie answered, wiping the moisture from his eyes. **

**"Good." Ian rose to his feet gracefully and approached him. He reached out and smacked the back of his head lightly. "Enough."**

**Jackie went into fresh peals of laughter as he disappeared down the hallway. "I knew there was a reason I liked him," he said to no one in particular.**

**Nottingham stared after his other self with wide amber eyes. What he had just sensed from Christian was _not_ good. Unlike him, Christian did not consider death as an escape from the pain his Wielder caused him. Instead, he had chosen to ignore the bond between them and leave her life completely. He'd caught glimpses of Japan, and the sense of peace that those images had brought to the other man. Christian was going to walk away from his Wielder, and Nottingham knew without a doubt that neither would survive it.**

**"Ian?" Sara laid a hand on his shoulder, alarmed by his expression. "What's wrong? What are you seeing?"**

**He shook his head, scattering his bronze-streaked curls. "He's going to leave her, Sara. He's going to turn his back on his duty to his Wielder."**

**"Good," Jackie stated flatly. "It's about damn time he stopped letting that woman lead him around by his--"**

**"No, Jackie. You do not understand," Nottingham told him urgently. "They are bound. Without his Wielder, Christian will never be whole."**

**"He'll live with it, man. We all do."**

**"But the bond can't be broken," Gabriel said, backing him up. "My research tells me that it's impossible for the Wielder's dark knight to sever the bond."**

**Jackie rolled his eyes. "So, she'll drive him crazy long-distance," he said with exasperation. "At least, he won't have to put up with that mouth of hers anymore."**

**Nottingham made a frustrated sound as he leaned forward. "Listen, to me, Jackie. If he abandons his duty to protect his Wielder, the consequences will be severe."**

**"How severe?" Jackie sharply.**

**"Death," the other man told him. "Death, with no possibility of rebirth."**

**"Huh." He thought that over for a minute. "So, you're talking about the past life thing?"**

**Sara was the one who nodded the affirmation. "From the first Wielder, there has been a guardian, a dark knight who protects her." At her lover's surprised expression, she smiled. "I have dreams too, you know."**

**Jackie grunted at that. "So, did she treat him like shit in all their lifetimes, or just this one?" **

**She had the grace to look embarrassed at the question, and he had his answer. "Hey, kid?"**

**"Yeah?" Gabriel said warily.**

**"We got a computer in the den. Can you find the Brit a way out of this?"**

**Those brown eyes widened dramatically. "I don't think there is one."**

**"Would you be willing to look?" Jackie asked seriously.**

**"Uh, sure," Gabriel said slowly. "Just don't sick those demons on me when I don't find anything."**

**He laughed, but the sound wasn't pleasant. "You're safe there, kid." He pointed down the hall. "It's the first door on the left."**

**"Just look at it as a challenge, Gabe," Sara told him, trying to lighten the mood.**

**"Yeah, sure," Gabriel muttered as he left the room. "Hell of a challenge there, chief." **

**---------------------**

**Ian sat in the center of the room, trying to clear his mind. Memories of Setsuke and Nomi mingled with those of Sara, bringing with them feelings of pain and guilt and despondence. He no longer knew what was wrong or right. He had allowed Nomi to live after her betrayal, yet Setsuke had paid for her loyalty with her life. And then there was Sara. . . **

**He sighed as his focus fractured, then shattered. The world was chaos, control an illusion. He knew this better than most, yet he found himself constantly reaching for the fantasy regardless. He hated feeling helpless. It reminded him too much of his youth, and what he had fought so hard to overcome. He would never again play the victim--not even for Sara Pezzini.**

**God, but he hated this, Ian thought suddenly. Sitting alone in the candlelight, unable to tear his thoughts away from a woman who continually spurned him. Was the rest of his life going to be like this? Would he always be alone, never able to turn to the other half of his soul for comfort? **

**Someday, Sara would choose a man to share her life. What would he do when that time came. Ian honestly didn't know how he would react if that happened. Would he be able to respect Sara's choice and let the man live, or would he lose control and kill him in a jealous rage? He knew that he was capable of it. He had no illusions about that. If he survived the Yakuza's vengeance and came to terms with them, would he truly be able to make a life for himself so far away from his heart?**

**He made a frustrated sound and shut his eyes resolutely. He was determined to put her out of his mind. He had so much to do before he left this world. He could not afford to be distracted in such a way. Too much depended on him retaining his discipline, both physical and mental.**

**He felt a presence at his back and tensed slightly. He waited for the other man to speak, sighing as he failed to do so. He looked over his shoulder, his blue-gray eyes veiled. "What is it?' he asked finally.**

**"Nottingham's worried about you," Jackie said as he entered the room. He dropped to the floor directly across from him, the expression in his tawny eyes hard. "He said something about you breaking your bond with Pezzini, and how that would be bad."**

**Ian cursed as he realized that the puppy had read his intentions regarding Sara. "It is my life, Jackie. And my decision to make," he added pointedly.**

**Jackie shook his head negatively, scattering his sable hair. "You're not alone in this, Ian. Have you even considered how this is going to affect the people who care about you?"**

**"You talk as if I am courting death," Ian responded with a small half-smile. "Leaving Sara will not kill me. It will simply. . .hurt."**

**"That's not what Nottingham says." Jackie leaned forward, his handsome features set in severe lines. "He says that what you're planning will kill you, Ian. That your stupid bond can't be broken."**

**Ian shrugged broad shoulders. "The rules of this world are different," he said. "I believe I will survive losing Sara. Nottingham would not."**

**Jackie scowled fiercely. "You're bullshitting me again, aren't you, Brit?"**

**"No," Ian replied truthfully, "I am not."**

**Jackie studied him closely, hating that he was so hard to read. "You better not be lying to me," he growled. "I don't have many friends, and you're one of the few people I trust. If you die because of Pezzini, I'll fucking kill her. I want you to know that."**

**Ian went completely still, all of his protective instincts rushing to the fore. His big body tensed as he fought them, knowing that the cub meant well. Jackie was trying to keep him from doing something he believed would result in Ian's death. Unfortunately, he had gone about it in the worst possible way.**

**He drew several deep breaths, lowering his head so that his hair concealed his expression. He did not want the other man to see his rage, especially not now, when Jackie was just learning not to fear him. He didn't know why, but the cub had become increasingly important to him. He was a man who made alliances, not friends. Yet that is exactly what he had done with Jackie Estacado. The Darkness was Sara's natural nemesis, therefore his as well. He found that he could not look at the younger man in such a light, and it disturbed him. Further proof, perhaps, that his judgment was lacking where his emotions were concerned.**

**"Ian?" Jackie watched his head come up, those icy eyes flash once, then become opaque again. He shivered a little, but stayed where he was. Ian wasn't a guy who would kill someone he considered a friend. "So, you gonna teach me how to do this meditation thing, or what?"**

**Ian smiled faintly at the belligerent delivery of those words. Sound judgment or not, he liked the cub, and he valued his friendship. "How solid is your power base?" he asked quietly.**

**Jackie frowned at the change of subject. "Nobody's gonna fuck with me, if that's what you mean."**

**"Good." Ian allowed himself to relax, and his smile widened. "When this over and we have returned to our world, I will be moving to Japan. I merely wished to know if you would be free leave New York. To visit me," he added awkwardly.**

**Jackie blinked, surprised. "You're really gonna do it, huh?"**

**"Yes, I am," Ian told him. "Loving Sara is not good for me. I no longer wish to remain in the same city as she. I would not like to lose your friendship, as well."**

**"Oh." Jackie ducked his head, staring at the wood floor. "Yeah, I can fly out sometimes. I'm the boss, remember?"**

**He realized that he had embarrassed the other man and cleared his throat. "If you are ready to begin your lesson, sit here." He pointed to the floor two feet to his right. "You must allow nothing to distract you as you clear your mind and open your senses."**

**"Uh-huh." Jackie shook his head but did as he was told. He folded his legs the way Ian had his, muttering under his breath as they protested the unfamiliar position. "Okay, now what?"**

**"Close your eyes," Ian instructed as he did the same. "Now, picture something peaceful. A lake, perhaps, or the moon. Now--"**

**"Not the moon," Jackie said quickly. "The night's not a comforting time for me anymore."**

**Ian merely nodded. "The lake then. A calm, cool body of water. Tell me what you see?" he asked suddenly.**

**"I see the lake, but there are little ripples all over it," Jackie said, frowning slightly. "I don't think they're supposed to be there."**

**"Those are your emotions, Jackie. Your fears and desires and thoughts. You must put them away, one at a time, until only peace remains."**

**"Shit," Jackie mumbled under his breath. This was a _lot_ harder than he'd thought. "They're not going anywhere, Brit. They're just getting worse."**

**"That's to be expected," Ian assured him. "Think of something, a person or a place, that makes you happy, and concentrate on that."**

**An image of Jenny rose up in Jackie's mind, and he smiled in welcome. "I've got it."**

**"Good. Now, I want you to use that feeling to subdue the others. Let everything else fade away, until that emotion is the only one left."**

**He concentrated on Jenny's image, her big green eyes, her rich brown hair caught up in its usual ponytail. That stupid tie she'd always been forced to wear as part of her work uniform. He could see the light of friendship in her eyes, love in the purity of her smile, and was comforted. Yeah, the Brit definitely knew what he was doing.**

**Jackie was finally able to push back his other emotion, one by one, until they were all tucked away from the beauty that way Jenny. He went to look at the lake and it began to fade. With a small sound, he pulled it back, and put Jenny there. "Yeah, that's it," he muttered to himself. "The lake's smooth, now."**

**Ian listened to him with a sense of pride. He'd expected to spend the remaining hours of this night struggling to teach the cub the fine art of meditation. The young man was taking to this much more quickly than even Ian had, and that showed Ian that his judgment was not flawed. The innate power he sensed in the boy had nothing to do with the Darkness, and everything to do with Jackie Estacado. **

**"Alright, Jackie. Now, I want you to think about just what you want in a woman," he instructed quietly. "Not only physically, but the essence of her personality. Do you want a fiery woman, full of spirit, or a gentle flower who wants nothing more than to please you? Shape her personality even as you shape her body, and do not force it. Let her flow naturally, and form herself to your to fit your distinctive needs."**

**Ian opened his eyes and glanced to his right. The cub's eyes were closed, his breathing low and even. A slight frown tugged at his brows as he concentrated, and Ian suppressed a smile. He could feel the shadows stir around him, but not as they had before. The Darkness was not fighting its master, but working with him. Meditation was a useful tool for calming oneself, and Jackie would be able to increase both his power, and his self-control with it. Eventually, he would be more than a thug with a gift. He would be a warrior.**

**He looked up as the shadows before them began to come together. A slender form was just barely discernable, but it was undeniably feminine. It began to warp slightly, and Ian frowned. "You are forcing it, Jackie. Take a deep breath and let her form on her own."**

**The younger man sighed and straightened his spine, the line between his eyes deepening. "This isn't easy, man," he murmured, then forced himself to relax. "Okay, that's better. It's coming, again."**

**Ian sensed the multiple presences forming in the corners of the room. The darklings had joined their master, their eyes luminous in the dark. He frowned darkly at them, willing them to remain silent. He was sure they were curious about what their master was doing, but Ian didn't want them distracting the cub and ruining this endeavor. It was too important to the younger man.**

**"Brit?"**

**Ian refocused on Jackie, and the shape taking form near him. "You're doing well, Jackie," he said soothingly. "Can you see her in your mind? Can you feel her wants, her desires?"**

**"Yeah, but. . ." Jackie's hands clenched into fists on his knees. "She's not right. Something's missing, and I can't figure out what."**

**"Remain calm. We will figure this out." Ian took a chance and set his hand the cub's shoulder. "Show me what you're seeing, Jackie. Allow Excalibur to link us, and we will discover just what you have missed."**

**Jackie tensed slightly before nodding. "Here goes."**

**Ian saw the young woman in the cub's mind and smiled, Excalibur echoing it. He realized that this was Jackie's Jenny, the woman he had lost to Frachetti, and had died to avenge. She was lovely, with big green eyes and an honest face. Her smile was sweetly innocent, and Ian was immediately reminded of Setsuke. She had had that same pure, untainted quality that Ian now saw in the woman Jackie Estacado had loved.**

**_"Hey, check it out."_**

_**"It's working!"**_

_**"The boss did it!**_

_**"It's a girrrl."**_

**The darklings whispered comments shattered Ian's concentration. He pulled himself from the cub's mind, his fury showing as he turned to face the imps. He went completely still, his big body freezing, as he saw just what the Darkness had managed to create. **

**"Banish it," he said hoarsely, barely able to speak.**

**"Huh?" Jackie opened his eyes, a wide grin splitting his face. "Hey, it worked! I made a woman!"**

**"No!" Ian stood rooted, unable to move. "Banish it, Estacado." **

**"What?!" Jackie looked up at him with disbelief. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! I did it, Brit. I made a fucking woman! And she's hot," he added as turned back to look at her.**

**Excalibur formed without its Ian's permission, determined to root out the threat to its bearer. Ian didn't notice, his wide eyes fastened to the beautiful young woman reaching for him with delicate motions. He backed away and she followed, her black eyes liquid with emotion. He came up against the wall, unable to do anything more as she approached him.**

**"Banish it!" He yelled suddenly, fear tingeing his words. "Banish it, now!"**

**Jackie jumped to his feet, stunned to see Ian looking. . .well, scared. "What's wrong, Brit?" He saw that the chick he'd made was making a slow beeline for Ian and scowled. "Oh no, you don't. I made you. Get your ass over here."**

**The gorgeous Asian girl didn't even acknowledge him as she continued her slow pursuit of Ian. Jackie saw then that Excalibur was out and extended to its full length. He took a step back and willed the girl to him. It didn't work, and he swore with frustration.**

**"She's not listening to me, Brit. What do you want me to do?"**

**Ian didn't answer as a hundred different emotions chased themselves around his head, through his heart. "_Aijou_," he whispered, and her answering smile devastated him. **

**One delicate hand reached for his face and he lost control. Excalibur lashed out of its own volition. "_Uchinohito,"_ she whispered as Excalibur sliced through her. **

**Jackie watched, stunned, as she fell to the floor, cut in half by Ian's weapon. "What the fuck did you do that for?!"**

**As if coming out of a trance, Ian tore his gaze away from the fallen woman. He leapt over her and stalked from the room, nearly running over Nottingham in his need to get away. Jackie followed him, pissed beyond belief. He'd finally managed to make a woman, and the Brit killed her?!**

**"Oh hell, no," he said to himself as he followed the other man into the living room. "You're not going anywhere, Brit. I want a fucking explanation."**

**Ian barely heard him as he reached the front door, intent only on escaping the pain in his soul. A shadow formed over the door, halting him with an evil growl. He whirled around, the look in his silvery eyes frantic. "What do you think you are you doing?" he asked, his voice deepening with dangerously.**

**"Making you listen to me." Jackie stopped in the center of the room and crossed his arms over his chest. "Start talking, Brit. I want to know what the hell just happened."**

**Those eyes narrowed menacingly as Ian brought Excalibur up before him. "Release the door. _Now_."**

**This time, Jackie wasn't taking any chances. He pulled the Darkness around him immediately, cloaking himself in his armor. Night had fallen, and Ian Nottingham wasn't the top of the food chain anymore. "I'm not doing shit until you tell me what's going on," he stated, ignoring the attention they were receiving from the others. "Talk to me, Ian. Tell what happened back there."**

**Emotions welled up within Ian and he'd had enough. He turned back to the door and simply cut a swath through the shadows. They screamed in pain, hissing threats as they pulled back. Ian knew that they weren't retaliating because of Jackie, but he didn't care. At this moment, he'd welcome the fight.**

**Jackie winced and held the Darkness at bay. Damn, but the Brit was quick. Even if he'd let them, the shadows probably wouldn't have been able to take him. "Shit," he said to no one in particular, wincing as the door slammed.**

**"Who was she?"**

**He turned to find Nottingham standing behind him. "I don't know. The Brit freaked out before he could tell me anything."**

**Gabriel came out of the hall, his brown eyes wide with fear. "Why is there a dead woman in the back bedroom?" he asked shakily.**

**"A what?!" Sara jumped to her feet. "What are you talking about?"**

**"She's mine." Jackie ran a hand through his hair as he realized how that sounded. "What I mean is, I made her. With the Darkness," he added.**

**"Why is she in two pieces?" Gabriel asked, swallowing hard.**

**Jackie shrugged his bewilderment. "You're asking the wrong guy about that, kid. Darkus?"**

**The darkling appeared out of nowhere, forming in the shadows near the sofa. _"Yeah, boss?"_**

**"I want you to get rid of. . .it," he said finally. "Take it outside, to the roof, a dumpster. Whatever. Just get it out of here."**

**"Not the roof," Nottingham said quickly, his gaze going to the ceiling.**

**"What is it with you guys and rooftops?" Jackie sighed and shook his head. "Darkus, I don't care if you guys eat the damn thing, just get it out of here before the Brit comes back."**

**The demon just nodded. _"We're on it, boss."_**

**Jackie smiled faintly as the darkling scurried away. "I don't know what's up with the Brit, but I'm going to find out. The darklings will leave you alone unless they're attacked, so you'll be okay."**

**"Wait." Nottingham made an elegant gesture with one bare hand. "You're going like that?"**

**He looked down and realized that he was still in full armor. "Shit." He forced it away, looking normal once again. He glanced towards the ceiling and hesitated as self-preservation reared its ugly head. "Maybe, you should go. He looked pretty pissed at me."**

**An understatement, Nottingham thought. Aloud, he merely said, "I believe that would be best. You deal with. . ." his voice trailed off as he made another gesture.**

**"Yeah, I'll get it cleaned up before you guys come back."**

**"Ian." Sara approached him with a worried expression. "He didn't look sane. I don't want you going up there alone."**

**Nottingham smiled solemnly and brought her hand to her lips. "I can sense his emotions, Sara. He is in a great deal of pain, but he will not harm me."**

**She touched the side of his cheek. "Can I talk you out of this?" she asked hopefully.**

**"I'm sorry, Sara, but no."**

**She brushed her lips over his and stepped away. "Be careful then, Ian."**

**"I will," he promised solemnly.**


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Chapter Twelve**

**Ian looked up the moon, bright and full, filling the night sky with its cold light. He knelt before it, stabbing Excalibur into the roof. He rested his forehead against the hilt and closed his eyes. He reached for the control that he had spent his life perfecting and cursed as it eluded him. His life was falling apart around him, had been for years, and he could do nothing to stop it.**

**He had hoped that once he was free of Kenneth Irons, things would improve. Instead, they had only worsened. He had gained Excalibur and lost Sara. The Yakuza had sent assassins to New York for him, determined that he pay for taking Setsuke's life, and interfering with their business. They were the closest thing he had to a family, and they wanted him dead.**

**His laugh bordered on a sob as he bowed his head. He had lost everything. Despite his attempts to improve relations with both Sara and the Yakuza, he had lost them. His entire life had been marked by loss. His parents, his brother, his innocence at the hand of his adopted father. Nomi, with her beautiful, soul-deep eyes and sophisticated ways. He had changed himself for her, dedicated himself to bushido and the Japanese way of life. She had repaid him by taking another man to her bed.**

**Then Setsuke, who had heard rumors of his death in New York, and tried to avenge him. Her loyalty and love had cost her her life. And though she had forgiven him, he knew that he would never forgive himself.**

**"Who was she?"**

**He stiffened at the soft, carefully spoken words. He slid a glance over his shoulder, meeting concerned amber eyes. Nottingham crouched no more than a foot away, and Ian was shocked. It had been decades since anyone had managed to get so close to him without him sensing their presence. That the puppy had done so, regardless of his skills, boded ill for Ian. He had to find his spiritual center again, so he could attempt to fix the mess he had made of his life.**

**"Her name was Setsuke," he said in a low, emotion-laden voice. "She was my daughter."**

**Nottingham's eyes widened briefly, but he only nodded. He'd known that his other self had lived a life much fuller than his own. He simply hadn't expected _this_. "What happened?" he asked at length, not quite sure what to say.**

**Ian lifted his gaze to the moon above. "I killed her."**

**The other man's shock leapt through their bond and Ian smiled humorlessly. "She believed me to be dead, and she tried to avenge me." His hands tightened on Excalibur as he spoke. "She wrongly believed that an associate of Kenneth's was responsible, and she tried to kill him. Kenneth ordered her death."**

**Ian bowed his head once more, shame and guilt bleeding into his soul. "I had no choice. Had I not done it, Kenneth would have, and he was ever one to draw the moment out. I could not allow Setsuke to be tortured and possibly dishonored because of her loyalty to _me_," he spat the last word, his rage a palpable thing.**

**"I made her last moments as happy as I could, Ian. She was resigned to death at my hands, but not before she asked me to. . ." Ian broke off, distaste coming in to battle with the guilt, though he tried to stop the memory. "She was not my child, but she was family. Yakuza, you see. I had watched her grow from a lovely child to a beautiful young woman. I loved her, but not as she wished me to."**

**Nottingham winced at that. "Christian--"**

**"How could I deny her?" Ian threw out, turning to face him with haunted eyes. "She was going to die, at another's hands if not mine. How could I justify rejecting her in the last hours of her life?"**

**"You could not," the other man replied. "Honor demanded that you grant her request."**

**"Yes." Ian closed his eyes for a long moment. "She wanted a life with me, Ian. She wanted to marry me, to bear my children. She'd waited years for me to return to Japan, to our family. And when her father moved to New York, she confessed her feelings. I. . .could not lie, though I wanted to. I hurt her," he added with shame.**

**"She was a child on the verge of womanhood," he continued, smiling faintly. "Setsuke would have made a wonderful wife, but not for me. Yet, I could not turn her away. She died as she wished, in my arms, at my hands."**

**"And you have not recovered," Nottingham said simply.**

**"No, I have not." He gazed at his feet, taking refuge behind the concealment of his hair. "Ironically, it was this act that drove the final wedge between Kenneth and I. After Setsuke's death, I did all that I could to work against him from behind the scenes. He didn't realize just how much I hated him until the end, when Excalibur granted my wish and made him mortal."**

**"Ah, I had wondered." The other man shrugged. "To be immortal, and then die by the bullet. It did not fit."**

**He only nodded. "I found myself free, and completely alone, and not quite sure how to deal with it."**

**"Your Wielder did not help you?" Nottingham questioned sharply.**

**Ian laughed shortly. "Sara rejected me. Twice," he added, thinking of the date he had interrupted between Detective Lee and _his_ woman. "She wants nothing to do with me, or our shared destiny. She refuses to trust me, for which I cannot truly blame her. What I _can_ blame her for is her fear of me, when I have done nothing but try to protect her as much as I was able."**

**"Sara feared me, as well," Nottingham said with a small smile. "Not only my ties to Father, but the permanence of our bond. She did not like my life being tied to hers. She still doesn't," he added with humor.**

**"It is different for me," Ian told him. "Sara hates what I am, what I represent. In her eyes, I am nothing more than an immoral killer. She does not understand honor as I do, nor the devotion it requires. In my world, she saw me as Kenneth's sycophantic lackey. I believe that she still does."**

**His other self nodded slowly. "And this is why you wish to leave her?"**

**"In part." Ian looked down at Excalibur, still in sword-form, and lifted it. "We merged our weapons once. It was beautiful, Ian. The Witchblade and Excalibur formed a _dragon_, of all things. Sara was so terrified that she broke our connection and nearly cost us our lives."**

**"A dragon?" Nottingham breathed with wonder. "I wish I could have seen that!"**

**"It was. . .the words escape me," he said as he lifted his head. His silvery eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "I have seen what we could be together, and I want it more than anything. And it is something I can never have. Sara will haunt me, but I will learn to live without her. If I am to survive, I have no choice."**

**"I understand," Nottingham told him, tucking his hair back behind his ears. "You can come out now, Sara."**

**Sara stepped out of the shadows, a guilty look on her face. "How'd you know I was there?" He shot her an eloquent look, and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, stupid question."**

**Ian stiffened, not happy to be caught baring his soul to anyone, let alone in the presence of Sara's spiritual double. "How much did you hear?" he asked her harshly.**

**She raised an eyebrow at his tone. "Enough to know I'd like to see this dragon with my own eyes," she replied, adding drolly, "From a distance, that is."**

**He relaxed fractionally. "It was a sight to behold," was all he said in return.**

**Ian's head came up as he sensed something out of place. It was like when he sensed Nottingham in the alley, only stronger and slightly distorted. "Go inside," he ordered abruptly, Excalibur forming even before he willed it to.**

**Nottingham froze as the very air around them seemed to thicken. It became hard to breathe, and he flattened a hand against his chest. "Is it--"**

**"Yes," Ian gasped, his own chest tightening. "Take Sara and go inside. Tell Jackie to protect you."**

**"We can help you," Sara began, only to be cut off.**

**"You cannot raise the 'Blade the against Ian," he reminded her. "For all intents and purposes, it is he. Now, go!"**

**She opened her mouth to protest, and Nottingham stopped her by grabbing her arm and dragging her away. Ian could hear her arguing even as the door to the roof closed behind them. He shook his head as the pressure in his chest eased. With Nottingham gone, there were only two of them occupying the same space, and the effect was not as bad.**

**He could feel the replicant as it crept closer, a strong sense of evil emanating from it. That should not be there, Ian thought with a frown. Though it was a clone of Nottingham, it was still Nottingham. The puppy had no evil in him. Why would his replicant be filled with such malevolence?**

**Ian thrust the thought aside and took the offensive. He followed the bond until he came upon the other, sneaking around the air duct on the far side of the roof. The replicant stopped in his tracks, seemingly surprised by Ian's sudden appearance. He drew himself up, his amber eyes locking on blue-gray ones.**

**It truly looked like the puppy, Ian thought with amazement. Logically, he'd known that it would, but to actually see it was astonishing. The man was clean-shaven, his hair drawn back tightly in a warrior's tail. He was wearing a very expensive, very dark Armani suit, and the gloves that Nottingham had hated so much. His face was expressionless, yet cruelty shone from his tawny eyes. **

**There was something else, as well. Something that Ian felt he should be able to identify but could not. An image flashed through his mind, teasing him with glimpses of a red-banded katana, then it was gone. Ian mentally shook himself, narrowing his eyes on the man he was about to destroy.**

**He held Excalibur out before him in a clear and unmistakable warning. "You do not belong here, creature. Leave, and I will allow you to keep your life."**

**The clone threw back his head and laughed, the sound as disturbing as the insane grin he now wore. "My master has sent me for the other," he said in a deep, reverberating voice. "Allow me to pass, and I will allow _you_ to die quickly."**

**Ian raised one jet brow with innate arrogance and dropped into his battle stance. The clone looked surprised as he did the same. Obviously, Ian wasn't what he'd been expecting. The replicant drew a long, wicked-looking dagger from a hidden wrist sheath. He brandished the curved blade with obvious relish, too stupid to realize just how outclassed he was. **

**Ian sighed and shook his head. "You're lack of experience is painfully evident," he threw out mockingly, hoping to taunt the replicant into attacking. "You cannot hope to defeat me. You are merely a rather cheap imitation of a great warrior."**

**The clone's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he restrained himself. "I am not like the first," he hissed in anger. "I have no flaws. I am loyal and lethal, as my master made me. _I_ will not betray him."**

**"You are a copy," Ian scoffed in return, curling his lips as though disgusted. "Created from another man's genes, without a soul, without your own identity. You are nothing," he stated dismissively.**

**Those amber eyes flashed as the replicant sidled closer. Ian continued the deadly dance, drawing him in with each passing moment. "You will not have him, creature. He is beyond your reach."**

**"No, he is with. . ._her_." The clone's smile became a mocking leer. "She will be mine, once I have subdued the traitor."**

**"You will never have her," Ian declared firmly, bringing Excalibur up before his face. "I, on the other hand, already have."**

**That's all it took. The replicant roared and rushed him. Ian stepped to one side and brought his sword down. It drew a thin slice across the other's back, and he howled in anger. He whirled around, enraged by the wound and Ian's words. "You will die slowly, and with full knowledge of what awaits Sara Pezzini at _my_ hands."**

**This time, it was Ian who laughed. "I am only one of her protector's, and you have already given me first blood. What makes you think you can progress beyond me?"**

**"I can feel your fear." The clone lunged and took a swipe at Ian, who jumped back before he made contact. "It fuels me, stranger. Gives me strength."**

**"That is not fear, creature." Ian used his own speed to nick the hand holding the dagger. "What you feel is my utter confidence in my ability to defeat you."**

**He looked down at his hand and licked the blood from it. "I wonder how Sara's blood will taste," he whispered madly. "It is a shame you will not be around to discover that for yourself."**

**"That is enough." Ian pushed forward in a frenzy of blurred movements. When he jumped back, the other was wounded in nearly a dozen places, blood seeping from all. "You cannot take me. Indeed, you cannot even touch me. Go back to your master, and tell him of me. Tell him what awaits him if he does not leave the Protector and the Wielder in peace."**

**The replicant looked outraged. "There will be no peace for them. Only death for the first, and degradation for the bearer of the Witchblade."**

**"Then, you shall die."**

**Ian sensed yet another presence approaching, intent on finishing _his_ battle, and nearly groaned with frustration. Jackie was coming, and he was in full hitman mode. The Darkness was straining at the end of its tether, awaiting only its master's permission, to unleash its awesome power.**

**And Jackie wasn't even trying to hide his presence. He was broadcasting to anyone who might possess a sensitivity to the supernatural. The Witchblade had to be driving Nottingham and his Sara fairly crazy right now. Excalibur was vibrating through him with both anticipation and caution, not a good combination. Whoever's soul was trapped inside of it, it certainly didn't like what it sensed around it.**

**The clone seemed oblivious to the preternatural energy around him, yet he had to sense it. Physically, he was Nottingham. That meant that the empathy the puppy possessed would be present in this one, as well. Perhaps, Ian could use that to _his _advantage.**

**Ian quickly maneuvered the clone to the fire escape. He jumped down, landing beside the window, and took a few steps back from it. The replicant **

**followed, landing upright as though he hadn't just dropped several feet. His brown eyes were drawn to the window, and Sara Pezzini as Nottingham rushed her out of the living room. He promptly ignored Ian and dove straight through the glass.**

**Ian followed, grasping the man by his warrior's tail and jerking him off his feet. The clone hit the ground and immediately sprang to his feet, a look of rage crossing his familiar yet distorted features. He focused on Ian once again, a slow smile lighting those strange eyes. **

**"You will not keep me from her," he said in an almost conversational tone of voice. **

**"You will not have her." Ian returned the smile with full confidence, only grateful that Jackie would not be involved in this fight. He would not lose the cub to this insane monster. "She, and all she cares for, are under my protection."**

**The clone merely laughed evilly. "_You_ cannot stop me."**

**Ian shrugged, unimpressed by the clone's bravado. "Your opinion is of no consequence. You will die, and I will send your head to your master."**

**The replicant lost his patience and lunged once again. Ian twirled to his left but left Excalibur extended. He pulled it quickly across the replicant's chest, causing him to stumble and clutch at the wound. He spun around and Ian smiled thinly. "Problems?" he inquired with a maliciousness that shocked even him.**

**The clone growled and threw the dagger at him. Ian caught with a frown and tossed it back. The look of utter astonishment on the other's face nearly caused Ian to laugh. "I told you that you were not capable of defeating me," he said in a bored voice. "Must you make me kill you to prove it?"**

**Muffled laughter met his words, and Ian cursed inwardly. "I have this matter firmly in hand, Jackie. I do not require your assistance at this time."**

**Jackie hopped through the window, his armor covering him almost completely. "Too damned bad, Brit. I've got this one."**

**The clone turned to face the new threat and his expression quickly changed to one of shock. He looked down to find two thickly-linked chains embedded in his torso. He pulled on them frantically, but to no avail. The Darkness had him, and it would never let him go.**

**Jackie pulled the clone to him, his eyes glowing with bright yellow light. "Die, asshole," he hissed, using the chains to send the other crashing through the room. **

**Black shadows formed along those chains, slithering quickly to where the replicant lay. The darklings sprang from those shadows, pouring over the fallen man like a demonic swarm. His screams held pure terror as they began to devour him, and Jackie laughed cruelly at the sound.**

"**I need his head," Ian told him, averting his gaze.**

"**Hey, guys," he called out. "Save me the head, alright?"**

"_**You got it, Jackie."**_

"_**But I wanted the head!"**_

"_**Shut up, Marvin. Before the boss kills you."**_

**The screams finally ceased, though the sounds of the darkling's feast did not. Ian glanced at the carnage from the corner of his eyes and spied the little darkling that had attached itself to Nottingham. "Lenny?"**

**Lenny looked up, his yellow eyes wide. _"Yes, Mr. Nottingham?"_**

"**Would you mind checking the contents of his pockets for me before you. . .finish?" Ian asked politely.**

**The imp's head bobbed up and down as he pushed one of the others away. _"You got it, Sir." _He came up with a red, ribbon-like strip of material and jogged up to Ian. _"This is all I found, but it hurt my hand. Be careful, Sir."_**

"**Thank you, Lenny." Ian took the long red band and was immediately swamped with images far different from any Excalibur or the Witchblade had ever shown him. A red-banded katana in the hands of a series of samurai, each dying to appease the ravenous soul trapped inside of the sword. Death and honor were a part of the blade itself, its thirst for blood like nothing he had ever experienced. Neither the Witchblade nor Excalibur had prepared him for _this._**

**Ian dropped to his knees, his hand tightening around the ribbon. He heard _his _name whispered in the oldest of all Japanese dialects, calling to him and no other. It promised power and death, and lured him with visions of what he wanted most in the world.**

**He saw a flash of the Curator as he hid the sword away from prying eyes. Sara was there, her brown eyes weary, as she watched. She had defeated the samurai spirit who last held the Blood Sword, and was at a loss as to what to do with it. Taking it to the museum, and the Curator, had been her only choice. She was determined that no one ever get their hands on the blade. She didn't relish another battle with a crazed warrior spirit.**

**Then, the vision was gone. Ian found himself on his knees, clutching the ribbon so hard his short nails had left crescents in his hand. He shook his head and forced himself to his feet. He shoved the ribbon in his pocket, determined not to touch it again until he knew more about it. He would have young Bowman research this Blood Sword, and see just what myths hid its existence in this world.**

**Jackie eyed the other man cautiously. Ian was on his feet again, and he didn't look happy. For once, he was glad he wasn't quite as good as the other man. He didn't know if he could handle having visions and a destiny that seemed to consist mainly of pain. He had more than enough to handle just controlling his own power. He certainly didn't want to be open to every freakin' source of supernatural power in creation. Screw that!**

**He heard movement in the hallway and frowned. Nottingham, Pezzini, the kid, and the two cops were all crowded in the entryway. Almost like they were scared to come in. Jackie looked at the wide blood pool where Nottingham's clone had been only a few minutes ago and winced. The head had been set there like some kind of grotesque centerpiece, and the darklings were crowded around it, each looking at their master for approval.**

**Jackie forced his armor away, knowing that it had to be freaking the norms out, and smiled at his little demon army. "You did good, guys," he told them like a proud parent. "Now, somebody go find me a box for that thing."**

**Darkus grinned horrifically. _"We're on it, boss."_ **

**Lenny was the only one who didn't jump to do his master's bidding. He ambled over to Ian, looking up at him with curiosity. _"Did you feel it?"_**

**Ian looked down at the small imp and smiled faintly. "Yes, I felt it." He tilted his head to one side as he studied the darkling, and Lenny studied him in return. Then, to Jackie's astonishment, the Englishman bent down and scooped Lenny up, depositing the darkling on one broad shoulder. Lenny grinned as only he could, looking like he'd just conquered the world, and Jackie couldn't stifle his laughter.**

**"Who would've thought that badass Ian Nottingham was a soft touch," he said with a grin of his own.**

**"Certainly not me," Ian replied as he adjusted to the strange feeling of having a demon riding his shoulder. "Must be your influence, Estacado."**

**"Yeah," Jackie drawled, "right. That's me. Mr. Sensitivity."**

**Nottingham came into the room, his gaze drawn to the face that looked so much like his own. He raised his eyes to his other self, those amber eyes very wide. "You toyed with him," he stated, his voice flat and inflectionless.**

**Ian nodded, frowning faintly as he felt Lenny playing with his hair. "I wished to discover just what his master's plans were," he replied as he reached up to still the darkling. "I had to keep him alive long enough to do so."**

**"Yes, but. . ." Nottingham's voice trailed off as he walked around the blood, giving the head a wide birth. He stopped before Ian with, those big eyes narrowing. "You taunted him, Christian. And not merely to force him into attacking."**

**"He angered me." Ian shrugged, catching Lenny before he lost his perch. "Sorry, Lenny."**

**_"S'alright."_**

**His other self sat down on the sofa, his gaze drawn back to the head. "That ribbon Lenny brought you," he began hesitantly. "It did something to you, Christian. You looked like you were in pain, or--"**

**"Having a vision," Ian cut in grimly. He sat beside him with careful movements, not wanting to dislodge the demon. "I saw the sword that the wrap belongs to, but the sword is in _my _reality, not yours. Mr. Bowman?"**

**Gabriel looked frightened as he glanced at Sara before taking slow steps into the room. "Yes?"**

**"Would you be willing to do a spot of research for me?" he inquired politely.**

**"Uh, sure." The young man glanced at the head and quickly tore his gaze away. He refocused on Ian with wide brown eyes. "What do you need?"**

**"I require information on an ancient Japanese sword," Ian told him with a calmness he didn't feel. "I believe it is called the Blood Sword, though I cannot be sure. Discover if there are any samurai myths related to the blade, or any similar tales."**

**"Blood Sword, huh?" Just like that, Gabriel's fear was gone. He was mumbling to himself as he left the room, undoubtedly headed to the computer that he had spent a great deal of the evening on already.**

**Darkus came back into the room, startling the policemen still crowded in entryway as they scurried past them. _"I got the box, Jackie. Now what?"_**

**"I'll take that," Ian said, gently handing Lenny to Nottingham before taking the proffered box. "Thank you. . .Darkus, is it?"**

**_"Yep."_ The big darkling looked at his master with a smile. _"What happened to the stick?"_**

**Jackie just laughed and shook his head. "Don't push it, kid. After the Brit takes care of the head, I want the blood gone. Got it?"**

**_"Got it."_**

**Ian had wrapped the head in saran wrap and put it in the box. "I am going to deliver this to Irons," he announced as he slid into his coat. "I will return shortly. Jackie, you will protect them until I return."**

**"You're not taking Irons on now, are you?" he asked with menace.**

**"No." Ian smiled faintly. "I promised to let you accompany me, and I meant it. I am only delivering a package, cub. I will be back soon."**

**"Cool," Jackie said as the other man reset the alarm and closed the door behind him. He heard a slurp and looked to find the darklings licking the damn blood up. "Knock it off, guys. Just absorb the blood, don't eat it."**

**_"You're taking all the fun out of this, boss."_**

_**"Yeah, we never get to do anything fun anymore."**_

**Jackie narrowed his eyes on them in an angry glare, and they shut up. The darklings began to change, forming the shadows they were most dangerous in. The Darkness spread over the bloodstain, and it was gone. The darklings formed again, arguing over who had absorbed the most. Jackie just sighed with exasperation and kicked them out of the room. Lenny scrambled away from Nottingham and settled in his master's lap. He curled up and promptly went to sleep, issuing little snores that reminded Jackie of a dog.**

**He looked down at the floor, realizing the that darklings had even cleaned up the broken glass. He rubbed Lenny's back with a smile. As much as he hated the more aggressive elements of his power, he'd gotten used to the darklings. Sure, they were like little kids most of the time, but they were pretty good company. If he had to be stuck with a supernatural gift, he think he'd ended up with the right one. At least, he wasn't tied to a bitch like Sara Pezzini.**

**He looked up and found Pezzini and her partners making their way gingerly into the living room. They still looked shell-socked by what they had seen, and Jackie just rolled his eyes. "That was only round one, guys," he told him seriously. "We still have Irons to take care of, and whatever else he's got guarding him."**

**Sara nodded, her eyes moving to Nottingham. "He looked just like you," she said, blinking rapidly. "I didn't realize he would."**

**"I know." Nottingham sighed and looked down at his bare hands, playing with the heavy silver ring. "It was disconcerting to me, also."**

**"That's one word for it," Danny said, pulling one of the bar stools into the room. He sat down, his black eyes somber, as they met Jackie's. "What you did was. . ."**

**His voice trailed off as words failed him, and Jackie smiled self-deprecatingly. "I know, man. It used to freak me out, too."**

**"How long have you have it?" Jake asked, not getting too close.**

**"Not even a year, yet," Jackie said with a shrug. "It's a hereditary thing. Once I turned twenty-one, the Darkness kicked in with a vengeance. I didn't exactly have a choice about it, you know?"**

**"Yeah," Jake said, running a hand through his spiky blond hair. "You should've seen the Witchblade's reaction, though. It was flashing like a strobe light while you were doing your thing. Scared the crap out of all of us."**

**"Sorry," Jackie grinned, not looking the least bit repentant. "The Bitchblade and the darklings don't exactly get along."**

**Danny nodded as he tucked a strand of jet hair behind his ear. "Gabriel says that the Witchblade and the Darkness are ancient enemies."**

**Jackie snorted at that. "The Darkness hates just about everybody. Doesn't seem to matter who, although it was always harder to control around Pezzini."**

**"Why did you intervene while Christian was fighting?" Nottingham asked in a quiet voice. "He obviously had the upper hand."**

**"The Brit's had a rough time lately," he shrugged. "Besides, I couldn't let him have _all_ the fun."**

**"You call that fun?!" Sara asked incredulously.**

**"No, I call that necessary." Jackie looked at her with exasperated brown eyes. "I'm not emphatic, but even I could feel that the guy was making things harder just by being so close. So, I took a chance and let the boys out to play. I fed the Darkness, and I kept Ian from doing something he obviously didn't want to do."**

**"What do you mean?" Nottingham asked sharply.**

**"I had a couple of the darklings posted on the roof," Jackie informed him. "I wanted to make sure that the Brit was alright. Through them, I heard everything Ian and that weird-ass clone said. Ian was doing everything he could to scare the guy into taking off, instead of just killing him like he should have."**

**"He said that he wanted information," Jake pointed out.**

**"Yeah, but there was something wrong with the guy. Even I could feel it." Jackie leveled a meaningful look at Sara. "Trust me, babe. You do _not_ want to know what the guy had planned for you."**

**She shivered, and Nottingham put his arm around her shoulders. "So, why did Christian hesitate, then?" **

**"I think he sensed that Blood Sword, or some part of it, in the guy." Jackie shook his head as he stroked Lenny's back. "I'm not a mind-reader, so I'm not sure. There was just something. . ._evil_ about the clone. It bothered the Brit, and caused him to change his game plan. So, I followed to make sure he didn't do something that would get him killed."**

**"Besides," he said with another grin, "I wanted to see this guy for myself. I don't like being told to protect two cops, a superhuman assassin, and the Witchblade's wielder. I'm a hitman, not a babysitter."**

**Nottingham surprised everyone by uttering a low laugh. "You were feeling unappreciated," he said with a shake of his head.**

**"Maybe, just a little," Jackie admitted. "It's weird, you know? In our world, I've got all these hot chicks trying like hell to kill me because of my power. Sontaine and his Darkness brotherhood wanted to worship me because of it. Not to mention that I'm the number one mob boss on the east coast. I come here, and nobody knows who the hell I am. It's annoying," he finished with a scowl.**

**"What happened to Frankie Franchetti?" Danny asked with surprise. "He doesn't run things in your world?"**

**"He did," Jackie responded with a nasty smile. "Death kind of changed that for him."**

**"Shit." Jake's blue eyes were wide. "You took out Franchetti?"**

**"He deserved it," Jackie growled, suddenly angry. "I didn't kill him to take his place, surfer boy. That was personal. Uncle Pauly took his spot, then refused to let me back in. Even tried to kill me. I had no choice but to take him down. _That_ was business."**

**"What did Franchetti do deserve death?" Sara questioned, her eyes trained on his face.**

**His youthful features hardened dramatically. "Like I said, it was personal. I don't want to talk about it."**

**"She is alive here," Nottinghams said in a quiet voice.**

**"What?!" Jackie's head whipped towards him, his tawny eyes wide. "What did you say?"**

**"You're other half married a woman named Jennifer two months before he was killed." Nottingham met his gaze evenly. "Christian and I were going to tell you after your meditation session this evening, but that obviously did not go as we had hoped."**

**Jackie looked down at the darkling in his lap as his heart beat wildly in his chest. "Jenny is alive here?" he asked as calmly as he could.**

**"Yes, Jackie, she is."**

**"You're sure?" His voice had roughened, his big frame still, as he slowly lifted his head. "You're absolutely, positively, certain that my Jenny is alive?"**

**Nottingham saw the wild, almost desperate look in the younger man's eyes and realized why Christian had insisted on waiting. "Yes," he replied, already regretting his impulsiveness. "Here, she is a widow."**

**Jackie nodded, scooped Lenny up in hands, and deposited him on the sofa. He stood, grabbed his leather jacket, and headed straight for the door. "Tell Ian we'll talk about this when I get back," he threw over his shoulder, and slammed the door behind him.**

**Nottingham jumped over the couch and set the alarm before it could go off. He walked back to the sofa with an anxious expression. "Christian was right," he said miserably. "I should have let him tell Jackie."**

**"I take it she's dead in their world?" Danny asked.**

**"Yes, Franchetti had her killed after Jackie turned state's evidence against him," Nottingham explained with a sigh. "Jackie went after him, and eliminated him."**

**Sara blinked. "He tried to leave the family?" she asked with shock.**

**Her lover nodded, his wild jumble of curls tumbling forward. "Franchetti retaliated by killing the woman he loved."**

**"Ouch." Jake shook his head. "The guy can't win for losing, can he?"**

**"Well, that explains why Franchetti's replacement tried to kill him," Danny pointed out. "He probably didn't want to be next on the kid's hit list."**

**Nottingham merely shrugged. Daniel Woo was a straight-arrow sort of policeman. He would never understand the world Jackie, Christian, or even he himself had been raised in. It would be a waste of time trying to explain it to the other man, even if he could. He didn't know enough of Jackie's tale to explain it to someone else, even if he were so inclined. **

**He topaz eyes went to the broken window, and he knew that there were many more things to concern themselves with right now. He had to explain to Christian just what he had done in his absence, and then they had to find Jackie, and persuade him to return with them. Father had to be taken care of, his powerbase either destroyed or wrested from him. Jackie and Christian needed to find Christian's Wielder, and then try to return to their own reality. Yes, a broken window was of no consequence in the grand scheme of the Witchblade's destiny.**


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Chapter Thirteen**

**Ian smiled as he strolled leisurely through the streets of New York. He had left the box containing the replicant's head in a place Kenneth Irons was sure to find it--lying menacingly in the center of his bed. He laughed to himself as he imagined the look on the man's face when he realized just what had happened. He would blame the puppy, of course, never realizing that there were far stronger forces in his world than the bearer of the Witchblade, and the dark knight that protected her.**

**He was beginning to look forward to this, Ian thought, his smile widening. In his world, he hadn't been capable of besting Kenneth, and had nearly died at his hands numerous times. Here, the master manipulator was a pure intellectual, incapable of protecting himself from a menace such as the one he would soon face. Ian wondered if, perhaps, this was Fate's way of returning to him some of that which it had taken.**

**He shrugged mentally and pushed the thought away. It did not matter at this point. He course was clear, and he would not be deterred. He would give his other self the future he himself would never have; a life with Sara Pezzini at his side.**

**Ian's smile dimmed at the thought. He would soon be leaving Sara and the Witchblade behind. As much as he had come to enjoy power, the 'Blade was simply too much for him. As for Sara, she herself was an unstoppable force of nature, bound to a destiny she would only partially embrace, and a powerful being even _without_ the Witchblade. Perhaps, that was what had truly drawn him to her.**

**Even as he thought this, Ian knew it to be untrue. He was attracted to her warrior's spirit, to that fiery spark that was unique to Sara Pezzini's nature. She was a passionate creature, and showed in everything she said and did. He almost wished that he had not met her, for she had shown him that he could indeed be a fool when it came to matters of the heart.**

**He had truly believed he'd learned his lesson with Nomi. He had spent five years changing himself to please her, learning the Japanese way of life, so that he would not embarrass his future wife. When he had entered their bedroom and found her with another man, his world had been shattered. He had killed the man, whose name he did not know to this day, and left Nomi behind. He had sworn then that no woman would ever touch his heart again. And for a number of years, he had kept that vow.**

**Then, Sara had shown up at that damned action and his vow had become so must dust. She run a gamut of emotions that night. From grief at the death of her partner, to her acceptance of her impending death. Then, the Witchblade had recognized its chosen wielder and bonded with her. Her wounds had healed in a matter of moments, and Sara herself had been reborn in the carnage which followed.**

**Sara considered herself an agent of justice, as she had since first donning her policeman's badge. While she had fought the Witchblade's desire for violence, she had also used that desire when it served her purposes. Eventually, she had been able to accept that part of her destiny, and all of the supernatural challenges that came with it. What she refused to accept was _him_.**

**Ian shook his head to clear it, wishing that Sara's image would disappear so easily. He was not a man to trust others. He did not love easily. Yet once he did, he loved completely. If only Sara would realized just what she was losing with her stubbornness. He would give her the world if she would only allow it. Instead, she continued to spurn both he and their shared destiny.**

**Ian stopped suddenly, barely noticing the rain which had started to fall. As his thoughts echoed through his mind, he realized where he had heard such a sentiment uttered before. When Kenneth had spoken of the Witchblade, he had often talked as though it were an actual woman. One which he was fully, dangerously obsessed with. He had actually taken the relic's rejection personally, even though he'd known that it only accepted women when he'd donned it.**

**God, had his need for the trappings of power, and the protection they provided, corrupted him to such a sadistic degree?! Ian asked himself with shock. Was he on his way to becoming another Kenneth Irons?!**

**No! he told himself sharply. He was nothing like the dead man. Kenneth had found genuine enjoyment in the degradation of others. Inflicting pain had become an aphrodisiac of sorts for his former employer. Ian himself had always found it difficult to stomach that side of Kenneth, or anyone else, for that matter. He hadn't even been able to torture William Nottingham, who had most assuredly deserved it.**

**Ian shivered as moisture trickled down the back of his neck. Here he was, standing in the middle of New York City after dark, getting soaked by a chilling rain, because the woman he loved had left him heartbroken. Damn her, he would forget her! he swore to himself. He would not let his love for Sara Pezzini destroy him. He had survived Nomi's betrayal. He would survive this, as well.**

**He walked back to the loft briskly, stumbling as images began to flash through his mind. Dammitt, not now! he thought with irritation. At least let me get out of the bloody rain! The images came at him with alarming speed, and he knew that he wasn't going to make it to the loft in time. He quickly ducked into an alley, huddling in the shadow of a dumpster, as the vision overtook him. **

**He saw himself with Sara, kissing passionately, then arguing in an elevator. He confronts Nogawa-san, the head of the Yakuza, Excalibur nowhere in sight. An ornate Japanese sword strikes the other man's, sparks flying, even as the sword urges him to bloodshed. Nogawa doesn't last long as a lifetime of violence, as well as the Blood Sword's own thirst for death, overwhelms his warrior's training.**

**Enraged by what she sees as cold-blooded murder, Sara uses the Witchblade to subdue him, then cuffs his hands behind his back. He finds himself in a jail cell, alone and broken, his soul dying with its mate's betrayal.**

**Ian came back to himself slowly, astonished to realize that he was _crying. _He hung his head, wrapping his arms around himself, as though that would keep the pain at bay. Sara would reject him one last time, and take the only thing he truly valued--his freedom. He had been a prisoner--in one fashion or another--all of his life. Sara _knew_ this, had seen his past for herself. There was a line that neither of them had ever been willing to cross, an intangible barrier that had always kept them from becoming true enemies. Sara would destroy that with her impetuous actions, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.**

**So be it, Ian told himself bleakly. She would choose a relatively obscure life in a futile attempt at normalcy, and he would go his own way. He would not remain imprisoned for long. He would arrange for his escape as soon as he returned to his own reality. He would give Sara her moment in the sun. It would do her dubious reputation well to apprehend the most dangerous assassin in the world. Then, he would leave her life as completely as she had left his, and he would leave her to deal with the consequences on her own.**

**He wiped at his face in a futile attempt to hide his tears. The rain he had not welcomed poured down on him, and suddenly he was grateful. It would mask the most obvious sign of misery from those who did not know him. Nottingham would undoubtedly sense his unsettled emotions once he returned, if Excalibur hadn't shared them with him already. Ian could deal with that. He simply did not want the others to ask questions he was not willing to answer.**

**Ian rose to his feet and walked the remaining distance to the loft. He really should have taken a cab, he mused as he entered the building. But no, he had wanted to bask in the satisfaction of imagining what Irons' reaction to his little gift would be. He entered the elevator and took off his coat, shaking it out as best he could. The water seemed to roll right off of it, and Ian smiled to himself. Obviously, the cub knew how to pick out quality leather.**

**He left the elevator and let himself into the loft. He reset the alarm and stepped carefully into the room, well aware that he was literally dripping water all over the expensive hardwood floor. Nottingham rose to feet as Ian approached, his dark eyes full of questions. Ian shook his head, managed a small smile, and went straight to his room. There would be enough time to answer questions later, when he was warm and dry, and he had already apologized to Jackie.**

**Ian shed his clothes and took a quick shower, hoping that Jackie would understand his earlier upset. If the cub was willing, he would even attempt another session. He would just make sure that his memories of Setsuke were properly buried this time. With Jackie's innate strength, he would learn to meditate rather quickly. He was already well on his way, after only one sitting. He was going to be a powerful man one day.**

**He dressed and patiently combed the tangles out of his hair. He flirted briefly with the idea of cutting it, then dismissed the notion. Even without the knowledge of his soul mate's pleasure in his long hair he would not cut it. It was a part of who and what he was now, and he was through changing himself to please others. His hair had always been a part of the persona he portrayed to the world. He would change that for nothing and no one.**

**Once he killed Nogawa and took his position as _Oyabun_ of the Nogawa clan, the world would be his. Yes, he would have to protect his new position from those who did not wish to accept a _gaijin_ as their master. But he would deal with them in swift, and likely brutal, manners. He would offer them a duel, and allow them to die honorable deaths.**

**It was more than Nogawa was willing to give him. Imagine, sending an army of assassin with modern weapons to take down a warrior?! Even the arrows with which they had nearly taken his life with had been fired from modern crossbows! **

**To Ian, it was incomprehensible to deal with a respected enemy in such a fashion. He himself was not adverse to using a gun when the circumstances called for it. His did not. He was a samurai in the truest sense of the word, and Nogawa would pay for his insult with his life.**

**Ian threw his hair back over his shoulders and left the room. He padded silently in the living room and seated himself on the sofa. He ignored the nervous looks sent his way by Det. Pezzini and her friends, focusing on the man who was his spiritual doppleganger.**

**"You wished to speak with me?" he inquired politely.**

**Nottingham nodded slowly, his expression showing his discomfort. "I have made a terrible mistake, Christian."**

**Ian merely nodded, keeping his gaze trained on the other man's. "Tell me," was all he said, keeping his voice gentle.**

**The puppy lowered his head, though he did not break eye contact. "I told Jackie about his Jenny," he said quietly.**

**Silvery eyes swept through the large room, and Ian cursed under his breath as he realized that both Jackie and the darklings were nowhere to be seen. "How long ago?" he asked, forcing himself to remain calm.**

**"Not long," Nottingham answered with a sigh. "Franchetti's death came up in conversation shortly after you left. Jackie spoke briefly of how he met his death. His pain was so obvious that I could not help but try to ease it."**

**Ian took a deep, soothing breath. "You made the right decision, then." He smiled slightly at the surprise that flashed through Nottingham's eyes. "You do not answer to me or anyone else, Ian. Jackie had every right to know, and if you felt that it was the time to tell him, then I can respect that."**

**Nottingham smiled, shyly at first, then with more confidence as he felt his other self's sincerity. "There are times when I have wished I could be more like you," he admitted in low voice.**

**"I could say the same," Ian replied, his gaze moving briefly to Sara.**

**"Christian. . ." Nottingham's voice trailed off as he searched for a tactful way to express himself. "Shortly before you returned, I saw something which concerned me."**

**"My wielder imprisoning me, perhaps?" Ian asked wryly.**

**"Yes." The other man glanced over his shoulder, where Sara sat with her partners at the breakfast bar, drinking coffee and discussing who knew what. "In that time that I remember only through dreams and visions, I know that Sara imprisoned me, as well. Though it did not last long, being confined like that frightened me."**

**"The prospect frightens me, as well," Ian admitted with a sigh. "But there is nothing to be done. Nogawa-san must die if I am to survive. Sara will undoubtedly be there, and she will arrest me for my crime."**

**"She nearly killed you, Christian," the other man said flatly. "Will you truly let her beat you so badly?"**

**"No." Ian shook his head, scattering his sable hair. "I will surrender to her, though it goes against the grain to do so. I will allow her to imprison me in her quaint little jail, and then I will escape, and flee to Japan. I will make my life there as _Oyabun _of the Nogawa Yakuza."**

**Amber eyes moved to the ring which was currently flashing on his finger in protest. "And what of Excalibur?" he asked with concern. "Do you truly believe it will allow you to survive your abandonment of your duty?"**

**Ian lifted his broad shoulders in a shrug. "In my vision, I was not wearing the ring when I killed Nogawa. Sara has taken Excalibur from me before; she is the only being on Earth who can. Perhaps, she will do so again. I simply do not know. Nor do I care," he added with sudden bitterness. "I will be well rid of the bloody thing."**

**Nottingham winced at the resentment tingeing the other man's words. He himself could not imagine _not_ wanting to be bound to Sara. But with all he had seen through their shared bond, he was coming to understand why Christian might wish to live a life free of his Wielder. His Sara was a much harder woman, indeed.**

**"Do you know where this world's Jackie Estacado lived?" he asked abruptly.**

**"Yes, but--" Nottingham hesitated. "He was very angry, Christian. He hid it well, but I could see it in his eyes. He might not welcome your presence."**

**"Probably not," Ian sighed as he stood, "but he should not go through this alone."**

**"Do you wish me to accompany you?" Nottingham asked, rising.**

**"No, my friend, but thank you." Ian set a hand on his shoulder briefly before leaving the room. He retrieved both katanas and set them crosswise on his back. He pulled his damp trenchcoat over them and headed for the front door. Nottingham handed him a piece of paper and flashed him a rare smile.**

**"I will return soon, Ian. Tell Mr. Bowman that I will inquire after his search then."**

**"Of course, Christian. Good luck."**

**----------------------**

**Jackie stood in the darkened room, his tawny eyes fastened on the tiny figure sleeping before him. The little boy's brown eyes were hidden by delicate lids and long black lashes, part of the physical legacy he had inherited from his father. Wispy black hair clung to the child's sweaty face slept, giving him an angelic look Jackie would never have expected. **

**His _son_, Jackie thought for the umpteenth time. His other self had knocked Jenny up, married her, and she'd had his kid. Shit, talk about a whole different reality! He shook his head, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He'd never thought about having kids, especially after becoming the Darkness. To see the proof snoring lightly in front him was fucking weird, to say the least!**

**He heard a rustle behind him and turned. Jenny stood in the doorway, an anxious expression on her beautiful face. A combination of fear and anger and longing swirled in her bottomless green eyes, and Jackie really couldn't blame her for her feelings. His other self had been a complete bastard, running around on her with any bimbo who looked his way, blaming _her_ whenever she confronted him with his infidelities. What a schmuck!**

**Jackie smiled slightly, honestly, the expression one he'd always reserved for his Jenny. She blinked rapidly and returned it, though not quite steadily. She was still shocked by his sudden return from the dead, even though he'd explained that he wasn't really the man she'd buried. She'd nearly called the cops on him at first, convinced he was a crazy man, or that her jerk husband had faked his death to get away from her.**

**He winced at the thought, following her as she beckoned him out of the room. She took him back to the living room and went straight to the bar. She poured herself a stiff drink and downed it one gulp. Jackie shuddered and thought that he'd never get used to seeing her do that. His Jenny might have been a bartender, but she hadn't been a drinker.**

**"What can I expect?" she asked abruptly, looking down into the remains of her drink.**

**Jackie shrugged. "He'll be a normal kid until the night of his twenty-first birthday. At midnight, the Darkness will come to him, and it will force him to kill. You might want to make sure he's not around anybody he cares about when that happens," he added intensely.**

**"What was your birthday like?" Jenny asked, her voice softening.**

**"I was attacked by agents of the Angelus," Jackie replied, rolling his eyes. "A bunch of winged guys wearing armor and waving swords around. They'll want the kid's head, just because he _is_ the Darkness. If you can manage it, get him somewhere isolated that night, and he'll be able to take them out without hurting any innocents."**

**She nodded, her rich brown hair swirling around her shoulders. "Will he be able to control it?"**

**Jackie hesitated, then gave her the truth. "He'll have to feed it, Jen. The Darkness will only give him peace if he lets it out on a regular basis." Her lips tightened with displeasure, and he said, "There are plenty of scumbags out there, babe. People who prey on others. If he sticks to them, he might be alright."**

**"And you?" she threw out suddenly. "Are you alright with that?"**

**He shook his head slowly, his tawny eyes locking on hers. "I'm a made-man, Jen. I'm head of the family, now. It's too late for me."**

**"Is that what came between us?" she asked plaintively. "In your world, is that why we're not together?"**

**"Yeah, it is." Jackie wandered to the other side of the room, where pictures of their wedding still hung on the wall. "What's the new guy think of all this?"**

**"Robert understands." Jenny set the glass down and approached him, her green eyes huge as she laid a hand on his arm. "He loves me _and_ Nicholas, Jackie. He doesn't care that Nicky's not his son. He loves him, anyway."**

**Jackie smiled at that. Yeah, Robert Bearclaw would love Jenny in any world they shared. "Stick with him, babe. He'll take care of you, and he'll be able to help the kid when the time comes."**

**"You know him, too?" she asked with surprise.**

**"Who do you think I lost you to?" he said in his driest voice.**

**She frowned delicately. "But I thought you said that Frankie and the family came between us?"**

**He sighed heavily. "It was my lifestyle, what I _did_ for Uncle Frankie, that made you leave New York," he told her. "You met Robert after that, and he ended up with your heart. That's when I really lost you."**

**"I chose Robert over you?" she said, the question more of a statement.**

**"Yep." Jackie threw a light-hearted wink even as he moved away. "You got good taste, babe. Bearclaw's a good guy. He'll treat you right."**

**She smiled, blushing becomingly as she turned away. "It's weird talking about this with _you, _Jackie."**

**"Yeah, tell me about it," he said laughingly. "Just watch out for a guy by the name of Sontaine. He's fucking crazy, and he worships the Darkness. He'll want a piece of the kid, too."**

**"Okay," Jenny said slowly, her eyes widening. "Anyone--or anything--else I should be on the lookout for?"**

**"The Magdelena, the Cherub Hostile?" Jackie shrugged again. "There's probably a lot of people out there who won't like what he is. All you can do is prepare him. I've got a friend here who will help you. His name is Ian Nottingham, and he's got a _lot_ of special training. If you ever need anything, go to him. Consider him family, Jen."**

**"Is he Mafia?" she asked harshly. "Because I don't want Nicky anywhere near those people!"**

**"No, Jen. He's a friend. A damned good one," Jackie added for emphasis. "You'll never meet a nicer guy, or a stranger one, for that matter. But he'll take good care of you both, and his girl's a cop, so you're covered there."**

**She nodded again, looking lost, and Jackie had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms. She wasn't his Jenny, and he sure as hell wasn't her asshole husband. As much as he might wish differently, his Jenny was gone, and he couldn't bring her back. He was going to help the Brit take out Irons, and then they were out of here.**

**"I've gotta get going," he announced, wanting nothing more than to escape the haunted look in Jenny's green eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay here."**

**He was nearly to the door when her voice stopped him. "I'm dead, aren't I?" **

**Jackie turned around slowly, not quite sure how to answer that. "Jen--"**

**"That's why you looked like you were about to cry after I opened the door," Jenny said, her own expression vulnerable. "In your world, I died, and it hurt you."**

**He stared at his feet for a long moment before raising his head. "Yeah, Jen, it hurt me," he echoed, thinking absently that they were both pretty damn good at the understatement thing. "I still miss you, babe. I probably always will."**

**"I miss you, too," she returned in a whisper, and his heart broke all over again.**

**He forced his unwilling feet move, even though he wanted nothing more than to stay at Jenny's side. "Goodbye, Jen. Take care of our kid."**

**"I will, Jackie."**

**He closed the door behind him, his heart heavy. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started down the walkway. A man was standing at the end of the yard, and Jackie sighed as he recognized him. Ian had been right. You couldn't fight fate.**

**"Bearclaw," he greeted, nodding as he passed. "Take care of her."**

**Robert Bearclaw, who's cybernetic parts marked him as a member of Cyberforce in this world too, frowned as the young man walked away. "Estacado?!" he called out with shock, watching with wide eyes as the guy hesitated, then kept on going.**

**Jackie smiled grimly as he the night enveloped him, every step taking him farther away from the woman he loved. This is what he'd needed to know, he thought bleakly. No matter which world he'd been given a chance in, he'd managed to fuck it up. Yeah, Jenny was much better off without him. At least here, she was alive and well and engaged to a great guy. And without him around, Uncle Frankie had no reason to screw with her, so she'd live a long and happy life.**

**A figure stepped out of the shadows, and Jackie scowled in its direction. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped, ignoring the darklings as they happily jumped up and down in his head. "I'm mad at you right now."**

**"I know," Ian replied, falling into step beside him. "I didn't want you to go through this alone, cub. If you truly want me to leave, I will go."**

**Jackie slanted him a sideways glance. "S'alright," he mumbled, ducking his head. "And don't call me, "cub". I'm not a fucking animal, Ian."**

**The Englishman sighed dramatically. "That is not how I meant it, Jackie."**

**"Yeah, well. . ." Jackie's voice trailed off as he shrugged his wide shoulders. "Nottingham said that you were gonna tell me after the meditation thing tonight, only that didn't work out."**

**Ian heard the question behind his words and nodded. "I had every intention of telling you," he said quietly. "After I saw Set--the woman you conjured, I have to admit that it completely slipped my mind."**

**Jackie snorted at that. "Your mind completely slipped, period, Ian. What happened to you back there?" he asked with exasperation. "What was it about her that set you off?"**

**"I was once considered family by the Yakuza," Ian answered painfully. "The man you killed in New York, during the peace conference, was my benefactor when I lived in Japan."**

**"Oh, shit." Jackie's head came up, his eyes widening. "I didn't have a choice about that, Brit. The guy kept sending his people after me. I had to take him out."**

**"I am well aware of the circumstances, cub." Ian shoved his hands in the pockets of his trench coat, dropping his head in a similar manner. "I had known his youngest daughter, Setsuke, since she was a child. She was like a daughter to me."**

**Something tugged at Jackie's memory, and he frowned as he fought to pull it to the front of his mind. "There was a Japanese chick in the museum that day with Sontaine," he said, her image becoming clearer as he spoke. "She was calling your name like crazy as her entourage dragged her away. Was that her?"**

**"Yes," Ian answered, his voice nearly inaudible. **

**Jackie took a deep breath. "I take it she's not alive anymore?"**

**"No, she is not." Ian shuddered and pushed the memories away. "I am sorry for what happened, Jackie. I had been thinking about my past before we began, and your Jenny reminded me of Setsuke. And with Excalibur linking us..."**

**"Yeah, about that," Jackie began uncomfortably, "do you think that Excalibur is the reason I was able to make her in the first place?"**

**Ian shook his head immediately. "You have a strong will, Jackie. There is a great deal of innate power inside of you. Without that, it would have taken me months, if not years, to teach you what you learned tonight."**

**"Really?" Jackie asked, pleased despite himself.**

**"Really," Ian replied truthfully. **

**"Cool." They walked in silence for a few moments before Jackie said, "I've got a kid, Ian. A son. His name is Nicholas."**

**Ian's breath came in sharply. "Are you going to stay here?" he asked without preamble.**

**"Huh?" Jackie's head came up at that. "Of course not, man. I don't belong here. Why would you even ask?"**

**Relief flowed through him, dizzying in its intensity. "If I were to find my Sara's exact double here, I do not know that I could force myself to leave her," he admitted with shame. "To be accepted by her would be. . ."**

**He cursed as the words eluded him, and Jackie laughed a little. "I understand, Ian. Don't sweat it. My Jen's gone, and I really want to go home. Okay?"**

**Ian nodded curtly. "My sentiments exactly."**

**"So, when do we do we go after Irons?" Jackie asked abruptly. "I really want a piece of that guy."**

**He accepted the change in subject gratefully. "Tomorrow night," he replied shortly. "I want this done as soon as possible. We'll go over the mansion's blueprints with Nottingham, and decide which is the best point of entry. We'll have a small army standing between us and him, and possibly another replicant."**

**"I know that I can't use the Darkness on Irons," Jackie said, "but can I use it on his security? It'll make things go a hellava lot faster, and the boys need to be fed anyway."**

**"That is acceptable, Jackie." Ian smiled suddenly. "I find that I am looking forward to introducing myself to this world's Irons. I would like him to see just what the puppy could have been without his interference, and may still become after his death."**

**"Yeah, he'll probably shit his pants," Jackie said jokingly, adding, "I know I would."**

**Ian chuckled, unable to help himself. "You _are_ incorrigible, my friend."**

**"Yeah, part of my charm," Jackie grinned. **

**"If that is what you wish to call it," Ian returned, deadpan.**

**"Fuck you, Brit." Jackie turned and began to walk backwards. "I'm bored. Tell me about the women in Japan. I wanna know just how hard I'll have to work to get laid over there."**

**As Ian began to do exactly that, he found himself looking forward to his life. As painful as losing Sara would be, he would not be totally alone. For that alone, he would be grateful.**

**---------------------**

**They returned to the loft to find Gabriel waving a sheaf of papers in an excited manner. Ian traded a smile with Jackie as he shed his coat and laid it over the back of the sofa. He approached breakfast bar and leaned over it, bracing himself on his folded arms. "What have you found, Mr. Bowman?"**

**"Call me Gabe." Gabriel spread out the papers before him, pointing to a picture of a Japanese katana. "This is called the _Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, _more commonly known as the Sword of Gathering Clouds of Heaven."**

**"Kusanagi," Ian murmured, recognizing at once the sword from his visions, and the myth behind it. "Sword of the Snake."**

**"You've heard this one already," Gabriel said, his disappointment obvious.**

**"It is a classic Japanese myth," he replied with a smile. "I had thought it would be a be an older-styled sword, as it was said to have been discovered during the Bronze Age."**

**"Yeah, but there's another myth attached to this one," the younger man said with obvious triumph. "There was this warrior dude who wanted to be a samurai so badly that he neglected his fields in favor of sword-making, which made his lord a very angry guy. In retaliation, the lord ordered the blacksmith to go to Izumo, and sacrifice his only daughter to Orochi. Orochi was this eight-headed, eight-tailed dragon who ate virgins every few years to keep his own power."**

**"Ugh, gross, Gabe!" Sara with a shudder. **

**"What, the virgins, or the dragon?" Danny inserted wryly.**

**"Both!" Sara looked at her partner with fond exasperation. "God, don't you go all Asian on me too, Danny."**

**"Wax on, wax off," he murmured, grinning as she lightly punched his arm. "Didn't like that one, grasshopper?"**

**Jake laughed at that. "Good one, bro."**

**"Guys, please." Gabriel cleared his throat and turned back to Ian. "As I was saying, the blacksmith went to Orochi _without_ his daughter, and made a deal with him. He would make him a sword worthy of his greatness, if Orochi would spare his only daughter. The dragon agreed, and the blacksmith made the very first Samaurai katana, which was then promptly sacrificed to the hungry god."**

**"Is there a point to this?" Jackie asked, bored.**

**"Patience, cub. There is always a point to be made with such tales." Ian turned back to the Gabriel with a solemn expression. "Please continue, Gabriel."**

**"_Anyway,"_ Gabriel shot a pointed look in Sara's direction, who raised her hands in surrender, "Orochi decided that he was still hungry, and ate the blacksmith. The blacksmith's soul attached itself to his sword, which caused the dragon nothing but pain. After the god, Susanno O, got him drunk on _saki_ and killed him, he discovered the sword, and the warrior's spirit inside of it. He promptly took the sword and kept it for his favorite daughter, to give to her husband as a wedding gift. The Japanese royal family is considered to be the offspring of the Kushinada and Susanno O, and the sword stayed with them for centuries."**

**"Until it was lost at sea, when the royal family was escaping from a coup attempt," Ian said calmly. "Two of the royal insignias were pulled from the river after they were lost, but the Kusanagi was never recovered."**

**Gabriel nodded. "Of course, that depends on which story you believe. The priests in Izumo claim to have the sword, though it's not open for public viewing, so no one's ever actually seen it."**

**"It's not there," Ian replied calmly. "I know exactly where it is, and who it's next bearer will be."**

**"Shit," Jackie muttered under his breath. "Excalibur's not gonna like that."**

**Ian heard him and shrugged. "Excalibur will not be a factor in this, Jackie. I have already told you that I will lose it after we return to our world. Only the means through which I will do so remain a mystery."**

**The cub snorted. "Will you be able to control this one any better?" he asked sarcastically.**

**"Yes, I rather think I will," Ian said with a smile. He turned that smile on Gabriel, understanding now why Nottingham's Sara was so fond of the boy. "Thank you, for all of your help, Gabriel. You have saved me a tremendous amount of trouble."**

**"Glad I could help," Gabriel told him with a shrug. He looked over his shoulder at Jackie. "I couldn't find anything for you, though."**

**"It's cool," Jackie assured him. "I don't think I've got anything to worry about there, anyway."**

**Ian watched Nottingham and Sara trade worried glances and turned to the younger man. "Do I want to know what you had young Gabriel searching for?" he drawled, one eyebrow raised arrogantly.**

**"Probably not," Jackie told him with a grin, "but I'll tell you if you really want to know."**

**"That will not be necessary, cub." The big Englishman grunted and pushed away from the counter. "I will bid you all good night."**

**"Later, man." Jackie waited until he heard the distant sound of a door closing to speak. "I think he's gonna be okay, Nottingham. He seems to have pulled himself together."**

**Nottingham smiled faintly. "He is amazingly strong, Jackie."**

**"Yeah, the Brit's something else." Jackie sighed and covered a yawn with his hand. "Damn, I'm beat. Something about this place is wearing my ass out."**

**The other man hesitated before asking, "You are all right, then?"**

**"Yeah, I'm good, kid." Jackie smiled, his expression peaceful. "I needed to see her one last time. To say goodbye, you know. Now, I just want to dust Irons and get my happy ass home, before something else happens." **

**Nottingham nodded, his expression dimming slightly at the reminder of his father. "Rest well, then."**

**"You too, man." Jackie tossed his jacket on the sofa and waved in their general direction. "Night, all."**

**He wandered into his room, flipped the light on briefly, and tossed his clothes into a corner, and turned the light off again. The darklings spread out around him, looking uncertain as they watched their master climb naked into bed. He pulled his armor on and waved them forward, amazed at how tired he was. They gathered around him eagerly, each jammering at him a mile a minute.**

**"Okay, guys, here's the deal," he said on another yawn. "I'll leave my armor on, if you'll shut the fuck up and let me sleep. Otherwise, I turn the light back on, and you'll have to wait until tomorrow night to play again. What do you say?"**

**_"We'll be quiet, boss."_**

_**"Yeah, we'll be good."**_

_**"We miss her too, Jackie."**_

**Jackie sighed and patted the head of the closest demon. "Thanks, guys. I owe you for this one."**

**_"Night, boss."_**

_**"Goodnight, Jackie."**_

_**"Sweet dreams."**_

_**"Watch out for the bedbugs."**_

_**"Shut up, Marvin. That was stupid."**_

_**"No, it wasn't."**_

_**"Yes, it was."**_

_**"Was not."**_

_**"Was too."**_

**Jackie threw an arm over his head, doing his best not to get angry. "That's not exactly what I meant by being quiet, boys."**

**Silence met his words, and he allowed himself to relax. Yeah, the darklings were a pain in the ass, but they were _his_ pains. If he had to be stuck with supernatural beings, they were the way to go.**

**_"We love you, too, boss."_**

**"Shut up, Lenny."**

**_"Sorry."_**


	14. Chapter 14

-1**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sara Pezzini stared up at the building before her with equal parts of trepidation and rage, a heavy feeling pressing down on her chest. The Witchblade had led her here, tormenting her with visions and dreams until she'd had no choice but listen. Not that she'd had anywhere else to go. After being drawn to that warehouse on the docks and being attacked by men dressed like _ninjas_, she'd lost her temper with Ian Nottingham and landed herself in this mess. That made her angry most of all. Not that she found herself stuck in an alien world that only resembled her own, but that she had done this to herself.**

**She had spent the last ten days stumbling through the island of Manhattan, with only twenty bucks and a badge that had turned out to be worthless. Her clothes had been shredded by the Witchblade's organic armor, and she'd been stopped by the first cop she'd come across. She had nearly spent her first night here in jail, under arrest for impersonating a police officer, and carrying a concealed weapon without a legal permit, and indecent exposure.**

**She'd used the Witchblade to knock the gun out of the cop's hand and took off running. She'd been forced to steal clothes off of someone's clothesline, just so that she would be decently covered! She had only the Witchblade for protection, because she'd used most of her ammunition back at the warehouse, and she had to be very careful where she used either. Unlike back home, these people had no problem dialing 911 when they saw something that scared them. And seeing the Witchblade in action was a _very_ scary thing.**

**"Shit," she muttered, the tightness in her chest increasing. She crossed her arms over it, her deep brown eyes narrowed on the building. Nottingham was in that building. She could _feel_ him up there, waiting for her, his thin lips probably curled into that smirk she'd always hated. That man could make her angry with very little effort, usually with no more than a glance. Of course, the fact that he was an assassin who's skills bordered on the supernatural might have something to do with that, she thought caustically.**

**She did _not_ want to go up there. Ian was always in trouble, usually that he himself had created, and she was always forced to help him. She was an officer of the law, damn it! It galled her that she had to help him, a cold-blooded killer, because of his ties to the Witchblade--and to its wielder.**

**She was also worried about him, though she would never admit it. The Witchblade had freakin' impaled him back in the warehouse, trying to get to Estacado. Ian was a quick healer, but she had to have hurt him pretty badly. She knew that he was still alive, because she could feel him, but she didn't know what kind of shape she'd find him in. Selfishly, she hoped that incredible body of his had already healed. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was an accusing look, underlied by a pain that wouldn't be at all physical.**

**It didn't help that he had those damned gray eyes, Sara thought with a rush of heat. Those beautiful eyes, with just the slightest hint of blue around the pupils. She'd been captivated by those eyes since first seeing Ian in The Rialto Theater, right before his men had pulled Michael Yee out of the shadows and murdered him.**

**Sara shuddered at the memory of losing her partner so violently. That, more than anything else, was what kept her from accepting Ian's many offers to join with him. Michael had meant nothing to him, just another nuisance to be dealt with in his typically callous manner. An inconvenience, she thought, blinking back tears.**

**God, she was still pissed at Ian for those words! He had uttered them just before drawing the Witchblade's power from her and nearly beating her to death. Those few minutes on the docks of Liberty Island had been one of the scariest moments of her life. Ian had been so damned strong, and frighteningly quick, that she'd had no defense. The Witchblade, still weak after it's decades of slumber, had urged her to flee. She had been too stubborn, her grief over Michael's death making her easy to manipulate.**

**And Ian had done so with an ease that still disgusted her. Logically, she knew that it hadn't truly been him. His personality been subverted by the Witchblade's negative energies, and he had been unable to control it. She'd discovered much later that Ian had an almost pathological aversion to the torture he'd threatened her with that night. Still, it was something she would never forget, and Michael's death was something she _couldn't_ forgive him for.**

**Sara made an angry sound and forced herself to step forward. She had the awful feeling that, if she didn't rejoin Ian, she wouldn't be getting home. And she really wanted to go home! Her mind flashed on her partner, Patrick, who was probably going nuts looking for her back in her own world. She had broken one of her own rules by becoming involved with him, especially since Nottingham had a nasty habit of threatening the few men who were brave enough to date her, but she felt that Patrick was worth the risk.**

**Patrick also felt the same. He knew everything about her, including her bond with the Witchblade, and her destiny as its bearer. He wasn't intimidated by anyone, least of all Ian Nottingham. He cared for her, and he made no attempt to hide his feelings. She knew that she could count on him in any given situation, and that his loyalty belonged to her alone.**

**Which was something that she couldn't say about Ian, she thought as she stomped into the building. She ignored the elevator in favor of the stairs, using the exertion to work off some of her anger. Ian had been Kenneth Irons' man from the start, doing his master's bidding like one of the samurais he claimed to be. She'd lost count of the times she'd found herself facing him as he attempted to bring her around to Irons' way of thinking. She had hurt him so many times, and yet he always came back, and not always because his boss had ordered it.**

**Ian claimed to love her, and she knew that he believed it to be true. It was there in his silvery eyes every time he looked at her, a part his rich voice when he spoke her name. And before Irons' death, he had fought his boss more than once in an attempt to free them both from Kenneth Irons' hold. He would do anything for her, give her anything she desired--except the one thing that she truly needed from him.**

**He wouldn't stop killing. Irons was dead--for good this time--his hold over Ian gone. He was a free man, able to do whatever he wanted, and still he chose to take the lives of others. She had hoped that, once Joe had killed Kenneth, that Ian would change. He staunchly refused to do so, repeatedly asking her to accept him as he was. She was the law, an agent of justice in an unjust world. She could never share her life with a man who killed others to make a living!**

**The heavy feeling in her chest increased as she neared the top floor. She wondered fleetingly if Estacado was here with Nottingham, and immediately dismissed the notion. Jackie Estacado was a ruthless mafia-hitman, now the Don of the Franchetti family. Ian might be a killer himself, but he had a sense of honor. He would no more join forces with a lowlife thug than she would.**

**She conveniently ignored the thought that she had been forced to do that very same thing in the past. Ian was a loner, and too smart to tie himself to a scumbag like Jackie Estacado. And besides, the Witchblade hated the Darkness, its ancient supernatural enemy. It would be going crazy right now if Estacado was in the vicinity, pushing her to destroy the dark power, and its bearer. Whatever this feeling, this sense of overwhelming. . .power she was currently experiencing was, it wasn't the Darkness. **

**Sara brieflyconsidered readying the Witchblade for battle, but decided against it. The bracelet's red stone was flashing in agitation, but the gauntlet's voice was surprisingly silent, and that was never good. She drew her handgun and approached the only other door on this floor, praying that she could handle whatever was on the other side of it, and that it hadn't harmed Ian Nottingham.**

**-------------------**

**"Unnggghhh!" **

**Ian looked up from the blueprints he was perusing just in time to see Jackie clutch his chest. "What is it?" he asked with alarm.**

**The younger man stumbled away from the counter, dropping to one knee as pain surged through him. "What the hell is going on here, Ian?"**

**Ian took step forward, grasping the edge of the counter as the pain hit. "I-I am not sure," he gasped unevenly.**

**"Motherfucker!" Jackie's voice was strained as he dropped to all fours, his breath coming in short pants. "It hurts! I feel like I'm having a heart attack or something!"**

**Ian didn't answer, too busy trying to identify the source of the vice that had gripped his entire diaphragm. Unlike the cub, he was used to intense physical trauma, and was able to focus beyond it. Unfortunately, he found himself unable to pinpoint the source, as Excalibur was being affected by whatever was currently ripping through them both.**

**Nottingham watched them with wide amber eyes, feeling nothing more than a discomforting tightness in his torso. He glanced at Sara, who's own gaze was wide locked on the Witchblade, which had wrapped itself around her hand of its own volition. He drew the handgun he was never without and began to move towards the door, where the phenomenon seemed to be the strongest. **

**He thought briefly of the clone that Irons had sent after them. He had experienced the same feeling then, only far more powerful. Had Father sent yet another monster in human form to torment them?**

**The door flew open, and he found himself face-to-face with a stunning Latino woman, and the barrel of her .9 millimeter pistol. "Stop right there," she told him in a husky voice. "Put the weapon on the ground and back away from it--slowly."**

**"No," Nottingham said flatly, his brown eyes narrowing in concentration. She looked a great deal like the woman in he had seen Christian's vision, but he was taking no chances. "Who are you, and what are doing in my home?"**

**"I'm the one asking the questions here," she snapped, her dark eyes flashing with fire. "I'm only going to say it one more time. Drop the gun and back away from it, hands on your head. Do it, now!"**

**"Ian!" Angry to see her lover threatened, Sara drew the Witchblade around her. She approached the other woman with complete confidence, the gauntlet wrapping her in its full protective armor. The armor wavered between this plane and the next as she held the sword before her in an unmistakable gesture. "Drop the gun if you want to live."**

**The beautiful woman scowled, her large brown eyes glaring at the newest threat. "And just who the hell are you supposed to be?"**

**"Justice," Sara hissed angrily.**

**The woman's gaze moving beyond them, those big brown eyes widening dramatically as she holstered the gun without thinking twice. "Ian!" she cried as she ran past them.**

**Sara raised one honeyed brow and traded a glance with Nottingham. "Well, that was easy." **

**He frowned at the levity and slowly put his own weapon away. He watched as the woman grabbed Christian's bowed head and lifted it, her voice urgent as she asked him what was wrong. Christian looked stunned, and not entirely pleased, as he pulled away from her.**

**"You are Christian's wielder?" he asked in a quiet rumble.**

**She flashed him a dark look over her shoulder before turning back to Ian. "Are you alright?" she demanded, cursing when he didn't respond. "Damn it, Nottingham, answer me!"**

**"Christ, if freakin' figures." Jackie's head popped into view as he picked himself up off the kitchen floor. He and the woman traded hostile stares, their dislike for one another obvious. "What the hell are you doing here, Pezzini?"**

**"Looking for Nottingham." Pez turned back to the man in question, her expression furious. "What's going on here, Ian? Who are these people, and why is Estacado here?"**

**Ian gazed at her through veiled eyes as the pain in his chest finally dissipated. "Hello, Sara," he greeted as calmly as he could under the circumstances. "I am glad to see that you are well."**

**She snorted and backed away, crossing her arms over her considerable chest. "That's a matter of opinion," she snapped. Her gaze cut to Jackie again before returning to his own. "Why are you hanging out with demon-boy, Ian? I thought you were smarter than that."**

**"Bite me," Jackie snapped right back, wanting nothing more than to belt her one. "It's not like he had much of a choice, Pezzini."**

**"Jackie," Ian said, his tone holding a warning.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Pez questioned impatiently.**

**"It means that he almost died after you skewered him," Jackie informed her, adding, "Duh!" in his most sarcastic voice.**

**She flushed uncomfortably, and Ian had had enough. "Let it alone, cub," he entreated in a quiet voice. "It is not important."**

**"Bullshit, Ian." Jackie crossed his arms, his expression obstinate. "The bitch almost killed you. _I_ save your ass, and now she's bitching 'cause we're hanging together? Uh-uh. She can blow me, Brit--literally."**

**"Hey, now wait a minute--"**

**"Enough! Both of you!" **

**Ian brushed past her, going into the living room, his own anger rising. He hadn't wanted Sara here until they had killed Irons, for her own safety. Now, fate had taken the situation into its own hands, and forced his own. He was _not_ happy, to say the very least.**

**He stood before the newly repaired bay window, his back ramrod straight. While his heart rejoiced to have Sara with him once again, he knew that nothing good would come of it. They were still at odds, and always would be, and she had put her life in danger by coming here today.**

**"Christian?" **

**He half-turned, smiling faintly as Nottingham approached him. "I am fine, Ian. Merely. . .surprised by Sara's unexpected appearance."**

**"Yeah, we can see that," Sara said dryly as she joined them. "Do they always fight like that?"**

**Ian accepted the change in subject gratefully. "From what I have seen, yes."**

**"Is it safe to come in?"**

**He turned to find Gabriel, Danny, and Jake standing just inside the room and smiled faintly. "I make no guarantees, Mr. Bowman."**

**"That's cool." Gabriel tucked his hands into his jeans' pockets, his big brown eyes wide as they studied the newcomer in their midst. "So, this is your Sara Pezzini, huh?"**

**"Excuse me? I don't belong to anyone." Pez slanted an angry glance in Ian's direction. "Just what have you told these people, Nottingham?"**

**He returned her gaze steadily. "Never fear, Sara. Claiming you as my own is something I am not stupid enough to attempt."**

**Jackie snickered from behind him, his grin widening at the angry look _he_ now received. "Problem, babe?" he asked maliciously.**

**"Don't call me babe, Estacado!" She glared at him with hot brown eyes before glancing back at Gabriel. "Who are these people, and what's going on here, Ian?"**

**Ian's big shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "We are in a world not our own, Sara."**

**Pez rolled her eyes at the typically enigmatic answer. "No shit, Nottingham. I figured that one out all on my own."**

**He ignored the not unexpected sarcasm, sighing heavily as he turned to face her once more. "We are in a parallel world, Sara." He gestured towards Nottingham and the others as he continued, "These people are _us_, as well as those closest to us." **

**"Yeah. . .right," she drawled disbelievingly, her skeptical glance encompassing the entire group. "So, which one is Estacado's double, then? The kid?"**

**"Who, me?!" Gabriel took a step back, shaking his head quickly. "Uh-uh, no way, lady."**

**A low growl came from the kitchen as Jackie stepped forward, his expression furious. Ian pinned him beneath a meaningful glance, hoping that the cub could control his temper. "If you will allow me to answer?"**

**"Yeah, sure," Jackie grumbled, settling for another hot glare in Pez's direction. "Knock yourself out, Brit."**

**Ian smiled faintly. "Thank you, cub." He turned back to his wielder with flat gray eyes. "Jackie's other self died two years ago, Sara. He no longer has a doppleganger here."**

**She frowned at him, wishing that she could read him as easily as he read everyone else. "Which one's yours?" she threw out slowly, only the tiniest hint of challenge lacing her words.**

**"That would me." Nottingham inclined his dark head in her direction, his amber eyes fastening on her with evident curiosity. "My name is Ian Christian Nottingham. I am the protector of the Witchblade, and its wielder here in my reality."**

**"My hero," Sara inserted dryly. Her lover flashed her a devoted smile as he grasped her hand. She merely shook her head and touched her fingers to his swarthy face in a loving gesture. She turned back to her other self, unable to conceal her own curiosity. "So, you're me, huh?"**

**Pez blinked, surprised by the intimacy they seemed to share. "I guess," she said, flicking an uncertain glance in Ian's direction. "He doesn't look like you, Ian."**

**He nodded, his sable hair swaying, those silvery eyes never leaving hers. "There are small differences, but we are essentially the same person, Sara."**

**"Small?" she asked with a snort, tearing her gaze from his. "He's not even British, Nottingham."**

**"My parents were," Nottingham murmured, adding, "before Father had them murdered."**

**"Father?" Pez questioned with dread.**

**"He was raised by Kenneth Irons," Ian stated in a too-quiet voice.**

**"Jesus!" She gazed at them both with shock. She knew how bad Ian's childhood had been, just as she knew the kind of torture he'd been put through by Kenneth Irons. She could only imagine what being raised by that sadistic bastard had done to other man. It also answered a lot of questions she would rather have not asked aloud. "Well, I guess I don't need to ask why you're here, then."**

**Ian stiffened at accusation in her rich voice. "No," he returned flatly, "you do not."**

**She looked away, wishing that she didn't understand just why he felt the need to do this. "It's still murder, Ian."**

**"It's necessary, Pezzini." Jackie ambled forward as he spoke, his golden eyes glinting as they met hers. "You didn't see what that prick did to Nottingham, here. If it hadn't been for this one," he jerked a thumb in Sara's direction, "healing him, Nottingham would have died."**

**"You _healed_ him?" Pez asked with incredulity. At the woman's nod, she asked, "How?"**

**"I don't know." Sara shrugged once, looking faintly embarrassed. "I was unconscious when it happened."**

**She looked at Ian, who met her gaze with flat gray eyes. "The Witchblade enveloped him, Sara. As it does you in battle," he added simply.**

**She thought of all the times she had sent him limping away after a confrontation, only to discover later that he had needed some sort of surgery to repair the damage she--and the Witchblade--had caused. "Could _I_ do that?" she asked, her brown eyes wide.**

**Ian lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "I would prefer that you never try, Sara."**

**Stung, she retaliated in the only way that she could. "I didn't mean _you_, **

**Nottingham," she shot back scornfully. "Do you think I'd let you anywhere near the Witchblade, again?"**

**He smiled, the gesture empty and humorless. "Never fear, my dear. The 'Blade is a weapon I will never willingly wield, again."**

**"You're damned right, you won't," she declared heatedly, her hands on her hips, and Ian merely sighed.**

**Nottingham frowned as they watched them interact, his worry for his other self increasing tenfold. Christian was a strong man, both physically and emotionally, yet this woman was able hurt him with no more than a few well-chosen words. She appeared to be fully aware of this, yet she deliberately continued to wound him, and he actually _allowed_ it. **

**He slanted a glance at his own Wielder, who was watching them herself, the look in her green eyes one of bemusement. _His_ Sara would never be so cruel to another. Yes, she had once used her sharp tongue to hurt him, but it had never been deliberate, unless she had found herself feeling threatened. Unfortunately, she had felt threatened in his presence often. **

**This one was different. She was full of anger and spite, and she seemed to direct all of her negative emotions towards the one person who's destiny was forever linked to hers. Christian had no choice in the matter and, unlike _his_ Lady, this one was fully aware of it. Yes, he now understood why Christian would choose to live a life free of Sara Pezzini. He only hoped the other man would survive his decision.**

**Jackie rolled his eyes as they continued to bicker, his gaze going to the window. Dusk had fallen, and the gathering shadows whispered in anticipation. He shuddered at the indescribable feeling of the Darkness as it swept over him, and its insatiable need for death. He took a deep breath and turned away from the night. While he loved that the Darkness allowed him to kick ass with little real effort, he hated that it constantly fought him for dominance. It was _his_ power, damn it! He _would_ control it, or he would put himself through the pain of watching the sun rise every freakin' day for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be fucked with, not even by his own damned fate.**

**"Hey, Brit?"**

**Ian looked his way, an inquiring expression on his fine features. "Yes, Jackie?"**

**"Do you think we could move this thing along?" he asked, jerking his head towards the window. "The boys are going to be coming out soon, and they'll need to be fed."**

**Ian nodded immediately. "Of course, cub." He ignored the younger man's scowl at the moniker he so disliked. **

**"What do you mean by that, Estacado?" Pezzini turned to him with obvious disgust. "Can't you control your little demons, killer?"**

**"Leave him alone, Sara," Ian snapped, his patience at an end. "There are powers at work here beyond your comprehension."**

**"Excuse me?!" She rounded on him, her dark eyes flashing as they clashed with his. "No one tells me what to do, Nottingham. Especially, not you!"**

**"Christ," Jackie muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep himself from doing something stupid. "You can't be this stupid, Pezzini."**

**"Now, listen here, Estacado--"**

**"Excuse me?" Gabriel took a step back as all eyes turned towards him. He focused on Sara's double, who looked angry, but probably wouldn't hurt him for opening his mouth. She couldn't be _that_ different from the woman he knew. "I thought you'd know all about the Darkness, all things considered."**

**Pez shrugged, tossing her hair as her chin came up. "I know enough," she stated, slanting a glance at the man in question. **

**Jackie snorted. "You don't know shit, Pezzini."**

**She opened her mouth to respond, then thought better of it. "What don't I know?" she asked instead, forcing her temper away as best she could. "The Darkness is a part of you, right? It's in your genes, or whatever?"**

**He grinned fleetingly. "You could say that--literally."**

**Ian choked back a laugh at that. Leave it to the cub to find a way to joke about losing one of the most important parts of his life. His Sara shot a dirty look his way before continuing. "If it's a part of you, you can control it, then."**

**"It's not that easy, babe." Jackie shook his head, scattering his black hair. "Look, I died a while back, and it kinda changed the balance of things."**

**"You. . .died?" She blinked at that, then frowned. "You don't look dead, Estacado."**

**He shrugged his broad shoulders, wishing she'd just shut up and let him explain. "The Darkness brought me back," he said in an unusually quiet tone. "It wouldn't let me die. It had waited twenty-one years to be free again, and I hadn't passed it on. Until I have a kid, I'm kind of screwed in the death department."**

**She tilted her head to one side as she studied him. "And not being able to die is a bad thing, how?"**

**Jackie made a frustrated sound and raked a hand through his hair. "Dying gave the Darkness more power over me," he attempted to explain. "It's like a voice in the back of my mind that just won't shut up. I might be an enforcer, but even I've got morals. I don't whack women and kids. The Darkness doesn't care who it kills, so long as it gets to feed. Do you see the difference?"**

**Those big brown eyes hers had widened dramatically. "The Witchblade is like that," she said, her surprise obvious. "It's always whispering to me, demanding blood. I have to fight to keep it from killing when I use it."**

**"Exactly," he stated flatly. "The only difference is, I _have_ to let the Darkness kill. I can't stop it. It's like a-a force of nature, or something. If I don't let it out, it doesn't let me sleep--at all. So far, I've been able to stick to lowlifes, but something about this place is fucking with me. It's been harder to control since I got here, and it was hard enough _before_ we got zapped into Oz."**

**A snort of laughter sounded, and Jake smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but it's a little weird, hearing you guys talk about supernatural stuff, and then the Wizard Of Oz reference."**

**"Oh, just a little," Danny murmured at his side.**

**"I watch a lot of TV," Jackie said defensively. "So, sue me. If I could still get laid, it'd be different."**

**Ian burst out laughing at that. "Ah, cub," he said laughingly, "I have to admit that I do not envy you _that._"**

**Jackie flipped him off with a wide grin, grateful for the comedic relief, even if it was at his own expense. "Screw you, Ian. Do you really want me to point out just how bad your own situation is?"**

**"No," Ian said, still chuckling. "That will not be necessary, Jackie. My apologies."**

**Pezzini scowled as she realized that they were referring to _her_, but she kept her mouth shut. She was amazed to see Ian this way, laughing openly, the sound free of his usual cynicism. Actually, she couldn't ever remember hearing him laugh before. As improbable as it seemed, Ian truly seemed to like Jackie Estacado, and vise-versa. Although she shuddered to think of what such a friendship could mean to their world, a part of her was glad to see Ian acting like this, as though he were a normal person, and not some sort of dark angel of death.**

**She glanced at the two men Ian hadn't introduced her to, chagrined to realize that all her attention had been focused on him, and that she hadn't given them more than a passing glance. She studied the blond man with spiky hair and smiled faintly. There might be small differences here, but she would recognize Jake McCartey anywhere. As for the slender, Asian man beside him...**

**Her breath caught as she realized just who this might be. Was it possible? she asked herself incredulously. Could this be Michael Yee, alive and well and untouched by this world's Ian Nottingham?!**

**"Michael?" she asked in a whisper, taking an unconscious step forward.**

**"His name is Danny Woo," Ian's voice sounded in her ear, his hand grasping her arm lightly, further proof that her suspicion was correct. "Michael Yee doe not exist here."**

**Pez jerked her arm out of his grasp, her dark eyes fastened on the other man. "Then, who is he?" she asked in a hiss. "Who is he supposed to represent, if not Michael?"**

**Danny eyed them warily as he listened to the fiercely whispered exchange. "Hey, Sara?" he threw out a bit nervously. "Do you know a guy named Michael Yee?"**

**His partner shook her honeyed head, her emerald eyes narrowed slightly as she joined them. "Never heard of him," she answered, even as the word _karma_ echoed through her mind. "Ian?"**

**Nottingham shook his head negatively, his dark curls tumbling around his face. "No, Sara. I know of no one with that name," he replied apologetically, although he feared he knew just who it was that they spoke of.**

**Pez took another step forward, ignoring Ian's intimidating presence at her back. "Who are you?" she asked with just a touch of desperation.**

**Danny slanted a glance at the big Englishman, who's expression was colder than he had ever seen it. "My name is Danny Woo," he said slowly. "I'm Sara's partner."**

**She whirled around and lashed out, her hand making contact with Ian's face, rocking his head to one side with the force of the blow. "You son of a bitch!" she shouted, drawing back for another strike. "He's alive here, and you weren't going to tell me?!"**

**Ian caught her wrist before she could make contact a second time. "That is enough," he told her in a icy voice. "Once is all I will allow you, Sara. Do not force me to retaliate by striking me, again."**

**Her eyes narrowed as she jerked away, her rage as apparent as her grief. "You can't take me, Nottingham," she jeered mockingly. "The Witchblade has proven that time and time again."**

**He watched with cold silver-gray eyes as the gauntlet formed around her slender hand. "I have never attempted to kill you, my dear. Had I done so, you would not be alive now, I assure you."**

**"Bullshit," she sneered, calling the Witchblade around her. The greenish tendrils swirled around her, merging to form the organic armor that made her nearly invincible. "You can't kill me, Ian. Excalibur wouldn't let you, even if you tried."**

**"I have no wish to harm you," Ian stated in flat truth, adding, "Excalibur has nothing to say on the matter. Indeed, did I wish it, it would not be able to stop me."**

**Nottingham gasped, not at his words, but as their shared weapons screamed in subliminal protest. "Christian--" he began, only to fall silent as his other self shook his head.**

**"There will be no battle fought here, Ian." Ian met and held his soul-mate's gaze as he spoke, hoping that his regret was not obvious to all, but that she would see it. "The past cannot be changed, Sara. It is done. Michael Yee is dead, and I can not bring him back. You must learn to accept what is, and to discard the chaos of your past. You will bring yourself to ruin if you do not."**

**"How dare you say that to me?" she shrieked with outrage. "You're the reason Michael is dead. _You_ are the reason his wife is a widow, and his children are orphans!"**

**Danny's dark eyes widened as they shot to the man in question. "You killed me?" he asked in a quiet voice.**

**Ian tore his gaze from hers, grateful for the brief respite from the recrimination in their chocolaty depths. He focused on Danny Woo with an inscrutable expression. "I was ultimately responsible for your death, yes," he answered with brutal honesty.**

**"Karma," Sara said into the silence which followed.**

**"So it would seem," Ian muttered in return. He stepped away from his Wielder, astonished to find that he was barely able control the urge to flee. **

"**Jackie, we should meditate before night falls completely. If you still wish it, of course."**

**"Yeah," Jackie said immediately, glaring at Pezzini. "Lead the way, Brit. I'll take anything that helps me control this shit."**

**"Come with me, then." He shouldered his way into the hall, pausing to throw over his shoulder, "Leave the past where it belongs, Sara. No good can come from staggering through its mire."**

**Pezzini watched through a veil of tears as the two men disappeared into the bowels of the loft. She wiped her eyes with a trembling hand, and was surprised to find that the Witchblade had reverted back to its bracelet form without her knowledge. "Figures," she mumbled with disgust. The damned thing never did what she wanted, when she wanted it to do it.**

**She turned away from the large group of strangers Ian had left her with and took a seat on the sofa. She wrapped her arms around herself, as though that would with the pain as she thought of Michael Yee. It didn't help that Ian regretted his part in Michael's death. If anything, his remorse only made her feel worse. No matter how bad he might have felt afterwards, he had still ordered Michael to be cut down by Irons' men. Michael hadn't meant anything to him, and he never would. No, the only reason Ian felt any guilt at all was because of _her_ reaction to her partner's death. He regretted that losing Michael had hurt her so badly, but that was it. Ian Nottingham was a killer, and he always would be.**

**"Are you alright?"**

**She looked up to find the other _her_ standing before her, her expression one of concern as she looked down at her. "I'm fine," she said, sniffing as she looked away. "Michael's death was--is--a sore spot for me. That's all."**

**The other woman nodded as she took a seat beside her. "I know what you're going through," Sara told her quietly. "Danny did die once, you know. Somehow, I used the Witchblade to turn back time, and it. . .fixed things."**

"**Really?" Pez's head came up quickly, meeting sympathetic green eyes. "Do you remember how you did it?"**

**Sara shook her head negatively. "I can only remember flashes from that time. Little bits and pieces," she clarified. "I've never been able to put them all together."**

**"Oh." Pezzini sighed heavily, rubbing the gauntlet's vivid red stone with her thumb. "It was too good to be true, I suppose."**

**Nottingham approached the two women with careful, silent steps. Sara sensed him despite his stealth, looking up and smiling in welcome. He sat next her gratefully, his hand curling around hers as she offered it. He clung to her tightly, his amber eyes uncertain as they flicked back and forth between them. **

**"It's all right," she told him in a low voice. "None of this is your fault, Ian."**

**"I made a similar decision once," he returned with shame. "I know you remember, my love, though you have chosen not to mention it."**

**Sara looked down at their clasped hands, absently marveling at the way her own seemed to disappear in his grasp. "We were lucky enough to be given a second chance," she murmured sadly. "They were not."**

**His tawny amber eyes met hers unblinkingly. "I was able to remember the consequences of my inaction, and react accordingly. Christian had no such opportunity. Sara, I. . ."**

**His voice trailed off miserably, and she pressed her lips to his. "I know you're worried about him, Ian, but there's nothing we can do. Whatever decision he makes, he'll have to live with the consequences."**

**Her lover swarthy features hardened slightly. "He should not have to make such a decision, Sara."**

**"You did," she pointed out huskily, "and look how well that turned out."**

**He blushed at the reminder of their intimacy, both in and out of their shared dream. "I nearly died, my lady," he reminded her softly. "Christian will not have you to heal him thus."**

**"Hell no, he won't!" Sara fought not to laugh as his blush darkened. For all of his skill as a trained assassin, he was still new to the world of physical relationships. She raised her free hand to his wild jumble of bronze-streaked curls, loving the way that his hair felt against her skin. "We'll do everything we can to help him, but in the end, it's going to be his decision, Ian. All we can do is support him in the meantime." **

**He sighed again, and she wrapped her arms around him. He was much too sensitive, she thought with a sigh of her own, but that was one of the things she loved about him. She wondered if the other him wasn't just as sensitive, only better at hiding it. It would explain why Nottingham worried about the man so much. Had he been as cold as he seemed, her lover would have reacted accordingly, and kept a distance between them all. He hadn't, and that told Sara a great deal about the other Ian Christian Nottingham.**

**Pezzini watched uneasily as this world's Ian Nottingham clung to his Wielder with a desperation she could almost feel herself. How the hell had he managed to worm his way into her life? she asked herself with disbelief. _She_ had been smart enough to recognize Ian for the killer that he was, and to keep herself from giving in to the fascination he held for her. Why hadn't her other self been able to do the same?**

**"You are uneasy," Nottingham said in a rumble, pinning her beneath his golden gaze. **

**"Well, this isn't exactly a normal situation," she responded dryly.**

**"No," he said with a shake of his head, "you are disturbed by the relationship between myself, and your spiritual doppleganger."**

**She scowled at that. "Do you have a license for that crystal ball of yours?" she snapped caustically.**

**Nottingham smiled faintly, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I am willing to change myself for my lady," he said simply. "I long for the world that Father kept from me. Christian has tasted that world already, and it has hardened him. He wishes to be accepted as he is. Quite honestly, I don't know if he would be capable of altering himself as drastically as you would require. His life experiences have already changed him a great deal, and you're behavior towards him does not invite. . .softness," he finished awkwardly.**

**Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "He killed my partner," she said in a voice that trembled. "His men pulled Michael out of his hiding place in the old Rialto, and he personally gave the order that ended his life. I don't care if it was Irons pulling the strings. He's still responsible for my best friend's death."**

**"As I was once responsible for Detective Woo's." Nottingham slipped an arm around Sara, keeping her close as he sought the words that would make this woman understand just what consequences her impetuous actions might have. "This time, I did what was right. When Father ordered me to help kill Danny, I refused. He punished me, and I nearly didn't survive. Only Sara was able to reach me," he continued with a smile at the woman in question. "Had she turned away, as she had every right to do, I would have died."**

**"Like I would have let that happen," Sara said with a snort. "What good is the Witchblade's Wielder without her dark knight?"**

**"Oh, brother," Jake muttered as he joined them. "You're going to be one of those cute couples nobody can stand to be around, aren't you?"**

**Nottingham struggled to ignore the dislike he had always felt for Jake McCartey, while his lady merely laughed. "You'll live, Rookie," she said in her driest voice.**

**Danny approached more cautiously, keeping a careful distance between himself and the woman who was apparently mourning his death--in another reality. "So, are we still going after Irons tonight?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.**

**"Yes," Nottingham replied simply. He didn't mention that he could feel Christian's determination through their bond. Kenneth Irons would die tonight, and he was the only one who would mourn him. "If we do not, he will kill us all, eventually."**

**Pezzini rubbed the palm of her hand, her gaze drawn to the empty doorway, as she listened to them plot Irons' demise. She couldn't believe that she had lost it like that, she thought incredulously. She had actually _slapped_ Ian Nottingham, and lived to tell about it! Her hand still stung like a bitch, and she cringed as she thought of how his face must feel right now. He hadn't even attempted to defend himself from that first blow, and she _knew_ that he was fast enough to have stopped her. Why had he let her hurt him that way?**

**And hurt him she had, she thought with shame. Those beautiful gray eyes had gone flat, their usual luster banked in an instant. Not even anger had brightened them, and she knew she'd pissed him off because of his reaction. She'd known he felt guilty for Michael's death, but not _that_ guilty.**

**Now, she had to apologize, and _that_ made her angry all over again. He was the killer, and she was the one who had to eat crow. Life was so unfair sometimes!**

**Gabriel stood next to Danny at the end of the sofa, his own dark gaze fastened to the other Sara Pezzini. She looked angry and hurt, and above all, confused. Much like the Sara he knew, she seemed to be at a loss when dealing with her fated protector. Sure, she treated the guy like shit, but he wasn't going to win any medals for his kindness, either. And to think, he'd actually started to like the man!**

**Pezzini noticed his regard and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?" she snapped defensively. **

**"Nothing," he said quickly, shaking his dark head. "I was just thinking that it's probably a good thing you hate that guy. Otherwise--"**

**"I don't hate Ian," she cut in irritably.**

**His brown eyes widened slightly. "You act like you do," he felt compelled to point out.**

**The beautiful Latino woman merely shrugged. "I don't hate him," she repeated, adding, "Ian knows that."**

**"No," Nottingham informed her with a frown, "he does not. In fact, he believes the opposite."**

**"Shit." She sighed and rubbed her forehead, wondering why Ian had felt the need to share with these people what he never had with her. "Just because I don't want to get involved with him doesn't mean that I hate him. I just. . .don't want him in my life."**

**"And that's not hatred?" Sara made a rude sound. "Yeah, right."**

**"Damn him," Pez muttered angrily. "He never talks about himself. How the hell did you get him open up about. . .this kind of stuff?"**

**"We share a bond," Nottingham explained. "Through Excalibur, we have seen pieces of each other's lives."**

**"Figures." She raked an agitated hand through her hair. "I knew there was a reason I hated that damned sword."**

**"It not merely Christian's legacy that binds us," he told her gently. "I, too, have Excalibur, though it does not transform for me."**

**"Really?" Pezzini focused on Ian's double with fresh interest. "So, you're into this fate thing, too?"**

**"It would be difficult not to be." He marvelously broad shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "I have spent this life dreaming of Sara, in all of her forms, and all of our shared lives. She is my destiny," he added simply.**

**She nodded thoughtfully. "Why do you call Ian by his middle name?" she asked at length. "He never uses it."**

**"He thought it would be easier than having two men respond to the same name."**

**That made sense, she thought with a mental shrug. Aloud, she only said, "So, how do you feel about taking Ken Irons down?"**

**A bleak look passed through his amber eyes, then was gone. "It must be done," he said on a sigh. "If Father lives, he _will_ kill Sara. I can not allow that. My life would end with hers."**

**"I just want the threat against my family gone," Danny said into the silence which followed. "I won't let anyone hurt Lee or the kids."**

**Pez looked at the man who should be Michael but wasn't with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, about what happened," she told him uncomfortably. "Michael and I were very close, and his death hit me hard."**

**Danny merely nodded. "I understand."**

**"Well, that's good," Jake said jokingly, "because I'm lost."**

**"Must be all that hair gel," Sara said with a grin. "It's muddling your thinking, surfer-boy."**

**He shot her an exasperated look, hating all the California jokes he had to put up with. "Give me a break, Pez."**

**Pezzini laughed at their exchange. "Jake, you're definitely the same guy I know. Although, you are in a coma right now."**

**His blue eyes shot to the doorway. "Any particular reason?" he asked uneasily.**

**"Ian didn't do it, if that's what you're asking." She looked at Sara curiously. "Do you have a sister here?"**

**"Uh, no," Sara answered, "I'm an only child."**

**"Lucky you," Pez muttered. She turned back to Jake with somber brown eyes. "If you meet a red-head named Julie, run. That's the best advice I can give you if you want to stay conscious and out of intensive care."**

**"Will do," he said, his eyes wide as he looked at her. "Anything else I should know about?"**

**She thought of his fiancée, who had been brutally murdered by Gavin Taylor, and quickly shook her head. If he didn't know about that, she wasn't going to be the one who told him. "No, I think that's about it."**

**"Thank God," he muttered, relieved that his own fate wasn't as screwed up as everyone else's.**

**----------------**

**Jackie followed Ian into the back of the loft, not to Nottingham's room but his own. He watched with sympathy as the other man sank to the floor and immediately hung his head. He sat a few feet away, not bothering to twist his legs into what the Brit called the Lotus position. He had a feeling that meditation was the last thing Ian wanted to do right now.**

**"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked with concern.**

**"Eventually, yes," came the muffled answer.**

**Jackie sighed, wishing that he'd gone ahead and belted Pezzini one when he had the chance. "Do you want to be alone?"**

**"No." Ian tilted his head just enough to meet the younger man's gaze. "I realize that I am not the best company right now but. . ."**

**"It's cool, Ian. I understand," Jackie assured him with a shrug. "So, Japan must be looking pretty damned good about now."**

**Ian laughed roughly. "God, yes!"**

**The red handprint on his face was livid, and Jackie could only imagine how much it hurt. Pezzini had hit him as hard as she could, and with the Witchblade fueling her anger, that had to be pretty fucking hard. "We're still going after Irons tonight, right?" he asked hopefully.**

**"Oh, yes," the older man growled, sounding more like his usual self. "Kenneth will not escape death because of my broken heart. If anything, I am more determined than ever to give the puppy what I myself will never have."**

**"Good," Jackie stated emphatically. "Nottingham deserves better."**

**"Yes, he does," Ian agreed, forcing himself to think through his own emotional pain. "He will have the chance to marry, and I have no doubt that he will have a family of his own one day. It is a notion I have not courted for a good many years."**

**"You wanted kids?" Jackie asked with surprise.**

**He shrugged once. "I was engaged several years ago to a beautiful Japanese woman. Unfortunately, her faithlessness forced me to end the relationship."**

**"She fucked around, huh?" Jackie shook his head at that. "You know, my double did that shit to Jenny, then had the balls to blame her for it. He was a complete dumbass, Ian."**

**Ian smiled faintly at that. "You are certainly not a 'dumbass', cub." **

**He laughed at the other man's attempt at humor. "Yeah, that's probably not a word you should use a lot, Brit. It kinda makes you sound stupid."**

**Ian lifted one jet-black eyebrow, and he laughed again. "Yeah, but I'm actually from New York. _You _are obviously not a native."**

**"Ah, the accent gave me away, did it?" he murmured silkily.**

**"Duh." Jackie was damned glad to see the bleak look leave the other man's eyes. It would probably come back, but at least he didn't look like his world had ended anymore. "Well, did you actually want to try the meditation thing tonight, or should we just blow it off?"**

**Ian's smile faded. "I am far from centered tonight, cub. It would be best if we waited until my emotions have. . .settled themselves."**

**"Works for me." Jackie paused before flashing a wicked smile. "You're not going to carve the next one up too, are you?"**

**"No," Ian stated with equal parts of pain and exasperation. He gazed at the younger man with a newfound sense of respect. "You are quite good at trivializing pain, Jackie. I am impressed. It is something I never learned to do."**

**Jackie shrugged again, a little embarrassed by the praise. "It helps me deal with. . .everything," he said at length.**

**"Hhhmmm," Ian murmured thoughtfully. "Perhaps, it is an ability I should endeavor to acquire, as well."**

**The other man's expression turned skeptical. "I really don't think it'd be you, Brit."**

**"No, probably not," he acknowledged with a sigh. "Still, I thank you for your attempts to cheer me. It _has_ helped."**

**"No problem." Jackie rose to his feet, moving to the window with obvious agitation. "We should do this soon, Brit. The boys are getting antsy."**

**Ian glanced at the corners of the room, where the darkness was slowly beginning to awaken. "Keep it at bay as long as you can," he said as he stood. "In another hour, they will have all of the blood that they desire."**

**"I'll do my best, man." Jackie rubbed his arms as the power washed over him, increasing in strength as the daylight waned. "Are you ready to go back out there?"**

**"I can handle it," Ian assured him quietly. "I will not allow Sara to distract me, again."**

**"Lead the way, then."**

**Ian inclined his head and did as he asked, leading him back into the living room. His Sara stood as they entered the room, looking achingly vulnerable as only she could. He gazed at her impassively, unwilling to let her see the turmoil she had caused within him. If nothing else, he would retain his pride this night.**

**She came to a stop before him, her beautiful doe-eyes locking on his. "I'm sorry," she whispered, placing a gentle hand on his arm.**

**"As am I, Sara," he replied sadly. He waited patiently for her to release him, and frustration filled him when she did not. "Was there something else that you wanted, my dear?"**

**Pez's lips tightened with displeasure at the endearment she had always hated, but she wasn't going to let herself be sidetracked. "I mean it, Ian. I'm apologizing," she told him evenly, raising her hand to touch the mark she had left on his too-handsome face. **

**His flinched slightly at the contact, his big body going completely still, and she jerked her hand back as though burned. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Ian."**

**"It is done," he stated as he brushed past her, leaving her staring after him with stunned disbelief. He had never turned away from her touch, or flinched away from her before. Damn it, they had fought countless times, doing much worse than simply slapping one another. Why the hell was this time so different?**

**Jackie slanted a glance at her as he passed but didn't comment. He wasn't going to make things harder on Ian by getting into another fight with his woman. She looked hurt and confused, and he smiled to himself briefly. Good, he thought brutally. It was about damned time she realized just what she had done to Ian with all of her crap. Maybe, she'd be nicer to him in the future.**

**Ian returned to the blueprint he had been studying when Sara had so dramatically burst in upon them. He looked up as Jackie approached, managing a tight smile. "There are several ways into the estate," he began casually, "but I think that stealth would be ill-suited to this situation. Irons is already expecting trouble, and he will have all possible entrances blocked. We will meet resistance no matter which entry point we choose."**

**Jackie nodded. "What did you have in mind, then?"**

**"Something I believe you will like, my friend," he murmured with a sly smile. "A full, frontal assault."**

**The younger man's golden eyes lit up that. "Oh yeah, Brit! That's what I call a plan!"**

**Ian laughed with genuine amusement and clapped him on the shoulder. "It is decided, then." He moved away, retrieving his swords from the counter. He set them crosswise on his back, then checked his Beretta. He didn't think he would need the gun, but one never knew what the future held. It paid to be prepared. "You should gather your weapons, as well, cub."**

**Jackie laughed with him, the sound taking on an edge. "I've been waiting for this, Ian. Stay right there," he added before taking off.**

**Ian gazed after him for a moment, a smile genuine smile playing on his lips, before he approached the others. He came to a halt before Nottingham, who rose from the sofa with a strained expression. "It is time, Ian."**

**His spiritual double nodded slowly, a troubled look in his topaz eyes. "It will be quick?" he asked, more to reassure himself than out of any real doubt.**

**"As I have promised," Ian told him in a soft voice. "I will do my best to see that your Father does not suffer."**

**The other man closed his eyes. "Thank you, Christian," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion.**

**Ian merely shook his head, his overlong hair swaying with the motion. "Do not thank me," he told him. "Merely live the life that should have been yours all along."**

**"He will." His wielder stood and grasped her lover's hand, her green eyes meeting Ian's. "You'll have to be careful. Irons isn't a man to play by anyone's rules."**

**"Something I am well aware of, my dear." The clatter of footsteps sounded, and Ian smiled again. "I believe that Jackie is ready. We shall return once this is over, and--"**

**"Uh-uh," Pezzini cut in. "We're all going with you."**

**"No, you are not," he informed her coldly, the menace in his deep voice surprising her.**

**"You couldn't take Ken Irons in our world, Ian," she pointed out with the first signs of irritation. "What if you can't take him here, either?"**

**"That's what he's got me for," Jackie informed her in a flat voice. "If this guy shows any signs of life, I'll whack him and be done with it."**

**She shot him a dirty look, then did a double-take. Gone was the smart-mouthed kid who had always pissed her off. In his place was the ruthless mafia hitman who had taken more lives than she had saved in his twenty-one years. From his white tailored suit to the empty look in his light brown eyes, he was every inch the hardened criminal she knew him to be, and it frightened her.**

**Ian saw this and thrust the urge to protect her away. Gone were the days when Sara Pezzini's safety was his only concern. The cub would not hurt her so long as Ian lived, and Ian had no intention of dying anytime soon. **

**He turned towards his newfound friend with an arrogant expression. "I thought you were bringing an arsenal along?" he questioned mildly.**

**Jackie smiled slowly, chillingly, and opened his overcoat coat. Dozens of weapons hung from its sides, and Ian gave in to the urge to laugh. "That should do it, cub."**

**"My thoughts exactly." Jackie closed the expensive overcoat and looked at Nottingham. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your stuff?"**

**Nottingham shook his head, a reluctant smile curving his own lips. "You are welcome to anything that will help save my lady's life, Jackie."**

**"Cool." A low growl came from one of the corners, and Jackie frowned in its direction. "Keep your shirts on, boys. We're almost there."**

**Darkus leapt out of the shadows, landing at his master's feet with a truly terrifying smile, reveling in the gasps his sudden presence caused. _"We're waiting, boss."_**

**Lenny crept forward next, a small shadow that came to rest at Ian's feet. _"We're doing fine, sir, but the others are getting impatient."_**

**Ian nodded curtly and picked the demon up. He held him by the scruff of his small shirt and leveled a look at him. "Keep them in line," he ordered sternly before setting him on the ground once more.**

**The demon swallowed hard. _"Yes, sir,"_ he said before scuttling away.**

**He turned to Jackie with a faint smile. "I thought you had become accustomed to my temper, Jackie?" **

**"I have," Jackie snorted. "Lenny's like that with everybody. I don't know where it comes from." **

**Ian believed that it was Lenny was a manifestation of the child Jackie had once been, but he would never insult the other man by saying so aloud. "In any event, we should go. We have a great deal to do this night."**

**"Yeah, I'm ready, Ian."**

**"Wait a minute." Pez took a step forward, still nervous after watching Ian Nottingham order a demon around with absolutely no fear. "We've all talked, and we've decided that you two aren't going after Irons alone."**

**Ian's silvery eyes narrowed fractionally on hers. "Nottingham does not wish to be present for this, Sara."**

**"I won't be, Christian." His other self sighed heavily. "I will remain in the car, but I do not wish to be left behind. It is bad enough that you must fight this battle for me."**

**His sable brows came together in a frown. "Ian--"**

**"We'll wait in the car," Sara cut in. "We just want to be there, in case something goes wrong."**

**Jackie muttered a curse about stubborn women. "Look lady, something always goes wrong when you fight a major baddie. It's like an unwritten rule or something. Let us take care of this," he added with exasperation.**

**Ian listened with resignation as events spiraled out of his control. Yet again, his actions would put others in peril, no matter how hard he tried to protect them. He was more than a cipher of the supernatural; at times, he felt that he was the axis of all things dark and malevolent. A dramatic and narcissistic thought, at best, but current events had done nothing to banish the notion.**

**"Enough," he stated in a tone brooked no argument. Conversation around him ceased, and he allowed himself a small smile. Being dangerous had its advantages. "If you wish to accompany us, you will remain in the vehicle until we have returned. Is this understood?"**

**He watched as Nottingham and the others traded uneasy glances, and he sighed heavily. "Do you not realize just how many lives Jackie and I will be taking in this endeavor?" he asked frustration. **

**Pez was the first one to respond, the quiet voice she used at odds with the harshness of her words. "You always leave a trail of bodies behind you, Ian. I realize that, even if they don't."**

**Ian inclined his head once. "Thank you, my dear. You always manage to put the situation into its proper perspective."**

**She looked away, and he merely sighed again. "That was not meant as an insult," he told her softly. "You realize the gravity of the situation, and you wish to save as many lives as you can. I respect your desire to do so, but I cannot allow you to interfere. Kenneth Irons must die if Nottingham is to be free. Think of me what you will, but you know that this must be done."**

**"Why isn't there ever another way?" she asked bitterly, her gaze coming up to lock on his. "Why do so many people have to die?"**

**"It is the way of things, Sara." Ian shrugged elegantly. "The world _is_ chaos. Your role in it is to bring balance, while mine is to create that chaos."**

**Pez scowled at the dark, eloquently-spoken sentiment, wishing like hell that he didn't believe it. "It doesn't have to be that way, Nottingham. _You_ could change that balance."**

**"And lives would still be lost," he returned simply. "You kill to protect yourself and those you care for. I do the same, in my own way."**

**She opened her mouth to argue the point, then thought better of it. It wasn't like Ian to wax poetic about himself--or anyone else for that matter. The fact that he chose to do so now, in a roomful of strangers, told her just how important killing Ken Irons was to him. She understood just why he wanted to free his double from the insane billionaire's hold, but she wished that he felt just a little bit of remorse for all those he was going to kill tonight.**

**Ian watched her thoughts flicker across her beautiful, expressive features sadly. She believed him to be a mystery, yet she knew him better than anyone ever could. She might hate him for the path he had chosen, but she _understood_. It was truly a tragedy that she could not bring herself to accept what they could be, but that was something that_ he_ understood.**

**He made a graceful gesture towards the door. "Shall we?"**

**She held his gaze for a long moment before looking away, her disappointment clear in the depths of her velvety eyes. Ian smiled faintly and looked at Jackie, who's features reflected nothing but the boredom he was so good at portraying. "Let us feed your army, my friend."**

**The younger man grunted. "It's about damn time," he declared in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.**

**"Yes," Ian agreed grimly, "it is."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Collision**

**Author: DarkAngelus1**

**Disclaimer: I own none of characters in the work below. Witchblade and The Darkness belong to Top Cow and Kenneth Irons (the one in the comic, not the wuss in the show), who is undoubtedly running everything. Bill Gates, eat your heart out!**

**Synopsis: The World of TNT and Top Tow come together as comic-Ian makes his first dramatic appearance in Sara Perini's life. Jackie Estacado, AKA The Darkness will be there. Kenneth Irons from the comic will also make an appearance, as he was too bad-ass to leave out. Everything after the first episode of TNT's second season will be used only sparingly as it pretty much sucked (never change writers mid-season). Long live the Witchblade, and all it's future movie and game counterparts!**

**Author's Note: It's been a while, huh? RL has just been kicking my ass for the last couple of years. This chapter's a little short, but they're finally going after Irons. Enjoy! Oh, and still no beta, so please forgive any errors:)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Irons Estate rose up before them, nearly twenty acres of carefully manicured grass, surrounded by an ornate perimeter fence. Ian smiled as he watched the guards patrol the grounds, almost looking forward to what he was about to unleash upon them. They made their rounds with an air of boredom, fully confident in the abilities that Irons had hired them for. Like most, they never realized that there were forces far stronger, and far more dangerous, than them. Tonight, that overconfidence would cost them their lives.**

**Jackie stirred impatiently beside him, his armor blending into the night, as the darklings whispered around them both. "I thought you were looking forward to this, Brit. What's the problem?"**

**"No problem," Ian answered, slanting him an unreadable glance. "I am merely savoring the moment, cub. Allow me to do so."**

**"Yeah, whatever," Jackie muttered before falling silent. He glanced over his shoulder, his yellowish eyes focusing on the sedan parked at the end of the block. He couldn't see Pezzini and the others, but he knew they were there. Nottingham was in the car with them, unable to force himself to join in his father's murder.**

**Not that Jackie blamed him. Hell, no matter what a prick Irons was, he was all the kid had. Knowing that someone you loved deserved to die, and actually killing them were two different things. Just because _he_ had been able to do it didn't mean that Nottingham could. Of course, his Pezzini was still alive. If Irons _had_ managed to kill her, he had a feeling that all bets would've been off.**

**Ian's hands clenched into fists at his sides, yet his expression reflected nothing. His fine features were calm, placid, even though they were about to kill dozens of people. Just another day at the office, Jackie thought with a smirk. His yellowish gaze zeroed in on the red ribbon tied around the hilt of the Brit's favorite sword. For some reason he would never understand, Ian had felt the need to fortify himself with a piece of the Blood Sword. He hadn't offered an explanation, and Jackie hadn't been stupid enough to ask. The less he knew about that supernatural shit, the better, as far as he was concerned. So long as it didn't fuck anything up, it was none of his business. He had his own paranormal crap to worry about.**

**He watched as Ian lifted both hands and drew the twin katanas from their sheaths. "Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed with obvious anticipation. "It's game-time, boys."**

**Ian stifled a laugh as the darklings began to swirl around their master, striking poses and making rude comments. Their behavior was something he was becoming quite used to, and so like the cub's that Ian truly couldn't be angry. "No quarter, no prisoners," he murmured and stepped forward.**

**"No problems there," Jackie assured him in a growl. He followed the other man towards the estate's main gate, even as he willed the darklings beyond it. **

**They swarmed over the large golden gates in a seething black mass, a sight that apparently terrified the two men guarding them. A few of the braver imps scuttled towards the two lights on either side, sacrificing their piece of tonight's action as their bodies were instantly sent back to the darkness that spawned them. But the lights winked out, and that's what their master wanted.**

**Jackie smiled to himself as the gate burst inward, an explosion of darklings flowing into the opening, screeching like banshees as they fell on the two guards. He ignored them and concentrated, pleased when an overlarge, three-barreled shotgun formed in his hands. Yep, he thought as he fired at the first wave of reinforcements, he was getting the hang of this Darkness shit. He could form almost any weapon he wanted with it; soon enough, he'd figure out how to make a woman too. **

**He glanced to his right, where Ian was currently slicing some poor schmuck's torso in two. He chuckled to himself at the guy's pain-filled scream. You worked for the wrong guy, moron. Maybe, he'd make better decisions in his _next_ life. This one was definitely a wash.**

**Ian listened to that quiet, evil laughter and fought a smile of his own. The cub had truly unique way of looking at the world they had each carved their place in. While he himself didn't enjoy taking the life another, he took pride in his work. Each kill was a work of art, in its own way, and Jackie appreciated that, even if he didn't realize it. He merely lacked Ian's own sophistication, and as that truly was a part of charm, he had no intention of changing it. He liked Jackie Estacado just as he was--irreverent, foul-mouthed, and _loyal_.**

**"You're too quiet!" Jackie yelled as the supernatural shotgun boomed in his hands. "You okay over there, Brit?"**

**It was Ian's turn to laugh as he lifted the man he'd just run through with his sword and hurled him towards the younger man. Jackie cursed and ducked to avoid the body, and his smile became a grin. "I am quite well, Jackie. Thank you, for asking."**

**"Yeah, yeah," Jackie muttered with a scowl, almost wishing Ian hadn't discovered his surprisingly dark sense of humor. "You don't like to talk while you work. I get it, Ian. Don't do that shit, again."**

**"My apologizes, cub." The scowl darkened, and Ian closed his mouth as he turned to meet his next opponent. Jackie continued to taunt his own adversaries, some of his comments quite rude, and Ian knew just where the darklings had gotten their rather sadistic ways. They were only emulating their master, after all.**

**And it _was_ rather entertaining, when it wasn't distracting him. Right now, he was focused on only one thing: Kenneth Irons must die. Anyone who stepped in his path was cut down instantly, an inconsequential barrier between he and a man he would forever hate, no matter which reality housed him. **

**I'm coming, Kenneth, Ian thought with hatred. This time, you will die by _my_ hand. I promise you that_._**

**Soon enough the immense lawn was littered with the remnants of Kenneth Irons' private security. Ian used a relatively clean body to wipe the blood off of his swords, then turned towards the mansion. A wide stone staircase led to an impressive set of double doors, and he smiled wickedly as he climbed it. No matter what lay in store for them beyond this point, he would have no regrets. He was doing what must be done, and he would never apologize for it.**

**Ian came to a halt before those impressive doors and slanted a glance over his shoulder. "Are you coming, cub?"**

**Jackie's glowing yellow eyes narrowed on his as he followed, changing even as Ian watched to their more ordinary shade of brown, the Darkness melting away from him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here," he said with irritation. "The boys aren't happy, though."**

**"They wanted more, I take it?" he inquired with barely leashed patience.**

**"They always want more, Ian." Jackie shrugged, reaching inside of his coat to retrieve one of his guns. He slid the safety off and chambered the first bullet, his youthful features taking on a sinister cast. "Time for the big game, Brit."**

**Ian lifted one corner of his mouth in a faint, rather cruel half-smile, before turning back to the door and lifting his foot. The intricately carved wooden doors were thrown inward, one clattering to the ground as it was torn off its hinges. Ian stepped across the threshold, Jackie at his side, and came to a sudden halt. A lone figure greeted them, his amber eyes glinting with resolve, as he drew a broadsword out of a sheath strapped to his back.**

**"Another fucking clone," Jackie muttered exasperation. "You'd think that Irons would have learned the first time."**

**"He did." **

**A petite, slender woman with sensuous features came into view, her surprisingly vivid emerald eyes locking on them with unconcealed curiosity. Ian recognized her from his vision as Christina Wales, the woman Irons had chosen as the Witchblade's next wielder. The pretender's wide, sensual lips curved into a vacant smile as she casually lifted a machine gun and began to fire. **

**Ian dove to one side of the entryway, rolling even as his blade flashed out. The katana deftly deflected the bullets as he took refuge behind a thick marble pillar. A loud curse drew his attention to the opposite side of the hall, where Jackie had also hidden himself, but only temporarily. Even as Ian watched, the other man drew the Darkness around him, forming the organic armor that made him all but invincible. He lifted an arm and a writhing black mass shot from it, crossing the distance between he and the woman, and knocking the gun from her hands.**

**Ian smiled to himself and quickly focused on his own opponent; Jackie Estacado could take care of himself. The tall, heavily muscled replicant was coming his way, the broadsword held before him with clear intent. Ian rose to face him, ignoring the startling resemblance to Nottingham, and lashed out. The clash of steel upon steel rang through the halls, echoing even as another blow was struck. It was a dance he was all too familiar with, the intricate art of swordplay, and it would end in death. But not his own.**

**No, he thought as power surged through him, the 'man' before him would lose his too-short life this night. Unlike the last replicant, this one fought silently, his topaz eyes glittering not with madness, but with purpose. He was determined to give his master what he desired, and he would not waver, nor would he be bargained with. He was. . .**

**_Loyal and lethal._**

**The words whispered through Nottingham's mind, spoken by a man he had never met, but knew all too well. _This_ is what Irons had hoped to achieve with Nottingham, Ian realized. A powerful warrior who was as deadly as he was faithful, his only purpose to do his master's bidding. Had Ian himself not fallen in love Nomi and broke from William Nottingham, this could very well be how he might have turned out.**

**Ian shuddered at the thought even as he danced away from the clone's latest strike. He lashed out with his right hand, the katana an extension of his body--of his _will--_as it struck the golden broadsword_._ The hilt seemed to glow as the red ribbon moved of its own volition. It slithered over his hand, and just for a moment, he could hear the voice of the blade. The Blood Sword whispered his name as the band draped itself over his hand, then wound around it, binding him to the blade.**

**Another, greater surge of raw power raced through him, and he understood. In the few seconds that had passed between blows, the Blood Sword had bonded to him. Although it was incomplete, it had chosen him for it's next wielder. Only time would tell if he was worthy of its power, but Ian was nothing if not confident in his ability to control the ancient blade, if only because it had been _his _choice. All that remained was to return to his own reality and find Kusanagi's corporeal form: the blade itself.**

**The nameless soul who dwelled within Excalibur screeched in protest as its fated wielder bonded to another weapon. Ian winced as the sound careened though his skull, but kept his eyes on his opponent. Excalibur could be as unhappy as it wished. The decision had been made. **

**Jackie watched the Uzi skitter across the floor and laughed aloud. He pushed the Darkness back, forcing his armor away, and gripped his gun tighter. The hot chick with the green eyes merely smiled as she backed away, not even trying to go after the discarded weapon. Her attention was focused _entirely_ on him, and although he hated to admit it, it was a turn-on.**

**I really need to get laid, Jackie thought as he advanced on her. Then, maybe the gorgeous women who kept trying to kill him wouldn't look so damned good! "I don't know why you're smiling, honey," he threw out in a drawl. "You're about to die, you know."**

**Christina stopped moving, her gaze locking on the stranger's. "When I was child, my father kept me in a box."**

**Jackie blinked, then scowled. "Yeah, like I care," he said with a snort. It figures, he thought, his amber eyes flashing angrily. She would be a fucking loony. "You're still going to die, babe. Any last requests?"**

**"Well, now that you mention it. . ." She walked calmly to a fancy table on one side of the hall and lifted a sword from an ornate stand.**

**She turned to face him once more, holding the sword before her, and Jackie just rolled his eyes. "That's not gonna help you, you know."**

**She giggled, those big emerald eyes dancing, and rushed towards him. ****Jackie lifted the gun and pulled the trigger once, watching dispassionately as she clutched at the left side of her chest and dropped to the ground. He approached her cautiously, kicking the sword out her reach, just in case. She looked up at him with a stunned expression, the look in her green eyes one of distress, as she attempted to pull herself into a sitting position.**

**"You _shot_ me," she exclaimed with injured surprise. "How could you?"**

**"Christ!" Jackie merely shook his head and leveled the gun on her. "You're fucking crazy. You know that, honey?"**

**Her lush bottom lip pushed out in a pout, and he'd had enough. Jackie leveled the gun on her and squeezed the trigger. The upper half of her body was thrown back, hitting the expensively-tiled floor with a loud crack. A small, neat hole graced her forehead as blood pooled out on the ground behind her. **

**What a waste, he thought dispassionately, already turning away. The glint of gold caught his eye, and picked up the forgotten sword. He didn't know why he'd grabbed it; he had a freakin' arsenal on him. But still, it _was_ Ken Irons they were going to kill tonight. He'd keep the damn thing with him, just in case.**

**He turned to find Ian battling it out with Nottingham's look-alike. He watched them as they fought, sparks flying as their swords met in swing after swing. He glanced down at the gun in his left hand and thought about interfering, then discarded the notion. He remembered how pissed the Brit had been when he'd taken out the last clone, and the last thing he wanted was Ian Nottingham mad at him.**

**_"Hey, boss, can we come out, yet?"_**

**Jackie looked down to find Lenny clinging to his leg. The small darkling's baseball jersey was splattered with blood, belying the pitiable expression on his demonic features. "I thought I told you guys to stay hidden?"**

**Lenny's expression fell at the anger in his master's voice. _"But we just want to watch Mr. Nottingham fight, boss."_**

**He frowned at the pathetic, whiney tone the diminutive imp used. "Lenny. . ."**

**_"Aw, come on, Jackie."_ Darkus appeared on his shoulder, looking stupidly confident as only he could. _"If we're out of the fight, at least let us watch. I've got fifty on the ninja."_**

**Jackie rolled his eyes at that. "Fine," he sighed, adding, "But don't distract him. We got too much to do for him to get hurt because you guys can't keep your mouths shut. Got it?"**

**_"Got it, boss."_**

**The darklings crowded around him, making bets in the quietest voices he'd ever heard them use. He smiled to himself and patted the nearest demon on the head. For once, the shadows weren't hissing and spitting and whispering demands for blood. Though he could feel their need for more, the more aggressive elements of the Darkness seemed to be content--for once. While he knew it wouldn't last, he was grateful for the reprieve. The Brit wasn't the only one who hated the voices in his head.**

**It was creepy, seeing another guy that looked exactly like Nottingham fighting _against _them, but it wasn't like it was the first time. The guy was fast, just as fast as the Brit, which in itself was different. But this one knew what he was doing. None of Ian's taunts managed to elicit any kind of response at all. **

**He was good, Jackie acknowledged silently. Unfortunately for him, he was nowhere near as good as Ian Nottingham. It didn't take long for Ian to wear the clone down. He began to falter, his movements slowing noticeably, when Ian finally ended it. Apparently deciding to take no chances, he sent the clone's head rolling across the floor with one swipe of his favorite katana. **

**Jackie couldn't help but laugh at the satisfied expression on the other man's fine features. "Finally got tired of fuckin' with him, huh?"**

**Ian raised one sable brow as he turned to face the younger man. "He was good, Jackie, but not nearly as good as the man he was cloned from."**

**"Yeah, I noticed that, too." Jackie jerked his head in the dead woman's direction. "She wasn't so hot, either."**

**Gray-blue eyes cut to the body of Christina Wales, disgust showing in their brilliant depths. "That woman was certainly _not _a worthy successor to the Witchblade. I don't know how this world's Irons ever imagined that she could be."**

**"The guy's not a rocket scientist, that's for sure." Jackie glanced to his left, where a set of large, elaborately-carved wooden doors sat open in silent invitation. "Let's kill this mook and get it over with. I want to go home."**

**Ian followed his gaze and nodded once, her expression turning dark. He could _feel_ this reality's Kenneth Irons waiting for them in that room. Through his bond with the puppy, he could sense the man's emotions. Ian sensed no fear. Indeed, Irons seemed to be looking forward to this confrontation with great relish. He was projecting extreme confidence, and Ian was immediately suspicious.**

**"He is waiting for us," he all but growled. "He is not afraid in the least. The replicant and the woman were not his last line of defense."**

**Jackie only shrugged, his hard features taking on a sinister cast. "Doesn't matter what he's got up his sleeve, Ian. He's still gonna die."**

**"Yes, he is." Ian ignored the voices in his head as the essence of the Blood Sword fought to keep Excalibur from gaining dominance over them both. It was nothing new. He had spent most of his life fighting for control over his own will. For now, he had a demagogue who's reign must be ended. **

**"Yes," he growled as he headed for the doors, "let us bring this to an end."**


End file.
